Batalla de sexos
by Maary Cullen
Summary: Adap. Bella esta harta de que su novio el mariscal de campo este mas al pendiente de los entrenamientos que de ella. Lo que derrama el vaso es la pelea constante con el equipo rival, por eso decide poner en huelga a TODAS las novias de los jugadores (Nada de besos, abrazos, de hecho nada de nada) hasta que decidan que es mas importante el futbol o ellas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Esta es una adaptación de la autora**

* * *

**Sinopsis**

La mayoría de los equipos deportivos de la secundaria tienen rivalidades con otras escuelas. En la secundaria Hamilton, es una guerra civil: el equipo de fútbol americano contra el equipo de fútbol. Y por su parte, Bella está enferma de eso. Su novio mariscal de campo, Jacob, siempre está abandonándola para ir a buscar pelea con el equipo de fútbol o hacer bromas en sus vestidores. Y en tres ocasiones distintas el auto de Jacob ha sido cubierto con huevos mientras él y Bella estaban dentro, besándose. Ella termina competiendo con un montón de chicos sudorosos por la atención de su propio novio.

Bella decide poner fin a la rivalidad de una vez por todas: ella y las novias de otros jugadores se van a huelga conjunta. Los chicos no recibirán ninguna acción de parte de ellas hasta que los equipos de fútbol americano y fútbol hagan las paces. Con lo que no cuentan es con una nueva clase de rivalidad: una imposible confrontación chicas-contrachicos que gira en torno a quién cederá a sus libidos primero. Y Bella nunca ve su propia tensión sexual con el líder de los chicos, Edward Cullen, venir.

* * *

**Bueno chicas ahora si leí la historia al final y de hecho me gusto mas, así que el primer capitulo dentro de poco para reponer lo de la otra historia. como dijo una lectora muy sabia borrón y cuenta nueva aquí no paso nada. La otra tal vez algún día la adapte.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es de Kody Keplinger**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

No hay nada más humillante que estar en topless en el asiento trasero del auto de tu novio cuando alguien decide tirar un huevo en el parabrisas.

Espera. Olvida eso.

Que tu novio salte de encima de ti, salga del auto, y persiga al chico, olvidando completamente que todavía estás medio-desnuda… eso lo supera

Y hay una cosa que es incluso peor que eso.

Que todo esto suceda repetidamente.

Rodé sobre mi estómago y estiré una mano hacia el suelo, buscando mi top y rezando para que las ventanas del nuevo Buick Skylard de Jacob fueran tan tintadas como las de su viejo Cougar, el que él había envuelto alrededor de un poste de teléfono el mes pasado. El Buick era más viejo y usado, pero Jacob consideraba el asiento trasero más grande como una mejora sobre su otro auto.

No es que éste estuviera siendo usado en ese momento.

Me puse mi top y salté al asiento delantero. Era la tercera vez que el auto había sido atacado —con nosotros adentro— desde que Jacob y yo habíamos empezado a salir hace dieciséis meses. Las otras veces habían pasado el último otoño, cuando la rivalidad estaba en pleno funcionamiento, y ambas veces había sido dejada en el auto, humillada, mientras Jacob corría detrás del culpable. No era exactamente mi definición de un buen momento.

Casi había pasado un año desde entonces, y había esperado evitar la vergüenza esta vez, pero aparentemente, era demasiado optimista. Aquí estaba otra vez: olvidada, sola, y peleando para retener las lágrimas.

Parte de mí sabía que debería estar enojada, pero en realidad solo estaba herida.

Después de más de un año juntos, esperaba que _yo _fuera lo primero para Jacob. ¿Pero el hecho de que me olvidara tan fácilmente por culpa de un estúpido huevo en su auto?

Eso dolía.

Aparté el CD sensual de R&B que Jacob había estado escuchando y moví los botones de su radio, parando en una estación de música vieja para escuchar los últimos segundos de _"Night Moves" _de Bob Seger mientras ponía mi cabello desordenado en una banda elástica que llevaba alrededor de mi muñeca.

Trece minutos y treinta segundos más tarde, Jacob regresó.

—¡Futbolistas malditos! Voy a matar a todos esos idiotas.

Le lancé una mirada. Él sabía que odiaba cuando hablaba así.

—Lo siento —murmuró, cayendo en el asiento del conductor con un golpe seco. Miró fijamente el parabrisas salpicado con huevo, apretando sus dientes—. Simplemente no puedo creer que hicieran eso.

—¿No puedes?

—Bueno, de acuerdo. Puedo, pero estoy enojado.

—Uh-huh.

—Va a ser un dolor en el trasero limpiarlo.

—Probablemente.

Se giró para encararme.

—Odio a esos idiotas. Dios, no puedo creer que no atrapara al chico. Sam y yo vamos a tener que vengarnos bien por esto.

No dije nada. Había tratado de explicarle antes a Jacob el concepto completo de ―ciclo de violencia‖, pero él simplemente no lo captaba. No parecía entender que tomar represalias contra los jugadores de fútbol los llevaría a que ellos lo atacaran de nuevo. Les estaba dando lo que querían. Alimentando esta estúpida rivalidad. Nunca terminaría si seguía peleando como respuesta.

Sin embargo, la lógica no era el fuerte de Jacob. Era del tipo espontáneo ―actúa ahora, piensa más tarde‖. Esa era parte de la razón por la que lo amaba. El asunto completo de ―los opuesto se atraen era muy cierto en nuestro caso. Pero algunas veces la impulsividad de Jacob era más estresante que sexy.

Él suspiró dramáticamente antes de girarse hacia mí.

—Entonces —dijo, una sonrisa sugestiva deslizándose sobre su cara. Inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante, dejando que su cabello color negro cayera sobre sus ojos—. Ahora que esto está terminado… ¿en dónde estábamos?

—Nosotros —dije, empujándolo mientras se inclinaba para besarme— estábamos en la parte donde me llevas a mi casa.

—¿Qué? —Jacob se reclinó, luciendo herido—. Bella, sólo son las diez treinta.

—Soy consciente.

—Mira, sé que ese chico arruinó el momento, pero podemos empezar de nuevo. Por favor, no estés enojada conmigo. Si algo, debes enojarte con el chico que lanzó el huevo.

—No estoy enojada, solo estoy… frustrada.

—No es mi culpa —dijo.

—Es al mismo tiempo tú culpa.

—Vamos, Bella. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? —preguntó—. Él le lanzó un huevo a mi auto. Arruinó nuestro momento. Podría haber estado espiándonos… espiándote. Un buen novio no dejaría que algún imbécil se escapara con eso.

—Él se escapó con eso —le recordé—. Ellos siempre se escapan con eso. Si vas a perseguirlos o no, ellos escapan. ¿Así que cuál es el punto?

Quería ser honesta con Jacob. Abrirme y decirle lo mucho que dolía cuando me dejaba aquí sola. Cómo eso me hacía sentir barata y sin valor. Habíamos estado juntos por mucho tiempo; nos amábamos; debería haber sido fácil decirle la verdad. Dejarlo salir todo.

Pero todo lo que pude decir fue:

—No estoy bien con ser lo segundo después de esta estúpida rivalidad toda la temporada.

—No eres lo segundo, nena.

—Pruébalo —repliqué.

Jacob se quedó mirándome. Las esquinas de su boca se curvaron un poco, como si fuera a salir con una respuesta linda y luego lo pensara mejor. Sus ojos se animaron una vez antes de ponerse en blanco de nuevo. No tenía nada.

Me alejé de él, jugando con los diales de su radio otra vez.

—Sólo llévame a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bella —murmuró. Su mano se cerró alrededor de la mía, alejándola gentilmente de la radio y levantándola hasta sus labios. Besó mi nudillo, susurrando—: Lo siento.

Siento mucho que ese imbécil arruinara nuestra noche.

Eso no era por lo que quería que se disculpara.

—Sé que lo sientes.

Su mano se deslizó a mi muñeca y empezó a ascender por mi antebrazo y hombro, parando cuando alcanzó mi cuello. Sus dedos acunaron mi mejilla y me giró para enfrentarlo.

—Te amo —dijo.

—Yo también.

Se movió hacia adelante y le dejé besarme esta vez. Solo un beso rápido y ligero, no la clase de beso que sabía que estaba esperando.

—Todavía quieres que te lleve a tu casa, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

Jacob sacudió su cabeza, medio riendo mientras alcanzaba el asiento trasero ciegamente intentando localizar su propia camisa.

—Me sorprendes, Bella Swan. La mayoría de las chicas caerían tan pronto les doy la mirada de cachorrito con estos ojos sorprendentes.

—Lo siento. Me gustan los chicos. No los perros. Deberías haber salido con una chica diferente si querías a alguien que se inclinara ante tu voluntad.

—Eso es correcto —dijo, poniendo su camisa sobre su cabeza y girando para manipular las llaves, todavía colgando del encendido—. Me gusta tener chicas que me mantengan en línea. Eres fuerte, inteligente, sexy y…

—Y todavía vas a llevarme a mi casa —dije, dándole una sonrisa dulce.

—Sí, lo adiviné. Pero, hey, no lo hace menos cierto.

Sacudí mi cabeza, incapaz de retener una pequeña sonrisa ahora.

—Oh, solo llévame a casa, adulador.

Y, simplemente así, el drama de la noche casi estaba olvidado.

Casi, pero no completamente

* * *

**Holaaa gracias por acompañarme en esta nueva historia, ojala sea de su agrado de hecho me siento mas contenta con esta adaptación, **

**Y por no actualizar ayer ahorita viene otro capitulo**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es de Kody Keplinger**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Papá—grité mientras bajaba las escaleras la siguiente noche—. ¿Dónde está Anthony? Ya debería estar en casa—me detuve en la puerta, mirando a mi padre, o más exactamente al gran tazón de helado en su regazo.

—Hola cariño—dijo tratando de ocultar el tazón a mi vista y tristemente fallando—.

Estoy seguro que Anthony esta…

—Papá, ¿qué estás comiendo?

—Eh…

Caminé hacia él y le arrebaté el tazón de sus manos.

—No puedo confiar en ti—dije llevando el tazón a la cocina, pude escuchar las ruedas de la silla de papá chirriando en la alfombra girando en la esquina después de mí, mientras tiraba el helado de remolinos de chocolate restante en la basura.

—Oh vamos Bella.

—Escuchaste al Doctor Collins decir que tú deberías estar cuidando tu dieta.—Abrí la llave para enjuagar el tazón—. Necesitas perder algo del peso que has ganado desde el accidente o vas a tener más problemas de salud. Comer esto no te va a ayudar con eso, papá.

—Un tazón de helado no va a matarme—protestó.

—Eso no lo sabes.—Alcancé una toalla de papel y me giré para enfrentar a papá mientras secaba el tazón, la expresión en su rostro me desgarro un poco. Aquella que decía que sabía que estaba en lo correcto pero que no quería escucharlo. Esto no hubiese sido un problema hace cinco años, antes del accidente; su trabajo en la construcción y su amor por los deportes lo mantenían en muy buena forma. Pero todo eso cambió una noche de enero, su auto se deslizó en un camino congelado enviándolos a él y a mamá al carril contrario. Incluso después del funeral de mamá con toda la comida que nadie podía tocar, después de que empezó su nuevo trabajo como consejero en la escuela primaria, después de que empezó a sonreír de nuevo—aún estaba en la silla de ruedas. No más ciclismo. No más futbol. Para algunos parapléjicos estas cosas eran posibles pero no podíamos darnos el lujo de ninguna clase de silla o bicicleta especial que mantuviera a papá activo. Así que era mi tarea vigilarlos. A él y a Anthony. Sin mamá cerca, ellos necesitaban a alguien para cuidarlos. Esa era mi responsabilidad ahora, incluso si eso significaba ser dura algunas veces.

—Entonces porque Anthony no ha regresado—pregunté de nuevo, mirando el cronometro del microondas—. Él suele llegar justo a las 5:32. Esta casi diez minutos retrasado.

Papá rió. Mis músculos se relajaron un poco al escuchar ese sonido. Incluso si fue mi neurosis lo que él encontró divertido.

—Bella, ¿estás realmente preocupada por él, por estar menos de diez minutos retrasado?—pregunto papá.

—Tal vez—admití.

—Bueno no deberías—dijo moviendo su silla de ruedas hasta la mesa de la cocina—, estoy seguro que estará en casa antes que Jacob llegue. Jacob viene a ver el juego,¿cierto?

—Si—respondí girándome para poner el tazón en uno de los gabinetes sobre el fregadero—, estará aquí a las seis.

Jacob venía a mi casa todos los sábados en la noche, primero él y papá verían cualquier juego que estuviera en ESPN. Luego saldríamos por un par de horas antes que regresara a su casa. En el año y un tercio que habíamos estado juntos, nunca había faltado a una cita. Ni siquiera cuando estaba enfadada con él.

Detrás de mí escuché la puerta de enfrente abrirse y cerrarse. Me giré y pasé por delante de papá y entre a la sala.

—¿Dónde has estado?—pregunté mientras mi hermano se desataba las zapatillas y las tiraba a la pila de zapatos que estaba al lado de la puerta.

—Eh, ¿trabajando? ¿Dónde más estaría?

—Estas retrasado—le dije.

—No, no lo estoy.

—Sí, si lo estás—señalé su reloj—. Mira estás llegando diez minutos más tarde de lo habitual, me estaba preocup…

—Bella—dijo mi hermano, acercándose y poniendo sus manos en mis hombros de una forma despreciable, quería gritar—. Cálmate, estaba hablando con mi jefe después del trabajo.

—¿Sobre qué?—pregunté.

—No te preocupes por eso—dijo dándome un palmadita en la mejilla y rodeándome para entrar en la cocina—. ¿Alguien tiene ganas de ordenar pizza? Si Jacob viene deberíamos pedir una grande.

Fruncí el ceño y me incliné para erguir la pila de zapatos en la alfombra. _¿Por qué no __podía Anthony solo responder mi pregunta? _Odiaba cuando me hacía sentir como una niña.

Yo, era diez años menor que él, pero no era una bebé y once minutos podrían ser nada para él pero era tiempo suficiente para que cualquier cosa pasara. Tenía derecho a preocuparme. Mamá fue asesinada en menos de treinta segundos.

—¡Bella! —gritó desde la cocina—. ¿Qué pizza quieres? Estoy pidiéndola ahora mismo.

Me puse de pie, habiendo alineado los zapatos y estando feliz de que al menos de que alguna parte de la casa estuviera en orden.

—Salchicha con jamón, pero recuerda que papá tiene que comer una ensalada.

—Oh, vamos—escuché a papá quejarse mientras Anthony reía y empezaba a recitar su orden por el teléfono inalámbrico. A través de la sala, vi el Buick Pull en la entrada, siempre a tiempo, esa era una de las cosas que más amaba de Jacob, estaba siempre a tiempo a diferencia de mi hermano, abrí la puerta para él mientras se dirigía hacia los escalones de la entrada.

—Hola nena—dijo apoyándose para besarme, dejé que sus labios frotaran por un momento los míos antes de echarlo hacia atrás.

—¿Aún enojada?—pregunto él.

—Enojada no, frustrada, ¿recuerdas?

Jacob bajó sus dedos por mi brazo, bajando su voz así papá y Anthony no escucharían.

—Puedo des-frustrarte si tú quieres.

Lo alejé de un golpe, todo me cuerpo se puso rígido.

—¿Estás seguro que no estarás muy ocupado limpiando tu parabrisas?

—Nunca estoy muy ocupado para ti, nena.

—Lo estabas la noche anterior.

Él inclinó la cabeza para un lado, batiendo sus largas y perfectas pestañas hacia mí.

—Tú me perdonaras. Sé que lo harás.

—Veremos—quise que sonara como broma, pero sonó frio.

—Siempre lo haces—dijo sobre su hombro, mientras paseaba en la cocina.

Sacudí mi cabeza, sabiendo que él estaba en lo correcto. Siempre lo perdonaba y estaba segura que siempre lo haría. Lo supe tan pronto como entró a la cocina, tan pronto como papá le sonrió, tan pronto como Anthony lo palmeó en su hombro. Siempre perdonaría a Jacob porque era parte de mi familia. Él lo había sido desde el primer momento que lo lleve a casa. Viéndolos mientras estaba en la puerta. Sabía que me había enamorado de Jacob esa noche cuando caminó hacia mi padre como si ni siquiera hubiese notado la silla de ruedas y le estrechó la mano. Él hizo mi familia feliz, y después de todo hemos estado a través de los últimos años viéndolos sonreír así… bueno eso también me hace algo feliz. Me forcé a relajarme, soltarme un poco, mientras caminaba dentro de la cocina para sentarme en la mesa al lado de Jacob, no había necesidad de estar en el borde ahora, no con mi familia, no con Jacob.

—¿Así que como va el inicio de temporada?—Anthony preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a Jacob—. ¿Los idiotas del equipo de futbol ya los están jodiendo?

—Si—Jacob suspiró apoyando su silla en dos patas hacia atrás y doblando sus manos tras su cabeza—. Pero da igual, también los estamos jodiendo.

Mordí mi labio.

—Jacob, ¿puedes poner la silla en cuatro patas por favor? —pregunté—. De esa manera te caerás y dañaras la silla.

—Sí señorita Swan—dijo Jacob, girando sus ojos mientras dejaba que la silla bajara y se pusiera en su posición correcta—. Pero, ¿es por mi o la silla por lo que estas preocupada?

—Me reservo el comentario.—Jacob me miró con una falsa expresión de corazón roto.

—Mi último año—dijo Anthony, ignorando mi deliberado cambio en la conversación—. Nosotros le dimos a todos los novatos del equipo de futbol una sumergida de cabeza en los baños.

—Viejo eso es estúpido—Jacob se apoyó recto y sonriendo—. De hecho hay un plan para mañana que…

—Del cual no vas a ser parte—repliqué antes de que pudiera detenerme. Jacob, Anthony y papá se voltearon para mirarme fijamente—. Creo que no deberías estar involucrado en todo eso, Jacob, es estúpido. ¿Qué clase de escuela tiene una rivalidad entre dos de sus propios equipos? Además, ¿qué tal si alguien sale herido?

—Oh vamos Bella—Anthony se burló—. Es inofensivo, no es un gran problema.

—Tal vez no lo era cuando tú estabas en la escuela secundaria, pero la pelea se ha vuelto peor desde entonces. En esta época el año pasado, Jacob y el equipo de futbol rompieron todas las ventanas del auto del portero. Pudieron haberse metido en problemas bastante serios—le conté a Anthony, luego me giré de nuevo hacia Jacob—.

No vas a participar, ¿cierto? Déjalo a Sam y a los otros si ellos quieren ser unos idiotas, pero tú no tienes que hacerlo.

Jacob dudo por un momento, mirando entre Anthony y yo. Le di una mirada bastante penetrante. Una advertencia sin palabras sobre que podría pasar si no se ponía de mi lado en esto.

—De acuerdo—dijo Jacob—. No seré parte de eso.

—Júralo.

—Lo juro.

—Eres muy amargada, Bella—Anthony refunfuñó.

—No la molestes—dijo papá—. Ella está cuidando gente, es dulce.

_Dulce_, pensé con amargura mientras el timbre sonaba detrás de mí, Dios eso era muy condescendiente como si fuera una niña pequeña demasiado delicada. No podían ellos ver cuán ridícula era esa rivalidad, cómo continuar tomando venganza solo haría que esto durara para siempre. Soccer, Futbol americano eran sólo juegos, ningún deporte era digno de tanto drama. Fui hacia la sala, abrí la puerta. El repartidor me entregó la pizza grande y la ensalada de papá.

Desde la cocina pude escuchar risas y aplausos mientras los chicos discutían el juego que estarían viendo esa noche. Apostando quien ganaría o perdería, el tema de torturar novatos terminado y olvidado. El tema de la rivalidad no surgió de nuevo sino hasta más tarde esa misma noche, cuando Jacob y yo nos sentamos afuera en las escaleras del portón, el juego había terminado y Anthony y papá ya estaban en cama.

—Siento lo de la otra noche—dijo Jacob tranquilamente su brazo deslizándose sobre mis hombros, apretándome contra él—. Esos idiotas tenían que aparecer y arruinar todo.

Tuve que tragarme un suspiro de frustración, él aún no lo entendía, no entendía que huir y dejarme era la razón de la cual estaba enojada, no el hecho de que alguien había cubierto su auto de huevo, pero al menos lo estaba intentando, supongo.

—Sam tiene un plan para regresárselos—continuó—, uno bueno.

—No vas a ayudar, aunque—lo presioné—, sé que no debería haberte gritado enfrente de papá y Anthony pero es en serio, no quiero que te involucres en eso.

Jacob me dio una mirada sin esperanza.

—Sam y los otros chicos van a joderme por retractarme.

—Aww, ¿se van a meter contigo amorcito?—pregunté—. ¿Debería llamar a sus padres?

—Es en serio—dijo—, me llamaran coño.

—Pero si los ayudas yo te llamaré polla, así que no importa que hagas vas a ser alguna clase de genital—me reí de él, finalmente estaba lo suficientemente relajada para bromear. Eso había tomado toda la noche—. Sam y los otros chicos te tomarán el pelo un poco pero será peor de lo que te podría hacer—Jacob me contempló por un segundo—. ¿Qué me harías?

—Obviamente no puedo decírtelo, eso arruinaría la sorpresa.—Lo hurgué en el pecho—. Pero puedo decirte que no sería esto—miré alrededor para asegurarme de que no había autos viniendo, ningún vecino estuviera viendo por la ventana, nadie que viera. Luego lenta y tentadoramente, me incliné y presioné mis labios contra los suyos.

El beso fue largo y candente, pero antes que se volviera más intenso, me separé, dejando a Jacob con una impresionada y hambrienta mirada en su rostro y dejando mis mejillas en llamas.

—Apuesto a que Sam no puede hacer esto —dije.

—Tal vez si pueda, tú no lo sabes.

—¿Cómo sabes que no lo sé?—Jacob me miró con asombro y reí—. Estoy bromeando, nunca he dormido con Sam, tú eres el único neandertal con el que puedo tratar.

—Gracias me siento halagada.

Lo besé en su mejilla y descansé mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Es en serio no te metas con los jugadores de soccer, solo déjalo pasar, ¿por mí?

Jacob soltó un gran suspiro.

—De acuerdo, supongo.

—Te lo agradezco.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron a los míos, me acurruqué contra él. Ahora que parecía estar escuchando mis ruegos, estaba segura de que podríamos pasar este otoño; sobreviviríamos la rivalidad. Estaba segura que todo funcionaría. Caímos en un cómodo silencio, observando una de las últimas noches estrelladas del verano.

* * *

**Que tal les gusta la historia?**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es de Kody Keplinger**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Capítulo 3

Sé que la mayoría de las escuelas tienen competencia con otras escuelas, pero así no es como fue en Hamilton High. Nop. Nuestras batallas más grandes se libraron en el frente interno.

Todo empezó cuando Anthony era un alumno de tercer año en la escuela secundaria.

Ahí fue cuando el comité escolar decidió empezar un equipo de fútbol oficial patrocinado por la escuela.

No sé todos los detalles —estaba en el segundo año, y cualquier cosa que no involucrase ponis no se merecía mi tiempo—, pero en una ciudad pequeña como la nuestra, quitar la mitad de los fondos del equipo de fútbol para crear otro equipo de fútbol fue bastante escandaloso.

Aparentemente, los jugadores de fútbol se enfadaron por tener que compartir tiempo en la sala de entrenamiento, y las multitudes que normalmente llenaban los sitios en los partidos empezaron a disminuir debido a que más y más gente empezó a ir a ver a jugar al equipo de fútbol. Hostilidad se elevó entre ellos —y entre los entrenadores de los equipos—, y al final una completa guerra estalló.

Ahora pensarás que el drama desapareció con el tiempo, ¿verdad?

Como si después de que los equipos se graduasen y entrasen nuevos jugadores, moriría.

Este no es el caso.

Una década después, la competencia todavía pisaba fuerte. Cada otoño, cuando la temporada de deportes empezaba, la batalla bramaba de nuevo. Y la parte más tonta era, para empezar, que ni siquiera creo que los chicos supieran por qué había comenzado. Se lo pregunté una vez a Jacob y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—¿Realmente importa? —preguntó.

Para mí, una chica que tenía que compartir a su novio con la guerra cada otoño, sí que lo hacía. Pero para los jugadores no. Lo único que sabían era que se odiaban los unos a los otros. Eso era suficiente.

—¡Gilipollas! —gritó Jacob a través de la cafetería al mismo tiempo que Kyle Forrester, el portero del equipo de fútbol, le enseñaba el dedo corazón.

Me encogí ante el volumen del espanto en mi oído, y le di un golpecito a Jacob en el hombro.

—Oye, ¿te importaría bajar un poco el volumen? Me gustaría conservar mi audición un par de años más —me destelló una rápida sonrisa y pasó un brazo por mi cintura mientras devolvía su atención a la mesa del equipo de fútbol.

Me alegro de que no se diese cuenta de la forma en la que me puse tensa.

Estaba sentada en la mesa del almuerzo, comiendo sándwich entre Jacob y mi mejor amiga, Angela. Aunque Angela estaba demasiado ocupada coqueteando con Michael Conrad como para darse cuenta de las miradas que estábamos recibiendo por parte del resto del cuerpo estudiantil. Esto no era lo que necesitaba un lunes.

Ya me dolía la cabeza por quedarme despierta hasta muy tarde la noche anterior. Ese fue el fatídico desperfecto en mi horario del fin de semana —con Jacob en las noches de los sábados, no pude hacer los deberes hasta el domingo. Con tres clases AP en mi matrícula, eso significaba un montón de deberes y trasnoches estudiando. ¿Tener gente gritando insultos sobre mi cabeza al día siguiente, cuando todavía estaba exhausta?

Nada divertido.

Y también completamente lamentable. Golpeé mis nudillos contra la mesa en un rápido e inquieto ritmo.

—Oye, ¿podrías calmarte? En serio —le dije a Jacob al mismo tiempo que uno de los amigos de Kyle nos gritaba: ―¡Que los jodan!‖.

Jacob le lanzó una mirada antes asentirme en forma de disculpa.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Estoy bien, simplemente me duele la cabeza.

Puso una mano en un lado de mi cabeza y alisó mi pelo, quitando algunas hebras negras de mis ojos.

—¿Algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?

—Bueno, puedes…

Y ahí fue cuando el globo de patatas molidas aterrizó en un asqueroso montón en la mesa, justo delante de mí.

Fueron lanzadas, indudablemente, por uno de los jugadores de fútbol de la mesa Kyle.

—Asqueroso —dije, retirando mi silla lejos de la mesa—. Jacob, ¿puedes por favor poner fin a esto?

Pero no estaba escuchando. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando furiosamente a la mesa del equipo de fútbol; una apariencia de profunda concentración en su enrojecido rostro. Por alguna razón, me recordó a un hombre de las cavernas considerando cómo hacer fuego. Sólo que Jacob no quería fuego. Él quería una forma de conseguir venganza sin que lo que castigasen —o peor, que lo expulsasen—, en el proceso.

Me puse de pié justo cuando uno de sus mejores amigos, Sam, cogió una naranja y echó hacia atrás el brazo, apuntando a una de las cabezas de los jugadores de fútbol.

—¿A dónde vas, nena? —preguntó Jacob, apartando la vista de sus enemigos y tratando de alcanzar mi mano.

—A la biblioteca —murmuré, zafando mi mano de un tirón de su agarre sin siquiera tener la intención. Solté un suspiro y moví mis hombros, teniendo intención de relajarme. Sólo era Jacob, después de todo.

Arrugó la nariz de asco ante mis palabras.

—¿A la biblioteca? ¿Por qué?

—Tengo que terminar algunos deberes —le di a su hombro un rápido y tranquilizador apretón para dejarle saber que no estaba enfadada —aquel bochorno no era completamente culpa suya; Kyle había sido quien había empezado, en realidad—, antes de recoger mi bandeja y bordear la mesa, dirigiéndome al frente de la cafetería, así podría tirar mi comida apenas tocada y alejarme rápidamente de la locura.

O por lo menos, ese era el plan.

Chocar con Cullen lo arruinó un poco.

En un minuto estaba limpiando mi bandeja y devolviéndola al estante, pensando en lo tranquila que estaría la biblioteca, y al siguiente me giré —sin revisar detrás de mí, por supuesto—, y choqué contra algo duro. Por un segundo estuve completamente aturdida; la parte superior de mí cabeza martilleando por el impacto contra algo muy sólido. Cuando mis sentidos volvieron, me di cuenta de que la cosa que mí cabeza golpeó fue la barbilla de Edward, y que la única razón por la que seguía en pie era porque uno de sus brazos se envolvió rápidamente alrededor de mi cintura, guardándome de caer hacia atrás dentro de los cubos de basura.

Sabía que era él sin ni siquiera levantar la vista. Me ruboricé, avergonzada por la forma en la que conocía su perfume. Odiando que me acordé.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con su grave voz.

Me alejé de él, poniendo apresuradamente unos cuantos metros de distancia entre nosotros.

—Estoy bien.

Edward estaba todavía frotando su barbilla donde chocamos.

—Lo siento. No te vi.

—No pasa nada —le dije, fingiendo que no me importaba si me había visto o no—, pero no deberías permanecer tan cerca detrás de la gente. Recuerda tal vez las burbujas personales la próxima vez o… o algo.

Sacudió la cabeza, medio riendo, y se pasó una mano sobre su alborotado pelo marrón. —¿Burbujas personales, eh?

Casi me río también. Eso sonó realmente poco convincente.

Pero me forcé a mantener una expresión clara, a quedarme tranquila y distante. Edward Cullen no me haría sonreír. No le dejaría.

—Sí —dije fríamente—. Es como un radio de tres metros para la mayoría de la gente.

Sonrió; sus ojos verdes arrugándose en las esquinas.

—¿Te sorprendería si digo que apenas aprobé geometría?

—Oh —dije—. Bueno, un radio es la distancia de cualquier parte del perímetro de un círculo al centro directo de cualquier círculo. Es la mitad del diámetro. Así que si un círculo tiene seis metros de ancho medio, el radio mide tres metros y… —Y estaba divagando.

Moví mis pies y suspiré.

—Y yo tuve una A en geometría.

—No me sorprende —dijo—. Parece que debería haberte contratado como tutor, ¿eh?

—Dudo mucho que hubiese podido salvarte si el radio está más allá de tu comprensión

—la broma salió antes de que me diese cuenta.

—Cierto —dijo, acercándose un poco más a mí—. Pero si hubiese sido lo suficientemente inteligente para contratarte, quizás hubiese sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para aprenderme el material.

Estaba luchando contra una sonrisa cuando vi a Jacob acercarse por detrás de Edward.

Eso mató la sonrisa. Y de una rara forma, estaba agradecida. Me hizo sentir incómoda estar tan confortable con Edward.

Aunque tampoco quería estar presente en el drama que estaba a punto de desplegarse.

—Oye, perdedor —dijo Jacob bruscamente—. Deja a mi chica en paz.

Calor inundó mis mejillas mientras la expresión de Edward se oscurecía y se daba la vuelta para enfrentar a Jacob.

—Lo siento, no sabía que Bella fuese de tu propiedad.

—No te pongas así conmigo —dijo Jacob—. Te patearé el culo justo aquí y…

—Jacob, para —dije entre dientes, poniéndome delante de Edward para mantenerme entre ellos—. No hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás después. Hay profesores alrededor.

Jacob miró furiosamente a Edward, quien era por lo menos dos centímetros más alto.

—Si se está metiendo contigo, le daré una paliza.

Pero sabía que no era por mí. Si Edward hubiese sido otro chico —o jugase a cualquier otro deporte—, Jacob no habría dejado su asiento. Realmente no era un novio celoso o posesivo la mayor parte del tiempo. Esto era al cien por cien sobre la competencia y sobre el hecho de que Edward jugaba al fútbol. Yo simplemente servía como una buena excusa para empezar una pelea.

Y desde luego eso no me gustaba.

—No me estaba metiendo con nadie —dijo Edward—. Me acercaba aquí a agarrar un tenedor —señaló al contenedor de la vajilla de plata que estaba al lado del estante de bandejas—, cuando me choqué accidentalmente con ella —utilizó la misma mano para señalarme—. Sólo me estaba asegurando de que estaba bien. No sabía que eso era cruzar la línea. La próxima vez, la dejaré caer en los cubos de basura, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

—¿Siendo un sabiondo? —gruñó Jacob.

—Jacob, vamos —le exigí, tirando de su brazo—. Me estás avergonzando. Déjalo.

Jacob se resistió por un segundo antes de finalmente ceder y dejar que lo alejase.

—Gilipollas —murmuró después de que hubiésemos dado como tres pasos.

—Sí, lo es —dije, a pesar de que estaba segura de que teníamos diferentes razones para pensarlo.

—Jacob, espera.

A pesar de mis esfuerzos por seguir arrastrándolo hacia adelante, Jacob se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Edward.

—¿Qué?

Eché un vistazo por encima de mi hombro y vi a Edward dar un paso hacia delante. — No sé si lo has oído, pero Pete fue al hospital anoche. Se desgarró su **ACL2** después de ese truco que tú y tus amigos pusieron ayer. No podrá jugar toda la temporada. Espero que estés orgulloso.

Me congelé. _¿Qué?_

Jacob se encogió de hombros y Edward se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

—Vamos —Jacob me dijo—. La biblioteca puede esperar, ¿cierto? Vamos a sentarnos y…

—¿Qué truco?

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué truco pusieron tú y tus amigos? —preguntó.

—¿De qué está hablando Edward? ¿Cómo se desgarró Pete su ACL?

Jacob miró para otro lado, paseando sus ojos por un segundo antes de por fin dejarlos fijos en el suelo.

—Nada —dijo—. Quiero decir, no le hicimos nada al chico. Es culpa suya. Debería haber sabido que no debía correr a través del bosque cuando estaba tan oscuro, y…

—¿Nosotros? —Mis manos se cerraron en puños en mis costados—. Jacob, hace dos días me prometiste que no ibas a involucrarte en esas cosas.

—Bella, relájate. No es nada grave —me aseguró.

—Me lo prometiste —murmuré. Quería gritar —estaba lo suficientemente enfadada—, pero mi voz no se elevaba—. Me prometiste que no te involucrarías. Ahora ese chico no podrá jugar toda la temporada por tu culpa.

—Juro que no es nada grave. Además, es culpa suya. Se hirió cuando intentaba escapar de nosotros.

—¿Qué ibas a hacerle si no escapaba? —Jacob empezó a abrir la boca, pero sacudí la cabeza rápidamente—. No importa, no quiero saberlo. Ya no importa. Lo que importa es que un pobre alumno de primero está ahora en el hospital, y no importa cómo intentes excusarlo, me mentiste.

—Estará bien —dijo Jacob, encogiéndose de hombros—. No veo por qué estás perdiendo los papeles.

Me lo quedé mirando. Después de más de un año, pensé que habíamos pasado esto.

Que habíamos pasado las mentiras y la rotura de promesas.

Una lesión dejó a mi padre sin poder volver a jugar deportes nunca más.

Racionalmente, sabía que la situación de Pete no era nada como lo de papá, pero para mí, no importaba. El hecho de que las acciones de Jacob —las acciones del equipo de fútbol entero—, habían herido a alguien, habían arruinado la temporada de alguien, me ponía enferma. Esto era más grande que simplemente incitar o unos cuantos gritos a través de la sala del almuerzo.

Esto era peligroso.

Y Jacob, la única persona en la que confié que entendería mis sentimientos sobre esto, pensaba que estaba ―perdiendo los papeles‖. Esa era la peor parte de todo. Peor, incluso, que él hubiese roto su promesa.

—Me voy a la biblioteca —murmuré, yéndome a toda prisa y dirigiéndome hacia las puertas de la cafetería. Todo el lugar parecía de repente demasiado ruidoso, demasiado caótico.

Podía sentir al familiar pánico asentarse mientras luchaba por contenerme. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

—Vamos, Bella —le oí llamarme—. No te enfades. Lo siento, ¿vale?

Pero seguí andando.

* * *

******ACL2: **Ligamento cruzado anterior.

**Y Salioo Edward**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es de Kody Keplinger**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

¿Realmente esperabas que fuese de otra forma? —preguntó Angela en el teléfono esa noche cuando le conté acerca de Jacob y la novatada—. Vamos, Bella. Esa rivalidad ha estado como, desde siempre. Promesas o no, no hay posibilidad de que esos chicos vayan a perder una oportunidad de torturar al equipo de futbol.

—Alguien salió herido, Angela —dije con amargura—. Mal esta vez. Y sin ninguna razón. Nunca habrá un ganador, así que, ¿cuál es el punto? No hay nadie. La pelea es estúpida.

—Quizás. Pero no sirve de nada quejarse acerca de eso. No es como si nunca fuera a acabar.

La primera vez que me hice amiga de Angela Weber el año pasado, luego de que Jacob y yo comenzáramos a salir, no estaba segura de qué pensar de ella. Escuché que ella había dormido con dos tercios de los chicos del equipo de futbol. Al comienzo pensé que era una especie de ramera—así era como todos la llamaban—pero nos volvimos amigas rápidamente. Más rápido que con cualquiera de las otras novias del equipo de futbol.

No me mal interpreten: las chicas parecían simpáticas, pero no confiaba por completo en ninguna de ellas. No con mis secretos y no con mi novio.

Pero en una extraña forma, sabía que podía confiar en Angela.

También sabía que ella estaba bien.

Esta pequeña estúpida guerra nunca terminaría por sí sola. Pero tenía que hacer algo.

Simplemente tenía que hacerlo.

—Lo siento por ser una perra —le dije—. Es solo que… está escapándose de las manos, ¿sabes? Es demasiado caótico. Demasiado fuera de control. E incluso antes de que ese chico saliera herido, estaba entrometiéndose en mi relación. Quiero decir, él simplemente se olvida de mí cada vez que la pelea aparece. Odio eso.

—¿Has tratado de decirle eso? —preguntó Angela.

—Algo así…

Angela suspiró.

—Bella.

—Lo sé, no tienes que sermonearme.

—Qué mal. Lo haré de todas formas. —Tomó una respiración profunda—. Necesitas decirle a Jacob lo mal que todo esto te hace sentir. Sé que eres como la Pequeña Reina del Hielo y que te mantienes fría y distante y todo eso, pero él es tu novio. Necesitas relajarse por una vez en tu vida y simplemente hacerle saber que esto lastima tus sentimientos.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Es sólo que… es difícil. Quiero hacerlo, pero siempre me paralizo.

Quiero decir, volvimos a estar juntos hace unas pocas semanas.

—Quizás ustedes dos terminaron porque tú no eras lo suficientemente abierta con él.

Eso estaba tan lejos de ser la razón por la que terminamos. Pero nunca podría decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a Angela, la verdadera razón.

—Maldita sea, Bella. Sabes, tú eres la única persona que puede hacer que yo suene como una maldita tarjera de Hallmark. Sólo habla con él, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien.

—Bien. De todas formas, él probablemente será más amable contigo de lo que yo fui.

—Me gusta cuando eres cruel.

—Miau —dijo Angela—. Oh, bebé.

Me reí. Ella era realmente la única persona que podía relajarme de esta manera. Si alguien más hiciera las bromas que ella hacía, me pondría muy incómoda. Aunque no con Angela.

—Odio esto, Angela. En vez de ser solo Jacob y yo, últimamente ha sido Jacob, yo, y todo el equipo de futbol.

—Bow chika wow wow3. Eso suena como algo bueno para mí.

—Dios, Angela.

—Lo siento. No pude resistirme —rió ella.

—Aunque sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad? Es… Plink.

Fruncí el ceño y me levanté de mi silla del escritorio, llevando conmigo mi celular a la ventana.

—Bella, ¿estás ahí?

—Sí. Sólo dame un segundo, Angela. —Cubrí el celular y me incliné contra el frío vidrio de la ventana, mirando hacia la semioscuridad abajo.

Plink. Plink.

Las piedrecitas golpearon el otro lado del vidrio, justo donde mi nariz estaba.

Entrecerré los ojos, tratando de adivinar la figura que estaba de pie en los arbustos junto al borde de mi casa. Las luz naranja de la farola cayó sobre el pelo color negro y una camiseta azul. Ambos eran inconfundibles. Jacob tenía cerca de un millón de camisetas de las Panteras de Hamilton en sus cajones. Orgullo futbolístico y todo eso.

Puse el teléfono de vuelta en mi oído.

—Angela, tengo que irme. Jacob está afuera. Te llamaré mañana.

—Diviértete —bromeó Angela—. No hagas nada que yo no haría.

—No hay nada que tú no harías.

—Ese es el punto.

—Buenas noches, Angela.

Luego de lanzar el teléfono en mi cama, di vuelta el cerrojo y abrí la ventana, con cuidado de mover la pantalla a un lado antes de inclinarme en el cálido aire de Agosto.

—Eres tan cliché —susurré hacia Jacob.

—Aunque el cliché funciona, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté.

—Lo estoy demostrando.

—¿Demostrando qué?

—Viernes por la noche —me recordó Jacob—. Me dijiste que demostrara que tú significabas para mi más que una rivalidad. Estoy aquí para demostrarlo. —Sacó un pequeño bouquet de flores de detrás de él y me miró con ojos esperanzados, la luz de la farola se reflejaba en sus iris café—. Lo siento por hoy. Quiero compensártelo. ¿Ves?

—Movió el bouquet un poco, asegurándose de que lo veía.

No pude evitar reírme de él. Dios, podía ser tan lindo a veces. Un poco patético, pero en su mayoría lindo.

También fue lindo como abanicaba el tubo de desagüe, tratando desesperadamente de no apretar las flores y cayó torpemente a través de la ventana de mi dormitorio.

Me dio una sonrisa de lado mientras tomaba las flores y las ponía en un vaso en mi escritorio. Cuando miré de nuevo, Jacob yacía en mi cama. Sus ojos estaban en mí, y sus brazos estaban doblados tras de su cabeza, mostrando sus tonificados bíceps. Me sonrojé y esperé que no notara que me acobardé. Su ego era lo suficientemente grande.

—Claveles —dijo, levantando ambas cejas y mostrándolos con su mejilla, todo arrogante—. Te gustan los pequeños claveles rosa, así que eso es lo que traje. ¿Orgullosa?

—Mucho —admití—. No creí que lo recordaras.

—Recuerdo todo lo que me dices. —Dio unos golpecitos con su dedo en su sien—. Está todo aquí.

—Tiene que haber espacio suficiente para ellos ahí. Quiero decir, no tienes mucho más en esa caverna que llamas cráneo.

—Ja, ja, muy graciosa. —Puso sus ojos en blanco hacia mí—. Quizás elijo no estudiar para tener más espacio para los datos de Bella. ¿Has pensado en eso? Quiero decir, conocer tu color favorito y tu número de la suerte será mucho más útil que una tabla periódica o, ya sabes, multiplicación básica.

Me sorprendía que de verdad pensara que no fuera necesario.

—La verdad, la multiplicación básica es realmente importante para la vida diaria. Es…

Gimió.

—Era una broma, bebé.

—Oh. —Moví mis piernas, nerviosa, y jugué un poco con mi cabello, sintiéndome avergonzada. Era dulce de su parte venir, pero tenerlo lanzándose hacia mí como ahora, me había sacudido. Tomé una respiración profunda y me dije a mi misma que me relajara un poco, que descansara.

—Bueno, gracias. Por las flores.

—De nada.

Podía decir por su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos que él quería que fuese a la cama con él, pero no me moví.

Con un suspiro, se levantó y caminó hasta mí. Una de sus manos se movió hasta mi cadera mientras la otra sacó cabello negro de mi cara. Me forcé a quedarme quieta, de no moverme lejos como hacía a veces. No había razón para estar tan tensa a su alrededor. Cerré mis ojos, tratando de disfrutar su toque.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. No debería haber mentido, pero Sam y los otros realmente molestaron cuando les dije que no lo haría. No podía salirme sin ser humillado. Aunque realmente no quería que ese chico se lastimara su rodilla. De verdad.

—Lo sé.

Por un minuto, me pregunté si los jugadores de futbol le habían hecho una novatada cuando era de primer año. Jacob era demasiado orgulloso para decirme si era así, pero era posible. En ese caso, realmente no podía culparlo por querer venganza.

—Entonces, ¿estamos bien? —preguntó, pasando un pulgar por mi mejilla.

—Hmm. —Abrí mis ojos—. Quizás.

Se rió y se inclinó para besar mis labios, luego mi mandíbula, luego mi cuello. Dejé salir un pequeño gemido mientras su boca bajaba por mi clavícula. Mis hombros se relajaron y mis brazos lo envolvieron, mis manos descansando en su espalda.

—¿Están aún despiertos tu papá y Anthony? —susurró Jacob después de que su boca subió de vuelta a mi oído—. ¿Te meterás en problemas por tenerme aquí?

—No —dije—. Es el cumpleaños de Anthony. Fueron a un barco de apuestas por la noche.

Jacob se hizo hacia atrás, frunciendo sus labios.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? Podría haber caminado por la puerta principal en vez de trepar por tu ventana.

Agaché la cabeza.

—Bueno, tú eras el que quería demostrar que lo sentía. Creí que trepar el tubo de desagüe era lo menos que podías hacer.

Se vio molesto por un momento, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

—Okay, probablemente tienes razón —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y con una pequeña sonrisa. Se inclinó y me besó de nuevo.

Nos quedamos de pie frente a mi escritorio, besándonos por un tiempo. Ambas manos de él estaban en mi cintura, y mis dedos estaban torcidos en su cabello. Luego de unos minutos, me alejó para poder recuperar el aliento.

—Te amo —dijo él, tocando la punta de su nariz con la mía.

—Yo también.

Presionó sus labios en los míos de nuevo, besándome por un largo tiempo antes de

hacerse hacia atrás sólo un poco.

—Bebé —susurró contra mi boca—. ¿Quieres…?

Mis ojos se abrieron, viajando momentáneamente a la cama antes de encontrarse de nuevo con su mirada. Él estaba esperándome.

Suplicándome. Lo besé de nuevo, relajándome contra él, y presionando mis caderas un

poco más cerca de las suyas.

Los momentos tranquilos era los mejores. Cuando nuestros latidos comenzaron a disminuir, y el único sonido era nuestra respiración. Era el sentimiento más íntimo en el mundo, dejar que alguien me sostuviera así. Esos eran momentos en los que recordaba lo mucho que nos amábamos, cuando finalmente podía relajarme por completo, cuando pensaba que quizás Angela estaba en lo correcto y podía de verdad decirle a Jacob cómo me sentía. Esos eran mis momentos favoritos que pasaba con él.

—Okay, mejor me voy yendo.

Bueno, esos momentos eran geniales cuando duraban más de cinco segundos.

—¿Qué?

Jacob se desenredó de mí y empujó lejos la comodidad que se había instalado sobre nosotros. Lo miré mientras se bajaba de mi cama y se movía para abotonar sus jeans.

—¿A dónde vas? —Me senté y busqué mi camiseta en las sábanas. De pronto, me sentía demasiado expuesta, demasiado vulnerable.

—Sam quiere que me encuentre con él en el viejo estacionamiento de la Calle Quinta. Algunos futbolistas idiotas quieren comenzar una pelea por ese chico de primer año que se hirió. Creo que será una buena pelea.

—¿Me estás dejando par air a pelear con el equipo de futbol? —pregunté. Pasé mi camiseta sobre mi cabeza y me giré para mirarlo—. Pensé que estabas tratando de demostrar que yo estaba primero.

—Lo hice —dijo él—. Vine aquí primero, ¿verdad? Podría haberme ido directo a la pelea, pero vine a ver a mi chica. —Caminó hacia mí y se inclinó hacia abajo, besando mi mejilla.

—Y la pasamos bien, ¿verdad?

—No, tú tuviste un buen…

—Te llamaré más tarde —dijo—. Estuve aquí más tiempo del que esperaba… no es que me esté quejando, pero Sam está esperándome. Te veré mañana. Te amo.

Trató de besarme de nuevo, pero me alejé.

Jacob suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—No seas así, Bella —dijo él, y luego se giró y caminé fuera de mi cuarto.

Comencé a seguirlo. Salté fuera de la cama, pero me detuve en la puerta. Tomé una respiración profunda y me forcé a volver, me forcé a permanecer bajo control.

Pero un minuto después—mientras la puerta de entrada se cerraba de golpe y le sonido de Jacob caminando hacia su auto en la esquina subía hacia mi ventana—, supe que esta era la última vez que sería dejada atrás por esta guerra. Debía hacer algo al respecto. Detener la estupidez. Sacar a Jacob de la trampa en la que estaba. Por él.

Por ambos.

Y sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo.

* * *

**3Bow chika wow wow: **Hace referencia a un encuentro sexual

ichigoneeko: Gracias por ser mi primer comentario, ya me estaba poniendo triste por que no comentaban jeje, sip iba a adaptar el hermano de mi amiga pero no era lo que esperaba la historia cuando uno leía el prologo y el titulo se imagina por ejemplo que se enamoran e iban a estarse comunicando por e-mail y puro amor, el problema fue que decidí leerla completa y cual viene siendo mi sorpresa que no era lo que me imaginaba, Edward por ejemplo no luchaba por ella, ella tampoco los e mail que uno pensaba iban a estar buenos pues Nop eran muy decepcionante y la verdad no quería dejarles ese mal sabor de boca que yo me lleve. Ojala te guste esta historia.

Angela Cullen Meyer: mil gracias y bienvenida a esta historia

**Por ustedes dos en un ratito nuevo capitulo**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es de Kody Keplinger**

**Este capitulo es dedicado a Angela Cullen Meyer y ichigoneeko**

Solo una ultima cosa diana rusher Donde estas? se te extraña

**Olvídalo ya me llego tu comentario jaja **

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

A la mañana siguiente, once de las estudiantes femeninas de Hamilton High recibieron un e-mail, pidiéndoles que se reunieran en la biblioteca durante su período de almuerzo. Nueve de las chicas estaban saliendo con jugadores de fútbol. Una se había acostado con la mayoría del equipo. Y la onceava chica, una joven llamada Tanya Denaly, era la novia de toda la vida del capitán del equipo de fútbol... y también era mi ex mejor amiga.

El e-mail dirigía a cada una de las chicas a que tomaran asiento en la mesa redonda, en la esquina trasera de la biblioteca, donde se les daría más detalles sobre un plan para poner fin a la rivalidad deportiva que había plagado a Hamilton High durante demasiado tiempo.

_¿Y sabes quién envió el e-mail?_

_Yo._

—No veo por qué me tuviste que enviar un e-mail —dijo Angela, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento y apoyando sus pies sobre la mesa. Llevaba unas sandalias blancas realmente lindas, y sus uñas de los pies pintadas de rojo brillante—. Podrías simplemente haberme llamado.

Puse una mano en el respaldo de la silla y la empujé hacia adelante.

Sus pies se deslizaron fuera de la mesa mientras que las patas delanteras de la silla caían al suelo de nuevo.

—Pensé que un e-mail en grupo parecía más oficial —dije—. Y es mucho más ordenado.

—Eres tan malditamente neurótica. —Angela se pasó los dedos por sus tirabuzones castaños. Sabía que ella los odiaba, eran, al parecer, un dolor en el culo para manejar.

Pero se veían tan adorables en ella—. Y no entiendo por qué no me vas a contar nada sobre este plan tuyo.

—Lo averiguarás pronto —dije, golpeteando mis dedos sobre la mesa delante de mí y mirando el reloj—. ¿Dónde están todas? El almuerzo comenzó hace dos minutos. No podemos ser sólo nosotras.

—¿De verdad esperas que todo el mundo venga?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque todas las demás tienen que odiar esto tanto como yo —dije, cruzándome de brazos—. No puedo ser la única harta de esta pelea estúpida.

—Estoy segura de que no lo eres —dijo Angela—. Pero tú eres la única loca y lo suficiente controladora como para pensar que puedes hacer algo al respecto.

En ese momento, las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron y un grupo de tres chicas entraron, todas llevando sus paquetes de almuerzo. Les tomó sólo un segundo localizar la mesa que había especificado en el e-mail, y se sentaron frente a Angela y yo.

—Hola, Bella —dijo cada una de ellos.

Asentí con la cabeza en señal de bienvenida.

Ignoraron por completo a Angela.

Ella no les hizo caso tampoco.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Lauren Mallory, haciendo girar un mechón de pelo rubio alrededor de un dedo con la manicura hecha.

—Tengo un plan para poner fin a la rivalidad —dije.

—Sí, claro. Eso es adorable. —Era su modo para sonar increíblemente hipócrita.

—Um, ¿gracias?

Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y unas cuantas chicas más entraron con sus almuerzos, ocupando los sitios libres en la mesa. Le sonreí a Angela, dándome cuenta de que mi plan podría funcionar. Sólo cuatro chicas más tenían que presentarse antes de que tuviera a todo el mundo en la lista de correo electrónico. Ella simplemente puso sus ojos en blanco hacia mí.

Una por una, el último grupo de chicas atravesaron las puertas de la biblioteca.

Tanya fue la última en entrar, y lo admito, me sorprendió que hubiera decidido venir.

La había añadido a la lista de correo electrónico más por capricho que con la fe real de que se fuera a presentar. No habíamos hablado en un año y, sin embargo, allí estaba ella, tomando el asiento a mi lado y dándome una sonrisa como si nada hubiera cambiado. Sin embargo, Tanya siempre había sido una persona mejor y más tolerante que yo.

—Oye —dije nerviosamente—. Um, es bueno verte.

—A ti, también.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Lauren le estaba dando una mirada menos que acogedora, reservada especialmente para las novias de los jugadores de fútbol. No pude evitar encogerme. Las tensiones de la pelea se habían filtrado en las vidas de las chicas, también. Eso había sido lo nos separara a Tanya y a mí, el año pasado.

La mesa estaba llena de charla. Me aclaré la garganta un par de veces, tratando de llamar su atención, pero nadie parecía escucharme.

—Oigan, perras, cállense y dejen que Bella hable —gritó Angela, y todas se callaron.

Hombre, a veces me infundía coraje. Al menos, así me sentí hasta que me di cuenta de que la Sra. Hillman, la bibliotecaria, nos lanzaba una mirada de desaprobación. _Oops._

Me aclaré la garganta otra vez.

—Hola a todas —comencé—. Sólo quería hablar con ustedes acerca de toda esta pelea deportiva de los chicos. Creo que se ha salido de las manos. La gente está haciéndose daño, y ha estado causando problemas en mi relación. Estoy segura de que se encuentran en situaciones similares.

—Sí —resopló Alice Brandon—. Después de que los neumáticos de Jasper se pincharan la semana pasada, se olvidó por completo de nuestra cita por mi cumpleaños para poder ir a arreglar a su ―bebé.

—Por lo menos tu novio no tenía un labio partido y el ojo negro en las fotos de tu bienvenida el año pasado —se quejó Lauren.

Un murmullo general de acuerdo burbujeó alrededor de la mesa.

—Exactamente —dije—. Estamos abandonadas durante el otoño debido a la rivalidad.

Así que, naturalmente, hay que tratar de poner fin a esa situación, ¿verdad? ¿No es eso lo que todas quieren?

Otro murmullo de aprobación.

—Eso sería agradable —dijo Lauren—. En teoría. Pero en realidad, ¿qué podemos hacer realmente para acabar con ella? Nada. Esos zoquetes no permitirán que otros clubes lideren hasta que se gradúen o consigan una muerte cerebral tan grave que olviden a qué golpear.

—Cállate, Lauren, y simplemente dale a Bella una oportunidad —espetó Angela.

Lauren se burló con sorpresa.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿Angela puede hablar? Pensé que su boca sólo trabajaba para chupar pollas. Es un milagro.

—Te voy a mostrar un milagro, pequeña…

Agarré a Angela por su camiseta y tiré de ella hacia abajo para sentarla.

—Ustedes dos, por favor sean civilizadas —aconsejé.

Lauren volvió a sentarse, gruñendo para sí misma.

—De todos modos —dije—, no estoy de acuerdo con Lauren. Creo que por fin he descubierto lo que podemos hacer para acabar esto de una vez por todas.

—¿Destruir con armas nucleares el vestuario?

—¿En serio?

—¿Podemos conseguir simplemente cancelar el calendario de fútbol?

—¿Cómo haríamos eso?

—Dale una oportunidad de explicarse —dijo Angela en voz alta cuando una ola de ansiedad se apoderó de mí. Demasiadas voces hablando una sobre la otra. Ella guiñó el ojo y asintió con la cabeza para que continuara. Me conocía demasiado bien.

—Así que todos queremos detener la lucha —dije—. Eso está bien. Me alegro de que estemos en el mismo lado. El hecho es que todas hemos intentado todo lo que podíamos pensar por nuestra cuenta. Hemos rogado, suplicado, y luchado, y no ha servido de nada. No podemos controlarlos. Así que aquí lo importante es conseguir el control de la situación, necesitamos el poder. Y claro, no hemos sido capaces de conseguirlo por nuestra cuenta. Es por eso que solicité esta reunión. Porque juntas, creo que podemos conseguir el poder sobre, al menos, uno de los lados. Y con ése poder, podemos manipular esta guerra para conseguir lo que queremos.

—¿Cuántas veces ensayaste este discurso? —preguntó Lauren.

La ignoré, tomando un bolígrafo y apretando la tapa de un lado a otro debajo de la mesa. De ninguna manera iba a decirle que había practicado esto en frente del espejo... dos veces.

—Muy bien, así que el asunto es conseguir el control de nuestros chicos, y de hacerlo todas juntas, como una fuerza unificada —continué—. Porque cuando era sólo fútbol americano contra fútbol, era un callejón sin salida y un ciclo de nunca acabar. Sin embargo, añadamos como extra a las chicas, y es posible voltear completamente la balanza. Encontrar nuestra influencia es la parte difícil, y como ustedes, yo no creía que fuera posible. Pensé que todas estábamos jodidas. Pero ayer por la noche, lo averigüé. Sé exactamente cómo podemos conseguir el control de los chicos y poner fin a esta guerra para siempre.

—Dilo ya —instó Angela.

Sonreí.

—Es la única cosa a la que nunca podría decir que no. La única cosa por la que rogarían y suplicarían e intentarían persuadir. Hasta ahora, no me di cuenta de que podíamos usarlo a nuestro favor. Pero ayer por la noche, me di cuenta de que es nuestra mejor oportunidad. —Hice una pausa, tomé una respiración—. ¡Hagamos…. una huelga de sexo!

Y... silencio.

Un silencio de muerte.

Por lo menos cuarenta y tres segundos.

Como podría haber predicho, Angela fue la primera en compartir su opinión, y al estilo de Angela, ella la compartió en voz alta.

—¿Has perdido la cabeza?

La mesa retumbó con una desaprobación incómoda, provocada por la protesta de Angela. Tomé una respiración profunda, apretando la tapa del bolígrafo cada vez más rápido. Tenía que hacerlas entender. Tenía que conseguir que estuvieran de mi parte, para demostrar que esta era la mejor opción.

—Piensa en ello —presioné, mi voz más alta—. Los chicos sólo quieren una cosa. Son todos unos salidos Si hay algo que podemos utilizar para conseguir el poder, es el sexo.

Específicamente, negarlo.

—Puede que tengas razón —dijo Angela—. Pero te estás olvidando un factor clave aquí. ¿Nos lo estaremos negando a nosotras mismas, también?

Lauren puso los ojos en blanco.

—Jesús, Angela. Eres una zorra.

—Que te jodan —estalló Angela—. Sé que es un hecho que te tiraste a Mike en tu primera cita. No actúes tan alta y poderosa.

—Chicas —dije, un poco atemorizada—. La lucha entre nosotras no va a solucionar nada. Estamos aquí para crear paz, ¿recuerdan?

Lauren le disparó a Angela una mirada más malvada antes de reclinarse hacia atrás en su asiento y cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho, su labio inferior sobresalía como el puchero de una niña de cinco años de edad.

—Miren —dije—. Todas ustedes estuvieron de acuerdo en que querían era poner fin a esta estupidez, ¿verdad? Y esta es la manera de hacerlo. Los tenemos donde queremos, entonces nos negamos a darles lo que quieren. Cuando se dan cuenta de que no vamos a ceder, serán como masilla en nuestras manos. Y es cuando les damos el ultimátum.

Tienen que suspender la rivalidad antes de que los toquemos. Yo apuesto a que ellos entrarán en razón máximo en dos semanas.

De alguna manera, podía sentir los ojos de Tanya en mí. Sonreí, tratando de no parecer incómoda.

—¿Es eso, ya sabes, ético? —preguntó Alice—. Quiero que la rivalidad acabe del todo, pero el sexo como un arma se siente un poco incompleto. Creo que ha habido todo un conjunto de episodios de Dr. Phil al respecto.

—Oh, vamos —dijo Angela—. Cada chica tiene la prerrogativa de decir no. No hay ninguna razón para no ejercer ese derecho... incluso en grandes grupos. Además, el Dr. Phil es un charlatán.

—Alice, pagaste a una chica de primer año para hacer tus ensayos de Inglés —dijo Lauren—. ¿Realmente consideras la cuestión ética?

—Oye, estoy ocupada. Tengo que salir de compras. No hay tiempo para leer

_El gran Gatsby _o lo que sea. Además, yo la pago. Eso hace que sea ético.

—Esto es ético —dije, con la esperanza de volver al asunto—. En realidad no estamos usando el sexo como un arma, sólo estamos eligiendo no participar hasta que la rivalidad termine. No vamos a manipular ni nada. Estamos… boicoteando.

—Bueno, es un buen plan —dijo Alice—. Quiero decir, es probable que funcione.

—No sé. —La voz de Rosalie Hale fue apenas lo suficientemente fuerte que la escuchara, por el bullicio de los susurros sobre la mesa. Ella era una pequeña estudiante de primero, con enormes ojos azules y cabello oscuro de color chocolate. La miré, sonriendo, instándola a continuar. Ella se movió nerviosamente en su asiento y dijo un poco más fuerte—. Yo, umm... No puedo realmente hacer nada —dijo—. Emmett y yo no estamos acostándonos juntos, así que no…

—¿En serio? —dijo Angela, embobada—. Tú y Emmett han estado juntos, como, nueve meses, ¿verdad? ¿Y ni siquiera lo ha, hecho una sola vez?

Rosalie negó con la cabeza.

—¿Él es, como, gay? —preguntó Angela.

—El hecho de que no se hayan acostado juntos aún no lo convierte en gay. —Sonó más duro de que lo que quería. Volví a mirar a Rosalie, después me dirigí al resto de la mesa—. Estoy segura de que algunas de los demás están en el mismo barco, ¿verdad?

Más silencio.

Tuve que dejar de contar después de diez segundos. No lo entendía.

Estas eran las mismas chicas que llamaban a Angela puta por tener demasiado sexo.

Pude ver sus ojos en Rosalie. Ver las burlas o las expresiones de desaprobación. Como si su virginidad fuera una cosa mala.

—Bueno, gracias por ser honesta —le dije a Rosalie cuando sus mejillas se volvían cada vez más rojas—. Es agradable que estés esperando. Conozco a un montón de chicas que mienten sobre ello, así que respeto tu honestidad.

—Eres agradable —murmuró Rose.

—Oh, cariño —suspiró Angela—. Eso es lindo, pero no sabes lo que te pierdes.

Le di a Angela un codazo en las costillas y dije en voz alta a Rosalie:

—Pero puedes participar todavía. Simplemente no hagas otras cosas. No, umm... No te pongas sobre él o toques su... —Me sentía como si mi cara estuviera en llamas.

Respiré hondo y me obligué a seguir adelante—. Nada de pajas. Ni cualquier cosa con la que él pueda disfrutar mucho. Si besarse es todo lo que hacen, no lo hagas.

Encontrarás una manera. No tienes que tener relaciones sexuales para que funcione.

Confía en mí.

—¿Pero no se enojarán? —preguntó una de las chicas.

—Sí, lo harán. ¿Y entonces no nos engañarán?

—No quiero eso.

—Ni yo. Entonces tal vez finalmente estaré libre para besar a ese chico de Oak Hill.

—Alto, alto, deténganse —dijo Angela sobre la creciente ola de voces de pánico—. Miren, tal vez no soy una experta, ya que no tengo una relación o lo que sea pero, ¿es algo que te preocupa realmente? Si es así, eso está muy jodido.

—Las chicas como tú son la razón por la que tenemos que preocuparnos —murmuró Lauren.

Angela se volvió para echarle una mirada de hielo.

—A pesar de lo que pienses de mí, nunca me he acostado con el novio de otra chica. Y yo nunca me acostaría con Mike; los lameculos quejicas no son mi tipo. —Miró al resto de las chicas otra vez—. En serio, si los bastardos las engañan, entonces no las merecen de todos modos. Si eso es un miedo genuino, entonces probablemente no deberían estar con ellos, para empezar.

—Bella —dijo Alice—, ¿y tú? ¿No tienes miedo de que Jacob te engañe si haces esto?

—No —dije. Aunque creo que soné un poco más segura de lo que me sentía—. No lo tengo. Él me ama. Algo como esto no va a cambiar eso. Además, esto ayudará a los chicos a largo plazo, también. Son víctimas aquí. Pero si no hacemos algo, algo para obligarlos a salir de la guerra, nunca van a terminar con ella. Esta es nuestra mejor opción, y un buen novio no utilizará el asunto de nada de sexo contra ti.

—En serio —dijo Angela—. Quiero decir, me gusta el sexo probablemente tanto como a cualquier chico, e incluso sé que un poco de abstinencia no es algo para poner fin a una relación. Eso sería muy jodido.

—Para ti es fácil de decir —espetó Lauren—. ¿Alguna vez, incluso, has tenido una relación, Angela? Una de verdad. Una que continúa incluso después de ponerse la ropa de nuevo.

—¿Sabes qué? Que te jodan, Lauren. No tengo que estar en una relación para saber que un hombre es un idiota si te deja tirada porque no abres las piernas. Y no importa lo que pienses de mí, no seré aquella a la cual los chicos acuden cuando quieren conseguir algo. Porque... porque voy a hacerlo. Lo que dijo Bella. Voy a seguir el juego. Nada de sexo.

Me quedé mirando boquiabierta a Angela, asombrada.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Estoy dentro.

—Yo también.

Me volví hacia mi derecha y vi a Tanya observándome con sus ojos color azul.

Algo en ellos parecía escéptico, y me pregunté si la había entendido mal. Luego meneó la cabeza y el parpadeo de incredulidad se había ido.

—Estoy harta de esta lucha. Definitivamente, cruzó la línea. —Ella me dirigió una mirada significativa antes de añadir—: Creo que una huelga de sexo es una gran idea, y puedo tratar de conseguir que algunas de las novias de los futbolistas estén dentro.

Apuesto a que van a ayudar. Todas estamos hartas.

—¿En se… serio? —Le sonreí, medio en estado de shock—. Tanya, muchas gracias.

Después de eso, un montón de gente parecía subirse al carro.

—Lo haré —dijo Alice—. Maldita sea, Bella, tienes algo de cerebro. Yo nunca habría pensado en esto.

—Estoy dentro. Hará de esta temporada más entretenida al menos.

—Creo que lo haré. Tal vez el sexo de final de la rivalidad será incluso mejor que la reconciliación sexual.

Agaché la cabeza para ocultar el rubor que estaba arrasando mi cara.

¿Cómo podían estas jóvenes ser tan abiertas sobre su vida sexual? Yo apenas hablaba de la mía con Angela. Al infierno, ni siquiera podía decir las palabras de las cosas que estaba haciendo con Jacob, sin encogerme.

—Tenemos que hacer un pacto o algo así —dijo Angela—. Al igual que un juramento.

Tenemos que jurar abstenernos de toda actividad sexual.

—¿Sobre qué vamos a jurar? —preguntó Alice—. ¿La Biblia?

—Eso es un poco inapropiado —argumenté como broma.

—Considerando que lo estamos jurando y todo.

—Aquí. —Tanya colocó su mochila sobre la mesa y abrió la cremallera. Después de unos segundos de rebuscar, sacó una nueva edición de _Cosmo _y la arrojó sobre la mesa—. Trata el tema de consejos sexuales. Incluye una buena lista de todas las cosas que no podemos hacer. Podemos jurar sobre ella.

Angela recogió la revista.

—Dulce —dijo ella, hojeando las páginas. Hizo una pausa y se estremeció visiblemente—. Ugh. No, no intenten eso. Confíen en mí, no es tan genial como parece.

Agarré la revista de Angela, medio sorprendida y un poco temerosa al ver de lo que estaba hablando. La levanté para que todas la vieran.

—Bueno —dije—, por tanto todas vamos a hacer un voto. Expondré las reglas, y si están de acuerdo, ponen su mano sobre la revista y dicen, ―conforme‖ ¿Lo tienen?

La mayoría de las chicas asintieron.

Puse la revista sobre la mesa, poniendo mi mano sobre la cara de la modelo en la portada.

—Por la presente juro que abstenerme de toda forma de actividad sexual. Esto incluye, pero no se limita, a cualquier cosa que involucre partes del cuerpo por debajo del cinturón. Eso incluye también la parte del cinturón. Ah, y la segunda base es ilegal, también. Nada, umm, debajo de la camisa. —Me obligué a continuar, a pesar de la forma en que este discurso hacía que mi rostro enrojeciera—. Me mantendré firme, incluso en los momentos más difíciles, y resistiré a la tentación hasta que la rivalidad llegue a su fin.

Deslicé la revista a Tanya, todavía sintiéndome un poco ansiosa cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron. Pero no podía dejar que mi compostura flaqueara justo ahora. No con todas estas muchachas observando.

Me aclaré la garganta, como, por millonésima vez esa tarde.

—¿Estás de acuerdo? —pregunté.

—Conforme —dijo Tanya solemnemente.

Ella se la pasó a Alice.

—Conforme.

Alice se la pasó a la chica de su derecha.

—Conforme.

—Conforme.

—Conforme.

Cuando se acercó a Rosalie, la vi dudar por un minuto. Me miró, respiró profundamente, y puso su mano sobre la revista.

—Conforme.

Luego se la pasó a Lauren.

—Simplemente pásala si eres demasiado cobarde —se burló Angela—. Me llamas zorra, pero eres más que reticente a abandonar el sexo que yo.

—Cállate —susurró Lauren—. Dame eso. —Tiró la revista hacia ella y puso la mano en el centro mismo de la portada. Sus ojos se encontraron con Angela cuando dijo:

—Conforme.

Angela sonrió.

Para mi sorpresa, después de tanto desacuerdo, las once chicas en la mesa, aparte de mí, terminaron haciendo el juramento.

Angela fue la última, y ella me sonrió mientras juraba ser célibe. Sabía que sería un desafío para ella, más que nadie.

Pero al mirar a las demás, yo sabía que Angela no podía ser sido la única chica a la que le gustaba el sexo. Otras tantas habían estado renuentes a aceptar de inmediato. Sin duda, algunas de las chicas tenían la misma razón que Angela, aunque las demás se estuvieran mostrando reacias por miedo a perder a sus novios. Me preguntaba qué porcentaje era, cuántas de las chicas simplemente no querían renunciar al sexo en comparación con aquellas que tenían miedo de ser engañadas.

Y me preguntaba por qué Angela era la única chica dispuesta a salir y decir que le gustaba el sexo. Tal vez, ¿porque las demás sabían que era llamada puta o una prostituta por gustarle tanto? Pero yo tampoco entendía eso. Al igual que Angela, dijo, no era como si ella se acostara con novios de otras muchachas.

También quería saber por qué Rosalie había sido la única dispuesta a confesar lo

contrario: su virginidad. Porque yo no creía, ni por un segundo, que ella fuera la única

en la mesa que aún no había dado ese salto.

Cuando todas habían jurado sobre la revista, se la devolví a Tanya.

—Puedes usarla para que las chicas de fútbol hagan el mismo juramento —dije.

—Claro. —Ella metió la revista en su mochila otra vez.

—Muy bien —dije—. Así que, aquí vamos. Estoy pensando en que todas deberíamos

estar en contacto vía e-mail. Vamos a necesitar un grupo de apoyo para salir de esta, y

mantenernos organizadas. Pero sin duda creo que estamos haciendo algo. Podemos

ganar esta guerra.

Foro Purple Rose **46**

—Por tu bien —dijo Lauren, se puso de pie justo cuando la campana sonó durante el

tercer período—, espero que sí. Esto tiene que funcionar, Bella.

—Lo hará —le aseguré—. Sé que así será.

Las chicas empezaron a moverse en manada hacia la puerta. Comencé a girarme hacia

Angela, que seguía sentada en la mesa conmigo, entonces noté a Tanya, permaneciendo

cerca de la puerta de la biblioteca.

—Oye —dije, caminando hacia ella. Cogí mi bolígrafo de nuevo y ya estaba girando la

tapa—. Gracias por venir. Sé que todo esto es muy extraño. Las novias de fútbol y el

estar alrededor mío y... lo que sea.

—Siempre vendré si quieres que lo haga, Liss. —Lanzó otra sonrisa y puso una mano

en mi hombro, apretando brevemente. Luego se volvió y salió de la biblioteca.

Pensé que había perdido a Tanya para siempre a causa de esta pelea.

Debido a que nuestros novios se odiaban mutuamente. Pero tal vez, me di cuenta, yo

podía poner fin a la guerra y recuperar a una amiga al mismo tiempo. El pensamiento

me hizo sonreír.

Angela se relajó junto a mí.

—¿Estás lista para Biología Avanzada?

—Claro —dije, dando vuelta para enfrentarla—. Gracias, por cierto. Por haber estado

de acuerdo con esto.

—Sí. Me debes una.

—Bueno, al menos la estúpida lucha terminará pronto —dije.

—¿Eso lo compensará?

Angela puso en blanco los ojos.

—Bella, me importa un bledo los problemas entre los equipos. Sé que es estúpido, y sé

que te afecta, pero realmente no tiene un impacto en mí, ya que no estoy realmente

comprometida con ninguno de los chicos. —Se encogió de hombros—. No hice esto

para poner fin a las peleas. Lo hice porque sé que es importante para ti. Y tú eres

importante para mí.

Sonreí.

—Gracias, Angela.

—Sí, sí —dijo, recogiendo su mochila bandolera—. También lo hice para herir a Lauren, por lo que no fue totalmente desinteresado. Odio a esa perra.

Me eché a reír.

—Vamos —dijo—. El Sr. Hall hará cargar con su mierda si llegamos tarde.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kody Keplinger**

**Este capitulo va especial para Alexandra Stewart**

* * *

Capitulo 6

Esa tarde, mientras Angela y yo salíamos al parqueadero de estudiantes, después del último bloque, Jacob corría detrás de nosotras.

—Oye, Bella espera un momento.

Nos detuvimos, y me giré para enfrentarlo.

—¿Sí?

Se detuvo a unos metros de mí, mirando momentáneamente confundido.

—¿Algo está mal? —preguntó—. Te ves molesta.

—No es nad… ¡Auch! —Angela me acababa de dar un fuerte codazo en el costado, y luego me dirigió una mirada severa. Suspiré—: De acuerdo, sí, está bien, estoy algo molesta, Jacob.

—Mierda, ¿qué hice?

—Bueno, mi trabajo aquí está hecho, les daré a ambos algo de privacidad. —Angela pasó a mi lado y se dirigió hacia su convertible, la vi subir a la cubierta y empujar sus largas piernas hasta su pecho.

—Así que, ¿cuál es el problema? —preguntó, ya tenía puesta su ropa de entrenamiento para la práctica de fútbol.

Pateé un pedacito de pavimento suelto, un poco más fuerte de lo que lo había previsto, se deslizó por todo el estacionamiento, chocándose con un bote de basura, a algunos metros más allá, con un ruido sordo.

—¿No te enseñó tu madre a usar tus palabras? —bromeó

Le dirigí una mirada severa.

—Lo… siento —dijo—. Sé que no te gusta hablar sobre… lo siento. —Suspiró y dirigió una mano hacia su cabello—. Rebobinemos. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Qué hice? Dime.

—Mira —dije, obligando a las palabras salir de mi estaba en lo correcto. Necesitaba abrirme y decirle a Jacob cómo me sentía—. Es sólo que… no me siento bien siendo tu… —Mis ojos quedaron fijos en mis manos, donde ellas se enrollaban y desenrollaban en un estable ritmo cerca de mi cintura—. Consuelo sexual.

—¿Consuelo sexual?

—La noche anterior —le recordé—, mi cuarto, me sobornaste con una flores antes de abandonarme. Tú estabas ahí, estoy segura que lo recuerdas.

De repente, la bombilla se prendió sobre su cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso? Eso no fue consuelo sexual, nena, solo lo es sino estás con la chica.

Pero estamos enamorados, así que está bien.

—No para mí —murmuré—. Dolió, me sentí usada. Estoy cansada de ti, abandonándome por esa estúpida pelea, Jacob. Eso en realidad me molestó anoche.

Ha estado molestándome por un tiempo realmente.

Miré a mis pies y metí mis manos en mis bolsillos, así pararía de retorcerlas.

—Bella.

Lo miré.

Jacob arrastró los pies y frotó la parte trasera de su cuello con una mano.

—Está bien, lo siento. No quería que te sintieras de esa manera. ¿Puedo hacer algo para compensarte?

—¿Cómo?

—Permíteme sacarte el viernes. Como, en una agradable cita.

—Jacob…

—En serio, Bella, lo digo en serio. Déjame intentarlo de nuevo, ¿Por favor?

Suspiré y cambié mi peso de un pie al otro.

—Bueno, está bien.

—Genial —dijo, inclinándose y besándome en la mejilla—. Te recogeré a las siete, ¿Si?

Te arreglas. Iremos a algún lugar agradable. Mamá irá a alguna clase de retiro de trabajo, así que tendremos la casa para nosotros por si quieres ir a mi casa luego.

—Suena bien.

—Genial, bueno, tengo que llegar a una práctica. Te veré luego.

Lo dejé darme un beso rápido en los labios antes de que regresara corriendo hacia las puertas dobles que dirigían al gimnasio.

Cuando se había ido, me giré y caminé hacia el auto deAngela.

—Vámonos —dije, golpeando el capó del convertible negro—. No puedo llegar tarde al trabajo.

Angela bajó del capó mientras yo me subía al asiento del pasajero.

—Ahora, Bella ¿Fue muy complicado?

—Sí, pero estoy agradecida de haberlo hecho. Estabas en lo correcto. Es mejor para mí sólo ser honesta con él.

—¿Cuando me he equivocado?

—Bueno, está esa ves el año pasado cuando trataste de convencerme de que Harrison Carlyle era hetero dirigiéndote hacia él en la cueva y tratando de…

—Oye, oye. —Chloe alzó una mano para callarme—. No hablamos de esa noche. —

Suspiró—. Debí haberlo sabido cuando me dijo qué clase de shampoo me ayudaría con mi frizz.

—Entonces, si puedes equivocarte.

—Raramente —dijo—. Y no estaba equivocada en esta situación, así que... —Me guiñó y rió—. Es bueno saber que mis distintivos momentos temidos valen la pena.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Encendió el motor y salimos del estacionamiento, dirigiéndonos hacia la librería pública Hamilton, donde archivaba libros cada martes y jueves. Como no podía permitirme un auto y Jacob tenía práctica de fútbol, Angela, por lo general, me daba un aventón.

Así es como Angela y yo hemos empezado a salir, realmente.

Me escuchó hablar sobre necesitar un aventón en la mesa del almuerzo el año anterior y se ofreció a llevarme. Al principio estaba algo nerviosa. Conocía los rumores acerca de Angela, y estaba segura de que estar con ella a solas sería totalmente incómodo.

Como, si su auto estuviera lleno de envolturas de condones o extraños juguetes sexuales o algo por el estilo. No es exactamente la clase de chica con la que suelo salir.

Pero la juzgué mal,Angela era muy normal. Escuchaba el top 40 de la radio, quería ver las mismas películas que yo y, aparte de unas cuantas botellas de Coca-Cola dietética en el piso, mantenía su auto bastante limpio. Nada la diferenciaba de cualquiera de las otras chicas en cuyos autos me había montado. Y, honestamente, luego de hablar con ella durante ése primer aventón, me di cuenta de cuanto me agradaba.

Angela empezó a llevarme a casa o al trabajo cada tarde, y en pocas semanas, era mi nueva mejor amiga.

—Viernes, ¿eh? —dijo, mientras acelerábamos pasando el alquiler de películas de la calle quinta, con la capota bajada y la radio explotando con una canción vieja de los Backstreet boys.

Estaba como a 32º afuera, normal para finales de agosto, y ya estaba temiendo los días fríos otoño que vendrían muy pronto.

—¿Estabas escuchando? —pregunté, inconscientemente, abriendo la guantera de la manera en la que siempre lo hacía cuando iba en el auto de Angela.

—Por supuesto, que estaba… ¿y saldrás de ahí?

—Sólo estoy buscando un CD.

—No, no lo estás, los estás alfabetizando. —Se acercó y me dio un manotazo en la mano y, con un suspiro, cerré el compartimiento—. Así que si el paro empieza lo más pronto posible, parece que tu cita va a ser interesante. Pobre Jacob, ha conseguido esa casa sola y todo.

—Aún iremos a su casa —dije—. Veremos una película o algo así.

—Estoy segura de que esa será una alternativa con la que estará emocionado.

Rió y sacó un cigarrillo de un paquete del tablero.

—Sam quiere que vaya a su casa el viernes también —dijo, encendiendo y fumando un poco—. Le dije que me encantaría, pero el idiota no sabrá qué lo golpeo hasta que yo me canse.

—Pudiste sólo haber dicho que no —le dije—. No tenías que decirle que lo harías.

—¿Qué hay de divertido en eso? —Fumó otro poco de su cigarrillo y sopló el humo a través de sus labios color rosa brillante.

—No se trata de burlarse, ¿lo recuerdas?

—No me burlare de él… bueno no mucho. —Le dio otro soplo a su cigarrillo—. ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿estás segura de que puedes manejar esto, Bella? ¿estar a solas con Jacob y no saltar hacia él? O sea, es bastante lindo, ¿serás realmente capaz de decir no?

—Créeme, estaré bien —dije—. Jacob es candente pero no es que él fuera un adonis.

Se veía escéptica.

—Lo que tú digas, puede que no sea un Dios del sexo, pero sé qué te gusta.

Me sonrojé. _"Dios,Angela. ¿Podemos no hablar de esto?"_

—¿Qué? —preguntó—. Vamos, si eres lo suficiente madura para tener sexo, deberías ser lo suficientemente madura para bromear sobre ello con tu súper fabulosa mejor amiga.

No dije nada sobre eso.

Paramos en el estacionamiento de la librería y, rápidamente, solté mi cinturón de seguridad.

—Diviértete en el trabajo —dijo Angela.

La miré mientras ella apagaba su cigarrillo y dejaba la colilla en su cenicero.

—¿Tu madre no ve esos y se molesta? —tuve que preguntar.

—Pff, nah, ella me compró el paquete. —Se encogió de hombros y dirigió un ademán a la guantera—. Ella juraba que lo había dejado la última vez. Pero luego del divorcio, me pidió que saliera y le comprara un paquete. Le dije que podía tener uno si me compraba uno a mí también. Pensé que estaría como, ―de ninguna manera‖ o algo, pero me lanzó uno de veinte y dijo que estaba bien.

—Mi padre me mataría —dije.

—Eh. Tengo dieciocho ahora. Incluso si no le hubiese gustado, no hay mucho que ella pueda hacer. —Angela empezó a molestar con la emisora y salió del convertible.

—Gracias por el aventón.

—Sabes que no hay problema. Te veo mañana.

Cerré la puerta del coche mientras me despedía con la mano por encima del hombro mientras me dirigía a las escaleras de la entrada del frente.

—Ya era hora. —Victoria chasqueó cuando me dirigía al escritorio de en frente.

—Estoy cinco minutos temprano —le dije.

Escogió ignorar esto, por supuesto, y señalo con un dedo el carrito de libros para niños junto a ella.

—Todos esos necesitan ser archivados de inmediato —me informó ella, agitando su cabello cereza-rojo encima de sus hombros—. Apresúrate. Hay algunos niños arriba ahora. ¿Qué si alguien está buscando alguno de esos libros y no los puede encontrar en el estante? ¡Date prisa! ¡Date prisa!

Victoria era locamente compulsiva por tener el control. Era mi pareja, una estudiante en la Universidad de la Comunidad de Oak Hill, y un real dolor en el culo. Parecía agradable por, como, la primera semana que trabajé en la librería, pero había aprendido rápidamente que ella tenía serios problemas. Trabajar con Victoria era la única parte de este trabajo que yo odiaba.

Agarré un par de libros de ficción de adultos que habían, accidentalmente, sido puestos en el estante de niños _—¡Ja! ¡Victoria podía cometer errores, también!— _y los puse en los estantes correctos antes de caminar de regreso a la recepción para agarrar la carretilla, la cual tenía que arrastrar por las escaleras. Juzgando su actitud, Victoria no iba ayudarme a arrastrar la bestia al segundo piso: genial.

—Oh, por cierto—Victoria dijo, volteándose lejos de su computador y encontrado sus ojos—, tienes un nuevo compañero de trabajo.

—¿Quién? —pregunté.

—Algún chico de secundaria. —Victoria suspiró. No se estaba molestando por ocultar su agitación. Estoy segura de que ella lo veía como otro idiota con el que tenía que tratar.

Gracioso, realmente. Tanto como ella amaba mandar, pensarías que ella estaría emocionada por tener a alguien nuevo bajo su comando.

—¿Nombre? —insistí.

—No recuerdo. Pero es ardiente. No dejes que eso te distraiga de trabajar, sin embargo. No quiero que se vuelva un problema.

Puse los ojos en blanco cuando no estaba viendo.

—Está retrasado —dijo Victoria—. Por dos minutos y medio. No es una buena forma de comenzar un trabajo, ¿verdad?

Estaba a punto de responder cuando las puertas de la librería se abrieron detrás de mí.

—Perdón por llegar tarde. Tenía que hablar con mi entrenador de fútbol sobre reponer la práctica.

Todo mi cuerpo se puso rígido. Conocía esa voz.

—Ahí estás —dijo Victoria, moviendo rápidamente su pelo sobre sus hombros de la manera más atrevida posible—. De acuerdo. Perdonaré tu falta de puntualidad hay, pero no hagas de ello un hábito, por favor.

¿Lo perdonaría? Victoria no era nuestra jefa. No podía castigarnos o algo así solamente porque trabajaba un par de días más a la semana. Ella debía llamarse a sí misma ―asistente bibliotecaria‖, pero no era más que otra archivadora. Necesitas un diploma para ser bibliotecaria (lo busqué en Google por curiosidad una vez), y ella seguía siendo una estudiante. En verdad, la Sra. Coles, la bibliotecaria, era la única con el poder para contratar, despedir y castigar.

—Lo siento —Victoria dijo—. No puedo recordar tu nombre. ¿Cuál es, de nuevo?

—Edward.

—Claro. Bien. Edward, esta es Bella. Estarán trabajando juntos para mantener este lugar en máximo orden.

Tuve que evitar ruborizarme mientras me volteaba para enfrentarlo por primera vez desde que había caminado en la librería. Estaba molesta por encontrarlo sonriéndome.

No una astuta sonrisa o una sonrisa de conocimiento, sólo una sonrisa casual. Como si él estuviera vagamente feliz de verme.

—Hola —dijo él.

—Hola.

—Ustedes dos dejen de mirarse fijamente y pónganse a trabajar. Tomen esos libros y archívenlos en la sección de niños —ordenó Victoria, señalando a la carretilla de nuevo—. Arriba.

—Sé dónde está la sección de niños —le dije.

—Sin embargo, Edward no. Ahora apúrense. ¿Qué si algún pobre niño pequeño está buscando _El Conejo de Peluche _y no lo puede encontrar porque ustedes chicos se tomaron tanto tiempo poniendo esos libros en los estantes?

Suspiré y agarré uno de los bordes de la carretilla.

—Elevador —dijo Edward mientras empujaba la carretilla hacia las escaleras.

—¿Qué? —Lo miré por encima de mi hombro.

—El elevador —repitió, haciendo ademán hacia la izquierda—. Sabes que hay uno aquí, ¿verdad?

—Um, sí —dije lentamente. Por supuesto que sabía. Yo estaba aquí todo el tiempo.

Conocía este lugar como la palma de mi mano—. Pero es terrible. Se toma por siempre para llegar al segundo piso.

—Tal vez —dijo Edward—. Pero esa carretilla va a ser una pesadilla de subir por las escaleras. Luce bastante pesada. Usemos el ascensor solamente.

Tanto como odiaba admitirlo, y pasar cualquier cantidad de tiempo atrapada en un espacio encerrado con Edward, en verdad sería más fácil mover los libros hacia arriba en el elevador.

¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez lo habían arreglado. No había usado la cosa en meses.

—Bien —estuve de acuerdo.

Edward me ayudó a rodar la carretilla al antiguo y microscópico elevador. Ahora que estaba dentro de nuevo, con las puertas cerradas, recordé por qué lo había odiado la primera vez. Aparte de ser lento, era tan bien un poco aterrador.

Mis dedos se tensaron alrededor del asidero de la carretilla mientras el elevador temblaba, haciendo horribles sonidos de raspado mientras se deslizaba hacia arriba, a paso de tortuga. Por supuesto, mi ansiedad no estaba ayudada por el hecho de que Edward estaba parado sólo a unos centímetros lejos de mí, la habitación limitada forzándonos incómodamente cerca el uno del otro.

—¿Entonces… tú y Victoria tienen mucho en común, huh?

Miré arriba de la carretilla, estrechándole los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Victoria —repitió Edward, como si lo hubiera malinterpretado la primera vez—. Me recuerda a ti.

—¿Cómo?

—No lo sé. Solamente me recuerda a ti. Ambas son como maníacas del control, no de una mala manera o algo así, pero… ¿no lo has notado?

—No.

—Huh. —Se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez soy solamente yo, entonces. Pero ella en verdad me recuerda a ti. Simplemente recordé cuando estábamos hablando en esa fiesta en el verano, que dijiste que tenías algo por el orden y… —se detuvo. Podía sentir el calor alzándose en mi rostro cuando mencionó esa noche—. De todos modos —continuó—. Ella se parece mucho a ti.

Me concentré fuertemente en mantener mi replica suave, libre de cualquier emoción.

—Acabas de conocerla —le recordé—. Y en verdad, no me conoces así de bien, así que no puedes hacer comparaciones. Especialmente no entre Victoria y yo. No soy nada como Victoria.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —se burló, dándome un codazo a modo de juego.

Flirteando, de la forma como lo hacía con todas las chicas.

A pesar de su nombre merecedor de un romance de novela, Edward Cullen no era nada más que un hombre destacado. Habíamos ido a la misma escuela desde el jardín de infancia, y en todos estos años, nunca había tenido una vez novia. Demonios, hasta donde yo sabía, él ni siquiera se había besado nunca con una chica. Pero era un lo llamaba ―el último coqueto‖ porque era apuesto, amigable, y encantador, y calentaba a todas las chicas pero nunca perseguía a ninguna de ellas.

No entendía por qué estaba bien para Edward flirtear con cada chica que conocía y nunca se comprometía con ninguna de ellas cuando, si una chica hiciera lo mismo, los chicos la llamarían calienta huevos. Los chicos eran tan patanes.

—Estoy segura —respondí, probablemente con más de un poco de mi voz de lo que era justo, pero me molestó que él me estuviera comparando con mi peor enemiga, y me molestaba incluso más que él tuviera las agallas para flirtear conmigo.

El elevador ya no parecía estar moviéndose, pero las puertas no se habían abierto tampoco. Pinché el botón de nuevo, y se lanzó hacia arriba, como si el artefacto se hubiera parado entre los pisos, olvidando moverse. Esto no podía ser seguro.

—¿Estás bien? —Edward preguntó.

—Sí. Solamente quiero salir de esta cosa.

De repente, su mano estaba encima de la mía, y me di cuenta que había estado golpeando mis nudillos contra la carretilla de libros.

—No estés nerviosa —dijo, apretando suavemente.

Lo miré, sorprendida de que encontrara preocupación en sus ojos.

—Debería haberte preguntado si eras claustrofóbica.

—Yo… ¿qué?

—¿No es por eso que eres una bola de estrés en este momento y no quieres usar el elevador? Mi primo es igual.

—Um… sí. Claro. Eso es.

—Perdón. No debería haberte hablado para hacer esto.

—Estaré bien —dije, y a pesar de todo, no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

—Bueno, casi listo —dijo Edward—. Parece como si las puertas estuvieran a punto de abrirse.

Y seguro, lo hicieron. El ruidoso elevador chilló mientras finalmente se detenía en el segundo piso y las puertas de metal se deslizaban hacia los lados. Edward quitó su mano de la mía, se sintió como un pequeño pinchazo en el corazón, y empujamos la carretilla hacia afuera, hacia el piso.

—Bueno, comienza a archivar —dije, tratando de recomponer mi compostura—.

Alguien debe estar buscando uno de esos.

—¿Cómo _Conejito de Peluche_? —Edward sonrió y recogió uno de los libros de dibujos.

Abrí mi boca para discutir que yo no era como Victoria, pero Edward volteó esos ojos verdes hacia mí y sentí que me empezaba a derretir un poco. Negué con la cabeza, riéndome contra mi mejor juicio.

—_Touché _—dije.

Agarró un par de libros y caminó hacia uno de los estantes, sonriéndome mientras pasaba. Sonreí de vuelta, luego me reprendí por ello. Me había tomado casi un año relajarme alrededor de Jacob, y algunas veces todavía seguía siendo un reto. No debería haber sido tan fácil con Edward.

Tan rápido como había aparecido, mi sonrisa se fue.

* * *

**Queria dejarles el capitulo antes de dormir **

**mañana actualizo de una vez les aviso que será una vista al pasado sobre un beso de Bella y Edward**

**Las deje picadas? lo se soy mala**

**Alexandra Cullen Hale listo otro capitulo ojala lo disfrutes**

**Alexandra Stewart: muchas gracias tu comentario hizo que me dieran ganas de adaptar otro capitulo, por comentarios como los tuyos a uno se le levanta el animo.**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación de un libro la autora es Kody Keplinger**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Jacob y yo tuvimos nuestra primera gran pelea este pasado Junio, justo después que la escuela concluyera. Nosotros habíamos terminado, y estaba devastada.

Pero en un caliente noche de Julio, Angela decidió sacarme de mi estado de depresión y arrastrarme a una fiesta en la casa de Vikki McPhee's.

—Vamos —ellahabía dicho, arrancándome de mi dormitorio esa noche—. Nunca superaras a Jacob si no te muestras por ahí. Unos pocos enganches insignificantes es exactamente lo que necesitas justo ahora.

Cuando habíamos llegado a la fiesta, Angela me examinó rápidamente y suspiró.

—Aún no puedo creer que estés usando eso. Tienes varias ropas sexy. ¿Por qué no estás usándolas?

Rodé mis ojos y me moví después de ella hacia la casa. El lugar ya olía como cerveza y marihuana, y las paredes estaban prácticamente estremeciéndose contra el golpeteo bajo del estéreo. Envolví mis brazos a mí alrededor y me moví por los adyacentes del cuarto, quedándome cerca de la pared. Quería caerme al suelo Ese tipo de problemas no era lo que necesitaba en ese entonces. O nunca.

Angela se acercó corriendo por detrás de mí.

—Consigamos algo de beber.

—Sabes que no bebo —dije.

—Por una vez en tu vida, ¿no puedes sólo dejarte llevar? ¿Perder el control un poco?

Tú realmente podrías disfrutar no angustiarte por cualquier cosa.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—.Pero por favor, ¿prométeme que irás a hablar con alguien? Ten un poco de diversión esta noche ¿Está bien?

—Bien.

Apretó mi hombro antes de salir corriendo hacia la cocina de Vikki. Presioné mi espalda contra la pared y miré alrededor. Más persones estaban llegando, y varias ya estaban bailando y gritando junto con la música. En la esquina, vi una mesa volcarse cuando un chico cayó de espaldas encima de la mesa. Me estremecí. Tenía que salir de allí. Manteniendo mi palabra a Angela, dije rápido:

—Hey, ¿cómo estás? —a Laurenmientras ella me pasaba, usando un vestido blanco que se veía caro. Ella me dio una mirada enojada, probablemente decidiendo que no quería hablar con alguien vestido tan mal como yo lo estaba, y avanzó. Justo como había esperado.

Con mi tarea completé, avance alrededor de la sala y me dirigí hacia la puerta trasera.

Dejar la fiesta no era una opción, dado que Angela era mi aventón, como siempre, pero podía al menos salir de ese cuarto.

El sol acababa de ponerse cuando empuje para abrir la puerta hacia la terraza posterior de la casa. Pero en un lugar de encontrar el patio vacío, descubrí a Edward Cullen sentado en las escaleras.

—Oh, lo siento —murmuré, mi mano seguía en la puerta—.Me iré.

Él estaba sentado en el primer peldaño del porche de madera, una de sus piernas doblada a la altura de su pecho mientras la otra extendida hacia los peldaños debajo de él. Su barbilla había estado descansando pensativamente en su mano, cuando me escuchó, su cabeza volteó en mi dirección.

—Hey —dijo. Y creo ver que sus ojos se iluminaron un poco, aunque pudo haber sido sólo la luz centellante del porche haciendo trucos—. No. Quédate. No me importa.

Aun cuando había querido estar a solas, decidí que Edward sería mejor compañía que la multitud adentro de la sala de Vikki. Cerré la puerta y pasé a sentarme al lado de él en las escaleras. La sonrisa que me dio fue tan dulce, tan cálida, que aún en mi mal humor, no puede evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

Realmente no conocía a Edward tan bien. Habíamos tenido unas pocas clases juntos, y de nuevo antes de que Tanya y yo hubiéramos dejado de hablarnos solía verlo pasando el rato con James, su enamorado. Habíamos hablado dos veces tal vez, pero nunca habíamos estado sólo los dos juntos. Hasta ahora.

—¿Entonces qué estás haciendo aquí afuera? —pregunté—. ¿Ya te cansaste de la fiesta?

Edward se rió.

—Supongo que podrías decir eso. En realidad no es lo mío. Algunos chicos del esquipo de futbol americano me pidieron que fuera el conductor designado, sin embargo. Así que accedí para sacarlos de un apuro. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Mi mejor amiga me hizo venir.

—¿Por qué? Quiero decir, si no quieres estar aquí…

—Ella piensa que será bueno para mí —expliqué—. Mi novio y yo… Bueno, acabamos de separarnos, y ella decidió que sería bueno para mí ser sociable.

Él apartó la mirada, y observé como su zapatilla dejaba marcas en el peldaño de madera algunos pies debajo de nosotros.

—¿Entonces tú y Jacob ahora no están juntos?

Casi le pregunto cómo sabía quién era mi novio, pero me detuve. La respuesta era obvia. Jacob era el mariscal de campo, uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela.

Todo el mundo sabía con quién estaba saliendo. Sin mencionar que, Hamilton sólo ostentaba aproximadamente unos cien estudiantes por clase de graduación. Era casi difícil _no _ser consciente de quién salía con quién.

—Sí.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo?

—Tres semanas.

—Lo siento.

Él no sonaba apenado, sin embargo. No pude entender su tono. Atrapado en algún lugar entre la indiferencia y la autosuficiencia. Casi me puse de pie y vuelvo a entrar.

Casi me alejé de su insensibilidad.

Pero antes que me pudiera mover, volteó para mirarme de nuevo, congelándome en el acto con sus grandiosos ojos.

—¿Alguna vez has jugado al Juego de la Estrella?

Sólo lo miré parpadeando.

Las mejillas de Edward se volvieron rojas sólo un instante antes de que diera detalles.

—Tú tienes que estar aquí a causa de tu amiga, y yo conduciré a casa a los muchachos quienes no querrán irse hasta que el barril este vacío. Vamos a estar aquí afuera un rato, entonces también podríamos encontrar alguna manera de entretenernos, ¿sabes?

¿Entonces alguna vez has jugado al Juego de la Estrella?

—Bueno… técnicamente, es algo que vi a Russell Crowe hacer una vez en una película, pero en cierto modo simplemente lo volví una manera de pasar el rato. —Él levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, el cual ahora se había vuelto lo suficientemente oscuro para divisar el vasto número de estrella de verano.

—Está bien, elige una forma —él dijo.

—A… ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

—Estas escogiendo una forma —él dijo—.Cualquier cosa. Incluso podría ser un objeto. O un animal, pero algunas veces esos son más difíciles.

—Edward, yo no…

—Sólo elige una.

—Bien. Un triángulo.

Él suspiró.

—Esa es demasiado fácil. —Entonces sin previo aviso, él se acercó y agarró mi mano.

Estaba sorprendida, y casi retrocedo pero luego nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—Cálmate —dijo.

Y, por una vez, lo hice.

Sus dedos eran cálidos y callosos contra los míos. Desenrolló mi mano y gentilmente me obligó a extender mi dedo índice. Me hizo señalar al grupo de racimos sobre nuestras cabezas, y observé mientras él dibujaba un triángulo con mi dedo, usando tres estrellas como las puntas.

—¿Ves? Ese es el Juego de la Estrella.

—Oh —dije—. Wow… Un triángulo era demasiado fácil.

—Tu turno —dijo—.Te digo una forma y tienes que encontrarla en las estrellas.

Admito que, el juego era en cierto modo cursi, pero pensé que era dulce de parte de él tratar de entretenerme cuando estaba claramente teniendo una mala noche. Así que le seguí la corriente.

—Está bien ¿Qué forma?

—Un elefante.

—¿Estas bromeando? —me quejé. Dijiste que los animales eran los más difíciles. No me puedes dar un elefante.

—Eso es lo que lo hace un juego —bromeó, sonriendo y mirándome por el rabillo de su ojo—. La primera persona incapaz de juntar la imagen pierde. Me gusta ganar.

Entonces te di un elefante.

—Idiota.

—El reloj está corriendo.

—Hay un tiempo límite, ¿también? —pregunté, asustada.

—No —rió—.En realidad sólo estoy molestándote.

Suspiré y levanté la mirada hacia las estrella. Al menos había un montón afuera esta noche. Eso hizo que encontrara las formas más rápido. ¿Pero un elefante? No había manera de que pudiera encontrar un elefante en el cielo. A medida que estaba pensando en eso, sin embargo, las líneas empezaron a formarse en mi cerebro, conectando una estrella a otra un tanto con forma de animal.

Cogí la mano de Edward y él extendió su dedo índice, queriendo que yo dibujara el elefante por medio de él. Lentamente, tracé el contorno de la figura clavada del elefante. Empecé con cada pata, después hice la parte trasera, pero cuando llegue a la cabeza, me detuve. Estas estrellas harían un mejor perro o gato, porque no podía hallar la trompa. Mis ojos escudriñaron las diminutas luces, esperando encontrar alguna manera de conectar las piezas Emmettales, a la par que Edward empezó a tatarear _¡Jeopardy!_

Canción temática en mi oído. Después su muñeca empezó a moverse sin mí guiándola, y Edward conectó algunas estrellas que destacaban en la parte de arriba, haciendo una trompa, señalando hacia el aire en lugar de los pies del elefante, como yo había estado imaginando. Él bajó su dedo de nuevo, completando al animal. Formado asimétrico e irregularmente pero completo.

—Buen trabajo —dijo, como si hubiera resuelto cómo terminar la constelación.

—Me dejaste ganar.

Se encogió de hombros y me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Era tu primera vez.

—Bueno, gracias por ser tierno.

Edward se partió de la risa, y cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, mis mejillas llamearon.

—Yo… yo quiero decir…

—No hay problema. —Edward se ahogó entre risas—. Cualquier chico bueno lo habría hecho especial para ti.

Enterré mi cara en mis manos.

—Oh Dios. —Pero yo también estaba riendo. Con alguien más, Angela descartada, probablemente habría estado avergonzada. Pero en ese contexto, realmente era divertido.

—Está bien —dijo, agarrando mi mano de nuevo mientras su risa se moderaba. Se sintió tan natural, tan normal, que ni siquiera desconcertó el que estuviera agarrando mi mano—. ¿Entonces piensas que puedes ganarme por tu propia cuenta la próxima vez?

—Por supuesto que puedo.

Él sonrió y se apoyó en mi brazo sólo un poco, su dedos aún envueltos alrededor de los míos.

—Pruébalo —dijo.

—Lo haré —dije provocadoramente—. Pero tienes que ir primero. Y esta vez, tienes que hacer un…. Un pulpo.

Edward vaciló, después levantó la mirada al cielo antes se voltear de nuevo hacia mí.

—Que el juego comience.

Edward y yo jugamos el Juego de la Estrella por horas, hablando entre cada desafío. Él me explico su posición en el futbol, aunque la explicación realmente pasó directo por encima de mi cabeza, y después de que me atrapara contando los segundos mientras esperaba que completara mi más nueva constelación asignada —Santa Claus. Había sido forzada a confesar mi neurosis controladora La cual, sorprendentemente, no lo hizo correr de vuelta a la fiesta.

—¿Así que cuando estas nerviosa, tú cuentas?

―No sólo cuando estoy nerviosa —dije—. Es… todo el tiempo. Cuento los segundos durante las pausas en las conversaciones. Algunas veces, cuando estoy un poco ansiosa o asustada, cuento mis latidos cardiacos. Algo acerca de contar me hace sentir como… como si tuviera el poder. Como si saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado o cuantos pasos he dado desde un lugar a otro de alguna manera me mantendrán en control de la situación. —Mis manos dobladas en mi regazo. No podía creer que estuviera diciéndole a Edward eso. No era algo que había compartido con alguien además de Angela—. Lo sé es loco.

—No pienso que estés loca —Edward dijo—. Pienso que eres…

Levanté la mirada hacia él mientras su voz se desvanecía. Estaba demasiado oscuro para asegurarlo, pero creo que él estaba ruborizado.

—¿Soy qué?

Él aclaro su garganta y pasó una mano sobre su pelo. Quería tocarlo, sentir los cabellos oscuros y cortos.

—Pienso que eres en cierto modo asombrosa.

_Uno, dos…_

Estaba aguantando la respiración, mi cuerpo entero tenso mientras esperaba por sus próximas palabras. Después me di cuenta, con un poquito de sorpresa, que era la primera vez que había estado ansiosa en algunas horas.

Él me tenía tan relajada, muy a gusto, hasta ahora.

_Tres, cuatro…_

¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué quería que dijera?

—Quiero decir —él agregó—. Eres sorprendentemente Buena en el Juego de la

Estrella. Hasta esta noche, nunca había encontrado a alguien que pudiera competir conmigo.

—¿Tú, um, juegas con muchas otras personas?

—Bueno… no. Honestamente, era la única otra persona con la que he jugado además de mi mamá. Jugábamos cuando solíamos ir de campamento cuando era un niño, pero hace años. Normalmente sólo hago esto por mi cuenta. Así que… eres la primera persona en ser capaz de competir conmigo. No miento.

—¿Entonces… tú mamá realmente apestaba en el juego, huh?

Edward rió.

—Ni siquiera podía hacer un triángulo. Pero tenía nueve así que ella podría haberme dejado ganar.

—¿De la manera en que me estas dejando ganar justo ahora?

—Sí… simplemente mucho más sutil. Nunca habría adivinado en ese entonces que ella me estaba ayudando.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, sentí la mano de Edward envolverse alrededor de la mía. Él empujo mi dedo índice y señaló hacia el cielo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté—. Todavía no te he desafiado.

—No —dijo—. Pero acabo de ver una propia. Mira esta. —Y observé mientras Edward trazaba con mi dedo una línea de estrella, seguido de algunas más en una curva y después otra, hasta que una larga línea las conecto del todo en un punto.

—Un corazón —murmuré.

Y el mío saltó en un latido.

—Sabes, eso es, um, un poco cursi.

—Sí, tal vez.

Volteé hacia Edward justo cuando él volteó hacia mí. Cerré mi mano sobre la suya, y después él estaba inclinándose y yo estaba inclinándome y se sentía como una fuerza gravitacional. Como si moverse hacia Edward fuera la cosa más natural en el mundo. Y esa es la manera en que el beso se sintió, también. Natural. Como si lo hubiera besado siempre. Como si debíamos besarnos el uno al otro en ese momento, tal vez por cada instante. Mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo trasero justo cuando la mano libre de Edward ascendió para ahuecar mi mejilla.

—Lo siento —murmuré dentro de su boca mientras me alejaba—. Podría ser una emergencia o algo.

Él asintió y se apartó, pasando una mano por su pelo nuevamente.

Cuando volteé mi teléfono, encontré un mensaje de Angela.

_Volviendo a lo de Sams. ¿Puedes conseguir otro aventón o quieres que te lleve de vuelta ahora?_

Pase los ojos por Edward y sentí a las mariposas batiendo sus alas contra mi caja torácica.

Cuatro horas atrás, habría dado cualquier cosa para dejar este lugar. Pero ahora, mientras se acercaba la medianoche, no quería nada más que quedarme aquí. O estar dondequiera que Edward estuviera, de cualquier forma.

—Um, hey —dije, descaradamente—. ¿Tú… tú crees que puedes darme un aventón a casa cuando lleves a tus amigos?

Él volteó para mirarme.

—Claro, por supuesto. Habrá espacio en mi auto.

—Genial. Gracias. Mi aventón se está yendo y… bueno, déjame enviarle un mensaje.

Le contesté a Angela y empujé mi teléfono dentro de mi bolsillo. Volteé de vuelta hacia Edward, y él sonrió.

Le dirigí a Edward a mi casa después de que él condujera a sus amigos borrachos a sus casas aproximadamente una hora más tarde. Con algo de tristeza vi mi casa más cerca.

No quería que la noche terminara. No quería estar lejos de Edward.

Todo acerca de Edward me hacía derretir. El olor de su colonia. La manera en que decía mi nombre. La constante chispa en sus ojos verdes. Y saber que ninguna chica había llegado así de lejos con él, saber que había besado al Señor Inalcanzable y que él me había llamado asombrosa, me hacía sentir especial, auténtica y mareada. Habíamos pasado sólo algunas horas juntos, pero ya me sentía tan conectada a Edward. Ser yo misma con él, relajarme alrededor de él, venía tan fácilmente. Más fácil que con alguien más.

Nos besamos en su carro por algunos minutos después de que llegamos a mi calzada.

Lento y fácil. Él no me empujo más lejos de lo que quería, y yo estaba agradecida. Aún estaba superando a Jacob, después de todo. No quería apresurar nada nuevo. Pero después él estaba apartándose de mí. Su pulgar trazó mi labio inferior mientras decía.

—Deberías entrar. No quieres preocupar a tus padres.

—Sólo a mi papá —murmuré, queriendo continuar besándolo pero sabiendo que estaba en lo correcto. Si papá despertaba y encontraba la puerta aún sin llave, esperándome, estaría enojado. Me había pasado una hora del toque de queda, confiando en el hecho que se iría a la cama más temprano y nunca notaría la diferencia.

—Dame tu teléfono —dije

Edward me paso su teléfono, un Nokia de la vieja escuela como los que tenían cuando yo estaba en sexto grado. No pude evitar sonreír mientras programaba mi número para él.

Él me sonrió cuando se lo pasé de vuelta, y me besó una última vez. Rápido. Suave.

Dejándome anhelando más.

—Encenderé las luces delanteras así puedes ver para entrar —dijo.

—Gracias.

Las luces se encendieron, iluminando la entrada y brillando cerca de la parte trasera de la van de papá.

—¿Fans del fútbol Americano, huh? —Edward dijo.

—Oh, sí —dije—. Bueno, tú sabes. Mi hermano solía jugar y ellos apoyaban a Jacob, por supuesto.

No estaba pensando en la rivalidad entonces, No estaba pensando en deportes en absoluto. Era verano. Era libre de todo. O eso pensaba. Pero la cara de Edward se oscureció sólo un poco a la mención del futbol americano y rápidamente me di cuenta de mi error.

—Llámame —dije, estirándome para alcanzar la manija—. La pasé bien esta noche.

En verdad.

Él volteó para verme, y pensé que sus ojos aún se veían un poco cautelosos. O tal vez sólo estaba cansado. O tal vez yo lo estaba y mi visión no era como es usualmente.

Porque su voz sonaba normal.

—La pasé bien, también —dijo—. Buenas noches, Bella.

—Buenas noches.

Salí de su carro y me acerque corriendo a la vereda. Me detuve en el porche y observé mientras el carro de Edward desapareció alrededor de la esquina. Cuando el último resplandor de sus luces delanteras se había ido, entré.

Pero la felicidad de esa noche se desvaneció bastante rápido.

Aún después de todo lo que _pensé _que compartimos, Edward nunca me llamó. Esperé tres semanas, y ni una ojeada. Ni siquiera un mensaje de texto. Era como si esa noche nunca hubiese pasado, y algunas veces me preguntaba si tal vez no lo había hecho. Si la había imaginado. Imaginarlo como una manera de superar a Jacob. Como una idiota, no había conseguido el número de Edward.

No es que hubiese importado. Él me rechazó. Tanto que era obvio.

A largo plazo, sin embargo, fue lo mejor. A principios de agosto, Jacob estrelló su Cougar. A pesar de esa noche con Edward, aún estaba enamorada de Jacob, y simplemente estaba tan feliz de que no hubiese salido herido que cuando me llamó para disculparse por nuestra pelea, corrí de regreso a él.

Y era afortunada, también. Porque los dos nos habíamos dado cuenta que romper fue el más grande error. Así que volvimos esa noche, y decidí poner a Edward por detrás de mí.

Es más fácil decir que hacer.

_¿No es así como siempre funciona?_

* * *

**¿Por que no la habrá llamado? si había chispa**

**Muchas gracias a las chicas que se unieron a esta adaptación, mil gracias por su apoyo.**

**Alexandra Stewart: Muchas gracias por acompañarme, lamentablemente como dije yo solo adapto las novelas no son de mi autoria lo comento por que no me quiero robar un crédito que no es mio de unas excelentes escritoras. Ojala que después de que veas esta nota me sigas acompañando en esta adaptación.**

**diana rusher: nena claro que te extrañe por eso estuve apunto de pedir recompensa para que alguein me dijera donde estabas? tal vez felix? crees que te traicionara? No te pierdas eh **

**Un beso a todas y mil gracias**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kody Keplinger**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Estaba muy emocionada por mi cita con Jacob la noche del viernes, hasta que abrí la puerta principal y lo vi de frente.

—Oh, Dios. Jacob, ¿qué pasó? —le pregunté, agarrándolo del brazo y tirando de él hacia el baño. Se sentó en el borde del lavabo mientras yo abría el armario de medicamentos y buscaba mi ampliamente equipado botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Estoy bien, de verdad —dijo, poniendo una mano en el corte Emmetto a lo largo de su pómulo izquierdo—. Kyle me tiró una piedra en el estacionamiento después de la práctica. Creo que su intención era golpear la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, pero me di la vuelta y…

—Kyle, ¿el portero de fútbol?

Jacob asintió con la cabeza mientras limpiaba un poco de sangre seca en su mejilla con un trapo.

—Imbécil —dijo entre dientes—. Pensaba venir aquí justo después de haberme duchado y cambiado. No tengo sangre en mi camisa, ¿verdad?

—No creo. No es un corte profundo. Aquí, esto puede picar un poco. —Froté peróxido a lo largo de su pómulo con un algodón.

—Bueno, al menos me veo corpulento y atractivo —dijo con una sonrisa cuando terminé la limpieza del pequeño corte.

—Sí —dije, apretando una bandita de Spider-Man en la mejilla—. Realmente sexy.

Se echó a reír, pero yo no lo hice. Jacob estaba herido. No era grave, pero se había derramado sangre a causa de esta pelea estúpida, ridícula. ¿Cuántos chicos más sufrirán a causa de esta rivalidad? _Ninguno, _me decidí. Debido a que la huelga comenzará esta noche.

Oficialmente.

—¿Lista para irnos? —preguntó Jacob, apretando mi mano mientras se deslizaba del lavabo—. La película empieza en media hora, y todavía hay que conducir a Oak Hill.

Pensé que podríamos cenar después.

—Por supuesto. Vamos a ir —dije una vez que guardé el kit de primeros auxilios.

Estaba impresionada. En realidad se había tomado el tiempo para planificar la cita y todo.

Él sonrió y pasó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, y me llevó hacia la puerta principal.

—Por cierto te voy a sorprender. Te va a encantar el restaurante.

Me estremecí.

—Sabes que odio las sorpresas.

—Confía en mí. Esta te encantará —dijo, abriendo la puerta del coche para mí—. No me gusta presumir, pero haré esta noche _increíble_.

A decir verdad, él realmente había hecho un gran trabajo. En lugar de llevarme a ver una película de acción sangrienta, como lo esperaba, en realidad escogió una comedia romántica. Por supuesto, la película era un desastre, pero el hecho de que lo había intentado realmente significaba algo.

Por si fuera poco, incluso me llevó a Giovanni, un costoso pequeño restaurante italiano a pocas cuadras del teatro.

A pesar de su insistencia en sorprenderme —las sorpresas siempre me inquietan—, era la mejor cita a la que Jacob me había llevado desde que habíamos comenzado a salir el año pasado.

Y no había ni un jugador de fútbol a la vista para arruinar la noche. Después de la cena, Jacob me llevó de vuelta a su casa, al igual como él tenía planeado. Eran más de las 10:30 y no tenía planeado llegar a casa hasta medianoche, así que tuvimos mucho tiempo para hacer lo que quisiéramos.

Por supuesto, sabía lo que Jacob quería hacer.

Caminamos hasta su habitación y se sentó en su cama por un tiempo, hablando de lo mal que la película había sido.

—Sin embargo, la actriz… estaba muy caliente —dijo—. Esa escena de sexo en la ducha era... wow.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Esta noche después de una cita tan grande, me relajé totalmente.

—Ella tenía un doble trasero. Ya sabes, cuando alguien está encima del trasero de la actriz. No estaba muy bien editado.

Jacob me sonrió.

—¿Celosa?

—¿Por su doble trasero? No.

Se inclinó hacia delante, poniendo las manos sobre la cama, una a cada lado de mi cintura.

—Estás muy ardiente cuando estás celosa —me dijo—. Pero no hay necesidad de estarlo. Porque, a decir verdad, ¿sabes en qué estaba pensando en esa escena?

—¿Quiero saber? —le pregunté.

—Estaba pensando en lo mucho que quería representar esa parte en la ducha con mi ardiente —me besó en la mejilla—, sexy —me besó el cuello—, novia hermosa.

Besó mis labios suavemente al principio, luego se apartó un poco.

—Y ella no necesita de un doble trasero, porque ya es perfecta.

—Suenas muy convincente.

—También estaba pensando que soy mucho más sexy que el chico con el que estaba follando en la ducha.

Me eché a reír.

—Lo soy, ¿no?

En lugar de contestar, porque, para ser honesta, el actor en la película era muy apuesto, me acerqué más a él y besé a Jacob de nuevo. Nos sentamos allí en su cama, aunque fuera por un momento, pero después de unos minutos sentí la mano de Jacob en la parte baja de mi espalda y subiendo más arriba. Me alejé, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

—No, quiero decir, no esta noche.

Por un segundo me sentí culpable, las manos de Jacob se alejaron de mí y se volvió para mirar en otra dirección. En realidad había tenido una noche maravillosa, y odiaba arruinarla para molestarlo.

Pero había hecho un juramento, y que valdría la pena al Emmettal. La rivalidad se acabaría pronto, y Jacob y yo podríamos tener muchas citas perfectas como ésta.

—¿Quieres ver una película o algo así? —pregunté, de pie extendiendo mi falda sobre mis muslos.

—No entiendo —dijo—. La noche ha sido tan genial, lo pasaste bien, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Por supuesto que sí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no terminar con una buena nota? ¿Hacerlo especial?

—Yo... no me siento bien esta noche. Sin embargo, podemos ver una película o algo así, y vamos a terminar con una buena nota, también.

—Acabamos de ver una película.

—Podemos ver otra.

—Bella —se quejó él, y me dio su mirada de cachorro—. ¿Por favor? Podemos si tú quieres, como, hacer otras cosas. —Su sonrisa sugerente dejó claro que ―otras cosas‖ no significaba ver una película.

Miró la alfombra, jugando con el dobladillo de la falda.

—Te lo dije. Simplemente no me da la gana esta noche.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sacó el labio como un niño haciendo pucheros.

—Vamos. Haré lo que sea. Te lo suplico. —Él se dejó caer sobre su espalda, moviendo las manos en el aire como un perro esperando a que su vientre sea frotado. Incluso hizo gemidos de cachorro.

—Ya basta —le dije—. Eres un tonto.

—Tú me amas.

—Lo hago.

Se sentó y me miró con seriedad.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no?

Le pude haber dicho sobre la huelga, acerca de nuestras demandas para que terminara la rivalidad, pero no podía decir esas palabras. Después de una gran cita, no quería molestar a Jacob más de lo que había hecho y sabía que si descubría acerca de la huelga, no es exactamente algo que aliviaría su estado de ánimo.

—Estoy un poco cansada —le dije—. Me levanté temprano esta mañana para terminar algunas tareas y estoy agotada. Lo siento. Pero no tienes que llevarme a casa todavía.

Simplemente nos podemos acurrucar en el sofá... ¿Qué dices?

Jacob suspiró y se levantó.

—Sí, creo que suena bien. Esta noche se supone que se trata todo sobre ti, después de todo. —Él me dio un beso en la mejilla—. Pero esto significa que vamos a tener una noche sólo para mí pronto, donde todo va a ser a mi manera. —Sonrió y me apretó el hombro antes de salir de la habitación y bajar las escaleras.

_Eso no va a suceder pronto, _pensé culpable, siguiéndolo a la sala de estar, donde terminamos nuestro día en un pequeño sofá, abrazados y una película de Leonardo DiCaprio.

* * *

**Regrese! que dramática soy solo fue un dia, pero que dia para las que no lo saben me anime a escrbir una historia corta llamada Cheaters me gusto el resultado aunque al final le falta a lo mejor me animo s escribir una segunda parte.**

**Mientras tanto algunos saludos**

**diana rusher: nena gracias! estas conmigo en cada una de mis nuevas aventuras y me ayudas a crecer ya vez en una semana me volvi massss grande (voy a llorar), en serio gracias por animarme y ser la primera en confiar en mi.**

**eddieIlove: lamentablemente hasta donde me acuredo no hay Edward Pov**

**Alexandra Stewart A ti también debo darte las gracias de hecho gran parte de animarme a hacer mi historia fue gracias a ti.**

**Chicas 2 anuncios para las que se preguntan Edward por que no la besaste?**

**Bueno pues lamento informarles que esta pregunta no se resolverá hasta el penúltimo capitulo pero de verdad este Edward es un amor.**

**Segundo anuncio para quienes preguntan si adaptare mas la respuesta es si tengo cerca de 800 libros y la lista crece cada día mas que esperan ser adaptados así que hay mariana para rato**

**Nos vemos en un ratito **

**bye**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kody Keplinger**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Hey, Bella!

Estaba de camino a mi AP de Historia de los Estados Unidos, el siguiente martes por la tarde, cuando Alice Brandon, la novia de Jasper, agarró mi brazo. Antes de que pudiera alejarme, me arrastró al baño de chicas más cercano.

—Tú —ella empezó, dejando ir mi brazo y girándome para encararme. Me estremecí, pensando que estaba en problemas. Como si quizás estuviera molesta conmigo por alguna razón, y aquello no hubiera resultado bien para mí. Alice estaba en buena forma por cargar tantas bolsas de compras . Ella era, pequeña pero se veía que tenia fuerza . Si quería, podría realmente hacerme daño.

—Tú, Bella Swan, eres una jodida genio.

Suspiré de alivio y Alice se rió.

—De verdad —ella dijo—. Jasper y yo salimos el sábado en la noche. Fuimos a The Nest, y yo tenía un buen look. Significa, look Beyoncé. Él quería llevarme al Lyndway Hill para un poco de diversión después, pero en cambio le hice llevarme a mi casa. Él estaba tan confundido. Podría haber hecho algo.

—Me alegro que esté funcionando —dije, tirando un botón de mi camisa. Yo también estaba alegre de que sus reservas acerca de la ética de usar el sexo parecían haberse desvanecido—. Sabía que eso podría funcionar, por supuesto, pero es bueno oír a otra gente que está, uh, teniendo éxito.

—Sé a lo que te refieres.

Se movió para verse en el espejo, buscando inexistentes defectos sobre su tez perfecta.

Estaba segura que estaba en lo cierto acerca de cómo había lucido el sábado por la noche. Incluso en sus pantalones entallados y su blusa de seda, Alice parecía una reina, su pelo negro tirado recogido en una cola de caballo simple en la cima de su cabeza, acentuando sus altos pómulos. Pobre Jasper.

—En realidad —dijo después de un momento—. Yo estaba pensado: quizás las otras chicas se podrían sentir de la misma manera. Como si pudieran hacerse más confidentes si cada una de ellas oyera las historias de alguien más.

—Quizás —digo—. Oh, nosotras podríamos mandar por e-mail nuestras historias la una a la otra a través de la cadena de correos que establecí. Eso podría ser…

—En realidad estaba pensando más por la idea de pijamadas —ella calló, girándose hacia mí—. Con más de doce de nosotras, cualquier otra novia de jugadores de fútbol que se una. Estará atestado como el infierno, pero aún podrá ser divertido. Puedo ser la anfitriona de la primera, ¿este fin de semana? ¿Así como después del juego del viernes?

Vacilé. Las imágenes de almohadas siendo sacudidas y muebles atravesados vinieron a mi mente. Yo no era exactamente una experta en pijamadas, pero solamente podía imaginar el caos más de doce muchachas amontonadas en una habitación. Es decir, apenas podría dormir en una habitación con Angela. ¿Doce muchachas? No era algo que pensara que en particular disfrutaría.

Pero las otras muchachas podrían. Alice me miraba con tal entusiasmo, con tal certeza de que esto ayudaría a las otras. Tuve que poner mis principios antes de mis propios problemas de control. Tenía que pensar en Jacob y Pete, en los otros chicos que había salido heridos en esta contienda.

Sabiendo que probablemente me lamentaría más tarde, dije:

—Eso suena como una gran idea, Alice.

De modo que en la tarde envié un correo electrónico a todas las muchachas que habían prestado juramento en la biblioteca el martes pasado, dándoles instrucciones de estar en la casa de Alice sobre la Cherry Drive no más tarde de las nueve del viernes por la noche, una vez que el juego de fútbol se terminara. Después de una doble y triple confirmación del correo electrónico de ortografía y puntuación, escribí un postdata a Tanya que ella debería expedir el mensaje a las novias de los jugadores de fútbol que ella había convencido a unírsenos. Luego pulsé enviar.

—¿Estás bien? —Edward preguntó cuándo apagué la computadora de la biblioteca de la cual había enviado el e-mail. Nuestro cambio era sobre comenzar, y esta vez, él había llegado temprano.

—Sí. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? —pregunté con un tono demasiado severa.

Edward encogió sus hombros.

—No sé —él dijo—. Tú sólo luces realmente estresada.

—Siempre luzco estresada —le dije.

—Bien, deberíamos hacer algo por eso —dijo él, dándome una sonrisa mientras pasaba por delante de mí, llevando un montón de autobiografías.

—¿Oh, sí? —pregunté—. ¿Y cómo pensamos hacer eso?

Él miró sobre su hombro hacia mí.

—Podría pensar en unas cuantas maneras de hacerlo.

Me quedé boquiabierta, sobresaltada de que él estaba siendo tan sugestivo.

La cara de Edward cambió a una expresión de horror y él caminó alrededor para afrontarme.

—Oh… no lo quise decir así —sacudió su cabeza y ajustó los libros en sus brazos—. Iba a decir, como, el yoga o llevar un diario o lo que sea que hace la gente para desahogarse… Sí. Disculpa.

Pero me estaba riendo ahora. No podía ayudarle… él sólo parecía tan avergonzado.

—No te preocupes por eso. Seré gentil. —Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que recordara que estaba refiriéndome nuestra noche a lo largo del verano… la noche que estaba pretendiendo que nunca pasó.

Edward rió en silencio y me guiñó.

—¿Cómo sabes que no lo quiero rudo?

_Okay, eso definitivamente no fue accidental._

Pero Edward se alejó hacia las estanterías, abandonándome con mis ojos cerrados y apretados por la vergüenza. No era como si podría regañarlo por coquetear conmigo cuando, obviamente, yo había comenzado algo.

Agarré unos libros para niños y corrí escaleras arriba para guardarlos en su estante, poniendo un piso entero entre Edward y yo.

Lamentablemente, menos de diez minutos más tarde, Victoria me encontró huyendo hacia fuera.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, elevando una ceja hacia mí.

—Nada —dije, fingiendo alfabetizar de nuevo el anaquel en frente de mí—. Mi trabajo. ¿Por qué?

—Aquel anaquel está bien —dijo ella—. Pero Edward necesita tu ayuda abajo. Solamente facturé un manojo de libros y necesito de ustedes dos para guardarlos en su sitio.

Suspiré. Había esperado evitarlo por el resto de la tarde.

Debería haber sabido que eso no resultaría.

Comencé a andar hacia la escalera, pero Victoria llamó detrás de mí.

—¡Hey! ¿Bella?

—¿Sí? —Esperaba que ella cambiara de idea, que me asignaría hacer algo lejos de Edward.

—¿Esto, um … tu hermano te recoge esta noche?

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—Por nada… Okay, ¿qué esperas? Apura, apura. Edward te está esperando.

Rodé mis ojos y seguí caminando. Oh, Dios, Victoria tenía algo por Anthony. Y no tengo que saber qué.

Edward me sonrió cuando alcancé la primera planta.

—¡Hey! —dijo—. Ya he amontonado los libros devueltos aquí. —Él señaló hacia la carretilla—. Ahora solamente tenemos que guardarlos en su sitio.

Asentí, no confiando en mi misma para decir algo. Parecía que siempre que abría mi boca alrededor de Edward, decía cosas que no debía. Tenía un novio, después de todo.

Uno que yo realmente amaba. No sabía lo que pasaba con Edward, tampoco. No era normalmente del tipo que coquetea, ni mucho menos. Y ni siquiera me gustaba él. Ya no más.

También no entendía por qué él trabajaba en la biblioteca conmigo ahora mismo. ¿No tenía práctica de fútbol? ¿Amigos con quienes salir? ¿Otras muchachas para rechazar?

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

_Maldición. _Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Nosotros acabábamos de empujar la carretilla contra la pared de la sección de ficción, y estaba agachada en el suelo, mirando hacia arriba a Edward mientras él me daba una copia de _It _de Stephen King que necesitaba ir en el anaquel inferior.

—¿Huh?

Muerdo mi labio, tomando el libro y poniéndolo sobre el anaquel, asegurándome que la columna iba con aquellos alrededor.

—Yo, yo me refiero a que… ¿Por qué estás trabajando hoy? ¿No tienes práctica de fútbol o algo?

—Oh —Edward se rió. Eso fue una risa profunda, madura. No como el cacareo ruidoso, embobado de Jacob.

_No debería haber estado comparando a los dos. Dios, yo era una novia terrible._

—Bueno —Edward dijo, dándome otro libro de Stephen King—. Técnicamente tengo práctica, pero he hablado con el Entrenador Lukavics y estuvo de acuerdo con dejarme perderla por el trabajo los martes y los jueves.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté—. ¿No necesitas práctica? No estoy diciendo que eres malo y necesitas práctica, eres bueno en el fútbol, es decir, cuando te he visto jugar antes, fue, como, una vez cuando pasaba por el campo para ponerme en el puesto de comida durante el juego de fútbol, así que no vi mucho, pero… —suspiré. Era una idiota balbuciendo. Odiaba eso—. Solamente quise decir, ¿no necesitas ir a practicar con los otros chicos?

Edward sonrió abiertamente hacia mí… una satisfecha y burlona sonrisa, como la que él me había dado cuando sabía que ganaba el cursi juego de las estrellas a lo largo del verano. Miré lejos, deseando dejar de pensar en esa noche.

—En realidad trabajo aquí para ayudar a mis padres —dijo él mientras revisaba que todos los libros sobre el anaquel estaban en el orden correcto—. Mi papá fue despedido, así que necesitamos un poco más de dinero alrededor de la casa. Mi mamá no quería, pero decidí conseguir un trabajo para ayudar a pagar las cuentas y las cosas hasta que papá pueda conseguir trabajo otra vez.

Levanté la vista hacia él, sorprendida.

—¿Así que el dinero que haces aquí es para tus padres? Espera, disculpa, eso no es asunto mío, supongo.

—Está bien —dijo él, dejando caer su mano. La tomé de mala gana, y él me levantó—. Pero sí, esto irá. Ellos odiarán tomarlo de mí, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer para ayudar. No hago mucho aquí pues supongo que sabes eso —pero planifico cobrar los cheques y deslizar el dinero dentro de la cartera de mamá cada dos semanas. Ella averiguará que hago eso, pero estamos apretados de dinero, así que realmente no se permitirá pelear conmigo.

—Dios, Edward, lo siento. No quería curiosear.

—Está bien —me aseguró—. Todos tenemos momentos difíciles de vez en cuando, ¿cierto?

—Sí. Tienes razón.

No lo pude evitar pero pensé en Anthony. Él había dejado de ir la escuela para venir a casa y ayudar a cuidar a papá y a mí después de que mamá murió. Y Edward hacía lo mismo dejando su tiempo, su práctica, para ayudar a su familia cuando ellos ni siquiera se lo habían pedido.

De repente me di cuenta que mi mano estaba todavía en la suya desde cuando él me había levantado unos segundos antes. Tiré mi brazo lejos y tropecé hacia atrás, por casualidad mi hueso de cadera chocó contra la casi vacía carretilla de libros.

—¡Ouch! Maldita sea. —Froté mi cadera, esperando que no se hiciera daño.

—¿Estás bien ahí? —Edward me miraba fijamente, pareciendo un poco divertido, con una ceja levantada como si estuviera a punto de reírse de mí.

—Estoy bien.

—Cuidado —bromeó—. Estas carretillas… Pueden ser peligrosas.

—¡Ja! ¡Já! —mascullé—. Está bien. Nosotros deberíamos volver a trabajar; nos estamos moviendo demasiado lento, y habrá otras cosas que guardar pronto.

—Okay, Victoria Junior.

Enterré mi cara en mis manos. Dios, él estaba tan en lo correcto. Sonaba justo como ella.

—Ugh, lo lamento.

—No lo estés —dijo, alcanzando alrededor de mí para agarrar a John Grisham de la carretilla—. Para serte sincero, Bella, no hay más nadie con quien me gustaría guardar los libros.

_Cierto, _pensé. _Es un consuelo. _Le gustaba lo suficiente para trabajar conmigo pero no lo suficiente para darme una verdadera posibilidad. No lo suficiente para llamarme.

Trabajamos en silencio mientras guardamos en su sitio los restantes dieciséis —sí, los conté— libros. Cueste lo que cueste me dije a mi misma, sabía que no podía odiar a Edward, sobre todo ahora que sabía por qué trabajaba aquí. Lo cierto es, que él era un buen chico.

Un buen chico que simplemente… no me quería de la manera que lo quería a él.

Incluso aunque amara a Jacob y no quería estar con Edward más, sabía que pasaría un tiempo antes de que superara su rechazo completamente. Eso estaba fuera de mi control.

* * *

**Que Edward tan bello que le da dinero a sus papas, (suspiro)**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kody Keplinger**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Pasa las palomitas de maíz por aquí, Angela.

—Cálmate. Déjame tomar un primer puñado.

—¿Hay más Coca-Cola Ligera?

—Aquí tienes... ¡No te atrevas a derramarlo sobre mi alfombra, o mi madre me va a matar!

Dieciséis chicas se empujaban en la habitación de Alice en la noche del viernes después de que las Panteras de Hamilton perdieran ante los Tigres de Oak Hill —dije que mi novio era un mariscal de campo, no que era bueno. Dieciséis chicas en una habitación; y lo creas o no, esas no era ni siquiera todas los que habían tomado el juramento. Tanya dijo que había conseguido que todas las novias de los jugadores de fútbol se unan a la causa. Pero, como era de esperar, algunas chicas no pudieron ir a pasar la noche por varias razones.

Pero dieciséis de nosotras nos presentamos, y eso era más que suficiente para tenerme en vilo. Me encontré en el suelo, en la esquina de la habitación de Alice, con mis rodillas levantadas hasta el pecho, contando y recontando a las chicas, las tejas en el techo, los carteles de los Lakers en la pared de Alice; cualquier cosa simplemente para relajarme un poco. Pero con todo el mundo hablando unas sobre otras y tirándose almohadas y paseando descuidadamente alrededor de platos desbordados de comida, la calma parecía estar bastante lejos de la esfera de lo posible.

Sabía que la huelga era mi idea y eso significaba que debería ser la líder aquí, pero no podía dejar de pensar que habría tenido un tiempo mucho mejor en un día agradable y tranquilo con Jacob.

—¡Hey, escuchen! —gritó Angela por encima de la charla. Todo el mundo guardó silencio y se volvió hacia donde ella estaba de pie, justo en el centro de la habitación.

Estaba vestida en su pequeña pijama rosa, con su cabello castaño y rizado en lo alto en una pinza—. Muy bien —dijo—. Así que Bella nos pidió reunirnos a todos aquí para que pudiéramos tener un poco de diversión y compartir historias acerca de nuestras intrigas y mierdas, y comer bizcochos de chocolate y... y ¿qué carajo? ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? Bella, trae tu trasero hasta aquí. Tú eres la que dirige el espectáculo.

Alargó la mano hasta mí, con su sonrisa tranquilizadora como si hubiera un secreto entre nosotras mientras me empujaba a mis pies. Luego me arrastró hasta el centro de la habitación.

—Adelante, chica —dijo, dejándose caer en el suelo y agarrando su quinto brownie de la caja Tupperware que había traído de casa.

Las chicas de inmediato comenzaron a formar un círculo alrededor de mí, como alumnos de primer grado durante el tiempo de contar historias. Unas pocas se sentaron en la cama de Alice.

Otras estaban tendidas boca abajo o sentadas con las piernas cruzadas en la alfombra a mis pies, mirándome expectantes.

—Bueno —dije, golpeteando mis dedos contra mi pierna. Podía hacer esto. Ahora que las chicas estaban quietas y en silencio y atentas, podía manejarlo—. Así que Alice pensó que sería interesante compartir nuestras historias acerca de lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora en nuestros esfuerzos para poner fin a la rivalidad. ¿Alguien tiene una buena historia?

—Yo la tengo —dijo Lauren, levantando la mano.

—Te apuesto diez dólares a que es aburrida hasta la mierda —susurró Angela, demasiado fuerte, a Alice.

Lauren le lanzó una mirada de muerte antes de volver a mí. Le hice un gesto para que continuara.

—Así que, Mike vino la noche del sábado de forma inesperada. Le mencioné que mis padres no iban a estar en casa, pero yo no, como que, lo invité, ni nada. Así que él simplemente aparece de la nada con esta sonrisa tonta de oreja a oreja y una botella de vino que había convencido a su hermano que le comprara. Él por completo pensó que al decirle que mis padres estaban fuera de la ciudad era una señal de que iba a conseguir algo. Lo que, duh, es una estupidez de todos modos. —Ella negó con la cabeza—. Lo que sea. Cuando le dije que no, parecía un cachorro herido. Siguió preguntándome si estaba enojada con él. Le dije que no, pero no me creyó. Así que, ¿saben lo que hizo después?

Miré a Angela, en silencio rogándole que no dijera nada.

Ella se quedó callada.

—Él me hizo toda la cena. Como, que fue a la cocina y me cocinó una comida del carajo. ¿Desde cuándo sabe cocinar? Pero de todos modos. Sí. Estaba tan seguro de que yo estaba molesta haría cualquier cosa para enmendarlo. Fue tan lindo... y patético. Sobre todo lindo.

—Por lo tanto, en otras palabras, Lauren tiene una novia ahora —bromeó Alice.

Algunas chicas se rieron. Otros gritaron cosas como:

—¡Afortunada! ¡Seth nunca cocina para mí! —Incluso Angela sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Me preguntaba si, como yo, estaba imaginando a Mike —un chico robusto, musculoso, con una constante sombra a las cinco— llevando un delantal rosa y revoloteando en torno a una cocina.

—Vaya, Lauren—dijo Angela, sonriéndole—. Tu novio resultó ser un ama de casa y el de Bella se convirtió en un canino. Transformaciones interesantes para la primera semana.

De repente todo el mundo me estaba mirando otra vez, esperando una explicación.

Sentí el calor arrastrarse hasta mi cuello. No tenía la intención de compartir mi experiencia. Prefería mantener mi vida privada en privado, excepto cuando me decidí a compartir con Angela.

—Cuéntales —dijo ella—. Vamos. Es muy gracioso.

_Traidora._

—Jacob, um, me rogó como un perro. Literalmente.

Las chicas rieron, y Angela le dio un codazo a mi pierna, instándome. Suspiré.

—Rodó sobre su espalda, mostrándome su vientre, mirándome con ojos de conejo.

Hizo sonidos de perrito y todo.

—Le da al ―estilo perrito‖ un significado totalmente nuevo, ¿eh? —dijo Angela, y todo el mundo rompió a reír otra vez.

Incluso yo rompí en una sonrisa.

—Creo que dudaba antes de ti, Bella —dijo Lauren, su desprecio habitual contorsionado en una —santa mierda, ¿sinceramente?— sonrisa—. Pero ahora, creo que tienes razón. Apuesto a que va a funcionar, y gracias a Dios, porque esta lucha tiene que parar. Esta era una buena idea, Bella. En serio. Viniendo de Lauren, eso era enorme.

Y no fue la única con una historia que compartir. Vi como varias de las otras chicas se levantaron y contaron sus historias. Todas ellas me sonreían al llegar al final. Todas riendo y orgullosas y confiadas. Todas realmente creían que mi plan iba a ser el que pondría fin a la rivalidad. Su confianza me hizo confiar.

—Me gustaría tener una historia que contar —me murmuró Rosalie mientras llenábamos otro cuenco de palomitas de maíz en la cocina de Alice. Dado que ella y yo habíamos comido las últimas piezas, las otras chicas decidieron que era justo que nosotras hiciéramos la siguiente bolsa. Estaba más relajada lejos de la muchedumbre, y el aire en la cocina se sentía mucho más fresco que el de la habitación llena de Alice.

—No te preocupes por eso —le dije, agitando la bolsa caliente de granos sin estallar en el cuenco naranja que habíamos estado usando—. Tener historias no es lo que realmente importa.

—Lo sé. Y no he besado a Emmett desde que comenzamos la huelga, como me dijiste.

Pero es sólo… —Rosalie se detuvo, retorciendo los dedos de su mano izquierda en su cabello de color chocolate. En su derecha tenía aferrada la lata de Coca-Cola Ligera que la mamá de Alice le había entregado a la fuerza, sabiendo que Rosalie nunca se la pediría.

—¿Sólo… qué? —pregunté, recogiendo mi propia Coca-Cola Ligera y tomando un sorbo.

—¿Soy rara? —susurró mientras miraba por encima del hombro hacia la sala, donde la Sra. Port estaba viendo una película en Lifetime—. Quiero decir... ¿es raro que finn y yo nunca hemos...?

—No —dije, luego dudé—. Es decir, estoy segura de que no eres la única. No creo que seas rara.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros, todavía retorciendo su cabello.

—Es sólo que acabo de oír todas estas historias, y a veces siento que soy la única que nunca lo ha hecho. Siento como si estuviera rezagada o algo así. Como si eso me hace una mojigata.

—No eres rara, o una mojigata, o una molestia, ni nada de eso —le aseguré—. En realidad, creo que es genial que estés esperando. Es en parte estimulante. Y el sexo es un gran problema, por lo que no debes apresurarte sólo porque todo el mundo lo esté haciendo. Creo que es una decisión importante. Honestamente, yo…

—¡Bella! ¡Rosalie!

Di un salto, casi derramando mi Coca-Cola Ligera cuando la voz de Angela sonó por las escaleras. Estaba tan atrapada en mi conversación con Rosalie que había olvidado por completo a las chicas en la habitación de Alice.

—¿Qué diablos les está tomando a las dos tanto tiempo? ¡Quiero un poco de palomitas de maíz, maldita sea!

—Creo que se terminó todos los brownies —dije con una pequeña risa.

—¿Chicas, pueden bajar un poco el volumen? —gritó la Sra. Port, sin enojo, sobre el respaldo del sofá del salón.

—Vamos —le dije a Rosalie—. Vamos a subir antes de que la pobre Angela se muera de hambre.

Rosalie se rió entre dientes y le sonreí. Había tomado un par de horas, pero después de escuchar las historias de todas y comer muchísima comida chatarra, me había aflojado un poco.

—Por fin. —Angela agarró el cuenco de palomitas de maíz de mí tan pronto como llegamos al escalón más alto, y corrió a la habitación de Alice. Rosalie y yo nos miramos la una a la otra. Respiré hondo y le sonreí por última vez, y luego volvimos a la habitación llena de gente.

* * *

**Ahora si que dicen ya me puse mano por lo de ayer?**

**Besos**


	12. capitulo 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kody Keplinger**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Al parecer, las chicas no fueron las únicas intercambiando chismes sobre su vida amorosa. Los chicos habían estado hablando, también. Supongo que cuando un grupo de atletas de secundaria no tiene sexo, las palabras empiezan a extenderse de que algo está muy mal, porque el lunes, los chicos ya estaban preocupados.

—¿Qué pasa con todas las chicas? —Jacob me preguntó durante el viaje a mi casa es tarde. Por una vez, no tenía práctica de fútbol, y había decidido tomar en cuenta la siempre presente invitación a cenar de mi padre, y recompensarme por la cita que habíamos perdido el viernes.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Sabía exactamente lo que quería decir, sin embargo.

—Como que... no sé. He oído cosas.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Como tú que estás toda distante —dijo—. La Novia de Emmett ni siquiera le da un beso, y desde la semana pasada, has estado actuando raro. Sam dice que incluso Angela no está soltando, y ella es una puta, así que sabemos que algo anda mal.

—No llames a mí mejor amiga puta —le dije—. Solo porque la gente lo diga no significa que sea cierto.

—Pero es verdad.

—Es relativo —le dije—. Apostaría a que Sam se ha acostado con más gente que Angela. ¿Correcto?

—Probablemente. Pero Sam es hombre.

—No lo llamarías una puta, así que por favor no llames a Angela una.

—Vale, vale —Jacob se encogió de hombros y volvió el Buick en mi calle—. Lo siento. Lo que sea... Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta.

—¿Qué pregunta?

—¿Qué pasa con todas las chicas?

_Mierda_, pensé. Cambiar de tema por lo general funcionaba con Jacob. Estaba tan distraído que no se daba cuenta que lo había empujado lejos del tema original. Eso era parte de la belleza de salir con él, nunca tuve que preocuparme de que me arrinconara en una conversación que no quería tener.

Excepto ahora.

Naturalmente, cuando el sexo era el tema, Jacob lograba mantenerse concentrado.

—Hablaremos de ello más tarde —le dije mientras su coche se deslizaba en mi camino.

Antes de que pudiera argumentar, salí del asiento del pasajero y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta principal.

Me habría abofeteado a mí misma. Había un agujero enorme en mi plan de ataque, nunca habíamos discutido cuándo o cómo decirles a los chicos. Eventualmente tendríamos que hacerlo, obviamente, porque el objetivo era conseguir que nos escucharan, que oyeran nuestra demanda de poner fin a la rivalidad. Pero ahora, con Jacob preguntando, estaba nerviosa de responderle.

—Hola, cariño —llamó a papá en la cocina cuando entre en la casa—. Acabo de llegar del trabajo y decidí hacer un sándwich. ¿Quieres uno?

—No, gracias —dije, caminando por la alfombra hacia la cocina. Detrás de mí, Jacob cerró la puerta y comenzó a seguirme—. Traje compañía. Pensaba en hacer una cena real esta noche.

Papá miró sobre su hombro y sonrió cuando vio a Jacob de pie junto a mí en la puerta de la cocina.

—Hola —dijo—. ¿No hay práctica de fútbol?

—No, señor —dijo Jacob—. El entrenador nos dio el día libre dijo que no podía mirarnos a la cara después de la derrota del viernes. Pero estoy seguro de que va a patearnos el culo mañana.

—Oh, sí. —Papá tomó su bocadillo en el mostrador y lo puso en su regazo para que pudiera rodar su silla hacia nosotros—. Escuché que el juego fue bastante brutal. No pude llegar, necesitaba responder algunos e-mails y resolver una situación con un estudiante, pero Anthony dijo que Oak Hill se puso en muy buena forma este año.

—Sí, ninguno de nosotros lo esperaba —coincidió Jacob—. Muy extraño. Apestaban el año pasado.

Papá rodó hasta la mesa y Jacob se sentó junto a él. Los deje hablando de deportes un poco mientras buscaba a través de la nevera, tratando de decidir qué hacer para cenar.

Cuando me di cuenta que no teníamos casi nada —estar con dos hombres adultos significaba que la comida no duraba mucho tiempo—, me decidí a llamar y dejarle un correo de voz a Anthony, pidiéndole que pasara por la tienda en su camino a casa y recogiera algunas cosas que necesitaba para hacer pasta.

Cuando colgué el teléfono, oí a Jacob preguntar:

—¿Cómo va el trabajo, Sr. Swan?

Sonreí mientras caminaba hacia la mesa redonda de madera y me sentaba al lado de mi novio. Él se acercó y me pasó un brazo por los hombros. Mire tímidamente a mi padre, y me tensé un poco ante el contacto. Pero Jacob no pareció darse cuenta o tal vez ya era habitual para él ahora.

—El trabajo va bien —dijo papá—. He estado un poco loco esta semana. Hay una estudiante que tiene algunos problemas de comportamiento bastante bruscos. Creo que está teniendo un momento difícil en su casa, pero no quiere decirlo. La pobre chica nunca ha tenido problemas antes.

Cuando era pequeña, él había trabajado en una constructora, haciendo viviendas en la parte nueva de la ciudad. Después del accidente, decidió ir en una dirección diferente.

Así es como terminó como el consejero de la Primaria Hamilton.

—Usted es tan paciente —dijo Jacob—. No soporto a los niños. Me siento tan frustrado con ellos. No quiero ser padre.

—Vas a cambiar de opinión —le dijo papá—. Especialmente si Bella y tú terminan casándose. Ustedes tendrían que darme nietos.

—Anthony puede hacer eso —Jacob se echó a reír—. Bella y yo no vamos a tener hijos.

Tal vez algunos perros.

Me aclaré la garganta, recordándole que estaba sentada allí. Odiaba cuando Jacob planeaba mi futuro por mí.

—Anthony va a recoger algunas cosas en la tienda en su camino de vuelta del trabajo — le dije—. Va a ser una hora o dos por lo que si quieren vayan a ver la televisión.

En un instante, Jacob se puso de pie, empujando la silla de ruedas de mi padre a la sala de estar, mientras discutían sobre cuál de las seis redes de ESPN ver.

Cuando se fueron, saqué mi teléfono móvil para escribirle a Angela.

_Jacob está haciendo preguntas. Creo que él sabe._

En cuestión de segundos, me contestó.

_Que le vas decir?_

Eché un vistazo a la sala. Algún talk show deportivo estaba en la televisión, y podía oír a papá y a Jacob riendo mientras estaban de acuerdo con los comentaristas. Sonreí para mis adentros. Jacob era ya parte de mi familia. Una parte de mí. No debía tener miedo de ser honesta con él.

Sin ni siquiera mirar a la pantalla, trasladé mis dedos a través del teclado y envíe un mensaje de vuelta a Angela.

_La verdad._

Para la hora en que la cena estuvo sobre la mesa, estaba a punto jalarme de los pelos.

Anthony llegó a casa casi una hora tarde y se negó a decirme dónde había estado. Papá tuvo que hacerme dejar de preguntarle. Y, por supuesto, mi hermano había recogido el tipo equivocado de fideos. Quiero decir, supongo que la pasta no importaba, todas tienen el mismo sabor, pero era el principio de la cosa.

Había sido capaz de relajarme un poco en la mesa, sin embargo. Anthony le dio a Jacob un mal rato por el partido del viernes, todo el mundo me felicitó por la cena —no es que la pasta fuese difícil de hacer, pero aun así era agradable de escuchar—, y nadie mencionó el equipo de fútbol o los ritos de iniciación.

Después de salir de la mesa, sin dejar de sonreír por un chiste que papá nos había contado, Jacob se ofreció a ayudarme a lavar los platos.

—¿Por qué no utilizas el lavavajillas? —preguntó.

—Las tuberías están dañadas —le dije—. Lo han estado durante semanas. El fontanero no ha venido a arreglarla todavía.

—Eso es una mierda. —Puso una pila de platos en el mostrador mientras llenaba el fregadero con agua—. Yo podría ser capaz de arreglarlas. Ayude a mi tío a arreglar las de su casa antes. Les puedo dar un vistazo cuando llegue este fin de semana, si lo deseas. Entonces no tendrás que pagar por un fontanero.

—Eso sería genial —le dije—. Jacob Vincent, pro-bono plomero.

—¿Pro-bono qué?

—No importa. Sólo tienes que traer la llave inglesa y tus pantalones caídos de plomero, el sábado.

Jacob sonrió.

—Los pantalones caídos de plomero, ¿eh? Bella, en realidad las tuberías están en mal estado, ¿o es sólo tu manera de tratar de verme el culo?

—Difícilmente —le dije, arrojando un poco de agua sobre él—. Sólo si contratas a un doble de traseros.

Jacob me sacó la lengua y tiró un poco de agua en mi dirección.

Tenía que admitir, me impresionaba bastante que estuviera ayudando a limpiar. Me imaginé que estaría corriendo de regreso a la TV al segundo en que el plato estuviera despejado, en la forma en que solía hacerlo.

—Así que de vuelta a lo que estábamos hablando antes —dijo tras una pausa—. ¿Qué pasa con las chicas?

Por supuesto, él tenía un motivo. Me puse en guardia de nuevo al instante. Cerré el grifo mientras que las burbujas del detergente comenzaban a ceder sobre el borde del lavaplatos.

—¿De verdad quieres saber? —pregunté en voz baja, señalándolo para que metiera los plato al agua jabonosa.

—Sí.

—Está bien. Estamos en una huelga de sexo.

Jacob, que Dios lo bendiga, sólo parpadeó, confuso.

Metí la mano en el cajón superior y saque una esponja y un trapo.

—Está bien—dije, entregándole el trapo—. Las chicas están cansadas de la rivalidad.

Lo que ha estado pasando por mucho tiempo, y ustedes no tienen ni siquiera una razón para pelear.

—Como el infierno que si—argumentó Jacob—. Tenemos un montón de razones para odiar a esos…

—Jacob, ¿puedes aunque sea decirme porque comenzó en primer lugar? —le pregunté.

Abrió la boca para responder, luego se detuvo, y abrió la boca de nuevo.

—Uh...—Tragó saliva, y le pase un plato que acababa de limpiar para que él pudiera secarlo, mientras pensaba—. Todo empezó... Todo empezó porque...

—Si te toma tanto tiempo recordarlo—le dije, mojando otro plato cubierto con salsa marinara en el agua espumosa, burbujeante—, entonces la pelea no vale la pena realmente.

—Bien, ¿pero que tiene esto que ver con que las chicas estén extrañas?

—Te lo dije—le dije—. Queremos que la rivalidad termine. Así que hemos decidido que ninguno de los chicos de los equipos va a recibir ninguna acción hasta que termine la pelea. Una huelga de sexo.

Jacob dejó de secar el plato que acababa de entregarle.

—¿Me estás jodiendo?

—No.

—Como... ¿Nada de sexo?

—Shhh. —Me Tensé y miré por encima de mi hombro para ver que papá y Anthony estuvieran aun en la sala de estar, viendo la TV—. No es sólo sexo. Podría ser cualquier cosa.

—¿Cómo besarnos, masturbadas, chupadas. Todo?

Me estremecí y miré sobre mi hombro otra vez.

—Sí—le susurré entre dientes—. Todo. Baja la voz. Si papá nos escucha...

—Bien, lo siento. ¿Así que esto va a durar hasta que los equipos dejen de pelear?

Asentí con la cabeza y le di otro plato limpio. Él lo tomó, pero no empezó a secarlo inmediatamente. En cambio, se limitó a mover la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante, con los labios apretados, como conteniendo la risa.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté.

—Lo siento, pero ¿realmente esperan que algo tan estúpido funcione?

—No es estúpido —le dije—. Lo que es estúpido es su pequeña rivalidad con el equipo de fútbol. Esto ocurre cada otoño, y se está poniendo peor. La gente está terminando herida. Mi plan para terminar con esto funcionara. Si hay una cosa que podemos retener que los hará hacer cualquier cosa, es favores sexuales.

—Nunca funcionará—dijo Jacob, finalmente secando el plato que había estado sosteniendo los pasados 13 segundos y colocándolo en la parte superior de la pila creciente de los platos limpios—. Las chicas no durarán.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque no vamos a dejar de pelear con el equipo de fútbol, y sé que las chicas no pueden durar para siempre. Caray, apuesto a que si me esforzaba lo suficiente, no serías capaz de resistirme en este momento. —Me dio una versión exagerada de una seductora sonrisa, batiendo sus pestañas y todo, cuando se inclinó para besarme.

Le reste importancia, molesta.

—¿No quieres que la rivalidad termine?

—En realidad no.

—Sabes, Jacob...—Vacilé, luego dije—: Cuando volvimos a estar juntos, me prometiste que madurarías y te comportarías como un adulto.

Se puso rígido.

—Bueno, Bella, ambos hicimos algunas promesas que no cumplimos, ¿no?

Un segundo.

Dos segundos.

No podía creer que acababa de decir eso. No podía creer que lo había hecho. Nos enfrentamos uno al otro, me quedé boquiabierta y él se afirmó más. Me había estado molestando antes, pero ahora estaba molesto, y yo también.

Tres segundos.

Cuatro segundos.

Mis puños se cerraron a mis costados y con cada segundo, la tensión crecía entre nosotros. El aire se espeso y me vi forzada a calmar mi respiración. Esto era lo más cerca que habíamos llegado de una pelea en mucho tiempo—y menos de un minuto atrás, ni siquiera había sido una pelea.

La peor parte era que, lógicamente, deberíamos haber estado en el mismo lado. Él debía haber querido que esto terminara tanto como yo. O tal vez no se veía a sí mismo como la víctima en todo. Tal vez le gustaba el caos.

La idea me hizo dar vueltas la cabeza.

Cinco segundos.

Seis segundos.

Estaba empezando a pensar que nunca nos moveríamos de nuevo cuando la voz de mi hermano penetró en el silencio.

—¡Bella! ¡Jacob!

Volví la cabeza, tirando de mi mirada de Jacob, cuando Anthony apareció en la puerta.

Por un segundo, sus ojos se movieron entre nosotros, y sabía que él podía decir que algo estaba pasando. Anthony no era tan denso como Jacob. O tan compasivo como mi padre. En lugar de preguntar al respecto, sin embargo, él negó con la cabeza, como si agitara el conocimiento de toda la tensión de su mente.

—Mi padre quiere un helado—dijo, pasándose la mano por el pelo corto y negro—. Voy a salir a conseguirle uno.¿Quieren?

Eché un vistazo a Jacob. Él seguía observándome, pero la expresión de su cara era ilegible.

—Sí—le dije a Anthony—. Fresa con asperja para mí. Y asegúrate que el de papá sea bajo en grasa, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, sí, lo sé—dijo Anthony—. ¿Y tú, Jacob?

—Um...—Poco a poco, se volvió para mirar a mi hermano—. Chocolate. Con jarabe de chocolate.

Anthony se echó a reír.

—Ahora ese es mi tipo de helado. Está bien. Estaré de vuelta pronto.

Él robó las llaves del mostrador y salió de la cocina.

—Mira, Jacob—susurré cuando Anthony se había ido—, las chicas están en huelga de sexo. Va a ser de esta manera hasta que la rivalidad termine.

—Nunca va a suceder—me dijo Jacob.

No le respondí. En su lugar, me di vuelta y entré en la sala de estar, donde Jacob no se atrevería a volver a esta conversación delante de mi padre, y me senté a ver un show de deportes de mierda y esperar por mi helado.

* * *

**Chicas solo puedo decir que tengo adelantado hasta el capitulo 16. dentro de ellos viene el siguiente adelanto, quieren un maratón?**

—¿Sam? —pregunté lentamente.

—Él está, uh, en el baño. Saldrá en un minuto.

Recordé cuando había estado con Angela parada junto a la mesa de refrescos. Habían pasado unos buenos diez minutos desde que noté aquí a Jacob con Sam, mucho más tiempo del que necesitaba en el baño.

—Gracias —dije, rodeando a Sam y dirigiéndome hacia el baño de los chicos.

—¿Qué? —Sam sonó aterrado cuando alcanzó mi brazo con una mano mientras luchaba por sostener la botella de Coca con la otra—. Bella, espera un segundo. No puedes ir al baño de los hombres.

Eludí sus intentos de agarrarme. No iba a esperar para descubrir lo que estaba pasando.

—Bella, espera. Realmente no quieres hacer eso…

_Y supe que estaba escondiéndome algo._


	13. Capitulo 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kody Keplinger**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

-Así que has estado leyendo a Aristófanes, ¿eh?

Di un salto, y el libro que estaba tratando de acomodar se resbaló de mi mano y dio un vuelco en el suelo. Mis dedos vacíos a tientas de estabilidad en los estantes de madera mientras que la escalera se tambaleaba debajo de mí, mis pies trataban de recuperar el equilibrio.

—Vaya —dijo Edward.

Tenía sus manos en mis caderas, estabilizándome. Mi playera había subido ligeramente a medida que extendí los brazos a los estantes más altos, por lo que sus dedos estaban en contacto directo con mi piel expuesta, justo por encima de mis vaqueros. Una pequeña ráfaga de impulsos me atravesó, desde donde me estaba tocando y extendiéndose hacia el resto de mi cuerpo.

—Lo siento —dijo—. No fue mi intención asustarte. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien.

Sus manos aún estaban sobre mí.

Me preguntaba por qué no me dejaba ir. Ahora que ya estaba bien; él podía retirar sus manos. Pero no lo hizo. Y quería que siguiera en contacto conmigo. Sabía que no debía —si el toque de mi propio novio me molesta, el de Edward debería repugnarme— pero mi cuerpo zumbaba en desacuerdo con mi cerebro. Sus manos se quedaron en mis caderas mientras bajaba de la escalera, guiándome a la seguridad en el suelo delante de él. Una vez que mis zapatillas de deporte tocaron la fina alfombra marrón, me dejó ir, moviendo de inmediato sus puños a sus bolsillos.

—¿Estás bien? —repitió, como si no le hubiera contestado.

—Bien. —dije de nuevo—. ¡Dios! ¿Estás tomando una clase de salir de la nada o qué?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Talento natural, supongo.

—Un talento natural que me va a matar un día. ¿Puedes, por favor, no hacer eso?

Podría haberme caído de la escalera y roto el cuello. O por lo menos la pierna o el tobillo o algo así. O la muñeca, y luego las estanterías de libros, y Victoria me habría gritado —y también a ti por hacerme caer, y... —Mi voz se fue apagando. Debí haber cerrado la boca después de ―Bien‖.

—Voy a trabajar en ello —dijo Edward con una sonrisa tímida.

—De acuerdo. Bien.

—Entonces —dijo—. ¿Aristófanes?

—¿Qué?

—Yo estaba tratando de preguntarte si habías estado leyendo a Aristófanes —repitió— . Ya sabes, ¿el dramaturgo griego? ¿Uno de los precursores de la sátira?

—Nunca he oído hablar de él —admití con un poco de vergüenza—. ¿Quién es él?

¿Qué ha escrito?

—Ohh, ehh, bueno… —dijo Edward, sus mejillas con un leve toque rojo—. Su obra más famosa es probablemente Las Nubes. Sin embargo, no nos lo enseñan en la escuela secundaria —muy gracioso. Supongo que el hecho de que sé quién es él demuestra lo idiota que soy, ¿eh? —Se rió, rayando la punta de su zapatilla contra el suelo.

Genial. Él era sexy, buen besador, y un aficionado a la literatura.

Dios realmente debe haber tenido un buen sentido del humor, porque si tuviera que nombrar lo que más me emociona, es la literatura. Y me había recomendado un libro que no conocía, y que no se muestra en la escuela. Si estuviera soltera, no habría mejor línea.

De repente, me encontré pensando en volver a la Expiación —ya sabes, ¿la escena en el libro donde los dos personajes principales tienen relaciones sexuales en la biblioteca?

A pesar de que Angela dijo que hacerlo contra estanterías sería muy incómodo —y probablemente lo decía por experiencia—, sigue siendo una fantasía mía. Pero, ¿qué es más romántico que un lugar tranquilo lleno de libros?

Pero no debía haber estado pensando en mi biblioteca-fantasía. Sobre todo mientras estaba mirando a Edward. En medio de una biblioteca.

—Entonces —dije, aclarando mi garganta y tratando de sonar natural. En su lugar, lo que salió fue muy coqueto. ¿Qué tiene este hombre que siempre me hace hacer eso?— Es gracioso. ¿Se puede hacer geometría, y no leer obras griegas?

El rubor de Edward se profundizó.

—Sí... ya sé que no es muy convincente. ¿Pero estás segura de que nunca has leído nada de Aristófanes? ¿Ni siquiera escuchado?

—No es poco convincente —dije rápidamente. Demasiado rápido—. Me encantan los griegos. He leído Antígona y Medea y Edipo y…

—Wow —bromeó Edward—. No me extraña que a veces parezcas tan tensa, todo lo que lees son tragedias. ¿Tienes algo en contra de sonreír?

—No, yo sólo... siempre termino leyendo tragedias, supongo.

Se inclinó un poco más cerca.

—Tal vez la lectura de una comedia sea la cosa que te ayude a relajar un poco. Tienes una gran sonrisa; me gustaría verla más a menudo.

Miré hacia abajo, alisando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja.

—Gracias.

Luego nos miramos el uno al otro y sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba y sabía que no era la situación que quería entrometerme, así que dije:

—De todos modos, sí. Quiero decir, estoy segura que no he leído nada de Aristófanes.

Me di vuelta y me arrodillé para recoger el libro que se me había caído de la escalera, necesitando ver cualquier cosa menos Edward. ¿Por qué siempre me hacía caer en su trampa?

Tal vez si no le hiciera caso, él se iría. Podría acomodar las estanterías, y Victoria le pondría algo que hacer y no tendría que topármelo por el resto del día.

_Ignorar, ignorar, ignorar._

—Él escribió acerca de una huelga de sexo.

—¿Qué?

Miré hacia arriba y encontré a Edward sonriéndome. Tanto que no pude hacer caso omiso. Rápidamente, me levanté, abrazando el libro-recuperado a mi pecho.

—Aristófanes —dijo Edward, moviéndose un poco más cerca de mí—. Él escribió una obra sobre un grupo de mujeres en Atenas en una huelga de sexo para convencer a sus maridos de poner fin a una guerra. Me imaginé que tal vez por eso se te ocurrió la idea. Sentí el aumento de calor en mis mejillas.

—¿Sabes acerca de la…?

—Todo el mundo lo sabe —dijo Edward—. Todos los chicos del equipo están hablando de eso.

—Oh.

—Entonces —dijo, apoyándose en las estanterías junto a mí, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en la míos—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Para poner fin a la rivalidad.

—No. Yo sé eso. Quiero decir… —Dudó, pasándose una mano sobre su cabeza y alisándose su corto cabello castaño—. Me refiero a, ¿por qué te decidiste a hacerlo ahora? Como si te hubieran empujado sobre el borde o lo que sea.

Me mordí el labio y miré a los libros a mi izquierda. Estábamos en la D. En una columna Una Historia sobre Dos Ciudades resaltaba con sus letras de oro y el negro de fondo.

No le iba a decir la verdad a Edward. De ninguna manera. No iba para hablarle de mi novio provocando peleas delante de mí, o acerca del llamado ―premio‖. Era la última persona que quería saber acerca de mis problemas con Jacob. No es que hemos tenido muchos. Sólo por esta pelea estúpida.

En su lugar, lo que necesita saber es que estoy muy feliz con mi relación. Tal vez si él entendía el mensaje, dejaría de coquetearme. Dejaría de recordarme su rechazo.

—Me enojé mucho cuando ese chico se quebró su ACL —dije, decidiéndome a contar parte de la verdad—. Cuando le dije a Jacob sobre eso en la cafetería, me di cuenta de que la lucha había ido demasiado lejos. Y luego Jacob estaba un poco golpeado, también, y yo… sabía que la guerra no terminaría hasta que ambos lados se dieran por vencidos, y se me ocurrió el plan de una huelga. Las chicas que aman.

—Sí, pobre Pete. —Suspiró Edward. Su sonrisa coqueta se transformó en un instante en una más suave, más natural—. Creo que va a ser capaz de jugar la próxima temporada. Le dije que practicaría con él en la primavera para que no perdiera su lugar en el equipo.

—Eso está muy bien de tu parte.

—Es un buen chico. Se merece una oportunidad. —Dudó un segundo, miró lejos de mí cuando me preguntó—: Entonces, ¿cómo se siente Jacob acerca de este asunto de la huelga de sexo? Estoy seguro de que lo odia.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunté, alejándome un poco.

—No, eh, sé que es difícil para un montón de chicos —dijo rápidamente—. Sólo me preguntaba cómo le hace frente.

—Jacob está bien con esto. —dije, y no era una mentira. Él no me había tomado suficientemente en serio como para estar infeliz sobre la huelga—. Quiero decir, él se ha lastimado por esta rivalidad. Estoy segura de que va a agradecerme una vez que todo haya terminado.

—Uh-huh. Bueno, eso es bueno. —Por un segundo, Edward se veía molesto. O al menos yo pensaba que sí. Porque parpadeó y esa expresión de su rostro se había ido. Sonreía de nuevo, y estaba segura de que me había imaginado todo el asunto—. Debo volver a trabajar —dijo—. No vemos luego, Bella.

Luego se dio la vuelta y me dejó entre las estanterías, no muy feliz porque se fuera de la forma que yo no esperaba.

Anthony estuvo cinco minutos y dieciséis segundos retrasado. Ni siquiera me molesté en preguntar dónde había estado, porque estaba segura de que había estado en casa desde justo después de las cinco, cuando terminaba su turno en la tienda de auto–partes. Lo más probable es que acababa de perder la noción del tiempo. Yo no entiendo muy bien cómo puede hacer eso. Siempre yo fui consciente de lo que es el tiempo.

Constantemente. ¿Cómo puede alguien dejar que segundos o minutos o unas horas escapen de ellos?

No lo sé. Sin embargo, Anthony es el mejor haciendo eso.

Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando escuché a Edward llamarme desde el otro lado. Me di vuelta y lo encontré corriendo hacia mí.

—Aquí —dijo, entregándome un delgado libro de bolsillo—. Lo encontré para ti.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté.

—Lysistrata —dijo—. El escrito de Aristófanes que te dije. Pensé que tal vez te resulte interesante. Teniendo en cuenta tus planes y todo.

—Oh, eh… Gracias.

—No hay problema. Déjame saber lo que piensas. —Sonrió y me tocó el hombro jugando—. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez llegues a alejarte de las tragedias.

—Tal vez.

—Bueno, voy a dejar que ya te vayas. Nos vemos luego, Bella.

—Está bien. Nos vemos —dije, moviéndome hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, con la Lysistrata en el pecho. Tenía mucha curiosidad de leerlo.

—Okey, Anthony, vamos… ¿Anthony?

Miré por encima del hombro. Anthony estaba hablando con Victoria en la recepción, y ella estaba totalmente, entretenida. Moviendo su cabello, pestañeando, sonriendo. Ugh.

Sentí un escalofrío. Victoria no sonríe.

No, a menos que realmente quiera hacerlo.

Con mi hermano, al parecer.

—Anthony —dije en voz muy alta—. Hey, vamos. Tenemos que irnos.

—Está bien, está bien. —Suspiró, alejándose de la mesa.

Cerré mis ojos y respiré profundamente, tratando de borrar de mi memoria la imagen de Victoria y mi hermano coqueteando.

—No tienes que ser tan exigente —dijo Anthony, cuando íbamos camino a su Jeep—. No es sexy.

—Gracias —dije—. Te lo agradezco. ¿Ahora podemos, simplemente, salir de aquí?

Eché un vistazo atrás a la biblioteca a medida que nos alejábamos. Pude ver a Edward caminando por el estacionamiento, una farola proyectando su sombra sobre el pavimento. Cuando volví a poner mi atención en mí, me di cuenta que estaba abrazando la copia de Lysistrata como si fuera mi posesión más preciada.

Rápidamente metí el libro en mi mochila y, antes de Anthony notara algo, empecé a comandar la radio.


	14. Capitulo 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kody Keplinger**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Soñé con Edward esa noche. No un sueño profético en el que él muere en un accidente de coche que se incendió, o un estúpido sueño en el que caminábamos por Marte y comíamos algodón de azúcar o algo estúpido como eso. No, este sueño era... Bueno, se trataba de mí, Edward, y aquella escena de sexo en la biblioteca de

_Expiación _en la que se suponía no debía estar pensando siempre que Edward estuviera alrededor —aunque no lo podía evitar. Y _en mi sueño_, las estanterías no eran para nada incómodas.

Me di la vuelta y presioné el botón de repetición, pero cuando el sueño inundó _mi _cerebro consciente, descubrí que los siete minutos extra de sueño no me harían ningún bien esta mañana. La vergüenza me mantuvo despierta en su lugar.

Salí de la cama y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, apagando el despertador en el camino.

No pude apartar mi mente del sueño. Incluso después de que me duchara y vistiera, o cuando bajé corriendo las escaleras para coger el autobús. De alguna manera, tener un sueño así de Edward me hizo sentir… culpable.

—¿Por qué te sientes mal por eso? —me preguntó Angela en nuestro primer bloque de clases de informática después de que confiara en ella—. No es como si pudieras hacer algo con lo que sueñas. Y maldición, el chico es ardiente. ¿Quién no tiene sueños obscenos de él? Lástima que sea tan provocador. Él podría ser el principal semental si quisiera, pero ni siquiera quiere ir más allá de la etapa de coqueteo con las chicas. Tal vez pertenezca a alguna loca religión o algo así.

Me sonrojé y abrí una hoja de cálculo Excel para iniciar el proyecto que me habían designado. Siempre se lo he dicho todo a Angela. Lo de mi familia, mi relación con Jacob —las partes que no eran demasiado privadas, al menos—, mi planes de universidad, e incluso mis sueños sucios. Pero había algo de lo que ella no sabía nada: lo que ocurrió entre Edward y yo en la fiesta de Vikki McPhee durante el verano.

—En serio —presionó ella, se inclinó para verme hacer clic en los botones para iniciar las funciones aritméticas en la hoja de cálculo—. ¿Por qué te sientes culpable?

—No sé... ¿Porque tengo novio? —Le ofrecí, sin mencionar el hecho de que nunca había tenido ese tipo de sueño con Jacob—. ¿No lo convierte eso en una especie de infidelidad?

—No —dijo Angela rotundamente—. No lo es. No puedes elegir con quién o lo que sueñas. No es como si lo estuvieras engañando. Además, los chicos pueden hacerlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir —dijo, revisando mi pantalla de nuevo para encontrar la manera en que había creado el gráfico de barras asignado—, que los chicos miran a las chicas, hablan de ellas, y totalmente sueñan con chicas con las que no están saliendo, y es genial mientras que en realidad no actúen en consecuencia. Pero cuando una chica como tú hace lo mismo, se siente culpable o sucia, o lo que sea. No lo entiendo.

—Sí —murmuré—. Supongo que yo tampoco, no.

Había un montón de cosas que yo no estaba consiguiendo últimamente. Al igual que la forma en que no está bien que te guste el sexo demasiado porque entonces te conviertes en una puta, pero el no tenerlo te hace una chica rara. O cómo los chicos como Edward pueden salirse con la suya coqueteando mucho pero si una chica lo hace hablarán — basura por hacer lo mismo. O que mi novio parece pensar que está bien para él ponerme en segundo lugar en esta rivalidad de mierda, pero cuando decidí a hacer algo al respecto, no me tomó en serio.

Estaba empezando a pensar que no entendía nada. Al igual que había algún manual para adolescentes y citas y los chicos se desmayaron en la escuela media un día cuando estaba ausente o algo así. Me pregunto si las otras chicas están tan perdidas como yo con todas estas cosas.

—Bella, estoy perdida —murmuró Angela cuando nuestra profesora de informática, la señora Moulton, pasó por delante. Por un segundo, estuve real y totalmente perdida, pensando que ella había oído mis pensamientos, pero luego añadió—: ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un gráfico de barras y un gráfico de líneas? ¿Y qué mierda importa eso?

¡Ayúdame aquí!

Me reí, aliviada, y me incliné para ayudarla con la tarea.

Las cosas entre Jacob y yo habían estado mal desde el lunes por la noche, cuando le había contado acerca de la huelga de sexo. Él no me estaba dando tratamiento de silencio o evitándome, exactamente. Él sólo estaba... distante. No era tan sensiblero como de costumbre, quizá porque por fin se había dado cuenta de que no funcionaría, y no hablaba tanto como normalmente lo hacía cuando yo estaba cerca.

Me duele tener Jacob actuando con tanta frialdad hacia mí, pero esperaba que esto significara pagarlo trabajando. Que finalmente estuviera lo suficientemente frustrado como para hacer algo al respecto. Que todos los chicos lo estuvieran, y así la guerra terminaría pronto. Pero por el momento, sentarme a su lado en el almuerzo se estaba convirtiendo en algo sumamente difícil, aunque estoy segura de que mi comportamiento no era el más sexy, apenas podía mirar a Jacob a los ojos después del sueño que había tenido sobre Edward.

Así que después de trece minutos de incómoda conversación que había pasado en la mesa del almuerzo, decidí que ya era suficiente.

—Entonces, me voy a casa —dije en voz alta, interrumpiendo una conversación que Jacob estaba teniendo con Sam. Estaba segura de que no era importante, de todos modos—. Es este viernes. Debemos asegurarnos de que nuestros planes estén listos.

Jacob me miró, confuso.

—¿Qué planes? —preguntó.

—Quiero decir... tienes tu vestido o lo que sea, y tengo la ropa que me hiciste comprar.

¿Qué más se puede planificar?

—Creo que deberíamos ir a cenar primero —le dije—. Sólo tú y yo. Tranquilo y romántico, ¿sabes? Podemos comer y luego bailar.

—Por supuesto —dijo Jacob—. Lo que tú quieras. Sólo dime dónde recogerte y dónde vamos. Tú me llamas.

Le fruncí el ceño. _Sí_, pensé. Porque eso es tan romántico.

—¿Por qué no elijes tú? —sugerí—. Y entonces me sorprendes.

—Nah —dijo él, metiendo el tenedor en una montaña de aspecto repugnante de macarrones con queso—, dijiste que no te gustan las sorpresas.

—No... Pero hiciste un gran trabajo la última vez.

—Tú sólo elige. No me gustaría elegir mal, y luego tener que acompañarte a mear fuera o algo así.

_Terminará pronto, _me dije, sabiendo que la huelga era la causa de la distancia de Jacob.

Los chicos habían descubierto el plan. Ellos sabían que no habría ninguna acción hasta que la rivalidad se hubiera terminado. Las chicas tienen la ventaja. Hemos conseguido el poder. Tenemos en el control.

Con una dulce sonrisa y una voz alegre, le dije:

—Está bien. Voy a escoger un lugar en Oak Hill y reservaré para las ocho. Será una gran noche.

—Estoy seguro de que lo será —-murmuró, con una voz a punto de sarcasmo que me hizo mentalmente añadir, incluso si _no hay _nada.

_Así es_, pensé de nuevo, como si pudiera oírme. _No lo habrá_.

Angela vino más tarde ese día para ayudarme a planear la siguiente fiesta de pijamas mientras hacía la cena.

—¿Crees que necesitaremos otras? —preguntó Angela mientras se pintaba las uñas en la mesa de la cocina. Me empujó una toalla por debajo de sus manos, preocupada por haber derramado el esmalte. Había elegido un color azul eléctrico el cual yo nunca tendría el suficiente valor para llevar—. Quiero decir que sólo fue una, así que, ¿por qué tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo?

—Creo que debemos tener una base regular —le dije—, va a mantener las cosas consistentes y organizadas. Las otras chicas realmente lo disfrutaron. Creo que la unidad puede ayudarnos a ganar.

—Lo que sea —suspiró Angela—, con tal de que ganemos pronto. Ya han pasado dos semanas y en serio no soy una fanática de este asunto del celibato en conjunto.

—Sé que no lo eres. —Tomé uno de los libros de cocina de mi madre de la pila de la parte superior de la nevera y me senté frente a ella—. Pero me alegro de que me estés ayudando.

—Sí, bueno, me lo debes.

Abrí el libro de cocina y comencé a buscar una receta con la que en realidad podría tener una oportunidad de éxito. Soy una cocinera decente, pero no como mi madre.

Ella podría cocinar cualquier cosa sin mirar siquiera un libro. Ella era el tipo de persona que seguía una receta una sola vez y luego encontraba la manera de ajustarla, hacerla suya, y cocinarla mejor.

Desafortunadamente, no había tenido tiempo de transmitirme ese conocimiento. Y Dios no quiera que mi padre o mi hermano intenten usar el hornillo. La casa estaría en llamas en unos instantes. La idea de cualquiera de ellos haciendo algo más complejo que un sándwich de atún me produce pesadillas.

—Entonces, ¿vas a hacerla aquí? —preguntó Angela. Me estremecí al pensarlo, y se rió—. Oh, vamos. Se supone que debes ser el líder, Señorita Mandona. Levántate.

—Está bien. Supongo que podría. Pero, ¿qué pasa con papá y Anthony?

—Estoy segura de que habrá algún tipo de evento deportivo en la televisión para mantener a tú padre ocupado —dijo—. Y Anthony... Bueno, puedes distraerlo si lo deseas.

Le di a Angela una mirada penetrante.

—¡Estoy bromeando! Más o menos. Quiero decir, sí, tu hermano está bueno, pero no me gustaría hacer algo con él algo que tú no aprobaras... a menos que supiera a ciencia cierta que nos saldríamos con la nuestra y que tú nunca lo descubrieras y…

—¡Angela!

—Sólo estaba bromeando. Cálmate.

—No es gracioso.

—¿Qué? No puedo evitar fantasear. Y tú no puedes evitar tener sueños inalcanzables y sucios con la participación de tacos de fútbol, así que no es mi culpa que mi oscura fantasía profunda consista en mí, tu hermano, y un…

—¡Alto, alto, alto! —grité, tapándome las orejas—. ¡No quiero escuchar el final de la frase! Ya es bastante malo que esté coqueteando con mi compañero de trabajo.

—¿Está coqueteando con Edward? Ahora es aún más sexy.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Victoria, no Edward. Vaya, Angela.

—Whoa —dijo—. ¿Anthony tiene una cosa con la Malvada Bruja de la Biblioteca? De ninguna manera de mierda.

—Él ha estado coqueteando con ella últimamente... y definitivamente le gusta.

—Espera... Tal vez eso significa que tiene una cosa por las dominantes. Con látigos y pinchos y todo eso.

Enterré la cara en mis manos.

—¿Por qué te gusta torturarme?

—Porque tú me estás torturando con esta cosa del no–sexo —suspiró Angela—. Bella, estoy sexualmente frustrada.

—¿Eres lo bastante mayor como para saber cómo se siente la frustración sexual?

—Ahora lo estoy. Y gracias a esta huelga, sé que cuando estoy frustrada sexualmente me gusta castigar a otros. Tú eres el objetivo lógico de aquí.

—Eres malvada.

—Es por eso que me quieres.

—A veces–murmuré.

Ella me lanzó un beso sobre la mesa y me guiñó un ojo.

—En serio, no habrá ningún problema. Con lo de la fiesta de pijamas, quiero decir.

Voy a venir el sábado y te ayudaré a preparar las cosas antes y a limpiar después, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿En serio? Gracias.

—Lo que sea. Esto me da una buena razón para alejarme de mi madre. Ella ha decidido dejar de fumar de nuevo, por lo que está de un humor como el infierno. —

Angela se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de la mesa detrás de mí—. Ahora —dijo, inclinándose sobre mi hombro—, averigüemos lo que estás haciendo para la cena.

Estoy muerta de hambre, y he decidido que me alimentarás, también.


	15. Capitulo 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kody Keplinger**

* * *

**Capítulo14**

El jueves, estaba tomándome mi descanso de quince minutos en el sofá en la parte trasera de la biblioteca, comiéndome una manzana y leyendo, cuando Edward entró. Mantuve los ojos en la página mientras el calor me abrasaba el cuello. Había estado intentando evitarlo desde que la lucha comenzó —era casi imposible mirarlo después del sueño de la otra noche.

—Hey, Bella —dijo sentándose al otro lado del sillón—. ¿Qué estás leyendo?

No respondí, sólo levanté el libro unos centímetros para que viera el título.

—Historias cortas de H.P Lovecraft —dijo—. Bueno. No sabía que te iba la ciencia ficción.

Asentí.

—A veces. Intento leer un poco de cada género.

—Genial. ¿Has leído a Lysistrata?

—No —dije, pasando la página—. Disculpa. Primero quiero terminar esta colección.

—Muy bien —dijo Edward, sonando decepcionado—. Sólo tenía curiosidad por ver que pensabas de él.

—Te lo haré saber.

—De acuerdo.

Espié sobre el libro para ver a Edward abriendo una barrita de Snickers. Sólo lleva una camiseta ceñida y unos jeans, pero aún estaba increíble. Sintiéndome culpable por espiarlo, volví mi atención al libro. _No pienses en él _me dije, manteniendo la vista en un punto de la página mientras tomaba mi bolígrafo rojo. _No pienses en él… sólo sigue l__eyendo…_

—Bella —dijo él suavemente, omitiendo la ―A‖ al final de mi nombre—. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero… ¿acabas de marcar un error en tu libro?

Me mordí el labio.

—No. Claro que no. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque acabas de marcar algo en la página con un bolígrafo rojo, como hacen los profesores cuando corrigen.

—No lo hice.

—Bella.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, levantando la cabeza—. Imaginas cosas.

—Déjame ver —dijo, sin molestarse en ocultar su risa—. No te creo.

—¡Edward, basta! —grité. Ya se estaba inclinando sobre mí, quitándome el libro con suavidad de las manos. Luché por él, y estuvimos así unos minutos. Luego Edward me tocó en el costado y rompí a reír. En mi momentánea distracción, me arrebató el libro.

—Edward —gemí.

Sacudió la cabeza, mirando la página 124.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! Rodeaste un error ortográfico. ¿Y es que tienes tu bolígrafo rojo a mano cada vez que lees?

Volví a sacudir la cabeza y no respondí. Edward estaba demasiado cerca, con su hombro contra el mío, nuestros dedos casi tocándose ya que ambos sosteníamos el libro. Mi corazón se aceleró —por su cercanía o por la reciente lucha, no estoy segura de cuál.

Edward comenzó a recorrer las páginas.

—Maldición —dijo—. Esto está cubierto de rojo.

—Es una edición nueva —dije, tirando del libro hacia mí—. Suele ocurrir.

—Deberías ser una editora —dijo, dejando ir al libro—. Serías buena en eso.

—Quizás —murmuré. Honestamente, corregir la ortografía y los errores de puntuación para vivir se me hacía una idea tentadora.

Se alejó de mí y volvió a sentarse en su lugar del sofá otra vez.

—¿Entonces —preguntó, haciendo una mueca—, naciste así de neurótica, o es algo que apareció eventualmente?

—En realidad tomé una clase. Retención anal 101. —Edward rió, y le sonreí, sacudiendol a cabeza—. No. Eh, comenzó después de la muerte de mi madre.

La cara de Edward cayó.

—Oh, mierda. Lo siento. No debería haber preguntado. No tienes que decirme nada si

tú…

—Está bien —dije comprendiendo mientras lo decía que era verdad. —Fue hace mucho. Pero después del accidente, me volví tan loca, me daba tanto miedo que pasara otra cosa mala, que decidí que tenía que tener todo bajo control. Empecé a volverme mandona y luego a contar todo, y eso desplegó un abanico de idiosincrasias.

Es ridículo, lo sé, pero…

—No es ridículo —me corrigió—. Algo ridículo es mi miedo irracional a los peces.

Hice una mueca.

—¿Peces? ¿Cómo, los que se comen?

—No, esos no me molestan tanto. Los peces vivos, no puedo nadar en un río o un lago porque sé que están nadando cerca de mí todos pegajosos y… ugh.

Reí, y Edward sonrió.

—Todos tenemos nuestras cosas —dijo—. Esta es la tuya. No serías tú sin esto.

—Gracias —dije mirando hacia otro lado, sintiéndome avergonzada.

—Todo lo que dije —continuó, y cuando volví a mirarle noté que había vuelto a acercarse. No nos tocábamos, pero definitivamente cruzaba la raya del espacio personal—. Sí que creo que deberías aflojarte de vez en cuando. Para tu seguridad.

—Es fácil decirlo.

—Lo sé.

Estaba tan cerca, y con esos ojos verdes mirando directamente a los míos. En ese momento sólo me sentí cómoda. Estaba relajada. Completamente. Demasiado relajada, noté cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de par en par y me alejé de un salto.

—Bella —dijo Victoria desde la entrada—, tu descanso terminó hace un minuto. Vamos, no puedes holgazanear cuando llegas tarde.

—Claro —dije poniéndome de pie—. Perdona, tengo que volver a trabajar.

—Bien —dijo—. Hay unas revistas que deben reorganizarse. Y cuando termines con eso, ¿puedes colocar los libros que acabo de ingresar?

Asentí, y Victoria se fue.

—Creo —dijo Edward sonriéndome—, que ella simplemente nació así.

—Sí, probablemente —dije tomando mi libro y tirando la manzana a la basura—. No vemos Edward.

Me obligué a pensar en Jacob mientras trabajaba en las revistas. A pesar de nuestros problemas, tenía un gran novio. Uno que no se merecía una novia a la que se le iban los ojos. O la mente.

Pero la Bienvenida era la próxima noche, y estaba decidida a pasarlo bien con mis amigos y mi novio y sin la interferencia de Edward en mis pensamientos.


	16. Capitulo 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kody Keplinger**

**Chicas iba a ser mala y no iba a poner este capitulo perooo una escritora muy linda me alegro el dia dedicándome un capitulo **

**amiga Alexandra Stewart este y el otro son para ti y solo para que no se queden con la duda.**

**Solo aclaro chicas los siguientes dos no los revise bien si ven algún error avísenme por favor.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

La secundaria Hamilton tenía dos ―Bienvenidas‖ por año, una para el fútbol en septiembre y otra para el baloncesto en enero. Cuando eres un estudiante de primer año resulta emocionante debido a que dos Bienvenidas significa dos oportunidades para bailar con chicos en un gimnasio oscuro, lo que, por alguna extraña razón, parece glamoroso cuando tienes catorce años, como tener un programa en la televisión mostrando las experiencias de la escuela secundaria, o eso espero.

Para los de último año, todo se hacía mucho menos que glamoroso, pero si tenías amigos con quienes pasar el momento, todavía podría ser bastante divertido.

Este año lo estaba pasando de una manera bastante decente, a pesar de mi torpe y poco romántica cena con Jacob antes de baile. Yo había escogido un restaurante ―Thai de Oak Hill‖, en una ciudad cercana, porque supe que servían una comida excelente y tenía una atmósfera agradable, tenue y romántica. Pero esa atmósfera se vio aplastada por la actitud de Jacob. Apenas me había hablado, se encogía de hombros en respuesta a casi todo lo que le decía, y envió mensajes de texto a lo largo de toda la comida.

—¿Quién te está enviando mensajes? —pregunté alegremente.

—Sam —gruñó.

—¿Con quién va a ir a la Bienvenida?

—Sólo.

—¿Por qué?

—Sabes la razón.

Fruncí el ceño y pinché un camarón de mi plato con el tenedor. Sí, sabía por qué Sam no tenía una cita. Se debía a que Sam no era realmente el tipo de ―cita-.

Básicamente era la versión masculina de Angela. Ninguno de ellos pasaría voluntariamente una noche pegado a un miembro del sexo opuesto a menos que terminara en relaciones sexuales. Lo que, esta noche en particular, claramente no pasaría.

Cuando el camarero trajo la cuenta, Jacob pagó por ambas comidas, aunque no pareció hacerlo con placer.

Una vez más, traté de decirme a mí misma que era algo bueno. Que su disgusto por la huelga de sexo era una buena señal. Que las chicas pronto conseguirían la victoria, la rivalidad estaría terminada y nos llevaríamos bien nuevamente. Me convencí de que debería estar feliz de que él estuviera enojado. Sin embargo, no se sentía bien.

Me dio la impresión de que Jacob y yo estábamos jugando de cierta manera el mismo juego. Me estaba negando a las actividades sexuales y él se estaba negando… bueno, se estaba negando a todo lo demás. Al evitar la conversación y permanecer tan distante, me estaba dejando sentir frustración e insatisfacción, también.

Ya sea si me gustara o no, no me quejé por la manera en que nuestros caminos se separaron una vez que llegamos al gimnasio. Necesitábamos tomar un descanso el uno del otro, así que se marchó hacia sus compañeros de equipo para charlar, ninguno de ellos parecía entender que los bailes tenían el propósito de bailar, y encontré a Angela en nuestro lugar habitual junto a la mesa de refrescos.

—Sigo sin poder creer que Laurenesté llevando eso —dijo ella después de que estuvimos vagando un rato y comiendo pretzels por cerca de una hora—. Alguien debió decirle que el amarillo no es su color. Oh, y creo que ese alguien debería ser yo.

Ya vuelvo…

La agarré por el codo y la mantuve en su lugar.

—Déjala en paz.

—Aguafiestas. —Angela tomó un sorbo de su Coca dietética y escudriñó nuevamente la pista de baile—. Al menos Alice tuvo la sensatez de usar algo lindo. Oh, y el vestido de Rosalie es tan lindo. Me pregunto dónde lo compró. Probablemente es caro, sin embargo. Maldición. Y… oye, mira hacia allá.

—¿Qué? —Levanté la vista de la bandeja de pastelillos que había estado examinando sobre la mesa, tratando de decidirme entre chocolate con chocolate o chocolate con vainilla—. ¿Miro qué, Angela?

—Tu ―amigote está parado allí —dijo, haciendo gestos hacia el otro lado del gimnasio oscuro.

Entrecerré los ojos, pensando en que vería parado allí a Jacob. Pensando que me estaría mirando. Pensando que se acercaría, me tomaría en sus brazos, y me diría que lamentaba no tomarme en serio y que quería que la enemistad llegara a su fin, también. Pensando en que bailaríamos hasta la medianoche cuando finalmente nos echaran y por una vez no me importó quien estaba mirando y…

No.

No, no era Jacob para nada. Era Edward. Edward era quien se encontraba del otro lado de la pista de baile, y no estaba mirándome. Estaba apoyado contra la pared, los brazos cruzados ligeramente sobre su pecho y le hablaba animJamesente a una bella estudiante de segundo año, en un vestido tan corto que me pregunté si sería una camisa. Estaba coqueteando con ella, y la chica estaba acercándose lentamente más y más cerca, tocando su brazo cuando reía.

—No es gracioso —le dije a Angela, obligándome a quitar los ojos de Edward y continuar mi debate mental de pastelillos. Me recordé que no había ninguna razón para sentirme molesta. Estaba con Jacob. No debería interesarme por Edward para nada.

Sin embargo, no podía luchar contra esta molesta sensación en mi estómago. Ese sentimiento posesivo irracional sobre Edward. Solo quería acercarme y alejarlo de ahí, guardarlo para mí y esconderlo de todas las demás chicas.

Mierda. No se suponía que Edward estaría esta noche en mi mente. Me lo había prometido.

—Creo que es gracioso —bromeó ella—. Jacob puede que no, sin embargo.

Gruñí. Si tan solo ella supiera.

—Hablando de Jacob —continuó Angela—, probablemente deberías ir a buscarlo. Casi es la hora del anuncio de la Corte de Bienvenida.

—Sí. —Suspiré—. Muy bien. Volveré.

Agarré uno de los pastelillos de chocolate con chocolate y me dirigí a buscar a Jacob.

En serio, no había una razón importante para que lo encontrara, pero quería estar junto a él cuando anunciaran que ganó. Era simplemente el comportamiento de una buena novia. Debería estar ahí para sonreír, aplaudir y abrazarlo cuando el anuncio ―inesperado‖ llegara, ya sea si le gustara o no.

Cuando finalmente llegué al otro lado del gimnasio, encontré a Sam apoyado contra la pared, sorbiendo una Coca a la que probablemente le había echado algo más.

Conociendo a Sam, algo fuerte.

—Hola —dije.

—Hola tú, Bella Swan —dijo. Levantó su Coca—. ¿Te gustaría saludar a tu primo lejano, Jack?

—No, gracias.

Sam se encogió de hombros y tomó un trago de su Jack y su Coca.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

—No mucho —dije—_. ¿Dónde está Jacob?

Y en ese mismo instante… cuando los grandes ojos azules de Sam me taladraron y se alejaron tan rápido que apenas los vi, y su mano libre se metió enérgicamente en el bolsillo de sus jeans, justo en ese instante supe que algo estaba mal.

—¿Sam? —pregunté lentamente.

—Él está, uh, en el baño. Saldrá en un minuto.

Recordé cuando había estado con Angela parada junto a la mesa de refrescos. Habían pasado unos buenos diez minutos desde que noté aquí a Jacob con Sam, mucho más tiempo del que necesitaba en el baño.

—Gracias —dije, rodeando a Sam y dirigiéndome hacia el baño de los chicos.

—¿Qué? —Sam sonó aterrado cuando alcanzó mi brazo con una mano mientras luchaba por sostener la botella de Coca con la otra—. Bella, espera un segundo. No puedes ir al baño de los hombres.

Eludí sus intentos de agarrarme. No iba a esperar para descubrir lo que estaba pasando.

—Bella, espera. Realmente no quieres hacer eso…

_Y supe que estaba escondiéndome algo._

Tan rápido como mis tacones me lo permitieron, empujé a través de los estudiantes de primer año, hacia los baños. Empujé la pesada puerta de madera del baño de chicos, una puerta que se suponía que se debía mantener abierta en todo momento por un tope. Al instante de entrar en el diminuto vestíbulo, separado del resto del baño por una pared de mosaico, escuché los sonidos.

Un sonido de succión mezclado con una respiración jadeante y una risita femenina.

Bordeé la pared tan rápido como pude hacerlo, atreviéndome a ver quién se encontraba del otro lado. Aunque incluso entonces ya lo sabía.

Por supuesto, era Jacob. Estaba con una rubia de piernas largas, o quizás sólo parecía de piernas largas debido a la manera en que Jacob tenía su falda subida a la cintura, exponiendo un cordel de su tanga. Estaban apoyados contra la pared frente a los urinales, Clásico, con su espalda presionada contra los azulejos y la frente de él presionada contra la suya. Se estaban manoseando de la manera más vulgar posible, y por la manera en que sus dedos estaba pasando sobre el cierre de su pantalón, parecía como si la escena estuviera a punto de convertirse en mucho más que simplemente

―manoseo‖.

—Oh, Dios mío.

—Bella —jadeó Jacob, su boca a solo centímetros de la boca de ―La Rubia‖. Odié que dijera mi nombre tan carca de sus labios. Odié que dijera mi nombre por completo. No le pertenecía para decirlo. Ya no más.

Me di la vuelta y corrí fuera del baño, regresando al gimnasio.

—¡Bella, espera!

No sé cómo Jacob logró desenredarse de ―La Rubia‖ tan rápido, pero repentinamente estuvo detrás de mí, agarrándome del brazo y dándome la vuelta para darle la cara.

—No me toques —dije, deshaciéndome de su agarre—. Déjame sola, Jacob.

—Bella, no te enojes.

—No quiero hablar sobre esto aquí —dije entre dientes, sabiendo que ya habíamos atraído la atención de varios mirones. En lo más profundo, quise gritar, ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Qué carajo está mal contigo? Pero mis instintos me detuvieron antes de que pudiera decir algo tan dramático. En vez de eso, me quedé rígida, desconectada. Angela me llamaba ―Señorita Reina de Hielo‖, y de esa manera era como me sentí. Si emociones. Estaba a salvo de esa manera.

—Tú te lo buscaste, sabes. No tuve otra opción —espetó Jacob, sin dejarme ir—. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Seguir esperándote? Muy bien, ya lo hice. —Jacob, detente.

Pero no lo hizo. Estaba en un estado de rabia pura. Ya sea conmigo por haberlo descubierto o hacia él mismo por haber sido descubierto, no lo sé, pero mientras cerraba los ojos, él explotó.

—Lo prometiste —me recordó Jacob. Estaba dolorosamente consiente de cuán alto estaba hablando—. Cuando volvimos al final del verano, me prometiste que dejarías de ser tan mojigata. Que lo haríamos. Y entonces te vas y empiezas esa estúpida huelga de sexo, ¿y qué se supone que haga? ¿Seguir esperando?

Sentí mis mejillas arder, pero mi lengua se encontraba atascada en el paladar. No pude creer lo que él estaba diciendo. Diciéndolo en frente de todos.

—Oigan —gritó Jacob, apartando su mirada de mí, sus ojos buscando al grupo a nuestro alrededor—. Sólo para que todas las chicas sepan… —sus ojos se enfocaron en mí nuevamente, más acerado y rastrero de lo que nunca lo había visto— Su líder es una hipócrita. Está haciendo que todas ustedes renuncien al sexo, pero en realidad, ella no está renunciando a nada. Bella es virgen. —Fue la mirada más rencorosa que nunca jamás me había dado.

Esperé escuchar un jadeo audible, como en las películas, pero no lo hubo. Los únicos sonidos eran el ritmo desvaneciéndose de una canción tecno y un chillido de respuesta cuando la profesora de Español, Sra. Romani, subió al escenario.

—¡Tiempo de anunciar a los ganadores de la Corte de Bienvenida de este año! —gritó alegremente, inconsciente de la humillación que me estaba enfrentado.

Me di la vuelta lentamente alejándome de Jacob, esperando que sólo los estudiantes de primer y segundo año se hayan reunido para presenciar mi vergüenza. No mis amigos. No las chicas. No aquellas personas que conocía.

Pero por supuesto nunca tendría esa suerte.

Entre las caras mirándome estaban Tanya, Kelsey, Alice, Rosalie, Angela… y Edward.

Todos habían escuchado. Todos sabían que era una mentirosa.

Como si estuviera jugando ―Red Rover‖ en el patio, me lancé a través de la pared de personas en frente de mí. Red Rover, Red Rover, send Virgin right over.

Esta vez, Jacob no me detuvo. Me había avergonzado por el resto de la noche. Corrí a pesar de mis tacones. A pesar de la multitud. A pesar del dolor chamuscando mis pantorrillas. Corrí fuera del gimnasio y atravesé el pasillo vacío y las puertas dobles azul y naranja que daban a los cálidos y acogedores brazos del estacionamiento.

Sólo que no era cálido o acogedor. Para nada. El estacionamiento estaba fresco, una brisa fría de septiembre soplando frente a mí, y se encontraba a oscuras y vacío.

Parecía el set de una película de terror. En la oscuridad con todos los coches abandonados, parecía el tipo de lugar en el que encontrarías un cuerpo muerto.

_¿Y qué podía empeorarlo?_

Jacob me había traído.

—Maldición —murmuré.

Entonces, lentamente, el hielo alrededor de mí se derritió. Estrellé mi puño en el muro de ladrillos del edificio de la escuela y ahogué un estallido de llanto cuando todas las emociones que había estado conteniendo quemaron a través de mí como una hoguera.

—¿Bella?

Miré a la salida, esperando encontrar a Jacob viniendo detrás de mí de nuevo, a pedir disculpas o tal vez hacerme más daño.

En cambio, era Edward.

—Déjame sola —dije automáticamente—. No quiero hablar.

—Lo sé —dijo. Se veía tan bien en su ropa semi-formal, pantalones de vestir negros y una chaqueta roja, y supe que su apariencia no era en lo que debería haber estado pensando en ese momento.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté.

Dudó. Lo miré pasar, nervioso, una mano sobre su cabello marrón recortado.

—¿Necesitas un aventón a casa?

Lo miré fijamente por un momento. Acababa de ver un culebrón épico que revelaba mi vida amorosa y una de las rupturas más públicas en la historia de la secundaria Hamilton, sin embargo todo lo que pudo decir fue: ―¿Necesitas un aventón a casa?‖

—No.

—Bella —dijo dubitativo.

—Caminaré.

—Vives a seis millas de aquí.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunté.

—Te llevé a casa después de la fiesta de Vikki este verano…

Lo miré fijamente en la tenue luz del estacionamiento, esperando que terminara ese pensamiento. Casi había sacado el tema una vez antes, en el ascensor de la biblioteca, pero nunca había cruzado ese territorio. Me pregunté si ahora lo haría, si sacaría ese tema a colación y yo conseguiría respuestas para lo que había estado esperando.

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—Estoy listo para salir de aquí, de todos modos.

Suspiré. Probablemente lo mejor era no conseguir mis respuestas. No podía aguantar resultar más herida esta noche.

—¿Bella? Vamos. En serio, te llevaré.

Pensé en discutir con él nuevamente, pero me sentía tan cansada, tan enfadada y tan perdida para siquiera intentarlo.

Tenía razón; no podía caminar a casa, y ¿a quién le pediría un aventón?

Estaba segura de que Angela y las otras chicas estaba enfadadas conmigo por haberlas engañado con respecto a mi vida sexual, y de ninguna manera dejaría que Jacob me llevara a casa después de lo que había sucedido.

—Bien —murmuré—. Un aventón a casa estaría bien… gracias.

—No hay problema —dijo—. Mi coche está en la parte trasera del estacionamiento.

Mientras atravesábamos el estacionamiento, escuché una ronda de aplausos elevarse desde el interior del gimnasio, y estuve segura de que la Sra. Romani acababa de coronar a Jacob como el ―Rey de Bienvenida‖.

* * *

**Y bueno que opinan?**

**Bueno déjenme decirles me gusto que le pusiera los cuernos par que mi Eddi la conquiste **

**Y sonara comercial pero déjenme recomendarles un fic muy bueno que estoy leyendo se llama Superando el pasado y su autora es Alexandra Stewart( no es que sea mi amiga pero de verdad esta muy bueno si no lo fuera les juro que ni lo mencionaba)**

**Alexandra Stewart espero no te enojes por mencionarte si es así sorry (cara de gatito de shrek)**

**nos vemoos**


	17. Capitulo 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kody Keplinger**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Mira —dijo Edward, mientras nos alejábamos de instituto—. Sé que no quieres hablar de ello. Es comprensible. Pero… pero para que lo sepas, es un asno. Cualquier chico decente no te habría hecho eso.

Si hubiese tenido valor, le habría recordado que un chico decente tampoco me habría besado y actuado como si fuese especial para después olvidarse de mí.

En vez de eso, solamente me pasé los dedos por el pelo y dije: —Gracias.

Nos fuimos en silencio mientras el Toyota de Edward giraba en la oscuridad, curvando caminos de Hamilton hacia la parcela donde vivía. El sueño que tuve el martes se deslizó en mis pensamientos. La sensación de sus manos en mis caderas, su aliento en mi cuello, mi cabeza dejándose caer contra las estanterías al mismo tiempo que sus labios trazaban una línea entre mi mandíbula y hombro. Había sido muy íntimo, real y bueno.

Sentada a su lado ahora, con el débil resplandor de la luz del velocímetro4, con tan solo un espacio de un pie5 o menos separándonos, me sentí claustrofóbica y… culpable. No estaba segura de por qué. Quiero decir, Angela tenía razón. No podía controlar sobre quién trataban mis sueños, y no es que hubiese engañado a Jacob. Y él no se sintió culpable por engañarme.

Le eché un vistazo a Edward por el rabillo del ojo. Miraba de frente al camino que estaba delante de nosotros y observé cómo las pasantes farolas moldeaban la silueta de su perfil a través del coche. Mandíbula prominente, nariz recta y hombros anchos.

Parecía extrañamente íntimo verlo conducir, con sus ojos en el camino, en lugar de devolverme la mirada.

Quería besar a Edward otra vez. En éste momento. Quería que estacionara el coche y que nos lo hiciésemos justo allí a un lado del camino. No sabía si quería despechar a Jacob o simplemente perderme en algo. Cualquiera de las dos sonaba bien. Todavía podía recordar cómo se sentían los labios de Edward sobre los míos, en la vida real, no sólo en mi sueño, y lo mucho que me había gustado. Cómo de especial me había hecho sentir.

Pero Edward ya me había rechazado una vez, y después de lo que acababa de pasar con

Jacob, sabía que no podría soportarlo otra vez.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—¿Qué? —Parpadeé y me di cuenta que el coche se había detenido y que Edward me estaba mirando, me había atrapado mirándolo. Avergonzada, me giré. Estábamos delante de mi casa—. N-no —tartamudeé, revolviéndome en busca del pomo de la puerta.

—¿Estás segura?

—Positivo. —Empujé la puerta y salí del coche, miré por encima del hombro una vez para murmurar ―Gracias‖, cerré la puerta, y me alejé rápidamente del coche antes de que pudiese cambiar de opinión.

La primera vez que Jacob y yo rompimos fue a finales de Junio, y fue porque no

quería acostarme con él. Que no es que ambos hiciésemos público ese pequeño detalle.

En lugar de eso, bordeé la verdad cuando la gente preguntaba, diciendo ―que las cosas

no funcionaban‖ y confiando, por supuesto, que Jacob no le contase a nadie la

verdadera razón de nuestra ruptura, le haría parecer menos hombre ante sus amigos

―locos por la testosterona‖, después de todo, si se enteraban de que no podía meterse

en mis pantalones.

La parte más difícil de esa ruptura, sin embargo, fue decírselo a papá y a Anthony.

Estaban devastados. Intentaron no mostrarlo, pero durante todo el verano dijeron

cosas como ―estoy seguro de que ustedes dos saldrán adelante‖ y ―me pregunto cómo

Foro Purple Rose **125**

le va a Jacob… apuesto a que te echa de menos‖. Pequeñas indirectas de que debería

llamarle o darle otra oportunidad.

Se emocionaron cuando volvimos a estar juntos después del accidente de coche. Lo

que no sabían es que prometí acostarme con Jacob cuando nos reconciliamos, una

promesa que nunca mantuve.

Así que ahí estaba, apenas dos meses después, bajando las escaleras en mi pijama de

―Rainbow Brite‖, preparándome para contarles que nos habíamos separado otra vez,

ésta vez para siempre.

Papá estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo un tazón de ―Raisin Bran‖ cuando entré en

la cocina.

—Buenos días, luz de sol —dijo con alegría—. ¿Qué tal estuvo el baile? No noté

siquiera que entraste anoche, pero cuando Anthony llegó a casa se asomó a tu habitación

y estabas allí, profundamente dormida.

—Sí —dije, sentándome frente a él y echándome un tazón de cereales—. Estabas

viendo un partido cuando llegué a casa. No quise molestarte.

—Ah, eso está bien. De todas formas, mi equipo perdió. Así que, ¿qué tal estuvo el

baile?

—Um… —Comí un poco de cereal, masticando lentamente para posponer esto tanto

como pudiese—. En realidad, deberíamos hablar… ¿dónde está Anthony?

—Durmiendo, asumo. Llegó tarde anoche.

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estuvo?

—Una cita.

Estreché los ojos sobre papá.

—¿Con quién?

Papá suspiró.

—Anthony es un adulto, ¿recuerdas? No tiene que decirnos con quién está saliendo.

—Bien —dije, esperando que no fuese Victoria, y cogí con la cuchara una pasa que

flotaba en mi leche—. Bien, así que te lo contaré a ti solo, supongo.

Foro Purple Rose **126**

—¿Contarme qué, cielo?

Respiración profunda. Un, dos, tres…

—Jacob y yo rompimos anoche.

—Oh… —papá titubeó antes de dejar la cuchara sobre la mesa y centrar toda su

atención en mí. Ya podía ver la nube de decepción en sus ojos—. Bueno, sé que las

cosas se pueden poner dramáticas en los bailes del instituto. Quizás lo veas en el

instituto el lunes y ambos hablarán sobre ello y…

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No papá, se ha acabado. No voy a volver con él ésta vez. —Aparté mi tazón de

cereales, mi apetito había desaparecido—. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho; sé que Anthony y

tú le adoran, y sé que es como parte de la familia, pero después de anoche… lo siento,

papá.

—Bella, cariño, no te disculpes conmigo. —Se estiró sobre la mesa y cogió mi mano en la suya—. ¿Qué pasó?

Me froté las esquinas de los ojos con la mano libre, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas empezaban a surgir.

—Anoche en el baile, lo encontré besando a otra chica. —No había necesidad de entrar en los sucios detalles sobre el cuarto de baño y el tanga de la chica—. Lo siento, papá.

—Oye, dije que dejaras de disculparte. —Papá me apretó la mano—. Escucha, cielo, Anthony y yo… Pensamos mucho en Jacob. Pero si no te respeta, entonces ha perdido nuestro respeto, ¿de acuerdo?

Ahora las lágrimas estaban resbalando por mis mejillas. Demasiado vergonzoso.

Quizás había estado en demasiado shock anoche como para llorar de verdad, y sentada aquí, hablando con papá, me estaba calando finalmente. Lo odiaba, sin embargo. No quería llorar por Jacob.

—Pero era como un segundo hijo para ti —le recordé a papá—. Jugaba al fútbol y veía partidos contigo. Te hacía feliz.

—Pero que te entristezca de ésta forma no me hace feliz —dijo papá—. Bella, lo que me hizo más feliz de Jacob era, que sabía, que te hacía feliz a ti. Cierto, era agradable que tuviésemos cosas en común, pero eso da igual a largo plazo. Con quién sales es decisión tuya. Si quieres salir con un poeta vegetariano sin afeitar que odie los deportes, me seguiré alegrando por ti, siempre que tú estés contenta con ello.

Alcancé a hacer una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Incluso un jugador de fútbol?

Papá rió.

—Incluso un jugador de fútbol… Aunque Anthony quizás esté en desacuerdo con eso.

—Bueno, él ni siquiera nos dice con quién está saliendo, así que se tendría que aguantar.

Papá sonrió y le dio palmaditas a mi mano antes de retirar la suya y volver a su tazón de cereales.

—Te quiero —dijo—. Y recibiré a cualquier chico con el que salgas con los brazos abiertos. Y si te hacen daño, yo… Bueno, haré que Anthony piense en alguna forma de hacerles pagar, porque soy bastante inútil.

—No, no lo eres.

—Tienes razón. Dejo algunas magulladuras en la espinilla.

Reí y me levanté para rodear la mesa. Envolví los brazos alrededor del cuello de papá desde atrás y descansé la barbilla en su hombro.

—Gracias, papá. Me gustaría que no hubiese terminado así. Sé que él te encantaba. No tienes que negarlo.

—El siguiente me encantará todavía más.

Solté a papá.

—Quizás no haya un siguiente. Me doy por vencida con los chicos.

—No me hagas ilusionar. —Papá miró por encima de su hombro hacia mí—. Pero tendrás otro en muy poco tiempo. Estoy seguro de ello.

—Ya veremos. —Cogí mi tazón de cereales a medio comer y lo llevé al fregadero—. Pero gracias. Por ser tan dulce, dejaré que comas postre esta noche después de la cena. ¿Qué te gustaría que preparase?

—¿Vas a hacer la cena? —preguntó papá—. Pensé que tus amigas iban a venir para esa cosa de ―fiesta de pijamas donde dormir sobra‖. Enjuagué mi tazón.

—―Fiesta de pijamas‖. Y no. Tengo el presentimiento de que nadie aparecerá esta noche. Pasaron otras cosas después de que atrapara a Jacob… De todas formas, no quiero hablar de eso, pero no creo que me vuelvan a hablar por un tiempo.

—¿Incluso Angela?

—Especialmente Angela.

Así como las palabras salieron de mi boca, sonó el timbre. Terminé de limpiar mi tazón, me sequé las manos en el paño de cocina y me dirigí al salón.

—¡Voy! —grité mientras el timbre sonaba otra vez.

—¿―Rainbow Brite‖? ¿Enserio, Bella? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—¿Angela? —Me quedé mirándola de pie ante la puerta abierta—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No se supone que deberías estar…

—¿Enojada contigo? Sí, pero también quería hablar contigo. ¿Por qué no has cogido tu teléfono? He llamado, como, tropecientas veces.

—No lo he escuchado sonar —le dije, apartándome para que pudiese pasar—. No lo puse a cargar cuando llegué anoche, así que debe estar descargado. Honestamente, no esperaba que nadie me llamase hoy, excepto quizás Jacob, y no quiero hablar con él.

—Ugh, ¿quién querría? —Angela se quitó las sandalias y las colocó cuidadosamente en la estera de delante, justo como a mí me gustaba—. Pero bueno. Basta de charla.

Tienes a unas veinte chicas que van a aparecer en cuatro horas, y tenemos un montón de lo que hablar y de trabajo que hacer antes de que lleguen.

—Espera. ¿Qué? ¿Veinte chicas? ¿Quieres decir que todavía van a venir? —Pero Angela ya estaba a mitad de las escaleras en dirección a mi habitación.

Le eché un vistazo a papá, quien giró su silla en la puerta entre la cocina y el salón.

Encogí los hombros, y él sólo me sonrió.

—Pediré una pizza ésta noche —dijo—. Ve y diviértete.

—Gracias, papá. —Y corrí escaleras arriba en pos de Angela.

Foro Purple Rose **130**


	18. Capitulo 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kody Keplinger**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Entontes, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó Angela, posada en el borde de mi cama mientras yo doblaba una nueva carga de ropa y la ponía en mis cajones.

—¿Cómo iba a decírtelo? Tampoco sabía que él me estaba engañando.

—Eso no es de lo que estoy hablando.

Lo sabía, pero no quería responder la pregunta real.

—Bella, ¿cómo puedes ser virgen? Quiero decir, como que... pensé que tú y Jacob le habían estado dando desde siempre.

—Haces que parezca tan romántico.

—Deja de evitar la pregunta —insistió—. Estoy hablando muy enserio. ¿Cómo pudiste mentirme?

—No te _mentí _exactamente —le dije, cerrando, con mi cadera, rudamente el cajón abierto—. Simplemente nunca te di los detalles de mi vida sexual. Quiero decir, hemos hecho otras cosas. —Tuve que luchar contra un rubor, así Angela no se burlara de mí—. Y, de todos modos, no quería convertir en un infierno el tema. No quería que nadie más supiera que estaba… asustada. Y pensé que mi secreto estaba a salvo con Jacob porque él estaría avergonzado por el hecho de que no pudiera entrar en mis pantalones o lo que sea... Esto en cuanto a ese plan.

—¿Estás asustada? ¿Cómo que... del sexo?

Me preguntaba si mis mejillas estaban tan rojas como las sentía ahora.

—Sí, supongo que lo estoy.

Angela ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y me miró de la misma manera que se mira, Fijamente, a un león de tres patas en el zoológico.

—Dios, Angela, no me mires así. Ves, por eso es que no te lo dije.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Sólo estoy… sorprendida. Es extraño. El sexo nunca fue aterrador para mí. —Hizo una pausa—. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que encuentras atemorizante? ¿Cómo que, los penes? Porque puedo ver cómo esos pueden dar un poco de miedo. ¿O es la idea de que la primera vez duela? O…

—Oh, por favor, detente —le dije, pasando a sentarme a su lado en la cama—. No. Nada de eso. Es... es dejar que alguien esté tan cerca de mí. Física y emocionalmente.

Jacob y yo nos acercamos un par de veces, pero... me acobardé. Tengo miedo de dejar que alguien tenga ese tipo de poder sobre mí. No estar en el control es lo que me asusta.

—Guau —dijo Angela—. Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. Mira, para mí, es Todo lo contrario.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me hace sentir que _estoy _en control —explica—. Como que, no sé. Empecé a perderme mucho después de que mi papá se fue, lo que me hace sonar como si tuviera patéticos problemas sobre papi, pero lo que sea. No estaba buscando lástima; estaba buscando algo que pudiese hacer con mí misma. Algo de lo que pudiera ser dueña. Mis padres estaban repartiendo todas sus mierdas y luchando por cosas, y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto. Entonces mamá y yo tuvimos que mudarnos a nuestro departamento de mierda, y me sentí como si no tuviese nada. Nada más que mi cuerpo. Es la única cosa que puedo controlar. Para mí, el sexo es mi manera de tomar el control de mi cuerpo. Estoy a cargo. No psicoanalices todo eso, o me digas que lamentas lo de mi familia ni nada. Eso no es lo que quiero. Sólo... creo que es, como, interesante ver cómo lo vemos de manera diferente.

—Lo es, supongo. —Suspiré y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro—. Odio a los chicos.

—Echo de menos los chicos.

Angela me ayudó a tener la casa lista para las próximas horas. Una vez que mi habitación estuvo limpia, excavamos en las papas fritas y gaseosas que había comprado un par de días antes. Organicé las latas de refresco en mi escritorio: la dieta a la izquierda, la libre de cafeína en el medio, y la regular a la derecha. También quería organizar las papas, las cuales Angela había extendido en la parte superior de mi armario, pero ella me contuvo.

—Así que le pregunté todo sobre ―La Rubia‖ —dijo ella, sentándose en la cama, una vez que la habitación estuvo completamente lista para la fiesta de pijamas—. Es una estudiante de segundo año. Su nombre es Autumn Elliot. ¿Qué clase de nombre es Autumn? ¿Por qué no la llamaron Fall7 o _La Deprimente Temporada Cuando Todo_

_Empieza a Morir_.

—Es un bonito nombre, Angela.

—Bien —resopló—. Pero, ¿conseguir a tu fenómeno en un baño público? ¿Quién hace eso?

—Um, Angela...

—Bueno, está bien. Yo he hecho eso. —Ella sacudió su pelo sobre su hombro—.

Jesús, Bella, ayúdame. Estoy tratando de consolarte, pero lo estás haciendo difícil.

—Está bien —le dije—. No tienes que decir nada. Especialmente, no sobre ella. No la odio. Ella no es la que me traicionó.

—Verdad... Pero su vestido era muy, muy feo.

—¡Angela! —Me reí.

—Sólo estoy diciendo. Toda la cosa de ―escote hundido no halagaba su figura. Tú te veías mucho más caliente.

—Bueno, sí. Eso es cierto —le dije, sonriendo.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre de abajo.

—Esas deben ser las chicas —dijo, saltando de la cama.

—¿Cómo conseguiste que vinieran, de todos modos? —pregunté, de pie y siguiéndola fuera de mi dormitorio—. Asumí que todas se escaquearían.

—Oh, fue fácil —dijo Angela—. Jaqueé tu dirección de e-mail y les envié un suplicante y servil mensaje pidiéndoles que vinieran, y les prometí helado. Hay que ir por algunos, por cierto. Lo siento, me olvidé de avisarte.

Me detuve en medio de las escaleras, pero Angela siguió caminando.

—¿Cómo obtuviste mi contraseña? —lepregunté.

Se dio la vuelta en la parte inferior y me sonrió.

—Bella, soy tu mejor amiga. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que la contraseña es _expiación_. El libro que está constantemente debajo de tu almohada, con las páginas sucias y las esquinas dobladas. No soy estúpida. —Ella me guiñó un ojo y corrió hacia la puerta para hacer pasar a las invitadas.

La odiaba y la amaba al mismo tiempo.

* * *

—Está bien. Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? —preguntó Alice, sentada en mi cama y cruzando las piernas. Llegó de última de todas las chicas, que eran veintiuna esta vez.

Mi habitación estaba sofocante, y no podía poner el Aire acondicionado más alto. Esto no había sido una buena idea.

Ni tampoco dejar entrar a Lauren en mi casa.

Ella se dejó caer en la cama junto a Alice, después de que Angela le dijera que dejara de acechar alrededor de la habitación, mirándome y haciendo comentarios sarcásticos.

Creo que las palabras exactas de Angela fueron: _Siéntate y calla esa fea boca o voy a __encontrar un método mucho más doloroso para silenciarte_.

—No puedo creer esta mierda —le espetó, al parecer sin tomar en serio la amenaza de Angela—. ¿Quién te crees que eres, Bella?

Podía sentir que me ponía nerviosa, temblando mientras contaba a todas las chicas en mi cabeza, una y otra vez. Había demasiadas. Si se enojaban o empezaban a gritar...

Imágenes del caos pasaron por mi cerebro, provocando que se me formara un nudo en el pecho. ¿Qué si hacían un lío en mi habitación?

—Lauren, ¿tienes un momento? —preguntó Alice, sonando aburrida.

—El punto —dijo Lauren—, es que Bella es una hipócrita. Ni siquiera está teniendo relaciones sexuales, pero ¿ella cree que nos puede decir que debemos parar? Y todo es para resolver _sus _problemas.

—Lauren, lo siento, ¿pero te puedes callar?

Me di vuelta y me sorprendí al descubrir que la que habló fue Tanya. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y Tanya me hizo un pequeño e imperceptible asentimiento antes de enfocar su atención de nuevo sobre una Laurenmortificada.

—No es sólo problema de Bella —dijo—. Es de todos nosotras. Te quejaste de la rivalidad, también, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado. Y la semana pasada, estabas cantando alabanzas a Bella. Así que deja de actuar toda grande y poderosa. Todas estamos hartas de tus cosas y, francamente, Bella necesita amigas en este momento.

Todas estaríamos ahí para ti si tu novio resultara ser un idiota. Así que, ¿te importaría demostrar la misma cortesía?

Se hizo un largo silencio, el cual, considerando que éramos muchas chicas en la habitación, era bastante impresionante. Lauren respiró hondo, y todas esperamos a ver qué haría a continuación. Estaba a punto de tirarme frente a Tanya para protegerla de las puntiagudas uñas como garras, con las que estaba segura que Laurenatacaría, que cuando Laurenhabló, el momento se hizo aún más extraño.

—Sí, tienes razón, Tanya. Lo siento.

—Santa mierda... Es eso... ¿El infierno se acaba de congelar? —preguntó Angela, estrechando su mano en su corazón.

—Cállate —espetó Lauren. Entonces ella me miró—. Lo siento, Bella. Por la manera en que Jacob te trató y por la forma en que estaba actuando. No fue bueno.

—Um... gracias. —Tomé una respiración profunda—. Y, honestamente, puede que tengas razón. Que estaba mal de mí parte mantener ese detalle lejos de ustedes.

Simplemente no quiero que me juzguen. Me sentía como si fuera anormal o, lo que sea, porque no lo había hecho. Entonces ustedes se pusieron como locas sobre lo de Rosalie esperando, e incluso después de que ella hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente como para admitirlo, yo no podía... Aun así, no debería haber mentido, teniendo en cuenta lo que les pedí hacer a todas ustedes. No es que importe ahora. Creo que la huelga ha terminado.

Un murmullo de sorpresa corrió alrededor de la habitación.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Tanya—. Los muchachos están todavía luchando, ¿no? El auto de James fue destrozado ayer por la noche, por lo que la rivalidad definitivamente no está terminada. No podemos poner fin a la huelga.

—Una de las cosas que a ustedes les preocupaba era hacer trampa —le recordé a la habitación—. Que si les cortábamos a los chicos las relaciones sexuales, nos engañarían. Bueno, eso es lo que me pasó a mí, por lo que tenían razón. Nunca debería haber hecho esto.

—Oh, infiernos no —dijo Angela—. No vayas allí. Lo dije en la primera reunión y lo diré de nuevo: si un chico nos engaña sólo porque no jodemos con él, es un idiota y no deberíamos estar con él, de todos modos. En todo caso, Bella, este era un buen plan.

Te demostró lo imbécil que Jacob realmente es, y por lo menos has terminado con él ahora.

Me estremecí. Sabía que ella tenía razón, pero la idea de que esto era mejor, que el tenerlo persiguiendo a otras chicas era mejor para mí, todavía hería, y probablemente así sería por un tiempo. cada centímetro de suelo estaba llenó de cuerpos adolescentes—. Todas las que estén a favor de poner fin a la huelga antes de tiempo, levanten la mano.

Sin manos.

Ni siquiera la de Lauren.

—Excelente. ¿Y todas aquellas a favor de continuar, según lo previsto, con Bella a la cabeza?

Por toda la habitación, las manos se alzaron.

—¿En serio? —pregunté, sorprendida.

—En realidad podría ser mejor —dijo Tanya—. Ya sabes, estas cargo, y sin novio. Eso te da una perspectiva más clara. No tan torcida,ya sabes por la presión que alguien podría estar haciéndote.

—Bueno, excepto yo —dijo Angela, apoyándose en mí y pasando una mano en mi muslo como burla—. ¿Puedes resistirme, Bella? No creo que puedas.

Le saqué la mano de mi pierna, riendo. Estaba tan sobrecogida por la emoción, así como impresionada por el apoyo de las chicas, que me olvidé de lo de estar en el borde. Incluso con veintiuna chicas amontonadas en mi habitación, me encontré, de repente, relajada, confiando en todas ellas más de lo que había esperado.

—Guau, Angela se está poniendo desesperada. —Rió tontamente Rosalie.

—No jodas —dijo Alice—. Pero todos sabíamos que se estaría muriendo por dentro sin algún cuerpo.

Angela apretó una mano contra su pecho, hizo unos pocos ruidos de arcadas, y luego se dejó caer sobre la alfombra, haciéndose la muerta.

—Entonces, ¿cómo estás con eso, Bella? —dijo Tanya, volviendo a llamar mi atención—. ¿Todavía con nosotras?

—Sí —le dije, sonriendo—, Todavía estoy con ustedes. La huelga continúa.

—Impresionante —dijo Angela, usando mi hombro para ponerse a sí misma en una posición de sentada, al parecer ya no estaba muerta—. Ahora, ¿dónde infiernos está mi helado?

—¿Puedo decirte algo?

Yo estaba de pie en el fregadero de la cocina, lavando algunos de los platos que habíamos utilizado para el helado, incapaz de soportar la idea de dejarlos alrededor por más de unos minutos. Todavía podía escuchar el caos en la parte de arriba, donde las demás esperaban. Sólo estaba tratando de averiguar los arreglos para dormir, no había forma de que todas se quedaran en mi habitación, cuando escuché la voz de Lauren está detrás de mí.

Miré por encima del hombro y la encontré, de pie en la puerta de la cocina, viéndose más nerviosa de lo que jamás la había visto antes.

—Claro —dije—. ¿Qué pasa?

—La cosa es que... —Se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a la sala.

—Mi papá no está aquí —dije, sabiendo al instante lo que estaba haciendo—. Mi hermano decidió, en el último minuto, que quería ir en auto a la laguna e ir a pescar en la mañana, y papá quería ir con él. Estamos sólo nosotras aquí. Lo que es una buena cosa, ¿sabes? Abre algunos espacios para que cada una podamos dormir... Lo siento.

¿Qué ibas a decirme?

Lauren entró en la cocina, llegando al mostrador, sus ojos penetrantes mirando mientras yo dejaba los platos limpios.

—Está bien —dijo—, esto va a sonar extraño, pero... no me gusta el sexo.

Me sequé las manos con el paño de cocina y me di vuelta hacia ella, confundida.

—Tú... ¿Qué?

—No se lo digas a nadie —insistió—. Por favor. Es vergonzoso. Pero realmente no lo disfruto. Es sólo un poco... decepcionante. Sólo lo hago porque hace a Mike feliz, y lo amo, pero... no lo sé. No sé por qué estoy diciendo esto. Es sólo que, sé cómo te sentías al tener que mentir acerca de ser virgen y siento que tengo que mentir sobre esto, y... Soy tan rara.

Recordé estar pie en la cocina de Alice, con Rosalie, y cómo ella le preguntó si era rara por ser virgen. Casi le había dicho la verdad sobre mí esa noche. Que ella no era rara, porque yo era virgen también. O, más bien, que las dos éramos raras juntas. Este momento, con Lauren, se sentía como un intenso _déjà vu_. Sólo que, esta vez, no podía relacionarme tanto. Aun así, le dije lo mismo.

—No eres extraña.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Creo que no —admití—. No sé si me va a gustar o no, una vez que lo haga. Si alguna vez lo hago. Porque puede que no. —Me encogí de hombros—. Pero, ¿por qué, el que no te guste, te tiene que hacer rara?

—Porque a todas las demás parece que les gusta mucho.

—Tal vez alguna de ellas están fingiendo — le dije—. De modo que nadie piense que son raras.

—Tal vez —murmuró Lauren—. Dios, ¿por qué, si quiera, te estoy contando esto? Esto es tan raro.

—Deja de decir que es raro.

Lauren negó con la cabeza, riendo un poco.

—No repitas esto —dijo ella—, pero eso es parte de la razón por la que odio a Angela.

Estoy celosa. Es obvio que lo disfruta. Me gustaría que me gustara tanto así.

—Bueno, Angela recibe el infierno por que le gustó demasiado. De ti y de las demás.

—Así que ella es la rara por que le gustó tanto —sugiere Lauren.

—O podría ser que nadie es rara —le ofrecí—. Quiero decir, Rosalie y yo pensábamos que éramos raras porque no lo habíamos hecho en absoluto.

—Tal vez todas somos raras, entonces —dijo Lauren.

—Si ese es el caso, entonces, ¿por qué es importante?

—Porque quiero saber lo que es normal. —Vaciló y luego miró a sus pies descalzos sobre las baldosas—. Quiero ser normal, pero nadie habla sobre el sexo, así que ¿cómo puedo saber lo qué es lo normal?

Consideré esto por un segundo. Ella estaba haciendo las mismas preguntas que habían estado rondando por mi cabeza durante semanas: _¿Qué es normal? ¿Qué se espera de __nosotras?_

—Sabes —dije en voz baja—. No creo que exista lo normal.

* * *

**Bueno chicas nuevo capitulo a petición tuya diana rusher ya que no iba a subir capitulo hoy pero ñaa**

**Por cierto chicas como saben Bella es la capitana en la huelga de chicas y los chicos muyyy pronto tendrán a su capitán ¿Quién será? votaciones chicas **


	19. Capitulo 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kody Keplinger**

**CHICAS una pequeña nota**

**En la escuela hay 2 equipos de futbol pero uno es americano y el otro es soccer.**

**Jacob pertenece al americano y Edward al de soccer, al principio yo tampoco lo entendía por que a los dos hace referencia solo como futbol.**

**Diana rusher: Te quiero nena mil gracias por seguir conmigo.**

**Y a todas las lectoras nuevas Bienvenidas!**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Al día siguiente, después de que todas las chicas se hubieran ido, decidí pasar la tarde limpiando. Papá y Anthony no estarían en casa hasta la cena, así que no había nadie en mi camino mientras aspiraba, desempolvaba y casi desinfectaba todo en la casa, mi versión de un domingo relajado. Estaba en medio de reorganizar mi armario por color, Angela había decidido atacarlo durante la pijamada, cuando el timbre sonó.

—Un segundo —grité por las escaleras. Corrí al baño para revisar mi reflejo. Parte de mí esperaba que fuera Jacob, viniendo a arrastrarse y rogar perdón y, aunque yo no tenía intención de volver con él, aun así quería verme bien, mostrarle que no estaba sufriendo sin él.

Una vez estuve segura de que ninguno de mis cabellos estaba sobresaliendo en la parte de atrás y el acné por estrés no había aparecido durante la noche, bajé hasta la sala.

—¡Voy! Lo siento. —Tiré una vez del dobladillo de mi top antes de abrir la puerta.

Pero Jacob no estaba en mi porche principal.

Era Edward.

—Hola.

—Um… hola.

La sorpresa debió haberse mostrado en mi cara, porque miró sobre su hombro antes de girarse hacia mí.

—¿Estás esperando a alguien más?

—No, simplemente… pensé que quizás eras Jacob.

—Oh. —Hubo una pausa incómoda y Edward pasó una mano sobre su cabello corto, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro—. Siento no ser quien estabas esperando. Puedo irme si…

—¡No! —exclamé. Me sonrojé y miré abajo, hacia mis pies—. No, yo… no estaba _esperando _verlo. Simplemente lo suponía. No ha venido a disculparse todavía, así que…

Pero estoy feliz de que seas tú y no él. Todavía no creo que esté lista para verlo, quiero decir, supongo que debería superarlo, ya que estará en la escuela mañana, pero estoy esperando poder evitarlo, ya que no tenemos clases juntos, o quizás él me evitará, y ahora tiene a ―La Rubia‖, así que… Ugh, lo siento. Estoy divagando. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Edward empujó sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—Quería venir a verte —dijo—. Para asegurarme de que estás bien después de todo lo que sucedió el viernes en la noche.

—Oh… sí, estoy bien.

Él levantó una ceja hacia mí.

—¿De verdad?

Abrí la boca para decir: _Sí, de verdad. ¿Por qué te importa? _Pero por la manera en que estaba mirándome, tan genuina y cálidamente, sabía que le importaba. De alguna manera en el camino, Edward y yo nos habíamos convertido en amigos. Sabía que eso debería molestarme, que debería ser cautelosa de acercarme a alguien después de lo que Jacob me había hecho, pero no podía pelear con el sentimiento de calma que se extendía sobre mí cuando mis ojos se bloqueaban con los de Edward.

—¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? —pregunté.

—Sí… seguro.

—Genial. Dame un segundo. —Entré en la casa y me deslicé en mis sandalias. Agarré las llaves de la casa del colgadero y me uní a Edward en el porche de nuevo, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Revisé dos, y tres veces, la cerradura antes de meter las llaves en el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros—. Muy bien, vamos.

Empezamos a caminar por la calle en silencio. Mi brazo se frotó contra el de él, pero no me alejé, ni él tampoco. Estábamos en la esquina, girando para seguir la acera, cuando finalmente decidí hablar.

—Estoy mucho mejor de lo que pensé que estaría. —Podía sentir sus ojos en mí, pero simplemente seguí caminando—. Después del Baile, esperaba estar hundida. Esperaba llorar o encerrarme en mi habitación o algo así… Esperaba extrañarlo más, supongo. Y lo hago, lo extraño, quiero decir, pero no es tan malo como había pensado. Algunas de mis amigas vinieron anoche, y realmente me ayudaron. Me hicieron darme cuenta que podía hacer mejor, ¿sabes?

Lo miré y vi que Edward asintió.

—Pensé que lo extrañaría más, pero… ese no es el problema.

—¿Cuál es?

—Es sólo que… sigo preguntándome, _¿por qué? _¿Por qué no fui lo suficientemente buena para que esperara? ¿Qué está tan mal conmigo para que él simplemente tirara todo por una noche? ¿Por qué el sexo era tan malditamente importante? —Sentí el calor crecer en mis mejillas—. Oh, Dios, lo siento. No debería estar hablándote sobre esto.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Mi, um, vida sexual… O, como ahora todos saben, mi falta de la misma.

—Oh.

Tomé un respiro profundo y lo dejé salir lentamente.

—Algunas veces desearía que mi mamá estuviera todavía aquí para hablarme sobre estas cosas. Ella sería capaz de decirme qué hacer.

—¿Qué crees que te diría?

Sonreí, recordando su voz. Suave pero severa.

—Probablemente me diría algo como: _"Mi Bella Marie deja de cuestionarte. Eres lista y __hermosa, y ese chico es un tonto. Nunca, nunca dejes que nadie te presione… y por favor baja tus __zapatos del mueble"._

—Voy a asumir que te pareces a tu madre.

Reí.

—Eso es lo que me han dicho.

—Bueno, ya sabes —dijo Edward tentativamente—, puede que ella no esté por aquí para decírtelo en persona, pero parece que el consejo que crees que te daría es bueno.

—Lo sé. Pero no es lo mismo.

—Lo siento. No tenemos que hablar de ella si te hace sentir incómoda.

Lo hacía, usualmente. Nunca dejé que Jacob hablara de mi mamá, pero con Edward, estaba bien. Era fácil. Aun así, dije:

—Vamos a cambiar de tema.

Así que por los siguientes minutos, hablamos de cosas sin importancia: televisión, un libro que él acababa de terminar, nuestra convicción mutua que las mujeres del almuerzo estaban tratando de envenenarnos. Luego, después de un rato, nos quedamos en silencio.

Mientras caminábamos por la Avenida Levitt, unas cuantas madres empujando cochecitos pasaron a nuestro lado, al otro lado de la calle, dos chicas de secundaria caminaban juntas, ambas sosteniendo correas atadas a cachorros labradores. Era una tarde de domingo hermosa y, por un momento, me maravillé del hecho que había planeado pasar el día limpiando en lugar de caminar por el vecindario. Hamilton realmente era un lugar lindo, un suburbio genérico, seguro, pero lindo y amistoso.

Usualmente, estaba demasiado preocupada por otras cosas para notarlo.

Ni siquiera noté que Edward había tomado mi mano hasta que alcanzamos la siguiente esquina. Estábamos casi de vuelta en mi casa, habiendo caminado alrededor de toda la cuadra, y él había estado sosteniendo mi mano la mitad del tiempo sin que siquiera me diera cuenta.

—Bella —dijo lentamente—. Mira, sobre Jacob y todo el asunto del sexo…

—Edward, por favor, es vergonzoso. No…

—No, simplemente escucha por un segundo. —Estábamos de pie en frente de mi casa otra vez, y Edward se había detenido, usando nuestras manos enlazadas para girarme hacia él—. Sé que no quieres hablar sobre tu… —Se aclaró la garganta—. Sobre lo que Jacob dijo en el baile. Pero deberías saber esto. La otra noche, te dije que un chico decente no te habría hecho eso. No sólo me refería a avergonzarte en público de esa manera. Me refería…

Lo miré, nuestras palmas todavía presionadas juntas.

Él suspiró.

—Me refería a que un chico decente, un chico _listo_, no habría dejado que algo como el sexo arruinara algo bueno. Un chico con medio cerebro no habría jodido las cosas con una chica como tú.

—Gracias. Es muy dulce que lo digas.

—Hablo en serio, Bella. —Levantó su mano libre y acarició mi mejilla, poniendo un par de hebras de cabello detrás de mí oreja. Sus dos manos estaban tocándome, y no me extrañó que mi corazón se acelerara un poco—. Eres maravillosa, y él realmente lo jodió.

_Maravillosa_. También había dicho eso en la fiesta de Vikki. Justo antes de que me besara. Justo antes de que rompiera mi corazón. Me pregunté si lo decía enserio esta vez. Si quizás estaba tratando de decirme algo, que se había equivocado, que había cometido un error, que yo le gustaba después de todo.

—Gracias —dije—. Eso significa mucho.

Edward me sonrió. Luego, después de un largo momento, dejó ir mi mano y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Bueno… debería irme. Tenemos un juego en una hora. El entrenador nos quiere allí temprano.

—Bien. Estoy feliz de que vinieras.

Me miró un poco escéptico.

—¿De verdad?

Reí y le pegué en el brazo.

—Por supuesto. Somos amigos, ¿no?

Edward sonrió, esa sonrisa dulce y coqueta que me daba algunas veces en la biblioteca cuando nuestra broma iba un poco más lejos de lo que había intentado.

—Te veré mañana, entonces. —Tocó mi mejilla una última vez antes de girarse y caminar hacia su auto.

Traté de no pensar demasiado en lo que Edward había dicho una vez estuve de nuevo en la casa. No quería avivar mis esperanzas. Aun así, podía sentir la alegría burbujeando en mi pecho, pensando que quizás, simplemente quizás, él se había dado cuenta el error que había cometido al dejarme ir.

* * *

**¿Alguien mas piensa que Edward es el hombre mas tieno del mundo? aunque no la llamara **

**Me escape un ratito por que hoy es domingo familiar jeje, si no me molestan **

**besos**


	20. Capitulo 19

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kody Keplinger**

**javieraa12: No se si estas leyendo esta adaptación pero si es así mil gracias por tu comentario me encanta que les guste mis adaptaciones.**

**Ahorita no estoy adaptando mas que esta por que estoy buscando una muy buena, por que ahora si esta grande el lugar que dejara esta novela como la de experimento de ciencias, así que ténganme paciencia, pero les prometo que valdrá la pena, no quiero adaptar por adaptar.**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**-**"Calienta Vergas". Sentí mis mejillas ruborizarse cuando uno de los amigos de fútbol americano de Jacob me rozó al pasar por el vestíbulo, sus palabras siseando en mi oído.

―Hola, payaso―estalló Angela, volviéndose de repente a mi lado para mirar la forma del chico que se alejaba―. Aprende algunos modales o le enviaré un email a toda la escuela sobre cuán pequeña es tu verga ... porque ambos sabemos que _yo _estoy consciente de exactamente cuán pequeña es.

―Puta ―masculló él, lanzándole a Angela una mirada sucia sobre su hombro.

―Ja. Podrías tener mejor suerte con una puta, de hecho. ¿Yo? No podrías pagarme para que me acueste contigo de nuevo. La verga es demasiado minúscula para mantener a una dama satisfecha, Vamos, Bella. ―Ella aferró una de mis muñecas y me llevó hacia la cafetería.

Era lunes, mi primer día de vuelta en la escuela desde que había atrapado a Jacob con La Rubia, y no estaba segura de cómo iba a lidiar con la situación del almuerzo.

Obviamente no podía sentarme con Jacob y Sam y los otros. Pero, ¿dónde iría? Ahí era donde me había sentado por más de un año. Ahí era donde estaban mis amigos.

Cuando entramos a la cafetería, seriamente consideré girar y volver a la biblioteca. La Rubia estaba sentada en el regazo de Jacob en nuestra mesa habitual, y sonreía de oreja a oreja... ¿y quién podía culparla? Estaba consiguiendo atención de las personas más geniales de la escuela. Del chico más atractivo. Del chico que se suponía que era mío.

―Los chicos apestan ―mascullé.

―No todos son tan malos ―dijo Angela, arrastrándome detrás de ella―. Hay algunos buenos, lo juro.

―Bueno, preséntamelos, entonces. Oh, ¿y dónde nos vamos a sentar?

―Justo aquí.

Miré alrededor a los ocupantes de la mesa a la que Angela me había guiado. Tanya me sonreía, sentada en una silla junto a James, su novio. Sentí mis mejillas ruborizarse cuando conté la gente en la mesa, todos eran jugadores de fútbol soccer o novias de jugadores de fútbol soccer.

―¿Qué estamos haciendo? ―pregunté a Angela a través de mis dientes apretados.

―Ninguna de nosotras está saliendo más con un futbolista de americano, Bella. Así que no tenemos que preocuparnos por enojar a nadie. Tanya nos invitó. ―Mi nueva mejor amiga lanzó una sonrisa a mi antigua mejor amiga, y un agradable sentimiento de círculo completo me invadió. Sólo por un instante.

―Siéntense ―dijo James, sonriéndome―. Cualquier persona que hace quedar como un tonto a Jacob Black es amigo mío.

―De hecho ―dije rígidamente, deslizándome en la silla al otro lado de Tanya―, creo que él me hizo quedar como una tonta.

―_Al Contrario_―arguyó James, señalándome con un tenedor de plástico―. Mientras que pueda haber parecido así en ese momento, a la larga, Jacob será el que sufra. Él reveló a la mitad de la población femenina que engaña a las chicas y divulga secretos íntimos sobre sus novias a toda la escuela. Así que aun cuando apeste para ti, considera tu escena en el Baile de Regreso a Clases como una justa y amable advertencia para el resto del mundo. Oh, y muy probablemente, lo mantendrá sin acostarse con nadie.

Mientras que dudaba de esa última parte, basado en la forma en que La Rubia había estado por su propia voluntad en el regazo de Jacob cuando pasé, no lo discutí. Angela se dejó caer en el asiento al otro lado.

―¿Alguien va a buscar comida? ―preguntó, moviendo su cabeza hacia la línea del almuerzo.

―Iré contigo ―dije, sintiéndome ligeramente tonta por ponerme de pie cuando me había sentado apenas cinco segundos antes―. Vamos.

―Oh, ve ―dijo Angela―. Sólo estaba viendo si alguien más iba a ir. ¿Puedes traerme una Coca Cola dietética? Gracias.

Le di un palmetazo en el brazo.

―Trasero perezoso.

―Amas mi trasero. No mientas.

―Iré contigo, Bella ―dijo Tanya, poniéndose de pie―. De hecho deseo fervientemente esas asquerosas, grasientas papas fritas. Debo estar volviéndome loca.

Reí un poco nerviosa antes de seguirla hacia la línea del almuerzo. Honestamente, no estaba del todo segura de por qué estaba tan ansiosa a su alrededor. Quiero decir, habíamos ido a dos pijamadas juntas en las últimas dos semanas, y habíamos hablado... unas pocas veces. Pero inclusive así, esta era la primera vez que habíamos estado cerca sin Angela y Lauren entre nosotras, gritándose obscenidades una a la otra.

―Ummm. Quizás comeré una hamburguesa en cambio ―dijo Tanya―. Son odiosamente grasosas, pero a veces lo grasoso puede ser bueno, ¿verdad? ¿Qué crees?

―Lo lamento. ―Salió de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlo. Metí mi cabello detrás de la oreja y aclaré la garganta―. Quiero decir, no sobre las hamburguesas. Siento lo nuestro. Cómo dejamos de pasar tiempo juntas y eso, y...

―Lo sé. Yo también.

―Fue mi culpa ―dije―. Dejé que un novio y todo el drama del fútbol americano versus fútbol soccer se interpusiera entre nosotras.

―Sí... sí lo arruinaste bastante ―dijo Tanya, estirándose y apretando mi mano―. Pero como sea. Lo superé, y ahora estamos pasando tiempo juntas. Estamos bien.

Le sonreí.

―Me alegra.

―A mí también.

Charlamos por unos pocos minutos más mientras avanzábamos en la fila, poniéndonos al día en cosas que nos habíamos perdido el año anterior; aparentemente, el hermano de Tanya había sido expulsado de la escuela media por pelear y ahora iba a una escuela privada. No podía creer que no hubiera estado con ella durante todo eso.

Pero era como ella había dicho, yo estaba allí ahora, y eso era lo que importaba.

―Sabes ―dijo después de que habíamos cargado nuestras bandejas con comida y habíamos tomado la Coca Cola dietética de Angela―, lo sabía. Aún antes de que Jacob dijera algo en el Baile de Vuelta a Clases, supe que ustedes estaban... Bueno, que no habías dormido con él.

Me ruboricé.

―Um... ¿gracias?

―No, en serio ―dijo mientras le entregaba al cajero de aspecto malhumorado el dinero de su almuerzo―. Quiero decir, me lo pregunté un par de veces, pero cuando tú comenzaste a atacar sólo pensé... pensé que todavía te conocía, y que la chica que yo conocía no habría dormido con él, si eso tiene sentido.

―Pensé en eso unas pocas veces. Estuvimos cerca.

―Lo sé, lo sé. No te equivoques, es apuesto y sé que lo amabas, pero... ―dudó, observando mientras yo pagaba por mi comida―. Tan controladora como eres, sabía que no podría haber sucedido. No con un idiota como Jacob, al menos. Es bueno saber que todavía te conozco.

―Mejor que nadie ―le dije.

―Excepto Angela ―dijo, retornando a la mesa conmigo―. Ustedes son enloquecedoramente lindas juntas. Es casi ridículo.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando llegamos a la mesa y Angela, hablando de Roma, saltó de su silla y tomó su Coca Cola dietética de mi bandeja tan rápido que di un salto, asustada, y unas pocas papas fritas cayeron de la bandeja y al piso.

―Cierto. ―Suspiré―. Realmente adorable.

Angela tomó un trago de su bebida y se secó la boca con la parte trasera de la mano.

―Lo lamento ―dijo―. Estaba muriéndome de sed. Ustedes dos se demoraron una eternidad.

―Perdón por mantenerla esperando, Su Alteza.

―Estás perdonada.

Tanya rió mientras reclamaba su asiento junto a James.

Suspiré y me senté, sólo entonces dándome cuenta de que había alguien sentado en la silla frente a mí.

―Así que, Edward, ¿qué te sucedió el viernes a la noche? ―preguntó James―. En El Baile de Regreso a Clases. ¿Te escapaste o qué?

Los ojos verdes de Edward encontraron los míos a través de la mesa antes de mirar a James.

―Sí, me fui temprano. No estaba entusiasmado por eso este año.

―Nunca lo estás ―dijo James―. Nunca llevas una cita, y a veces ni siquiera apareces.

No me malinterpretes, aprecio esa táctica del Sr. Inalcanzable, pero usualmente un tipo hace eso con un propósito. En cierta manera no estás teniendo un punto, Edward.

Por un segundo, creí ver a Edward ruborizarse.

―No lo sé―le dijo a James―. Sólo estoy demasiado ocupado para salir ahora. Entre el fútbol, el trabajo y mantener las notas altas para poder conseguir la beca... Sólo necesito mantenerme concentrado, ¿sabes?

James resopló.

―Está bien ―dijo―. Pero sabes que estamos hablando de una cita, ¿verdad? Como, pedirle a una chica que vaya contigo al Baile de Regreso a Clases. No planear una boda.

―Estás rompiendo el corazón de cada chica en Hamilton ―bromeó Tanya, lanzándole una papa frita―. La manera en que coqueteas con ellas. Todas piensan que tienen una oportunidad, y luego tú vas y dices cosas como: ―Oh, tengo que mantenerme concentrado. ―Su imitación de Edward sonó más como un cavernícola de voz profunda que otra cosa.

―Es tan cierto. ―Angela se metió en la conversación―. Realmente vas a competir con Bella por el rol de provocador de la escuela.

Sentí mis mejillas calentarse cuando todos, Edward en particular, volvieron sus ojos hacia mí. Respiré hondo y apreté los puños en mi regazo para evitar que golpetearan la mesa.

―Lo lamento ―dijo Angela después de tomar un sorbo de su trago―. Eso sonaba mejor en mi cabeza. ―Me miró implorándome―. No quise decir...

―Está bien ―dije rápidamente. Miré al otro lado de la mesa hacia Edward, y sentí la tensión ceder un poco―. Quiero decir... en serio, no hay comparación. A menos que Edward tenga su estatus de provocador anunciado en la graduación, creo que la corona está segura conmigo.

―Conseguiré eso... tenerlo anunciado en la graduación ―respondió Edward―. Pero de todas formas, será difícil conseguir una cita ahora. Con esta huelga sexual. Sería lo mismo esperar.

―Espera ―dijo James, su atención volviendo hacia mí―. ¿Quieres decir que la huelga no terminó? ¿Aún ahora que el bufón y tú han terminado?

Sacudí mi cabeza.

―No. La huelga no termina hasta que la rivalidad lo haga.

―Estás bromeando ―gimió James.

―¿Por qué pensarías que se terminó? ―preguntó Tanya―. Ni siquiera me preguntaste al respecto.

―Sólo asumí que ahora que Bella no tiene que aguantar la mierda de Jacob, todo volvería a la normalidad. ¿No es por eso que toda esta cosa empezó? ¿Porque él es un imbécil?

―De hecho ―dijo Tanya antes de que yo pudiera responder―, no es sólo por Jacob.

Hemos hablado de esto mil veces antes, James. Es por todos. Me enojé cuando ustedes metieron a Jasper en su casillero y lo dejaron ahí por toda la hora. No estuve feliz con eso, y tampoco estoy feliz con esto. Ninguna de las chicas lo está. Así que, como dijo Bella, no se termina hasta que la rivalidad se termine.

James puso sus ojos en blanco.

―Seguro. Veremos cuánto dura.

―Al menos nuestros esfuerzos están organizados ―dije. Estaba comenzando a perder el afecto que había sentido por él cuando me aproximé a la mesa―. Estamos apoyándonos, hablando y ayudándonos unas a las otras en esto. Todo lo que los chicos hacen es sentarse y esperar a que nosotras cambiemos de opinión, pero eso no va a suceder. La huelga no termina hasta que no lo haga la rivalidad.

James frunció el ceño, y comenzó a decir algo, pero Angela lo interrumpió.

―Mira, ¿podemos no pelear en este momento? ―preguntó―. Normalmente, yo apoyaría el drama, mirándolo, no participando en él, por supuesto, pero después de la noche del viernes, estoy sobrecargada. Así que, ¿podemos saltarnos el debate, chicos?

James se dejó caer en su asiento.

―Como sea.

―Para tu información ―agregó Tanya, volviéndose hacia Edward―, nada en este juramento que las chicas hicimos dice que no podemos salir. Además, para comenzar, sólo las novias actuales de los miembros de los equipos hicieron el juramento. No hay razón para que lo uses como excusa.

Edward le sonrió. Esa ganadora, encantadora, perfecta sonrisa que me conquistaba una y otra vez.

―Tienes razón ―dijo―. Huelga o no, no estoy realmente buscando una novia... pero... ―Y juré que sus ojos se fijaron en los míos―, si alguien especial aparece, no sería tan estúpido como para dejarla ir.

―Bueno, es bueno oír eso ―dijo Tanya―. Mientras mantengas tus opciones abiertas.

Pero no pensé que fuera bueno oír eso en lo absoluto. Básicamente, Edward acababa de decirme que yo no valía la pena esta vez. Me había dejado ir antes, así que claramente no era lo suficientemente especial para que él saliera conmigo. La esperanza que había llevado conmigo después de su visita de ayer fue aplastada. La manera en que me había mirado cuando lo dijo no dejaba lugar a una interpretación errónea.

―Oh, bueno, ese es un movimiento idiota ―dije precipitadamente―. Básicamente acabas de decir que cada chica con la que has coqueteado no vale la pena. Y como casi

toda la población femenina aquí se ha tirado encima de ti alguna vez, estás dando a

entender que eres demasiado bueno para todas nosotras. ―Me puse de pie de forma

Foro Purple Rose **152**

rápida y torpe cuando vi la sorpresa apenas contenida en los rostros alrededor de la

mesa.

―Bella... ―comenzó a decir Edward.

Pero yo ya estaba alejándome a tropezones.

―¿Dónde vas? ―preguntó Angela.

―Yo, um, no me siento bien ―dije―. Te veré en clases más tarde.

Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar de nuevo o yo pudiera convencerme de arriesgar una mirada hacia Edward, tomé mi bolso y me apresuré hacia la puerta de la cafetería, preguntándome cómo había sido lo suficientemente estúpida para pensar que le gustaba, y por qué era tan difícil no enamorarme de él.

* * *

**Chicas les tengo buenas y malas noticias.**

**Las buenas mi papa se fue jugar futbol hoy no iba a ir pero el final cambio de decisión y tengo 2 horas y media para adaptar.**

**La mala es que acabando ese tiempo no creo actualizar hasta mañana, asi que manos a la obra y por cierto para las que preguntan por que no la llamo?**

**Su explicación es super linda (suspiro)**


	21. Capitulo 20

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kody Keplinger**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

¿De verdad pensaste que iba a dejarte escapar sin explicar eso?

Parpadeé hacia mi reflejo en el espejo del baño, sorprendida al ver a Tanya parada detrás de mí. Sonrió y se acercó al lavamanos junto al mío.

—Angela quería venir —dijo—. Pero le dije que no había estado en una misión de Bella en crisis desde hace tiempo, así que me dejo tomar esta. Entonces, ¿qué fue eso?

—Nada.

—Bella, te conozco desde hace once años. Me doy cuenta cuando estás mintiendo.

Algo te asustó lo suficiente como para salir corriendo de la cafetería así. ¿Fue Jacob? ¿Estás molesto porque esta con esa chica?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No... quiero decir, sí, lo estoy, pero eso no es todo. Es... es Edward.

No sé qué me hizo decidir contarle la verdad. Tal vez simplemente estaba cansado de contenerme, o tal vez fue el efecto de la nostalgia, extrañando los días cuando Tanya y yo compartíamos nuestros más oscuros secretos la una con la otra. De cualquier manera, le divulgue mis secretos allí mismo en el baño de las chicas. Le hablé de la fiesta durante el verano, cómo Edward nunca me había llamado, cómo no podía luchar contra los sentimientos que todavía tenía por él a pesar de eso, especialmente después de lo que acababa de decir en la mesa del almuerzo, claramente él no tenía esos sentimientos por mí. Para cuando le había contado todo, la campana para el tercer bloque ya había sonado e íbamos tarde para clase.

—Que se joda —dijo Tanya.

La miré fijamente.

—¿Qué?

—No me malinterpretes, me gusta Edward. Es amigo de James, y es un buen chico, pero si no puede ver lo especial que eres, entonces no te merece. Que se joda.

—Oh. —Era una mal pensada, porque no fue eso lo que creí que ella había querido decir al principio.

—Lo último que necesitas ahora es un drama de chicos —dijo Tanya, recogiendo mi bolso del piso del baño y entregándomelo—. Así que no te preocupes. Eres increíble, sin importar lo que él piensa, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo relájate un poco.

Ella no entendía que eso era parte del problema, que estaba muy relajada alrededor de Edward. Era demasiado fácil decir cosas que no debería. Como lo que había dicho sin querer en la mesa del almuerzo.

—Tal vez usar la energía extra para concentrarte en cuidar del resto de nosotras — continuó Tanya mientras salíamos del baño—. Esta huelga ha durado más de lo que habíamos previsto. Todas pensamos que serían dos semanas, pero han sido casi tres, y sé que no lo demostraron, pero algunas de las chicas se están poniendo inquietas. En lugar de preocuparte por los estúpidos chicos, ¿por qué no se centrarte en encontrar una manera de levantar la moral? ¿Qué te parece?

—Bien —le dije—. La huelga. Me centraré en la huelga y dejaré de preocuparme por Edward y Jacob. Eso no debería ser muy difícil.

Ella me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y me apretó el brazo antes de separarnos en el pasillo.

Pero la idea de no pensar en Edward se desplomó la siguiente noche en el trabajo. Me iba bien allí durante unos cinco segundos. Era difícil no darse cuenta de ciertas cosas, sin embargo. Como la forma en que parecía estar mirándome más de lo normal.

Me preocupaba que me iba a confrontar por lo que había dicho en el almuerzo del día anterior, acerca de cómo nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para él. Sin embargo, cuando se decidió a entablar una conversación en la sección de religión, me sentí aliviada de que había escogido un tema diferente.

—¿Así que has estado leyendo algo de _Lysistrata (_**Es una famosa obra de teatro de Aristófanes, dramaturgo de la Grecia Clásica**_)_? —preguntó, acercándose detrás de mí, mientras yo reorganizaba la estantería de las Biblias.

—¿Qué?

—Ese libro que te dije que leyeras. La obra griega sobre la huelga de sexo.

—Oh, cierto. —Deja de sonrojarte, me dije. No debería estar avergonzada por hablar de esto—. No, no lo he hecho aún. Lo siento.

—Es una lástima —dijo—. Me encantaría escuchar tu opinión sobre el asunto de la batalla de los sexos, ya que es en cierto modo lo que está pasando en la vida real.

Me reí.

—No es realmente una batalla —le dije, reajustando la última Biblia en la estantería de forma que el lomo del libro estuviera orientado apropiJamesente hacia el exterior. Se me ocurrió lo inapropiado que era tener esta conversación en frente de tantas Biblias— . En todo caso, la batalla es unilateral, ya que los chicos no están realmente haciendo mucho al respecto.

—Eso está por cambiar.

Di la vuelta y mi respiración quedo atrapada en mi pecho cuando me di cuenta de lo cerca de mí que estaba parado. Mi espalda estaba presionada en las estanterías, pero nuestros pechos casi se tocaban. Tenía que inclinar mi cabeza para levantar la mirada hacia Edward, estaba tan cerca, y me sorprendió cuando no se alejó de mí. En cambio, se mantuvo firme y sonrió hacia mí.

—¿Q-Qué quieres decir? —balbuceé, tratando de evitar que mi corazón se saliera a golpes de mi pecho. Me aclaré la garganta y avancé hacia un lado.

Edward parpadeó y retrocedió un poco, empujando sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

—Lo siento. ahora que recuerdo necesitas tu burbuja personal.

—Está bien —dije, tratando de no pensar en un sueño que había comenzado con nosotros en una posición muy similar a en la que justo habíamos estado—. Pero, eh... ¿Qué quieres decir acerca de un cambio? Esa cosa de la batalla de los sexos.

—Bueno, pensé en lo que dijiste ayer, eso acerca de que los chicos no están organizados. Tienes razón. No lo estamos, pero eso está cambiando.

—¿Cómo?

—He decidido asumir el control —dijo—. De la misma manera que tú estás liderando a las chicas, voy a liderar a los chicos.

Parpadeé, aturdida. Aturdida y… ¿herida? De alguna manera, a pesar de la rareza entre nosotros, había pensado que Edward estaba de mi lado en todo esto.

Él me había dado esa obra para que la leyera, después de todo, como podría ayudarme eso. Además, no parecía el tipo de chico que se preocupaba mucho por tener relaciones sexuales. No como Jacob. Edward ni siquiera estaba saliendo con alguien.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo mis razones. —Sonrió y se acercó de nuevo—. Soy la elección perfecta, sin embargo, ¿no crees? Porque al igual que tú, puedo estar enfocado sin distraerme.

—No puedo creer esto.

—Créelo. —Entonces dio un paso hacia mí, más cerca de lo que había estado antes, tan cerca que podría haberse inclinado y haberme besado. Por un segundo pensé que iba a hacerlo. Estaba tan cerca que nuestras rodillas casi se tocaban, y podía oler su perfume, sentir su aliento cerca de mí oído mientras su cabeza bajaba sólo un poco.

Una de sus manos se estaba moviendo hacia mi cadera, cuando dijo—: Porque ahora que estamos organizados, esto se habrá acabado antes de que puedas decir ―Rendirse.

Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de tomar otro aliento cuando su mano se extendió detrás de mí y sacó una copia de la Biblia para Niños.

—Alguien en la parte delantera está buscando esto —dijo Edward, alejándose de mí—. Nos vemos luego, Bella. —Me guiñó un ojo, giró y se marchó.

* * *

**Chan chan y Edward será suuu líder, solo una persona lo comento y te doy las gracias Alexandra Cullen Hale **

**lis3011 espero te quedes hasta el final con nosotros si no es así lo entiendo yo también lo he hecho, jeje por eso actualizo rápido para que no se desesperen, **


	22. Capitulo 21

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kody Keplinger**

**Este capitulo es especial para Alexandra Cullen Hale por ser la única que comento quien iba a ser el líder de los chicos, mil gracias por hacerme caso y no parecer un loro hablando sola jeje**

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

Estaba haciendo la cena el miércoles por la noche —sólo tres semanas después del inicio de la huelga— cuando Finalmente supe algo de Jacob.

Lo había visto en la cafetería y había pasado delante de él en el pasillo, pero cada vez que él se acercaba, Angela me llevaba a rastras hasta el baño de chicas fuera de vista o me metía en clase, sin estar segura de si quería que él me pidiera disculpas o que simplemente me dejara en paz para siempre. El hecho era, que lo extrañaba. Habíamos estado juntos más de un año, así que era algo imposible no hacerlo. Y me di cuenta de que después de ese primer día en la cafetería, ―La Rubia‖ nunca parecía estar con él.

Me preguntaba si él la había dejado. O si ella lo había dejado a él.

Medio había imaginado y esperado que Jacob se presentara para disculparse el día después del baile, pero después de que terminara la semana, asumí que eso no iba a pasar. Así que no estaba preparada para que él se presentara en mi casa esa noche.

Acababa de revisar el asado cuando el timbre sonó. Comenzaba a quitarme los guantes para ir a abrir cuando mi papá gritó:

—¡Yo iré!

Escuché las ruedas girar a través de la alfombra, y un segundo después, la puerta se abrió.

El silencio no llamó mi atención al principio —me imaginaba que sólo era alguien intentando vender algo— y fui a poner la mesa. Pero la voz de papá, baja y cansada, llegó a mis oídos.

—Jacob. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

—Hola, Sr. Swan. —Su voz sonaba muy optimista. Muy relajada y normal. Una lanza me atravesó el pecho al escucharlo tan feliz cuando él me había dejado tan miserable.

—¿Está Bella?

Papá suspiró.

—Ella está, pero no creo que deba verte.

—Escuche señor —dijo Jacob un poco más serio—. Sólo necesito…

—Sé lo que pasó en el baile, Jacob —dijo papá—. Ella me lo dijo. Y creo que es mejor que te vayas.

—Pero… está bien. ¿Puede simplemente…

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…_

Jacob dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—¿Puede simplemente decirle que lo siento? Sé que metí la pata, pero la amo.

—Seguro.

Un segundo después la puerta se cerró. Puse un plato en el asiento de Anthony y me di la vuelta hacia la sala de estar. Papá estaba apoyado en la puerta, observándome.

—Supongo que escuchaste el mensaje.

—Lo hice. Gracias.

—No querías verlo, ¿o sí? Debí haberte preguntado.

—No. Está bien.

—¿Lo echas de menos? —preguntó papá.

Caminé hacia el cajón de los cubiertos y tomé los cuchillos y los tenedores que necesitaríamos esta noche.

—Sí —admití—. Extraño la forma en que podía hacerme reír y su estúpida sonrisa, y lo dulce que podía ser. Sólo que no sé si eso es suficiente para perdonarlo.

—Sí. —Papá suspiró—. Te entiendo. También lo echo un poco de menos. Pero verlo justo ahora y recordar lo mal que estabas este Fin de semana… Incluso si resuelven las cosas, no sé si podría verlo de la misma forma otra vez.

—Bueno, no tienes de qué preocuparte —le dije, volviendo a la mesa y poniendo los toques Finales—. Me voy a unir a un convento después del instituto. No más chicos.

—No te burles de mí de esa manera —dijo papá—. Podría empezar a creerte.

—Lo digo en serio.

—No lo haces.

Sacudí la cabeza y me hundí en una de las sillas.

—El asado estará listo en una media hora —dije—. Esperemos que quede bien.

—Así será.

Sonreí, y papá regresó a la sala de estar, comprendiendo sin que se lo dijera que necesitaba estar sola por un minuto.

No me había sentido tan bien como esperaba al escuchar la disculpa de Jacob.

No estaba exactamente tentada a correr de nuevo a sus brazos, de la forma en que había temido que estaría. En cambio, sólo seguí imaginándolo besando a ―La Rubia y preguntándome, por enésima vez, por qué no había sido lo suficientemente buena. Por qué sólo valía la pena conservarme si me acostaba con él. Él no sólo me había roto el corazón —me había humillado frente a nuestros amigos.

Amaba a Jacob. Lo sabía. Pero nunca podría confiar en él otra vez. Así que, sentada en la cocina, me hice una promesa a mí misma: Sin importar lo que pasara, nunca aceptaría a Jacob de nuevo. No una segunda vez. Ni nunca. Esta vez, por difícil que fuera aceptarlo, nuestra relación estaba verdaderamente terminada.

El jueves por la noche, decidí que oficialmente odiaba a toda la población masculina.

Como si Jacob, Edward, y los chicos de la escuela atormentándome acerca de mi vida sexual no fuera suficiente, también había tenido que lidiar con mi hermano, quien, estaba claro, realmente disfrutaba torturándome.

Ya estaba teniendo una mala noche. Todo comenzó cuando Victoria anunció que saldría temprano —lo cual sonaba como algo bueno, ¿no? Pues no.

—Eso significa que ustedes dos tienen que cerrar juntos —nos dijo a Edward y a mí mientras agarraba su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla del escritorio de enfrente—.

Terminen de poner en los estantes los libros devueltos, apaguen todas las luces, asegúrense de apagar la computadora. Y cierren las puertas, por el amor de Dios.

—Victoria, ya he cerrado antes —le dije—. Sé lo que hay que hacer.

Ella entrecerró los ojos hacia mí y se echó su cabello rojo por encima del hombro.

—Sólo no se distraigan —dijo ella, lanzando una para-nada-sutil mirada a Edward, quien estaba a unos pocos metros detrás de mí. Ella bajó la voz cuando se giró hacia mí y añadió—: He visto la forma en que lo miras, y déjame decirte que, los romances en el trabajo, aunque haya una increíble atracción, nunca funcionan.

¿Victoria acaba de llamar a mí no-relación con Edward ―increíblemente atrayente‖? _Puaj, __puaj, puaj._

—No hay nada entre…

—Como tú digas —dijo ella, haciendo un gesto con la mano. Pero incuso antes de que Victoria me interrumpiera, sabía que era mentira. Claramente había algo entre Edward y yo; es sólo que no estaba segura de qué era—. Sólo hagan su trabajo. Me tengo que ir, y no quiero estar tras de ustedes mañana.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos —dijo Edward, viniendo a mi lado. Sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas, preguntándome cuánto de la conversación con Victoria había escuchado—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—Ya lo veremos. —Ella tomó su bolso y, sin decir adiós, salió de la biblioteca.

Y me quedé sola con Edward.

Pero eso no era el Final. Después de que mi turno hubiera terminado llamé a Anthony, a quien ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para recogerme.

Él contestó después de cuatro timbrazos.

—Mierda, Bella, lo olvidé.

—Hola a ti también, querido hermano.

—¿Puedes conseguir otro transporte? —preguntó Anthony.

—¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estás?

—Tengo una cita esta noche —dijo—. Estoy yendo a encontrarme con ella en este momento. Lo siento, Bella. Realmente olvidé que era jueves.

—¿Estás bromeando? —pregunté, esperando que sólo fuera una coincidencia que Victoria hubiera salido temprano esta noche—. Anthony, vamos.

—Lo siento, Bella. Llama a alguien para que vaya por ti —dijo—. Me haré cargo de ti más tarde. Me tengo que ir. Adiós.

_Clic_.

—Maldición —murmuré, metiendo el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones.

—Hey —dijo Edward, rozándome al pasar junto a mí —deliberademente, estaba segura— en su camino hacia la salida—. ¿Todo está bien? ¿Necesitas que te lleve?

Suspiré, sabiendo que no tenía otra opción.

—Sí, lo necesito. ¿Te importaría?

—Para nada. —Se estiró y presionó el interruptor de la luz cerca de la puerta, haciéndonos quedar en la oscuridad. Di un grito ahogado, sobresaltada por mi ceguera repentina, y Edward dijo—: Perdón. ¿Debería encenderla de nuevo?

—No, está bien —dije. Solamente estaba a unos cuantos metros de la puerta.

Tendría que ser realmente torpe para no ser capaz de recorrer exitosamente esa distancia a oscuras.

Di unos pocos pasos tambaleantes hacia Edward y hacia la salida, pero justo antes de llegar a la puerta, mi sandalia se enganchó en un surco de la alfombra, haciendo que tropezara hacia adelante. Naturalmente, caí justo en los brazos de Edward. _Dios, él era __bueno. _Esto estaba claramente planeado para volverme loca. Ahora que él estaba liderando el lado de los chicos, distrayéndome obviamente de su objetivo. Y él sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo, también.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, sus labios sólo a unos centímetros de mi oído izquierdo, enviando un escalofrío por mi espalda.

—¡Estás haciendo esto a propósito! —espeté. Creo que realmente no quería decirlo en voz alta pero, como siempre, las palabras simplemente parecían fluir cuando estaba cerca de Edward.

—¿Haciendo qué a propósito?

_Torturándome._

_Burlándote de mí._

_Tratando de engañarme para terminar con la huelga_.

—Nada —dije secamente, encogiéndome de hombros para separarme de sus brazos y alejándome. Encontré la puerta y la abrí.

—Ciérrala desde el interior y sal por la puerta de empleados. Nos encontraremos en tu coche. —Hice una pausa y me aclaré la garganta antes de añadir—: Uhm, ¿por favor?

—Está bien. —Sólo podía distinguir el verde de sus ojos, y por un momento consideré volver hacia él, dejando que sus brazos se envolvieran a mí alrededor otra vez, y seguir esos impulsos que sólo podía admitir en la oscuridad.

Pero no lo hice. En vez de eso, salí rápidamente por la puerta y fui a esperar frente al coche de Edward.

Unos minutos después él salió por la puerta lateral y atravesó el estacionamiento para encontrarse conmigo. Sonrió mientras quitaba los seguros del coche y abría la puerta del pasajero para mí.

—Entra —dijo.

—Gracias —murmuré, deslizándome al interior. Todo esto era culpa de Anthony, y Edward sólo estaba siendo un idiota, jugando conmigo de esta manera. Odio a los chicos. A todos ellos. Estaba más decidida que nunca a llevar a las chicas hacia la victoria sobre la rivalidad y los chicos que rompían nuestros corazones y nos hacían perder la cabeza.

Teníamos que ganar.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_ O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Esa noche, después de cenar, subí las escaleras hacia mi dormitorio. Estaba a mitad de mi tarea de física cuando alcancé a ver la copia de _Lysistrata_, que Edward me había dejado, descansando en mi mesita de noche, sin tocar.

Me apresuré con el resto de mi tarea sin revisar dos veces mis respuestas como normalmente hacía —¿cuándo iba a utilizar la física en la vida real de todas formas?

Quería especializarme en inglés, no construir montañas rusas— y tomé el libro. Edward había dicho que había una compleja batalla de sexos. Necesitaba saber qué lado ganaba.

* * *

**Chicas quiero recomendarles El cel de Edward de diana rusher, lo están escribiendo y su autora me invito a leerlo ,desde el primer capitulo me atrapo y en el ultimo escrito quería matar a diana si quieren saber por que las invito a pasar.**


	23. Capitulo 22

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kody Keplinger**

**De una vez aviso chicas próximo capitulo habrá beso entre Bells y Edward**

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

La tercera fiesta de pijamas se celebró ese sábado por la noche en casa de Lauren.

Unas pocas chicas pusieron excusas para no venir porque, bueno, no podían soportar a Laureny no querían estar en ninguna parte cerca de su ―fortaleza del mal. Pero me las arreglé para convencer a Angela de que no se fugara, y nos dirigimos juntas sobre las ocho.

En ese momento, no estaba ni de cerca tan ansiosa por las fiestas de pijamas. Había llegado a conocer a todas las chicas muy bien, e incluso estaba acostumbrada a estar en habitaciones abarrotadas.

Esta noche, estaba en realidad esperando con interés la fiesta.

Resulta que, Laurenprobablemente debería haber estado montando fiestas de pijamas todo el tiempo. Su casa era enorme. Especialmente su dormitorio. Era tan grande como mi sala de estar y contaba con una ventana gigante de pared a pared con vistas al patio trasero, donde había una piscina de tamaño olímpico y un columpio, —este último, supongo, pertenecía a los hermanos pequeños de Lauren.

—Puta rica —masculló Angela cuando entramos en la habitación.

—Sé buena —siseé. Una parte de mí quería decirle lo que Laurenme dijo en mi cocina, que ella sólo odiaba a Angela porque estaba celosa. Pero Laurenno querría que ella supiera eso, por lo que mantuve la boca cerrada. Tal vez ellas serían más felices odiándose la una a la otra, de todos modos. Esto las mantenía a ambas lejos del aburrimiento.

Tomamos asiento en un pequeño sofá de dos plazas al otro lado de la cama de Lauren.

Esta se había quedado abajo para dejar entrar a unas cuantas chicas más, pero nosotras habíamos llegado un poquito temprano, por lo que casi nadie había llegado aún.

—¿Por qué alguien necesita una habitación tan grande? —preguntó Angela—. En serio.

—No lo sé, pero no me quejo. No vamos a estar muy apretujadas esta noche. Por favor se amable, ¿de acuerdo? Realmente no quiero que ella te eche a patadas, y tú sabes que estará buscando cualquier excusa para hacerlo.

Angela suspiró dramáticamente.

—Bien. Me voy a portar mejor que nunca.

—Gracias.

En ese momento, Laurenvolvió a la habitación con Tanya, Alice, Rosalie, y algunas de las novias de los jugadores de fútbol.

—Tomen asiento donde se sientan cómodas —dijo Lauren—. Simplemente, no desordenen nada.

—Nos trata como si tuviéramos cinco años —gruñó Angela.

—Yo hago lo mismo —le recordé en un susurro—. Y no te quejas.

—Sí, pero tú me gustas. Esa es la diferencia.

Le golpeé en el pie con el mío y se quedó en silencio.

Diez minutos más tarde el resto de las chicas habían llegado, y Laurenestaba jugando a la anfitriona, pasando alrededor un plato de mini-magdalenas y buscando almohadas extras para que las personas se sentaran en ellas. Era un lado de ella que nunca había visto, y me pareció divertido. Creo que Angela estaba percibiendo una parte de esto,

también, porque me miraba a mí y se reía tontamente entre pastelitos.

—Así que vamos a empezar —dijo Laurendespués de que las magdalenas se había repartido. Se sentó en la cama y cruzó las piernas—. ¿Qué hay en la agenda para esta noche?

—Amiga, es una fiesta de pijamas, no una reunión del consejo de estudiantes —dijo Angela.

—Pero por lo general tenemos algo planeado para hablar —argumentó Alice, extendiéndose sobre su estómago en el suelo.

—La primera semana eran divertidas historias sobre hacer miserables a los chicos. La semana pasada fue la virginidad de Bella.

—Eso suena tan extraño cuando lo dices en voz alta —bromeó Tanya.

—Podríamos contar historias divertidas otra vez.

—Sí, eso podría ser divertido.

Asentí con la cabeza a las sugerencias arrojadas por algunas de las chicas.

Esta vez, sin embargo, no estaría compartiendo. Pillar a tu novio engañándote en la

Bienvenida no es tan divertido, realmente.

Al parecer Rosalie estaba pensando lo mismo, porque preguntó:

—¿Alguien tiene historias, entonces? La verdad, yo no.

—Sí, yo tampoco.

—Ni yo.

Angela y yo intercambiamos una mirada de ―el barco se está hundiendo", y a través de la habitación, pude ver una expresión abatida de Lauren. Ella debe haber tenido grandes esperanzas para la primera fiesta de pijamas en que era anfitriona. Me sentí mal, pero no sabía qué hacer. Empecé a sentirme nerviosa, esa sensación fuera de control que sentía cuando no tenía un plan o una rutina a seguir, y tuve la súbita necesidad de declarar un juego de esconder y buscar, al igual que había hecho en la fiesta del decimosegundo cumpleaños de Tanya cuando las cosas empezaron a ir mal.

De alguna manera, no creía que fuera a funcionar esta vez.

—Eh —dijo alguien al otro lado de la habitación—, ¿por qué los chicos están fuera?

—¿Qué?

Todas nos abrimos paso a través de la habitación para mirar por la ventana, ahorrándome el esfuerzo de encontrar algo que hacer. Me apoyé contra el alféizar, encajada entre Angela y Tanya, y miré hacia abajo a la piscina de Lauren, donde un grupo de chicos se agrupados, como si estuvieran haciendo un plan antes de un partido de fútbol.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó Lauren.

Nadie tuvo la oportunidad de hacer hipótesis antes de que consiguiéramos nuestra respuesta. El pelotón se rompió y uno a uno los chicos se acercaron al borde de la piscina. Estábamos solas en el segundo piso, por lo que pude ver las caras de los chicos, sobre todo cuando empezaron a mirar hacia arriba a la ventana de Lauren, donde estaba segura que podían vernos a todas mirando embobadas hacia ellos.

El grupo era una mezcla de jugadores de fútbol americano y de fútbol. Pude ver a Sam, y al novio de Alice, Jasper, de donde yo estaba de pie. Un segundo después identifiqué al novio de Lauren, Mike, y luego ahí estaba James. Conté diecisiete chicos en total, incluyendo a los novios de cada una de las chicas que asistían a la fiesta de pijamas. Sin embargo, Jacob no estaba a la vista.

Pero, en la parte de atrás del grupo, sonriendo hacia mí, estaba Edward.

—Oh, no —murmuré.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —preguntó Angela.

Creí saberlo, pero no respondí. No sabía cómo responder.

En el suelo, Edward dio una señal, y todos los chicos se alinearon por la piscina. Al unísono, se quitaron las camisetas y las arrojaron sobre la hierba. Un audible suspiro —como los que escuchas en una comedia de enredo de las que están ―filmadas en un estudio con público en vivo‖— llenó la habitación. Era casi divertido, de verdad. Tal fuerte reacción a un grupo de chicos sin camiseta.

No es que estuviera juzgando. Es decir, estos eran algunos de los chicos más atléticos en la escuela, lo que significaba que tenían algunos de los mejores cuerpos. Era como un museo de brazos musculosos y paquetes de abdominales en el césped de Lauren. Y, naturalmente, me encontré mirando fijamente a Edward. Era la primera vez que lo veía sin camiseta, e incluso desde la distancia… _guau_.

Esto no iba a ayudarnos con todo el problema de la tensión sexual en el trabajo.

Les hizo otra señal y los chicos se quitaron los pantalones vaqueros. Me sentí ruborizarme y casi miré hacia otro lado antes de darme cuenta que todos llevaban puesto bañadores debajo de la ropa.

—Oh Dios mío —oí susurrar a Lauren—. Tenemos que conseguir sacarlos de aquí. Si mis padres ven esto... —Pero no se alejó de la ventana.

Quitándose los bañadores, los chicos empezaron a saltar a la piscina de Lauren. Se acercaba el Final de septiembre, pero el clima era todavía lo suficientemente bueno para nadar en buenas condiciones. Los chicos se balanceaban y se lanzaban alrededor de la piscina, mirando hacia arriba cada pocos minutos, ocasionalmente saludando o llamándonos para que nos uniéramos a ellos.

—Tal vez deberíamos… —comenzó Alice.

—No —dije rápidamente—. No, no, no. Esta es sólo su manera de jugar con nosotras.

Quedándose medios desnudos y mojados y pensar que será suficiente para hacernos renunciar a la huelga. Bueno, no funcionará.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —preguntó Angela, ladeando la cabeza y claramente comiéndose con los ojos a Sam, que acababa de lanzarse como bala de cañón en la piscina—. Tienes que admitir que estos chicos están bastante bien, Bella. Este ha sido

un buen movimiento... Creo que quiero ir a nadar.

—Sí —dijeron otras pocas chicas—. Yo también.

—Esto no significa que algo tiene que pasar.

—No tenemos que hacer nada… sólo nadar. No estábamos haciendo nada divertido de todos modos, ¿no?

—¡No! —grité de nuevo. Rápidamente, comencé a empujar a las chicas alejándolas de la ventana. Violentas protestas lucharon contra mis esfuerzos, pero las empujé de todos modos—. Bajamos ahí, y ellos harán otro movimiento —dije—. Esto es la guerra, y eso es una trampa. —_Una buena_, añadí mentalmente, enfocando toda mi energía en no girarme para mirar por la ventana a Edward otra vez.

—Sé que todas quieren ir ahí abajo —dije—. Pero la rivalidad no ha terminado. Los chicos sólo están usando esto para obligarnos a romper nuestro juramento. Ustedes no quieren eso, ¿verdad?

Pero nadie respondió; todas siguieron mirando fuera.

Rosalie me dio una mirada y corrió hacia el extremo opuesto de la ventana para ayudar.

Para ser una chica pequeña, ella podía dar guerra.

Juntas conseguimos dirigir a todas las frustradas chicas hacia dentro, y entonces Rosalie inmediatamente cerró las persianas.

Las chicas se quejaron y volvieron a sus asientos originales en la cama y el suelo de

Lauren. En el exterior, los sonidos de los chicos llamándonos, implorándonos que bajáramos y nos uniéramos a ellos, aún se podían oír.

—Esto solo es una farsa —le murmuré a Rosalie. Me sentí como si estuviera en mitad de una escena de una comedia adolescente. Yo estaba medio esperando el montaje de una acción épica de los chicos intentando llamar nuestra atención, sonando la canción de Blondie _"One Way or Another", _para continuar con este momento ridículo en mi vida.

—Oye —dijo Lauren, tocándome en el hombro y susurrando al oído para que las demás no lo oyeran—, voy a bajar para hacer que los chicos se vayan antes de que mis padres vuelvan a casa y suelten su mierda.

—Oh, no, no lo harás —dije rápidamente—. No creo…

—Bella —dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Créeme, no tienes que preocuparte de que caiga en la tentación.

Le fruncí el ceño, pero sabía que ella tenía razón. Si había alguien en quien pudiera confiar, era Lauren. Ahora, eso ha sido un pensamiento loco, pero era verdad. Ella me había confesado que realmente no disfrutaba del sexo, ¿así que por qué le tentaría romper el juramento? Asentí y ella cruzó la puerta en silencio mientras yo llamaba la atención de las demás.

—Está bien, todas ustedes, escuchen —dije—. Los chicos ahora están organizados. Lo vieron eso. Están luchando contra nosotras porque quieren sexo. La rivalidad no ha terminado, pero quieren que la huelga termine. Las cosas están a punto de ponerse más difíciles para nosotras.

Rosalie se rió de mí.

—Suenas como un comandante del ejército.

—Deberías verla jugar al escondite —bromeó Tanya.

—Concéntrense —le espeté. Dios, realmente sonaba como si estuviera en el ejército.

Pero era necesario ahora, ¿no? Al hacerse a sí mismo el líder del lado de los chicos, Edward había convertido esto en más o menos una guerra. Si los chicos tenían tácticas, necesitábamos formas de combatirlos.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó Tanya.

—Tenemos que devolverles la pelota —le contesté—. Combatir el fuego con fuego.

¿Ellos quieren estar semidesnudos y seducirnos? Digo que nosotras hagamos lo mismo.

Empujarlos un poco, hacer que nos quieran. Son chicos. Se romperán antes que nosotras.

—Pensé que no íbamos a provocarles —dijo Angela.

—Eso fue lo que dijiste en la primera reunión.

—Eso fue antes de que los chicos decidieran hacer de esto una pelea. No nos han dado otra opción —argumenté—. No estoy sugiriendo nada extremo… sólo llevar camisetas un poco más cortas de lo normal, o enseñar un poco las piernas. Eso es todo lo que haremos.

—Eso suena verdaderamente divertido —dijo Tanya, con una sonrisa—. Yo tengo un nuevo vestido por el que he estado muriéndome por tener una excusa para ponérmelo.

Tal vez mi cita de mañana por la noche es precisamente la ocasión.

Otras pocas chicas sonrieron y chillaron de acuerdo, planificando sus métodos de tentación.

Después de que el parloteo se calmara, Alice suspiró y miró hacia las persianas cerradas sobre la ventana.

—Me siento tan… sucia. Como, no sé. En este momento, me siento como una pervertida.

—Yo también —dijo Tanya—. Dios, nunca pensé que estaría haciendo el tonto sobre esto tanto. Es tan vergonzoso.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Angela—. ¿Porque los chicos las tienen a todas a cien?

Tanya se encogió de hombros, sin mirarla.

Angela suspiró.

—Está bien, no las entiendo chicas. Tal vez soy, como, un mal ejemplo del género femenino o algo así, ¿pero qué hay de malo en pensar en el sexo? ¿Por qué toda esta mierda? Los chicos lo hacen.

—Eso es porque son chicos —dijo Tanya—. Es normal en ellos.

—Así que si está bien para ellos, ¿por qué las chicas tienen que sentirse sucias cuando piensan en eso? —exigió Angela. Me miró en busca de ayuda, pero lo único que podía hacer era encogerme de hombros. Evidentemente, yo estaba a oscuras tanto como las demás. Sólo Angela parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo.

—Mira. Esto es una estupidez —dijo ella—. Vivimos en una supuesta sociedad igualitaria, así que ¿cuál es el problema? No me avergüenzo de pensar en el sexo. O hablar de ello. O tenerlo.

—Sí, y mira cómo la gente habla de ti. —Laurenestaba de pie en la puerta de su dormitorio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Ni siquiera yo no la había escuchado volver.

—No me disculpo por lo que soy —dijo Angela rotundamente.

Los brazos de Laurencayeron a sus costados, y entró en la habitación.

—Entonces eres afortunada, porque no todas podemos decir eso.

Nos miramos a los ojos por un segundo antes de que ella mirara a las otras chicas.

—No me gusta el sexo —dijo Lauren, encogiéndose de hombros—. Solía pensar que eso me hacía rara. O que si se lo decía a alguien, se burlarían de mi o me llamarían lesbiana o algo así. No lo soy; sólo que no lo disfruto. Pero si todas vamos a ser abiertas y honestas... Angela se siente cómoda con quién es, y Rosalie y Bella son vírgenes, así que es mi turno.

Angela miró a Laurencon asombro. Me preguntaba si ella estaba sorprendida, al oír que alguien no disfrutaba del sexo. Pero ella dijo:

—¿Acabas de hacerme un cumplido?

—No te acostumbres.

—Me niego a chupársela a Jasper —dijo Alice. Todo el mundo se volvió para mirarla, pero ella solo lanzó sus oscuras trenzas sobre un hombro—. ¿Qué? Hay algo sobre eso que me molesta. Hay algunos lugares a los que las bocas simplemente no tienen sentido que vayan, ¿sabes?

—Eso es lo único que haré con mi novio —dijo alguien desde el fondo de la habitación—. Para mí, eso es menos aterrador que ir hasta el Final.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Rosalie y yo no éramos las únicas vírgenes en la habitación — y no había sido la única en mantener mi falta de experiencia en secreto. Eso me hizo sentir mejor, sabiendo que no estaba sola, pero dándome cuenta de que también me puso un poco triste. ¿Por qué había tenido miedo de admitir que era virgen? ¿Por qué era alguien?

—¿Así que, eh, odias el sexo con _todos_, o solo con Mike? —le preguntó Angela a

Lauren.

—Yo no lo _odio_. Es sólo que realmente no lo disfruto.

—Está bien, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta. ¿Es malo con todo el mundo, o solo con Mike?

Laurense movió incómoda.

—No es que sea de tu incumbencia, pero sólo he estado con Mike, así que...

—Así que probablemente es que él sólo apesta en la cama.

—Angela —reprendí—. Se agradable.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella—. Muchos adolescentes apestan. Créeme, lo sé. Pero Lauren debería estar encantada. Esto significa que todavía hay esperanzas para ella.

—A menos que me quede con Mike —respondió enfáticamente Lauren.

Angela se burló.

—Por favor. Los novios de secundaria no duran para siempre, y si lo hacen, acaban

siendo miserables y empiezan a tener teniendo romances. Pregúntale a mi padre.

—Oye, Lauren, ¿tú lo Finges? —dijo Tanya, cambiando de tema. Gracias a Dios—. Digo… ¿los orgasmos?

Laurense puso aún más roja.

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—Porque también lo he tenido que hacer un par de veces —admitió Tanya—. No siempre, pero James se pone a la defensiva si cree que no estoy disfrutándolo, así que...

Pero de todos modos, no creo que sea tan raro, en realidad. Aprendí como Fingirlo, a raíz de esa escena de Meg Ryan en _Cuando Harry conoció a Sally_.

—¿Cuándo Harry conoció a quién?

—Es una vieja película de los ochenta —dijo Tanya, encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo la vi en el VH1.

—Puedo decir honestamente que nunca he tenido que Fingirlo —dijo Angela, sonriendo—. Por supuesto, soy una puta, así que si no puedo conseguirlo, solo dejo que el chico sepa lo malo que es.

—Y esa —Alice gorgojeó—, es la razón por la que Rod Copland pasó de ser un semental a un chiflado emo. Angela acabó con su juego.

—Oye, la honestidad es la mejor política —dijo Angela.

Alice parecía un poco avergonzada.

—Sí... la honestidad. De alguna forma jodí eso. Le dije a Jasper que era mi primera vez a pesar de que me lié con un tipo en la fraternidad de mi hermano el año pasado, antes de que empezáramos a salir.

—¿Así que él pensó que eras virgen? —pregunté.

Alice asintió, viéndose un poco avergonzada.

—¿No pudiste, de alguna forma, decírselo? —preguntó Lauren.

—No realmente —dijo Alice tímidamente—. Era su primera vez, por lo que él no sabía exactamente lo que estaba buscando... si saben lo que quiero decir.

—Pero ¿por qué mentirías? —preguntó Rosalie.

—No quería que él se sintiera avergonzado. Al igual, que no quería hacerlo sentir mal porque lo había hecho y él no. Por otra parte, ¿estarías muy orgullosa de liarte con un tipo de una asquerosa fraternidad en una fiesta de disfraces?

—Depende —dijo Angela—. Si él hubiera llevado un disfraz genial…

—Estaba vestido como Bob Esponja —admitió Alice.

—Ugh. Bueno, sí. Yo también mentiría.

La charla burbujeo mientras todo el mundo comenzó a intercambiar experiencias, teorías y filosofías sobre las relaciones sexuales. Yo estaba tan fascinada por todas las diferentes opiniones del tema que me olvidé de estar avergonzada. Tal vez si hubiéramos discutido esto antes, no habría tenido tanto miedo de reconocer que era virgen. Tal vez las demás no se lo habrían hecho pasar tan mal a Rosalie en nuestra primera reunión.

Me di vuelta y miré a Rosalie a los ojos. Ella me estaba sonriendo, y sabía que estaba

pensando lo mismo. Ella no era extraña en absoluto. Ninguna de nosotras lo era.

—Son muy jodidas, las normas —dijo Laurenabruptamente, tirando una almohada al

suelo—. Debería gustarte, pero no debería gustarte demasiado hablar de lo mucho que

te gusta. Deberías hacerlo, pero no deberías hacerlo con demasiadas personas o hablar

de lo mucho que lo estás haciendo. Es como que hay demasiadas reglas, pero ninguna

de ellas tiene sentido.

—¿Entonces tal vez deberíamos hacer nuestras propias reglas? —sugirió Rosalie

nerviosamente—. Al igual que... cambiar el juego, ¿sabes?

—Creo que eso es lo que estamos haciendo ahora —dijo Angela—. Sólo por tener esta conversación. Las otras reglas pueden joderse a sí mismas.

—Vaya, Angela —dijo Tanya—. Eso es _tan _profundo.

—Lo sé. Debería ser una filósofa estrafalaria o algo.

Me tumbé sobre el estómago, los codos pegados a la alfombra y la barbilla apoyada en las manos.

—Me gusta. Las reglas pueden joderse a sí mismas. Ese debe ser nuestro lema de grupo.

—Oh, Dios mío —gorgojeó Rosalie—. Necesitamos camisetas.

Mientras la habitación estallaba a hablar otra vez, me di cuenta de hasta qué punto estaba feliz de que fuera yo la que hubiera empezado la huelga. Claro, que había comenzado debido a la disputa deportiva, pero ahora se trataba de mucho más. Se trataba de independencia, confianza y liberarse de los estereotipos y etiquetas. Ahora, ganando o perdiendo, yo tenía a estas chicas —estas amigas— quienes me habían probado que no hay tal cosa como normal, y que no tenía nada de qué estar avergonzada. Incluso si los chicos ganaban, esta huelga me habría dejado algo. Algo importante.

No es que los chicos tuvieran ni una maldita oportunidad de ganar. Yo personalmente me iba a asegurar de que eso no pasara.


	24. Capitulo 23

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kody Keplinger**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

-Buen trabajo liderando a las chicas la otra noche.

Estaba en cuclillas en el piso de la sección de referencias, ordenando alfabéticamente las enciclopedias cuando escuché la voz de Edward detrás de mí. Sorprendida, salté y golpeé la parte superior de mi cabeza contra el estante con un fuerte porrazo.

—Auch —gemí.

—Oh, mierda. Bella, ¿estás bien? —Él se arrodilló y me volteó para mirarlo, sus cejas apretadas sobre unos preocupados ojos verdes que me hicieron olvidar el dolor punzante en mi cráneo, pero sólo por un segundo—. ¿Necesitas que vaya a buscar un paquete helado o algo así?

—No, está bien, pero tienes que dejar de aparecerte de la nada cerca de mí —dije con dientes apretados—. Dios, eso dolió.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Edward. Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, se acercó y puso una mano en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, sus dedos acariciando suavemente el lugar donde mi cabeza se había chocado contra el estante de madera—. Eso fue un accidente.

Seguro que lo fue, quise reprocharle. Pero por supuesto, lo que salió de mi boca fue completamente diferente.

—Todo está bien. —Aclaré mi garganta—. ¿Necesitabas algo, Edward?

Dejó escapar una risita.

—En realidad no. No importa.

—Me alegro de que mi dolor sea en vano.

Rodé mis ojos y él se rió.

—Entonces… —dijo, todavía acariciando mi cabeza con movimientos suaves y relajantes— ¿Cómo estuvo tu Fin de semana?

—Todo iba bien, hasta que un grupo de chicos idiotas decidieron colarse a la fiesta de pijamas a la que estaba asistiendo.

—Maldita sea, qué lástima —dijo Edward inocentemente.

—Uh-huh… ¿Cómo estuvo el tuyo?

—Bastante bien… excepto por la parte en la que fui sacado a patadas del césped de

Lauren. Hablando de eso, ¿es verdad que tiene rottweilers entrenados para atacar a la orden?

No pude evitar sonreír ante eso. Laurentenía una rottweiler, Gidget, pero por lo que había visto en su casa el sábado, era una perra perezosa y gorda, que apenas dejó su puesto en el piso de la sala, mucho menos iba a atacar a las personas.

—Sí, —dije—. Sí, los tiene.

—Qué miedo.

—Sí.

Hubo una breve pausa, y luego dijo:

—En serio, sin embargo. ¿Cómo has estado? En realidad no te lo he preguntado desde que fuimos a dar un paseo el Fin de semana pasado, porque no quería molestarte ni nada, pero… ¿Cómo estás? Quiero decir, con todo el tema de Jacob.

—Oh. —Dejé escapar un largo suspiro—. Estoy bien. He estado evitándolo.

—He oído que te quiere de vuelta.

—Tendrá que superarlo.

Edward sonrió.

—Supongo que no estás interesada en reavivar el romance.

—Definitivamente no —dije—. No me malinterpretes, lo echo de menos a veces, pero sólo las cosas buenas de él, de todos modos, no lo suficiente como para volver. No puedo confiar en él nunca más.

—Bueno, me alegro —dijo Edward. Luego se apresuró a añadir—: No que no puedas confiar en él. Lo siento por eso. Estoy… estoy contento de que no vayan a volver a estar juntos.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté lentamente, recordando la incomodidad en la mesa del almuerzo la semana pasada cuando salí a trompicones, cuando había dicho que sólo consideraría salir con alguien especial. Antes me había atrevido a esperar que su apoyo, su aliento para que me alejé de Jacob, había sido un poco egoísta de su parte.

Que tal vez le gustara, pero ese momento amargo en la mesa del almuerzo había barrido toda la esperanza, pero a lo mejor…

—Porque… —Los dedos de Edward quietos, descansando ligeramente contra la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, que ya no me dolía. Me miró por un segundo antes de continuar—.

Porque quiero verte con alguien mejor que él. Alguien que vea la suerte que tiene de tenerte a su lado.

Me mordí el labio, nerviosa, pero decidida a realizar mi siguiente pregunta.

—Por casualidad, ¿tienes en mente a alguien en particular?

—Tal vez.

Nos miramos el uno al otro durante un largo tiempo. Luego la mano de Edward se deslizó hacia abajo, desde la cabeza hasta la parte de atrás de mi cuello, y suavemente me atrajo hacia él. Era como una toma de película en cámara lenta. Tenía un montón de tiempo para volver la cabeza, para esquivarlo, para decirle ―espera‖, pero no me moví, no hablé, no respiré. En su lugar, vi su cabeza bajar hasta la mía y sentí caer su mano libre sobre mi rodilla. Mis ojos se cerraron, y conseguí soltar un rápido jadeo, ansioso de aire.

Y después Edward Cullen me besó.

Mi corazón se aceleró cuando los labios de Edward se movieron sobre los míos. Abrí mi boca a la suya, mientras mis brazos se envolvían alrededor de su cuello. Su mano se deslizó hasta mi muslo y se posó sobre mi cadera. Sentí sus dedos enroscarse en el cinturón de mi pantalón, empujándome más cerca de él. Avancé voluntaria y ansiosamente, necesitando estar cerca para tocarlo

Mi cuerpo era recorrido por choques eléctricos mientras que sus besos se intensificaban. Mis dedos se aferraron a su corto y marrón pelo, tirando de él hacia mí.

Nunca me había sentido así, como si quisiera estar en la piel de la otra persona. Al igual que quería que cada pulgada de él tocara cada centímetro de mí, enlazarme a él y nunca dejarlo ir. Nunca había besado a nadie de esta manera. Ni siquiera a Jacob.

Estaba eufórica. Me besó. Una vez más. Todavía le gustaba. Debe haberse dado cuenta del error que había hecho al no llamarme nunca.

Mi piel estaba en llamas, mientras que nos apretábamos aún más el uno contra el otro.

Me encontré subiendo al regazo de Edward, sentándome en sus muslos mientras que sus manos se deslizaban por la parte de atrás de mi pequeña espalda, tirando de mí hacia él.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿me estas tomando el pelo?

La boca de Edward se apartó de la mía mientras que la voz de Victoria atravesaba el acalorado silencio. Me tomó un minuto recuperar el aliento, pero ya podía sentir mis mejillas ardiendo al darme cuenta de la delicada situación en la que me había metido.

Me escabullí del regazo de Edward, enderezando mi ligeramente torcida camiseta y corrí mis dedos por el cabello.

—Bonito, Bella —me espetó cuando miré tentativamente hacia ella—. ¿No te advertí acerca de esto?

—Voy a volver al trabajo —le dije, tropezando con mis pies. Edward hizo lo mismo.

—Sí, por favor —dijo Victoria—. Hay una niña aquí que necesita ayuda para utilizar el catálogo. ¿Por qué no lo haces y dejas que Edward termine con las enciclopedias? Tal vez ustedes dos no deban trabajar juntos a partir de ahora. Si lo hacen van a ser una distracción para el otro.

—T… tal vez —balbuceé—. Iré a ayudar con el… um, catálogo.

Evité deliberadamente los ojos de Edward, que se apresuró hacia el frente de la biblioteca.

Sin embargo él me alcanzó a los pocos minutos. Nuestros caminos se cruzaron cuando cada uno de nosotros vino a recoger algunos de los libros que necesitaban ser guardados.

—Hey —dijo, apuntando hacia debajo de la pila de libros en sus brazos—. Parece que alguien acaba de terminar de leer ―Lysistrata. Tal vez fue una de las otras chicas en huelga.

—Puede ser —le dije.

Él sonrió y se fue hacia las estanterías, mientras subí las escaleras para guardar algunos de los libros para niños. Acababa de archivar una copia de ―Hop on Pop‖, cuando las palabras de Edward me golpearon.

_La huelga._

_Mierda._

Sentí repentinas lágrimas asomando en las esquinas de mis ojos mientras me daba cuenta, con una miserable sacudida, que había sido usada otra vez. Él había estado tratando de jugar conmigo, hacerme romper el juramento. Estaba usando mis sentimientos en mi contra para que los chicos ganaran.

Era una idiota por seguir teniendo esperanzas.


	25. Capitulo 24

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kody Keplinger**

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

Estás bien, cariño?

—¿Huh? —Miré a través de la mesa del comedor a papá.

Su frente estaba arrugada con preocupación, sus ojos buscando mi cara. Me sonrojé y miré hacia el otro lado. La verdad es que había estado pensando acerca de lo sucedido con Edward en la biblioteca—. Estoy bien papá. ¿Por qué?

—Nada. Sólo parecías más tranquila de lo habitual —dijo—. Quiero decir, ni siquiera me has preguntado qué he comido o me has sermoneado acerca de los riesgos para la salud que lleva éste filete que busqué y asé a tus espaldas. —Clavó su tenedor en una rosa y jugosa pieza de carne y se la llevó a sus labios.

—Lo siento. —Suspiré—. Simplemente estoy….distraída. Pero tienes razón, no deberías estar comiendo eso. Tendrías que cenar una ensalada la mayoría de las noches. Supongo que por hoy lo dejaré pasar.

Papá se echó a reír y tragó el bocado de carne.

—Oh querida, algo tiene que estar mal.

Normalmente me arrebatarías el plato y me forzarías a comer la ensalada en éste instante.

—¿Es Jacob? ¿Te lo encontraste en la escuela o algo así?

—No —dije—. Es…estoy agotada. —Empujé mi plato con la comida que apenas toqué y me puse de pie—. Creo que voy a ir arriba a acostarme un rato.

—Muy bien —dijo papá—. ¿Segura que estás bien? ¿Necesitas ―Tylenol‖ o…

—Estoy bien —le aseguré—. Sólo necesito…relajarme. Cuando Anthony regrese de su cita con la ―Chica Misteriosa‖ ¿puedes pedirle que saque la basura, por favor?

—Seguro.

—Gracias. —Me acerqué y lo besé en la mejilla—. Y disfruta la carne mientras puedas.

Mañana vuelvo a ponerme en guardia.

Él sonrió y le dio otro gran mordisco, claramente saboreándolo.

Después de haber masticado dijo.

—Sólo grita si necesitas algo.

Asentí con la cabeza y me apresuré escaleras arriba. La verdad era que no necesitaba acostarme y no estaba cansada. De hecho, estaba completamente despierta, mi cuerpo seguía en el borde de ese beso que Edward y yo habíamos compartido.

Lo que realmente necesitaba era hablar de ello, y no con mi padre. Dios, ese habría sido un nuevo nivel de incomodidad.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, lo primero que hice fue llamar a Angela. Pensé en marcar el número de Tanya, ya que le había confesado brevemente lo que sucedía entre Edward y yo, pero de alguna manera necesitaba a Angela para esto. Después de todo, siempre parecía tener todas las respuestas, incluso cuando el resto no tenía la menor idea.

—¿Qué pasa, amor? —preguntó Angela tan pronto como respondió el teléfono.

Tomé una profunda respiración.

—Bueno —dije—. Tengo que contarte algo, y no te enojes conmigo por ocultártelo, es que estaba muy avergonzada para hablar de ello, pero ahora necesito tu ayuda.

—Vaya —dijo Angela—. Relájate. ¿Es esto algún tipo de extraña telenovela escandalosa? Bella Swan, ¿eres secretamente un hombre?

Dejé escapar mi aliento y me reí, así lo hizo ella también. Es por esto que amo a Angela.

—Bien —dijo ella—. Voy a tratar de no enojarme. Ahora, ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Besé a Edward.

—Espera, ¿Edward Cullen? Mierda. ¿Cómo ocurrió eso? Él no llega tan lejos con cualquier persona, él es muy provocador.

Me estremecí, recordando cómo los amigos de Jacob me habían gritado insultos similares. Calientapollas…

—No puedo creerlo —continuó Angela—. Está bien, ¿cuándo? ¿Dónde? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo fue?

—Hoy, en la biblioteca y… —suspiré— fantástico. Incluso mejor que la primera vez.

—¿La primera vez? ¿Qué demonios, Bella?

—Sí, esa es la parte que no te conté. No te enojes, ¿sí? —Y procedí a hablarle sobre la fiesta del verano, la forma en que me besó y me dijo que era increíble, sólo para rechazarme al Final. E incluso le hablé un poco acerca del tonto ―Juego de Estrellas. Angela escuchó en silencio hasta que terminé.

Luego hizo un ruido reflexivo antes de decir:

—Pero te besó de nuevo. Eso tiene que significar algo.

—Al principio también pensé que significaba algo, pero luego mencionó la huelga y me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Su plan de éste Fin de semana no funcionó, por lo que estaba intentando una estrategia nueva. Él sabe que me gusta, y estaba tratando de hacerme romper mi juramento.

—Mmm, tal vez, —dijo Angela—. O quizás está caliente por ti y simplemente pensó que besuquearse contigo en el piso de la biblioteca era una buena idea.

—Me gustaría —admití en voz muy baja, sabiendo que Angela aún podía oírme, sabiendo que podía confiar en ella—. Sin embargo, esto tiene más sentido al estar vinculado con la huelga. De lo contrario, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué hacer esto después de que él me ha dicho que está liderando el lado de los chicos? Si le gustara realmente, habría actuado éste verano. Incluso le abrí la puerta, y las dos sabemos que no hago eso a menudo. Y él me dejó plantada.

—Mira, Bella, incluso si no le gustaras, como te gusta a ti, está claramente más atraído hacia ti que hacia cualquier otra chica en Hamilton —señaló—. No sé de nadie más que él haya besado, e incluso te ha besado dos veces. Así que ánimo, porque tiene que sentirse atraído por ti.

—Bien, él no cree que soy lo suficientemente especial como para salir realmente —le dije, pensando en el momento incómodo durante el almuerzo de la semana pasada—. Olvídate de cómo me siento por él, sólo quiero ganar, para demostrarle que sus pocos disimulados planes no van a funcionar conmigo. En cualquier otra chica… Hey, espera un segundo. —Me senté en la cama—.Creo que ya lo tengo. Ya sé cómo ganar.

—Uh-huh —dijo Angela lentamente—. ¿Y cuál es esta nueva y brillante idea?

—Tienes razón —le dije—. Edward está obviamente, al menos, atraído hacia mí físicamente, la forma en la que estuvo hoy sobre mí en la sección de referencias no podría haber sido del todo un actuación. Y eso es todo lo que necesito, que esté atraído hacia mí físicamente. No tiene que ser especial. Sólo tengo que tentarlo.

Angela vaciló.

—Creo que sé a dónde vas con esto, pero no estoy segura.

—Es perfecto —le dije—. Si puedo lograr que Edward quiera dormir conmigo, y luego rechazarlo al último minuto, lo dejará frustrado y me querrá aún más. No tiene que querer salir conmigo, sólo para tener sexo. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Jugaré con él hasta que haga que los chicos se den por vencidos. Si pierden a Edward, pierden su organización. Es casi a prueba de tontos.

—Bella, escúchame un segundo —dijo Angela—. No creo que esta sea una buena idea, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando comenzaste esto, sólo era para terminar con la rivalidad. Para hacer que los chicos dejaran de actuar como idiotas. Todo lo que hacíamos era negarles el sexo. Sí, a veces era divertido y un poco mañoso, pero no fue cruel. Ahora, algunas de las otras chicas lo están llevando más allá, como les dijiste, y eso me preocupa, pero lo que estás considerando es... Bueno es bastante jodido. Negárselos es una cosa; jugar con la cabeza de Edward es un asunto completamente nuevo. No te limitarás a decir no, jugarás un juego mental bastante serio.

—Sólo estoy dándole lo que se merece. Después de la forma en que jugó con mi cabeza, creo que estoy en todo mi derecho a jugar con la suya.

—Tal vez, pero Bella, esto suena como si se tratara de una venganza por lastimar tus sentimientos al rechazarte. ¿Es esto realmente sólo por la rivalidad?

—Sí —repliqué—. Vamos, Angela. ¿De qué lado estás? Se trata de poner Fin a la rivalidad y de recuperar nuestra libertad sexual. Y la única forma de que podamos ganar es que seduzca a Edward. Nadie más puede hacerlo, después de todo, he conseguido llegar más lejos con él de lo que nadie en Hamilton ha podido. —Sentí las ganas de reírme como una maniática por la pura simplicidad del plan—. Si puedo hacer esto, nosotras ganamos y la guerra se termina.

Ella suspiró.

—Bien —dijo—. Ten cuidado.

—Confía en mí —le dije—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Si alguien puede controlar esta situación, esa soy yo. Estás hablando con la chica que logró repeler al excitado mariscal de campo de la secundaria por más de un año. Creo que puedo manejar una noche con Edward Cullen.

No hice caso a la pequeña voz en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, recordándome que hoy, en la biblioteca, había estado en cualquier cosa menos ―en control‖.

_Pero voy a estar preparada esta vez, _me dije. _Voy a tener el poder, y Edward nunca sabrá qué lo __golpeó._

Sonreí, sabiendo que no había nadie cerca para verme.

—Pero, bueno, Angela… ¿Me puedes llevar a casa desde la escuela mañana? Creo que voy a necesitar de tu ayuda con una parte del plan.

Pasé el siguiente día maquinando el plan. Angela vino el miércoles por la tarde y me ayudó a elegir la ropa que vestiría el jueves, cuando Edward y yo trabajemos juntos otra vez. Nos decidimos por una corta falda negra, que al mismo tiempo cubría la parte superior de mis muslos, y daba un gran aspecto a mis largas piernas —uno de mis mejores atractivos físicos. Angela me hizo probar una serie de Tops15 que combinaban con la falda, pero al Final me dijo que usara una de mis viejas camisetas que me iban un poco ajustadas, para resaltar mis pechos, sin distraer la atención de mis piernas.

Dijo que pasarse con la ropa, sería demasiado obvio y me haría ver como una cualquiera.

—¿Has visto el vestido que Tanya llevó a su cita? Me envió una foto al celular. Era kindo, pero la hacía ver como una bailarina de Striptease —dijo, hojeando mi armario.

—Y hablando de parecer una cualquiera, ¿te has enterado de los planes de Alice? Sus padres estarán fuera, por lo que invitó a Jasper a su casa. Al parecer, compró ropa interior en una tienda de ―Oak Hill‖, y dijo que quería modelar para él. Es curioso, ya que ella es la que estaba preocupada acerca de lo poco ético que era usar el sexo, ¿verdad?

—Más o menos —dije—. Pero me alegro de que tenga algunas tácticas también.

Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir ahora que los chicos están tratando de terminar con la huelga.

Angela me dio una mirada que no podía leer, algo como decepción o preocupación.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, sacó una percha de mi armario y me mostró una ramera color rosa bebé.

—Este es un buen color para ti.

Después de que se había ido, modelé varios peinados diferentes frente al espejo del cuarto de baño, tratando de decidir cuál me haría ver más sexy. Casi todo me hacía ver linda, como una ―inocente y virginal niña‖, que en realidad era. Pero eso no iba a funcionar, necesitaba algo que me hiciera ver candente.

Tenía que verme madura y atractiva. Todo sobre mi apariencia tendría que hacer que Edward quisiera desgarrar mi ropa.

Vi mi reflejo enrojecer ante el pensamiento de Edward rasgando mi… Bueno, ya sabes.

Me recordé a mí misma que no llegaríamos tan lejos, así que no había razón alguna para pensar en ello. Nunca. Esto sólo era un juego.

Después de una hora y media en el baño, con Anthony golpeando la puerta, y diciéndome que me diera prisa para que pudiera tomar una ducha, encontré la apariencia adecuada. Mi pelo negro que llegaba hasta mis hombros estaba recogido en una coleta alta y apretada, mostrando mi cuello, lo que me daba un aspecto maduro.

Fenomenal.

La perilla se sacudió en la puerta.

—Bella lo digo en serio ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo para que pueda asearme e ir a la cama! Algunos de nosotros tenemos trabajo por la mañana, ¿sabes?

Abrí la puerta.

—Y algunos de nosotros tenemos que estar en la escuela incluso antes de que te levantes para ir al trabajo —le dije—. El cuarto de baño es todo tuyo.

Anthony rodó sus ojos y me empujó. Podía oler el perfume sobre él, justo antes de que me diera un codazo para sacarme del baño y que cerrara la puerta. Había estado saliendo con su misteriosa novia casi todas las noches de la semana. Incluso la noche pasada, me había recogido de la biblioteca y me dejó en casa, para luego salir a toda velocidad a encontrarse con ella de nuevo.

—¿Estamos seguros de que no está ejecutando una operación de drogas ilegales? —le pregunté a papá en la cocina mientras me servía un vaso de leche—. Quiero decir, eso podría explicar la frecuencia de estas supuestas citas.

Papá se echó a reír.

—O quizás simplemente le gusta mucho y quiere verla todos los días. Antes, cuando empezamos a salir con tu madre, quería volver a verla todas las noches. No podía estar alrededor de ella el tiempo suficiente. Así fue como supe que estaba enamorado.

Incluso sus chistes malos nunca se volvían viejos.

Me acerqué a la mesa de la cocina y me senté frente a él.

—Pero, ¿la veías en secreto? ¿Les dijiste a las personas que estabas con ella?

—¿Estás bromeando? —Papá sonrió, recordando—. Le dije a todo el mundo. Estaba muy orgulloso que una chica como tú madre estuviera saliendo conmigo. Lo hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos si hubiera podido.

Asentí con la cabeza y tomé un sorbo de mi leche.

—La extraño —le dije al Final—. No tanto como antes, era más difícil al principio, pero todavía la extraño. A veces quiero llegar después de la escuela y hablar con ella, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé —dijo—. Créeme, lo sé. La extraño todos los días. Pero, ¿sabes lo que me ayuda?

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

Papá llegó a través de la mesa y me cogió la mano.

—Mirarte a ti —dijo—. Eres igual a ella, Bella. Inteligente y divertida, hermosa y un poco mandona, quizás demasiado. —Sonrió—. Estaría orgullosa de ti.

Me preguntaba si estaba en lo cierto. Si mamá se sentiría orgullosa de mí. ¿Qué pensaría de la huelga de sexo? ¿Qué diría sobre lo que estaba planeando hacerle a Edward mañana? Ese fue uno de mis más grandes remordimientos sobre mi madre. Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar sobre chicos, o el sexo o cualquier otra cosa como esa. A veces me preguntaba si era por eso que todo este tema me resultaba tan confuso, porque no había tenido una madre para discutir estas cosas.

Y no había manera de que pudiera hablar de ello con mi padre. Nuestra versión de ―La Conversación‖, era aclararse la garganta y hablar torpemente por acerca de diez minutos seguidos mientras que intentaba explicarme la importancia de los condones.

Tenía catorce años, y por así decirlo no era una experiencia que quisiera volver a vivir.

A veces, me hizo desear que mi padre se hubiera vuelto a casar, para poder tener una madrastra. No tanto para llenar ese espacio vacío que mamá había dejado en nuestras vidas, nadie podría hacer eso, pero para hablar conmigo acerca de cosas que sólo las chicas pueden saber. Pero siempre he sabido que nunca sucedería. Mi padre había estado muy enamorado de mi mamá para seguir adelante después de su muerte. Me había dicho una vez que las citas nunca funcionarían porque compararía a todas las mujeres con ella, y la verdad es, que nadie se le podía comparar.

Sin embargo, me preguntaba lo que mamá diría si me viese ahora. De alguna manera, me preocupaba que no estuviera tan orgullosa como papá pensó.

—Me voy a la cama —le dije, terminando mi leche y poniéndome de pie—. ¿Te vas a quedar despierto?

—Sólo por un rato —dijo rodando su silla hacia la sala de estar—. Quiero ver las noticias y el informe de los deportes. Lo de siempre.

—Bueno —dije—. No te quedes despierto por mucho tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Necesitas tener un buen descanso. Es una parte importante para mantenerte saludable.

Papá me sonrió.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

—Buenas noches, papá.

Subí las escaleras, reacomodando una imagen ligeramente torcida en la pared, en mi camino y me preparé para dormir.

El día de mañana era día de partido.


	26. Capitulo 25 y 26

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kody Keplinger**

**Chicas me equivoque y sin querer junte el 25 y 26 asi que sorpesa! doble actualización jejeje**

* * *

**Capítulo 25 y 26**

Le escribí a Anthony desde el trabajo la tarde siguiente y le dije que no necesitaba que me buscara esa noche. Tenía otro plan—que estaría haciendo después del trabajo.

Esta vez, yo era la que se acercaría sigilosamente a Edward. Él estaba en el salón de revistas en la parte de atrás de la biblioteca, reorganizando una pila de _National __Geographic _que algunos nerds de doce años habían atacado temprano en la tarde. Me quedé en la puerta, observando los músculos de su espalda y brazos flexionarse y cambiar a medida que los llevaba a la estantería, justo al nivel de sus ojos, y acomodaba cada revista cuidadosamente en la parte superior de la pila. El perfecto orden en el que acomodó cada revista me hizo desmayar.

Ajusté mi postura, pasé las manos por mi falda, y tomé un tranquilo respiró antes de contonearme hacia él.

—¡Hey! —dije, apoyándome en un estante lleno de temas del _Newsweek._

Edward saltó.

—Oh, Finalmente te agarré con la guardia baja.

Se volvió y me sonrió.

—Un punto para Bella.

—Sí, bueno…no es como si te hubieses caído de la escalera o roto tu cabeza contra alguna estantería de madera, por lo que no es del todo aún.

Edward se echó a reír y se volvió a las revistas.

—¿Qué pasa?

Esa es nuestra maldición. Estábamos condenados a nunca, nunca reconocer el hecho de que nos habíamos besado. Ya estaba sintiendo un patrón aquí.

—Yo, um, tengo que pedirte un favor—dije. Podía sentir el calor en mi cara y cuello, pero luché para mantener la calma. Después de todo, había ensayado. Esto era parte del plan.

—Está bien, ¿qué es?

—Se supone que debo escribir una tesis para Inglés—dije justo como lo había practicado frente al espejo del baño en la mañana—. Estoy trabajando en este artículo acerca de cómo participar en los deportes afecta a, um, notas y otras cosas... para los adolescentes, ¿Sabes? Y, eh, la señora Perkins dice que necesito testimonios de primera mano o algo para validar mis argumentos. ¿Estaría bien si te entrevisto?

Edward volvió a mirarme.

—¿Quieres hacerme una entrevista? ¿Por qué no entrevistas a tu hermano? Jugó fútbol en la escuela secundaria, ¿no?

—Um, sí... Pero ese es apenas un solo deporte—señalé—. Necesito la opinión de varios deportistas. Así que me encantaría tu punto de vista sobre el fútbol y cómo afecta a tu salud.

—¿Te refieres a mis notas?

Mierda. Ya estaba arruinando la historia.

—Claro. Notas. Así que, ¿puedo entrevistarte? —Agité mis pestañas en un intento de parecer seductora, pero estaba bastante segura de que terminaría luciendo ridícula—. ¿Por favor?

Edward me sonrió mientras ponía lejos la copia más reciente de _National Geographic_, la última que faltaba por guardar.

—¿Seguro que quieres hablar conmigo? —preguntó—. ¿No será raro con esto la huelga en general? Somos como enemigos, ¿no?

—¿Enemigos? —Me obligué a reír—. No, por supuesto que no. Va a estar bien.

Siempre y cuando no trates cualquiera de las tácticas de batalla en mí, voy a estar bien.

—Le guiñé un ojo y sonrió.

Me deleité con mi propia hipocresía por un minuto. Él no tenía idea de lo que estaba por venir.

—Creo que es genial—dijo—. Pero no podemos hacerlo aquí, Victoria estará sobre nosotros en un instante. ¿Para cuándo lo necesitas? Podrías simplemente enviarme un e-mail con las preguntas.

—Estaba pensando hacerlo en persona—le dije un poco demasiado rápido. _Dios, tenía __que calmarme. Enfócate_—. Y, bueno, ¿qué tal esta noche? ¿Después del trabajo?

Podríamos hacer la entrevista en tu casa si no hay problema.

Lo pensó por un segundo, y luego asintió.

—Está bien. Funcionará. Te llevaré a casa después. ¿Suena bien?

—Perfecto—dije con una sonrisa—. Te veré después del trabajo.

Cuando salí de la habitación, me aseguré de que mis caderas se movieran en una especie de balanceo sexy, haciendo que mi falda girara alrededor de mis muslos mostrando mis piernas de la forma correcta sin mostrar de más. Tenía la esperanza de que Edward estuviera viéndome ir. No miré hacia atrás para revisar.

Edward me llevó a su casa esa noche después del trabajo. Era la primera vez que había estado allí, y estaba ansiosa por ver dónde vivía. La respuesta me sorprendió.

Los Cullen vivían en un remolque en el lado este de la ciudad, a pocas cuadras del complejo de apartamentos estrechos donde Angela vivía con su mamá. De alguna manera, me esperaba que un chico tan guapo y popular como Edward viviera en un tipo de casa con cerca, sólo más bonita y más grande que mi casa. No es que esté juzgando ni nada. Es sólo inesperado.

Edward parecía un poco avergonzado de dejarme ver su casa. Sonrió y abrió la puerta del coche para mí y me acompañó hasta el pequeño porche, pero me di cuenta por la forma en que no se encontraba con mis ojos que él se sentía incómodo. ¿Pensaba él que era del tipo que pensaría menos de él por donde vivía? Yo, realmente no lo era, y estaba el hecho de que, obviamente, se sentía de esa manera.

—Lo siento, el lugar es una especie de caos—dijo, abriendo la puerta de entrada—. No traigo amigos a menudo.

—Oh.

O tal vez debería sentirme honrada de que haya accedido a traerme aquí. Pudo haber dicho que no, pero en lugar de eso me dejó venir a su casa. Tal vez eso me hace especial.

No lo suficientemente especial para salir con él, pero especial en alguna lejana forma.

—Mis padres no están—dijo, dejando que pasara por delante de él—. Mamá está en el hospital, ella es una enfermera, y tiene esta noche tiene turno. Y mi padre va a pasar la noche en Chicago, una entrevista para un nuevo trabajo. Así que sólo estamos nosotros. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

—Sí, por supuesto. —Sentí que mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho. Estaba sola con él. No Victoria. No hay nadie que nos separe si las cosas se ponen calientes—. Estoy bien con eso.

Edward me dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de hacer un gesto para que lo siguiera hacia la cocina. En realidad no estaba tan desordenado como él había afirmado. Los platos fueron lavados y puestos en el escurridor, a la espera de ser llevados lejos. En realidad, su casa parecía casi tan limpia como la mía.

—¿Puedo conseguirte algo para beber? —preguntó.

—Oh, no, estoy... estoy bien. —Podía sentirme rebotar, mi talón martillando a un ritmo ansioso sobre el linóleo. Tenía que terminar con esto antes de que mi interior explotara—. Así que, ¿puedo ver tu habitación?

Parecía un poco sorprendido, y me preocupaba que hubiera ido un poco demasiado hacia adelante, pero él sólo asintió con la cabeza y señaló hacia el pasillo que conducía fuera de la cocina. Caminé por el estrecho pasillo por delante de él, mirando las fotos que habían sido colgadas en las paredes. Foto a foto de Edward y su familia.

Me detuve y sonreí a una imagen en particular que destacó para mí. Un niño pequeño, presumiblemente Edward, estaba parado sobre un campo de fútbol, agarrando una pelota de fútbol negra y blanca en sus pequeñas manos. Él no podría haber tenido más de cuatro o cinco años de edad. A cada lado de él estaban sus padres: una bonita mujer rubia con su mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo, empujando el largo flequillo castaño de sus ojos de color verde brillante, y un hombre con cara robusta que tenía su mano sobre el hombro de Edward, y parecía ser el padre más orgulloso del mundo.

—Esa fue tomada después de mi primer partido—dijo Edward, de pie junto a mí y mirando a la imagen—. Era una liga que jugaba en Oak Hill. Uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

—¿Ganaste el primer juego?

Se echó a reír.

—Oh, no. Perdimos bastante mal, pero no me importó. Estaba feliz de que mi entrenador me dejara salir del banco. Me encantó el juego desde el momento en que pisé el campo, incluso cuando era tan pequeño... Puedes poner eso en la entrevista si lo deseas.

—Sí... mi entrevista. —Miré la foto, el pequeño Edward, la sonrisa tonta. Me recordó la sonrisa que mi padre llevaba siempre que hablaba de fútbol, la forma en que recordaba cuando jugaba de niño.

—¿Deberíamos empezar a trabajar en eso? —preguntó Edward, señalando a la puerta que supuse era la de su dormitorio—. No quiero llevarte a casa demasiado tarde, ni nada.

—Correcto—le dije—. Está bien. Vamos a empezar.

Ya era hora de ponerse a trabajar en el plan. _No sería difícil_, me dije. Todo lo que necesitaba era conseguir que Edward me besara de nuevo.

Si pudiera conseguir que me besara, podría hacer que quisiera más. Podría hacer que lo quisiera todo, y luego alejarme de él. Sólo tenía que hacer que él me besara.

El dormitorio de Edward era pequeño, pero, afortunJamesente, ordenado. Una pequeña cama doble estaba en la esquina derecha, y una cómoda de pie en la pared opuesta.

Había un escritorio con una computadora y una impresora en él. Un calendario deportivo colgaba en la pared, pero aparte de eso, la habitación era bastante vacía...

Casi sin vida.

—Sé que no es mucho—dijo Edward, nervioso, me miraba mirar a su alrededor—. No hemos vivido aquí mucho tiempo. Después de que despidieran a papá, hemos tenido algunos problemas de dinero y tuvimos que vender la casa y vivir aquí.

—¿Por qué no decoraste? —pregunté, dejando caer mi bolso en el suelo y me senté en la cama. Crucé las piernas, mi corazón latía con fuerza mientras le daba a Edward una buena vista de mi muslo.

Se encogió de hombros y fue a sentarse junto a mí, sus ojos apenas se volvieron hacia mi piel expuesta.

—No veo el punto. Iré a la universidad en menos de un año, y papá conseguirá otro trabajo. Van a poder comprar otra casa. Esto es sólo temporal... eso es lo que ellos dicen, por lo menos. —Suspiró y miró hacia otro lado por un momento antes de dejar que sus ojos encontraran los míos otra vez—. Honestamente, tengo un poco de miedo de que si me instalo mucho, papá va a pensar que he aceptado este lugar como hogar.

Es como si, al no acomodarme mucho aquí, estuviera diciéndole que va a encontrar otro trabajo, ¿sabes?

Asentí con la cabeza. Lo sabía. Yo sabía lo que era sonreír y Fingir para hacer a un padre feliz, para protegerlos. Edward es el tipo de persona que haría cualquier cosa para mantener a su familia adelante, aunque le costara. Al igual que Anthony. Al igual que yo.

NO, NO, NO. Tenía que dejar de pensar en Edward de manera favorable. Tenía que recordarme a mí misma lo imbécil que era. Cómo iba a hacerme daño. Me usó para ayudar a los chicos a ganar. Tenía que recordarlo, así mi plan podría funcionar, por lo que podría usarlo a él sin culpa.

Me acerqué un poco más a él, dejando que mi rodilla desnuda rozara sus pantalones de jean.

—¿Cuáles son tus planes para la universidad?

—¿Esto es parte de la entrevista? —preguntó.

—No, sólo soy curiosa.

Edward asintió y se frotó la cabeza haciendo que los pelitos se le pararán. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo cada vez que lo veía. Me pregunto si lo va a mantener corto.

Espero que lo deje crecer un poco. Quiero ver cómo luce con cabello largo, al igual que lo tenía de niño. Quería pasar mis dedos por sus suaves ondas marrones y…

—Bueno, es por eso que tengo que conseguir una beca—explicó Edward, inclinando su cuerpo hacia el mío—. Mis padres no pueden permitirse el lujo de pagarme la universidad, así que tengo que mantener mis calificaciones y obtener esta beca de fútbol. Al entrenador le preocupa que esté faltando dos veces a la semana al entrenamiento a causa del trabajo, cree que eso puede afectar mis posibilidades.

—¿Crees que lo haga?

Suspiró.

—No sé. Espero que no. Estoy trabajando muy duro para mantenerme al día, pongo todo de mí en los otros entrenamientos…pero no dejaré el trabajo en la biblioteca. Mi familia está primero, y ellos me necesitan, ¿sabes? Además… —me sonrío—… me gusta trabajar ahí…contigo.

Me encantó la forma en que me sonrió. Cálido y dulce. Eso me hizo olvidar que me había herido. Era difícil conspirar y engañar cuando un chico como Edward Cullen me miraba fijamente con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

—Ya sabes—dijo—, dejando de lado todo esto de la huelga, me gusta trabajar contigo.

Quiero decir, cuando no me estás evitando o mandándome —sonrió—. Me fascinas.

Eres…

Nunca supe lo que era. Debido a que metí la pata.

El plan era esperar hasta que Edward me besara. Pero en cambio, me incliné hacia delante y apreté mis labios a los suyos.

issa.

El sabor de mi nombre en sus labios era embriagador.

Quería escucharlo una y otra vez. Los besos habían comenzado lento. Se inclinó suavemente hasta encontrar mis labios, dándome tiernos y pequeños besos que rápidamente se volvieron más lentos y profundos. Sus manos ahuecaron mi cara, y lentamente se deslizaron hacia atrás para tocar mi cuello y jugar con mi cabello.

Cuando los besos se hicieron más profundos, mis manos comenzaron a recorrerlo.

Exploré sus bíceps y abdominales, maravillada por los atléticos y tonificados músculos de la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Esto continúo por un tiempo, Edward manteniendo las cosas lentas y dulces, y yo estando en control. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Conocía el plan, y luego...Y luego

Edward estaba murmurando en mi boca, mi nombre en sus labios, y me estaba derritiendo en él, sintiendo la misma necesidad que sentí en la biblioteca hace dos días.

El deseo de meterme debajo de la piel de Edward, de fusionar mi cuerpo con el suyo.

Comencé a sentirme mareada y a recostarme, tirando de él hacia abajo, a la cama junto a mí. Edward se apartó por un momento, sus ojos esmeralda encontrándose con los míos, interrogantes. Asentí con la cabeza rápidamente y lo besé, tirando de él más cerca. Sus labios se movieron lentamente contra los míos y sus manos se quedaron cerca de mi cara, moviéndose a través de mi pelo o tocando mi mejilla, nunca cruzando los límites. Fui yo la que impulsó más las cosas. Una de mis piernas se envolvió alrededor de su cintura, y pude sentir todo el cuerpo de Edward tensarse.

Después de un momento, se relajó y continuó besándome, sus manos cada vez más valientes deslizándose por mis brazos, una avanzando lentamente bajo la camisa.

Arqueé mi espalda y sus dedos fríos se deslizaron debajo de mí, moviéndose a través de mi columna vertebral, trazando la curva entre los omoplatos.

Edward me deseaba. Podía sentirlo. No sólo a través de sus pantalones—aunque este factor sin duda estaba presente—sino que también en la manera en que me besaba.

Todavía era lento, pero había un borde de hambre ahora. Eso era todo lo que había necesitado, cuando decidí hacerlo. Que él me deseara, que me necesitara. Podría haberlo rechazado entonces, dejándolo con el deseo insatisfecho, hacer lo que me había propuesto. Pero no me detuve. En cambio, puse una mano en el hombro de Edward y lo rodé sobre su espalda así estaba encima de él, a horcajadas sobre su cintura.

Metí las manos bajo su camisa y Edward se inclinó para que la pudiera empujar sobre su cabeza. Los dos estábamos jadeando, pero nos seguimos besando. No podía dejar de tocarlo, no podía apartar mis manos o mi boca de su piel. Como si yo fuera el polo norte de un imán y él el sur. Se habría necesitado un gran esfuerzo para separarnos.

No tenía ese tipo de resistencia en mí.

Sus manos se movieron a mis caderas, sosteniéndome contra él, nuestros cuerpos oprimiéndose juntos por un largo rato antes de que una de sus manos se elevara ligeramente, vacilando en el dobladillo de mi camisa.

—Sí—murmuré en su boca.

Sentí el pecho de Edward subir debajo del mío cuando tomó una respiración profunda. Su mano levantó lentamente mi camisa, sus nudillos rozaron mis costillas. Hizo una pausa con la camisa levantada a tan sólo unos centímetros, y la retiró. Sus ojos encontraron los míos de nuevo, interrogantes, siempre interrogantes.

Subí mis brazos sobre mi cabeza en respuesta. Se sentó conmigo aún en su regazo y tentativamente quitó la camisa. La camisa cayó al suelo, pero Edward se quedó congelado, mirándome, tomándome. Por un momento, me sentí cohibida. Luego con una mano tocó mi rostro, arrastrando un dedo por mi mandíbula, cuello y clavícula, parando en el pecho, justo encima del lugar donde sentía que mi corazón se aceleraba.

—Dios—suspiró—. Eres herm…

Mis labios encontraron los suyos de nuevo, silenciándolo. Me apreté más fuerte contra él, sintiendo la novedad de su piel caliente contra la mía y lo empujé sobre la cama.

Fue un poco más tarde, después de muchos largos y tiernos besos, que me encontré siendo recostada sobre mi espalda, y tomé un respiro mientras la boca de Edward dejaba la mía y comenzaba a trazar un sendero por mi cuello y hombro.

—Bella—murmuró de nuevo en mi oído.

Sólo mi nombre, y me pareció tan maravilloso en su voz grave y profunda, tan relajante. Tan correcto, pero...

Pero luego sentí su mano en mi espalda, buscando a tientas el broche de mi sujetador, y recordé. El juramento, la huelga, el plan que debía cumplir. Nada de eso me hizo dejar de querer lo que sabía que íbamos a hacer, porque todas las hormonas de mi cuerpo gritaban que eso era lo que quería. Pero recordarlo me llenó de una repentina sensación de miedo. Estaba aterrorizada al darme cuenta de cuán lejos dejé ir las cosas. Cuanto control había perdido.

—No—jadeé, empujando el hombro de Edward—.No. No te preocupes. Yo-yo no estoy…

Edward retiró sus manos de mí y se alejó, casi cayéndose de la cama doble cuando me catapulté a través de la habitación, lejos de él.

—Bella—dijo él—.Bella, está bien. No teníamos que…no esperaba…

—Te odio—dije toscamente mientras tiraba de mi camisa de nuevo. Lo dije en voz baja al principio, así que tal vez él no pudo oírme, y luego lo dije fuerte, más, mucho más fuerte—.Te odio. Te odio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, sonando sorprendido.

—Lo hago —pero era mentira.

No lo odiaba. Solo odiaba la manera en que él me hacía sentir. Lo amaba y lo odiaba.

Estar con él, era estimulante, pero también peligroso. Muy, pero muy peligroso. No me puedo controlar con Edward, nunca pude, y eso me aterrorizaba. Esto nunca había sido un problema antes. Siempre, siempre fui capaz de mantener el balón en mi cancha con Jacob. Pero con Edward... era difícil alejarlo. En su mayor parte, porque ni siquiera quería, a pesar de que sabía que tenía que. A pesar de que había jugado conmigo, y volvería a hacerlo.

—Eres un idiota—dije, me giré para enfrentarlo. Estaba sentado en su cama, con los ojos muy abiertos, confundido, su camiseta olvidada—. ¡Tú sólo juegas con las personas! Todo esto es sólo un juego para ti, ¿no? Haciendo que las chicas caigan rendidas por ti y luego nunca... juegas con las cabezas de las chicas haciéndolas pensar que son especiales cuando, en realidad, no te importa un carajo.

Parpadeó ante mí una vez antes de encontrar su camiseta y tirar de ella por encima de su cabeza.

—Bella—dijo, habiendo recuperado el aliento. Su voz era suave pero baja—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Juegas juegos mentales—dije—. Haces desastres con las cabezas de las chicas, y no deberías. Es malo, egoísta y cruel.

—Espera, ¿yo juego juegos mentales? —Edward estaba de repente de pie, mirándome a través de la habitación como si estuviera loca—. No sé porque estás diciendo esto, pero estás siendo realmente hipócrita. Si alguien juega con las mentes de las personas eres tú.

—¿Disculpa?

—Toda esta cosa de la huelga se está convirtiendo en una forma de joder a las personas, Bella—espetó—.Una cosa era cuando sólo era boicotear el sexo, pero ahora... Mírate. Estás usando el sexo para obtener lo que quieres, jugando con mis sentimientos para tu propio beneficio. Es por eso que viniste, ¿cierto? No soy estúpido.

Tú eres la que es cruel, Bella. No yo.

Me burle de él.

—No eres mejor liderando a los chicos que intentando seducirnos.

—No estamos manipulando a nadie—dijo.

—¡Sí lo están haciendo! —grité.

—Bella, los chicos no han hecho nada como esto—argumentó—. Quizás la cosa de la piscina estuvo mal, pero ni siquiera se compara a...

—No estoy hablando de la maldita piscina.

—No hemos estado coqueteando y gastando bromas a las personas como tú has estado haciendo.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—¿Así que estás de acuerdo con los otros chicos de la escuela? Crees que soy una calienta pollas, ¿verdad?

La cara de Edward se suavizó un poco.

—Bella—dijo en voz baja—.El que escogieras no dormir con Jacob no te hace una calienta pollas. Te hace... bueno, te hace inteligente, pero aparte de eso, te hace independiente. No había nada de malo con tu decisión. Y no había nada de malo con la huelga al principio, cuando sólo era decir no… —Se acercó un poco más a mí, sus ojos verdes insistiéndome—.Pero hay algo malo con usar los sentimientos de las personas en su contra. Manipulándolos. La forma en que algunas chicas de la huelga lo están haciendo. La manera en que estás tratando de manipularme... Eso es lo que te hace una tentadora. Joder la mente de las personas para obtener lo que quieres, para obtener ese control por el que dicen estar tan desesperadas, sin dar nada a cambio.

Tenía razón. Cuando todo esto comenzó, dije que no usaríamos el sexo como arma.

Sin embargo algunas chicas lo hicieron. Incluso me animé.

Pude sentir el escozor de las lágrimas en mis ojos. Dolía escuchar, dolía saber que realmente era una tentadora. Pase semanas discutiendo las etiquetas sexuales con las otras chicas, pero ahí estaba, deliberJamesente atormentando a Edward con sexo. Estaba avergonzada de mí misma.

Pero no podía dejar de pelear con él.

—¿Así que soy una mala persona por no dormir contigo? —demandé, sabiendo que eso no era lo que él quería decir, pero necesitando herirlo. Necesitaba que se sintiera tan furioso como yo. Que se odiara a sí mismo como yo me odiaba en ese momento.

Quería que lamentara todos los malos momentos entre nosotros como yo.

Edward se estremeció.

—No dije eso—dijo—.Y no tuve la intención de decir eso. Bella, yo…

—Bien—grité—.Porque... porque nada va a volver a pasar entre nosotros. —Estaba retrocediendo hacia la puerta de su dormitorio. Tenía que salir de ahí antes de que más cosas estúpidas salieran de mi boca—. Hemos terminado. Era solo un juego, ¿verdad?

Toda la cosa entre nosotros, besarme en la biblioteca el otro día, todo el coqueteo.

Todo fue un juego, así que tú ganaste la guerra. Bueno, Fin del juego. Jugué, y ahora terminé. No puedo seguir haciendo esto.

—No era un juego—susurró Edward—.No para mí.

Pero apenas lo escuché, salí corriendo de la habitación. Poniendo una mano sobre mi boca para no decir nada más. No me dejé parar a pensar en lo que podría haber querido decir con eso. No me dejé sentir esperanza o soñar. Sólo corrí. Lo había perdido. Mi cordura, mi habilidad de pensar, mi control. Dejé a Edward tener lo mejor de mí. Perdí mi calma física y verbal. Estaba avergonzada, y antes de salir del remolque, lamentaba cada palabra que había dicho.


	27. Capitulo 27

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kody Keplinger**

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

Ya estaba afuera en el porche antes de que recordara que Edward me había traído en su automóvil hasta aquí.

—Mierda —gemí, hundiéndome en la escalera frontal de la casa rodante y enterrando mi cara en mis manos.

Respiré hondo y me obligué a calmarme. Perder el control sólo haría esto infinitamente peor. Tenía que mantener la calma. Para mantener en control. Para pensar y encontrar una manera de salir de aquí.

Oí que la puerta de la casa rodante era abierta detrás de mí.

—Bella —dijo Edward, su voz suave mientras sus pasos sacudían las tablas sueltas de madera en la que estaba sentada—. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

—No, gracias —dije con una voz inflexible y cortés. Tímidamente metí el dobladillo de mi falda por debajo de mis rodillas, sintiéndome expuesta.

—¿Cómo llegarás a casa? —preguntó.

—Llamaré a alguien.

—Dejaste tu bolso adentro. —Sentí la bolsa caer en el suelo a mi lado—. ¿Seguro que no...? Podría llevarte, Bella. No es... No tenemos que hablar de esto si no quieres.

—Gracias —dije, poniendo mi bolso encima de mi regazo—. Pero estoy bien. Te agradezco la oferta.

Eso era la verdad. Le agradecía. Agradecía que viniera detrás de mí, incluso teniendo en cuenta como le había hablado. Jacob nunca habría corrido tras de mi así. Habría esperado a que me tranquilizara, esperado a que volviera y me disculpara por las cosas que había dicho. Simplemente me habría dejado ir. Caray, simplemente me habría dejado ir.

Por otra parte, había dejado mi bolso adentro. Edward no tenía otra opción, más que sacármelo.

Agaché mi cabeza y comenzó a excavar buscando mi teléfono celular. Podía sentir a

Edward aún de pie tras de mí, observándome en silencio.

—No tienes que esperar —le dije después de encontrar el teléfono.

—Sé que no tengo que hacerlo —dijo—. Pero tampoco te voy a dejar aquí sola en la oscuridad.

Resoplé.

—Vivimos en Hamilton, Edward. No en Detroit. No es como si algo aterrador y peligroso fuera a pasarme mientras estoy esperando.

No respondió.

Una parte de mí quería que dijera: ―Está bien‖, y entrar de nuevo al interior pisando fuertemente, dejando de ser molesta y fuera de mi vida. Pero la otra parte de mí, la parte más emocional, y más ruidosa, estaba encantada de que le importaba lo suficiente para quedarse. Para cuidarme. Quería que eso significara algo.

Dudé con el dedo sobre el teclado. Podría llamar a Angela. Caray, podía caminar hasta su casa desde aquí. Pero eso no habría sido una buena idea.

Porque ella había estado en lo cierto. Tan en lo cierto. Me había dicho que no hiciera esto, que no jugara con fuego. Pero yo había discutido. Había dicho que podía manejarlo a pesar de que obviamente no podía. No quería oírla regodearse de mí. No quiero que supiera cuánta razón había tenido. No esta noche, de todos modos.

En cuanto a eso, no quería ver a ninguna de las chicas en huelga. Porque si se dieran cuenta de la casa de quien me estaban recogiendo… ni siquiera quería saber lo que pensarían que había estado ocurriendo.

Así que llamé a la única persona en la que podía pensar.

—¿Bella, pensé que habías dicho que no necesitaba que te llevara esta noche? Anthony sonaba agitado. En el otro extremo de la línea, podía escuchar el sonido de tenedores raspando sobre los platos por encima del murmullo de conversación.

—¿Dónde estás? —le pregunté—. ¿No deberías estar en casa?

—No —dijo Anthony, sonando un poco molesto—. Estoy en una cita. ¿Cuál es el problema, Bella? ¿Por qué llamaste?

—Necesito que me lleven.

—Pensé que tu turno terminaba, hace como, dos horas.

—Lo hizo. No estoy en el trabajo. ¿Puedes venir a buscarme? —Estaba muy consciente de Edward, tan cerca de mí, siendo capaz de escuchar todo lo que dije. Me aclaré la garganta—. Sólo necesito ir a casa. ¿Por favor, Anthony?

—¿Estás bien? —sonaba preocupado.

—Estoy bien. Sólo necesito que vengas a buscarme. Mira, también puedes traer a tu cita. Sólo recógeme, déjame en casa y vuelve a salir. No me importa. Sólo…

—No, no —dijo Anthony rápidamente—. La enviaré a casa y estaré en camino. ¿Dónde estás?

Le di la dirección y podía sentir el tono de sospecha mientras me la leía. Estoy segura de que se preguntaba por qué estaba al otro lado de la ciudad en el parque de casas rodantes. No había manera de que le diera una respuesta a eso.

Colgué el teléfono y lo deslicé de nuevo en mi bolso.

—Mi hermano está en camino —le dije, como si el Edward no hubiera acabado de escuchar cada palabra—. Así que no tienes que preocuparse más. Gracias.

—Bella, yo… —comenzó Edward, pero luego se detuvo. Finalmente, dijo—: ¿De verdad quieres que te deje sola?

_No._

—Sí.

No lo estaba mirando, así que no pude ver su reacción a esto. Pero sentí el dolor de mi propia decepción cuando dijo:

—Está bien. —El porche crujió, y un momento después oí que la puerta con mosquitera se cerraba tras de mí. Cuando di vuelta, vi que había dejado la puerta más grande de madera abierta, y me preguntaba si aún estaba vigilándome desde el interior, aun observando para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Deseaba que se hubiera quedado.

Algo estaba mal en mí. Debería haber estado feliz de Edward se había ido. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por hacerme sentir de esta manera. Por convertirme en una fanática loca por el sexo. No podía creer lo dispuesta que había estado. Las ganas que había tenido de que las cosas fueran más allá. Estaba avergonzada.

No debería haberlo estado, lo sabía. Si había una cosa que esta huelga me había enseñado era que no había una respuesta correcta, estaba bien querer o no querer tener sexo. No había nada por lo que sentirse culpable. Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía...

Pero creo que a veces el saberlo no arregla todo. Había seguido las reglas del secreto y la vergüenza toda mi vida. Aprender a romperlas tomaría tiempo.

No era justo. _Lysistrata_nunca tuvo este problema. En la obra, las otras mujeres anhelaban a sus maridos, extrañaban el sexo, pero ella no. Se mantuvo fuerte. ¿Por qué no puedo ser así? ¿Por qué, tras un año de tener miedo, de evitarlo con Jacob, estaba de repente codiciándolo con Edward?

Una parte de mí ni siquiera quería saber la respuesta.

Diecisiete minutos y seis segundos más tarde, el automóvil de Anthony se detuvo en la entrada.

—Hola —dijo, asomándose por la ventana abierta mientras me paseaba hacia él—.

¿Qué está pasando? Te ves... Tu pelo... No importa.

—Mi cabello, ¿qué? —Comencé, pero pude ver el color rojizo en las mejillas de mi hermano, y negué con la cabeza. Cabello de besuquearse. Me subí al automóvil y le di a la casa rodante una última mirada. Por un segundo, pensé que podía ver la silueta de Edward en la ventana, pero entonces nos estábamos alejando, y no había manera de que estuviera segura, de saber que se había quedado allí, observando para asegurarse de que abandonara el lugar bien.

Cuando llegamos a casa corrí escaleras arriba, diciéndole papá que tenía un montón de tareas que hacer y dejándolos a él y a Anthony valerse por sí mismos entendiéndose con la cena.

Necesitaba estar sola por un tiempo, así que cerré la puerta de mi habitación, me acurruque en mi cama, y empujé mi cara contra la almohada. Las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo en la habitación de Edward ansiaban ser liberadas, y esta vez no luche contra ellas. Estaba enojada, con Edward por hacer que fácilmente pierda el control, conmigo misma por seguir queriéndolo. Pero también estaba avergonzada.

Había arruinado esta huelga. Había tomado una buena idea y la deje salirse de control, alentando a las chicas para ser crueles, hacer bromar, sólo para que pudiera vencer a Edward.

Sólo un pensamiento me ofreció algo de consuelo: _Edward también estaba equivocado. _Los chicos habían sido manipuladores. Él, especialmente. Recordaba ese beso en la biblioteca, ese beso que me habría hecho muy feliz, y cómo había dolido al darme cuenta de que había sido una táctica de batalla. Edward era cruel, también, incluso si no podía admitirlo.

Razón por la cual aún no me daba por vencida.

Me senté y me sequé los ojos. La huelga no terminaría debido a esto. Hablaría con las chicas, le diría a Alice y Tanya que detuvieran los actos seductores, y yo también me detendría. Podríamos volver a la forma en que empezamos, podríamos manejar esta huelga de la manera correcta. Aún podríamos, podríamos, hacer lo que nos propusimos hacer al principio: poner Fin a la rivalidad.

Con un pequeño suspiro, me bajé de la cama y me acerqué a mi escritorio, donde me esperaba mi tarea física.

_Mañana, arreglaría las cosas_. Si Edward quería que jugara limpio, lo haría. Pero aun así las chicas van a ganar.

La huelga no había terminado.

Angela me llamó más tarde esa noche, sabía que lo haría, pero fue una llamada telefónica que no había estado anhelando.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te fue? —preguntó—. ¿Lo rechazaste?

Dejé escapar un suspiro.

—Um... más o menos, pero no en la forma en que había planeado. —Antes de que pudiera preguntar, me sumergí en la historia de lo que había sucedido en la habitación de Edward. Esperó en silencio, y hablé tan rápido como pude para no avergonzarme y perder el valor.

—Y sé que me lo dijiste —le dije.

—Bella…

—Y sé que metí la pata —le dije, interrumpiéndola—. Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, como me dijiste. Lo siento.

—Bella…

—Por favor no me sermonees, Angela.

—Bella —su voz era ruda, y estallaba a través de mi teléfono y me sobresalte—. ¿Me dejarás hablar? No iba a sermonearte.

—¿Oh?

—No. Iba a preguntar si estás bien —dijo Angela—. Eso suena un poco... intenso.

—Sí. S-Supongo que esa es una buena palabra para ello. Intenso.

—¿Así que lo estás? ¿Bien, quiero decir?

Suspiré y me aparté de mi escritorio, donde había estado tratando de hacer la tarea física durante la última hora. Tratando y fallando. Mis pensamientos estaban demasiado consumidos. Con Edward. Con la rivalidad. Con esta guerra entre los chicos y las chicas, la batalla de los sexos que habían surgido. Al igual que en _Lysistrata_.

Las chicas habían ganado. En _Lysistrata_, las mujeres habían ganado. La guerra entre los atenienses y los espartanos terminó, y las mujeres tuvieron éxito. Había terminado la obra unas noches antes, y había decidido que si ellas pudieron ganar, nosotras también podíamos.

—Lo estaré —le contesté—. Así que, fiesta de pijamas donde Tanya este Fin de semana, ¿verdad? —Giré hacia mi computadora y abrí mi correo electrónico.

Angela resopló.

—No tengo ni idea. Dejé de leer tus correos electrónicos hace semanas. Sólo hago lo que me dices que haga, dado que tengo que llevarte de todas formas. Puse mis ojos en blanco y comprobé el calendario que había establecido en el servidor de mi correo electrónico.

—Bueno, me llevaras a donde Tanya mañana en la noche, entonces. —Hice clic en el botón para apagar mi computador—. Tengo que irme o nunca terminaré esta tarea.

—Entonces, ¿todavía haces la tarea? —preguntó Angela—. ¿Por qué? Somos estudiantes de último año. Ya has presentado tus SATs. ¿Por qué molestarte?

Me reí.

—Buenas noches, Angela. —Y colgué el teléfono.


	28. Capitulo 28

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kody Keplinger**

**Chicas abran el YouTube y coloquen Nsync - Tearin Up My Heart ( sub español ) y pongan play cuando diga**

* * *

Estar en el dormitorio de Tanya trajo un ligero déjà vu. Ella vive en una casa bonita a una cuadra del instituto, lo cual hace una caminata corta para las chicas quienes quieren apoyar a sus novios en el partido de fútbol antes de ir a pijamadas.

La habitación de Tanya me envía de regreso a una época antes de todo esto. Antes de la huelga, antes de Jacob, antes de que la estúpida rivalidad comenzara a interferir en nuestras vidas. Sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo de Tanya, hojeando una de sus revistas de moda, me hace sentirme con trece otra vez. Esto se siente bien. Sencillo.

Los chicos habían arruinado esto.

Plink.

—¿Que fue eso? —preguntó Laurencon voz aburrida, empujándose a sí misma en un codo desde donde ella estaba recostada en el suelo. La habitación de Laurenno era tan grande como la de Lauren, pero era todavía lo suficiente grande para que nosotras paseáramos alrededor—especialmente desde ese Fin de semana antes de las vacaciones de otoño y casi la mitad de las chicas ya había salido de la ciudad con sus familias, aventurándose a lugares lejanos, mucho más interesantes que Hamilton. Lauren no era una de ellas, y podía decirse que estaba cabreada por eso.

Ella se levantó y pasó por encima de las otras chicas, haciendo su camino hacia la ventana mientras otra piedra golpeó el vidrio. Mi cuerpo se tensó mientras pensé en Jacob y la noche que él subía a través de la tubería de mi ventana. La noche que decidí comenzar la huelga.

—¿Um, Rosalie? —dijo Lauren—. Deberías venir a ver esto.

Todo el mundo, no solo Rosalie, hizo su camino hacia la ventana entonces, curiosas y aburridas y en necesidad de algún tipo de entretenimiento.

Y nosotras conseguiríamos entretenimiento.

De pie en el césped debajo de la ventana del dormitorio de Tanya estaba un pequeño grupo de siete chicos. Un par de ellos aún usaban sus chaquetas de fútbol, y los otros sus playeras de soccer—Edward era uno de ellos. La visión de él hizo que mis mejillas ardieran—por diversas razones, la ira y la vergüenza no estaban excluidas.

Al frente del grupo, mirando hacia nosotras y sosteniendo una maltratada guitarra acústica, estaba Emmett, el novio de Rosalie. Él no era del tipo de chico que esperar ver con una tímida y pequeña chica como Rosalie. Emmett era alto, corpulento, y con una barba creciéndole constantemente.

Normalmente, él parecía una bestia intimidante que podría darte una paliza y robarte el dinero de tu almuerzo. Pero justo ahora, la manera en que él levantaba la mirada hacia nosotros, hacia Rosalie, con ese brillo en sus ojos y esa dulce sonrisa, él parecía más como un osito de peluche.

—Rosalie —gritó hacia nosotras mientras Lauren, contra mis protestas, abriendo la ventana—. Rosalie, yo… te extraño. Yo…

—¿Podemos terminar con esto, hombre? —preguntó Sam—. Vamos. Venimos aquí para hacer esto. Sigue adelante.

—Correcto —Emmett aclaró su garganta—. Como sea Rosalie, tengo algo que quiero decirte, pero nunca he estado a solas contigo, de todas formas. Tú no lo has permitido, y… y sé todo esto de la huelga… bueno, como sea. —Nunca vi un chico del tamaño de Emmett convertirse en un tonto lloriqueando—. No tienes que bajar hasta aquí —dijo—. Pero por favor escucha.

—Cierra la ventana —siseé a Lauren.

Ella negó con su cabeza.

—Dejemos que el chico hable.

Emmett comenzó a tocar su guitarra, pero antes de que él fuera muy lejos, Sam volvió a interrumpir.

—Espera —gritó hacia la ventana—. Sólo quiero decir… no estoy de acuerdo con esta selección de canción. Esta fue totalmente una idea de Emmett y Cullen, ¿de acuerdo?

Sólo estuve de acuerdo en ayudar.

—¿Lo has hecho ya? —preguntó Edward. Incluso si sonó duro, note que él estaba medio riendo.

—Sí. Como sea.

Emmett aclaró su garganta y comenzó a tocar de nuevo. Después de un momento, comenzó a cantar.

**NIÑAS PONGALE PLAY**

_It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you…. (traducción de la canción abajo)_

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo Tanya lentamente—. ¿Esa es…?

—NSync —dijo Alice, asintiendo—. No he escuchado esa canción desde la primaria.

La cosa era que Emmett no podía cantar. Él no era horrible o algo así—no como los vergonzosos casos de las personas que muestran en los episodios de audición en American Idol. Pero tampoco era realmente talentoso. Desde luego, ninguno de los chicos lo era. Ellos actuaron como coristas mientras Emmett tocaba su guitarra—algo en lo que si era talentoso.

Los ojos de Edward estuvieron centrados repentinamente en los míos mientras el segundo verso terminaba, y mi corazón vibraba contra mi pecho. Sabía que esto era entra Rosalie y Emmett—o, más que nada, sobre los chicos saboteándonos. Pero por un segundo, deseé que él estuviera cantando para mí. Que él me estuviera diciendo que quería estar conmigo. Que no estar conmigo lo estaba matando.

Y él estaba matándome.

Aparté la mirada y le di un codazo a Angela, quien estaba en cuclillas a mi lado.

—Querido Dios —dije—. Ellos son como sirenas. Tenemos que cerrar la ventana y dejar de escuchar.

—Bella, mírala —Ella alargó sus manos para forzarme a girar y enfrentar a Rosalie.

Ella está de pie, mirando hacia afuera de la ventana con una mirada en su rostro como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, y por un segundo me preocupé que ella comenzara a llorar. Lentamente levantó una mano y la colocó sobre su pecho, su mirada fija en la ventana. Esto era como una escena en un libro de Nicholas Sparks.

—Ella no lo ha besado en más de un mes —susurró en mi oído Angela—. No ha estado ni siquiera a solas con él. Sam le dijo a Emmett que teme que sea más que una huelga.

Como si ella perdiera su interés en él.

Giré mi cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla.

—¿Tú hablas con Sam?

Angela se encogió de hombros.

—Somos como amigos. Hemos estado viéndonos lo suficiente como sentirnos cómodos el uno con el otro. Hablamos. Entrecerré mis ojos hacia ella.

—¿Incluso antes de comenzar a salir?

Angela me lanzó una mirada feroz.

—Sí, Bella. Deja de ser tan paranoica. Me he apegado al juramento, pero… pero mírala. Rosalie. Y Emmett. Míralo a él, también. ¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que aquí había algunos chicos buenos? Él es uno de ellos. Sé que yo no soy una experta en romance, pero ellos claramente están enamorados, y esto está lastimándolos.

Abrí mi boca para decir algo, pero Alice se giró para enfrentarme, sus palmas presionadas contra la ventana—su novio, Jasper, era uno de los chicos cantándonos.

—Bella —dijo—. ¿Cuándo terminara toda esta cosa de la huelga? Esto ha sido, como, un mes. Pienso que esto debería terminarse ahora.

—Sí —un par de otras chicas hicieron eco—. Creí que habías dicho dos semanas.

—Alto —dije, saltando sobre mis pies —había estado arrodillada junto a la ventana—.

Esto es lo que ellos quieren. Quieren que nosotras nos rindamos. Pero no podemos.

Tenemos que permanecer fuertes. Tenemos que ganar. —Empujé a Laurenfuera del camino y me posicione en frente de la ventana justo cuando la canción terminó y las últimas notas de la guitarra de Emmett estaban desvaneciéndose por el viento de octubre.

—Vayan a casa —grité hacia ellos—. Esto no funciona… y tú vas a despertar a los vecinos.

—¡Rosalie! —gritó Emmett, ignorándome.

Sentí a Rosalie viniendo detrás de mí para poder mirar por encima de mi hombro hacia la ventana.

—Te extraño —dijo él otra vez—. Yo…

Antes de que él pudiera terminar, cerré de golpe la ventana.

—Bella —espetó Lauren, molesta—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Es una trampa —miré directamente a Rosalie entonces—. Sabes qué es eso, ¿verdad?

Este es sólo otro intento de los chicos para hacer que nos demos por vencidas. Para hacernos perder. Pero no podemos. Tenemos que ganar. Sabes eso, ¿verdad?

Rosalie abrió su boca, se detuvo, luego la cerró otra vez. Lentamente, asintió y se dio la vuelta, sus hombros caídos se movían mientras se dirigía a la cama de Tanya.

Ambas, Laureny Angela estaban dándome una mala mirada.

—¿Qué? —pregunté—. Tengo razón. Esto sólo es una trampa. Otro de sus juegos. La misma cosa ocurrió en_Lysistrata_.

—¿En... qué? —preguntó Lauren.

—Es una obra Griega sobre un grupo de mujeres que deciden poner Fin a la guerra con una huelga de sexo —expliqué al desconcertado grupo—. Nunca lo había leído, um, alguien me lo recomendó después de que la huelga comenzara. De todas maneras, las mujeres toman el Acrópolis y los hombres se presentan y tratan de seducirlas. Justo como esto.

—¿Y qué ocurrió? —preguntó Alice.

—Ellas se mantuvieron fuertes —Le dije—. Su líder, _Lysistrata_, las hizo permanecer juntas… como lo estoy haciendo. Y ganan. Tenemos que ganar. Ese es el punto.

—Pensé que el punto era poner Fin a la rivalidad —dijo Lauren.

—Lo era, quiero decir, lo es. Lo sigue siendo. Y lo haremos. Estaba equivocada antes, cuando dije que deberíamos fastidiarlos. Tenemos que detener esto, pero si permanecemos fuertes, manteniendo el juramento, ellos se darán por vencidos. Pude sentir el murmullo de insatisfacción revolotear alrededor de la habitación, pero nadie discutió conmigo. En su lugar, todas ellas sólo intercambiaron una mirada antes de regresar a lo que habían estado haciendo antes de que los chicos llegaran.

Angela me dio una última mirada—una llena de reconocible frustración—antes de cruzar la habitación y sentarse al lado de Lauren.

_¿Lauren? ¿De todas las personas?_

Ellas comenzaron a hablar en voz baja. Como si fueran amigas. Como si fuera normal hablar sin gritarse la una a la otra. Y sabía que estaban hablando de mí. Se sintió como una bofetada en la cara.

Pero mantuve mi boca cerrada y me giré de regreso hacia la ventana. Sólo pude ver la espalda de los chicos retirándose mientras bordeaban el patio trasero de Tanya y salían hacia el camino de graba de Hamilton. La luz de la luna enmarcaba sus siluetas, y por un momento, una pausa. Pude verlo girando su cabeza hacia atrás, pero él estaba demasiado lejos de mí para reconocer su rostro mientras miró a la casa. A la ventana.

A mí.

De alguna manera, sabía que era Edward.

* * *

Mi corazón se esta destrozando,  
cuando estoy contigo  
Pero cuando estamos separados,  
también lo siento  
Y no importa lo que haga, estoy sufriendo  
Contigo o sin ti

Nena, no entiendo  
Solo porque no podemos ser amantes  
Las cosas se están saliendo de nuestro control  
Lo intentamos,  
pero nena parece que no podemos ganar

Déjate llevar  
Si me quieres nena, házmelo saber  
Estoy aquí de rodillas  
No puedo soportarlo mas

Mi corazón se esta destrozando,  
cuando estoy contigo  
Pero cuando estamos separados,  
también lo siento  
Y no importa lo que haga, estoy sufriendo  
Contigo o sin ti

Nena, no malentiendas  
Lo que estoy tratando de decirte  
En la esquina de mis pensamientos  
Nena siento como si se nos acabara el tiempo

Déjate llevar  
Si me quieres nena, házmelo saber  
Estoy aquí de rodillas  
No puedo soportarlo mas

Mi corazón se esta destrozando,  
cuando estoy contigo  
Pero cuando estamos separados,  
también lo siento  
Y no importa lo que haga,  
estoy sufriendo  
Contigo o sin ti

Mi corazón y alma esta destrozado  
Nos estamos alejando, también lo siento  
Y no importa lo que haga, estoy sufriendo  
Contigo o sin ti

Mi corazón y alma esta destrozado  
Nos estamos alejando, también lo siento  
Y no importa lo que haga, estoy sufriendo  
Contigo o sin ti

Mi corazón se esta destrozando,  
cuando estoy contigo  
Pero cuando estamos separados,  
también lo siento  
Y no importa lo que haga, estoy sufriendo  
Contigo o sin ti

Y no importa lo que haga, estoy sufriendo  
Contigo o sin ti

* * *

**YO ME DERRITO**

**CHICAS LES GUSTO MI REGALO DE ACTUALIZACION MASIVA? **

**faltan 4 capítulos y un epilogo escrito por mi**


	29. Capitulo 29

D**isclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kody Keplinger**

**fanfiction95 este capitulo es para ti por ser mi primer comentario desde mi actualización masiva **

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

A la mañana siguiente, Tanya se ofreció a llevarme a casa.

Anthony me había enviado un mensaje de texto y me pidió volver al mediodía, porque tenía algo que decirnos a papá y a mí durante el almuerzo, por lo que acepté la oferta de Tanya, ya que, aunque Angela usualmente me llevaba a casa, tenía la sensación de que aún estaba molesta conmigo por lo de la última noche. Aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que había hecho para molestarla tanto.

—Entonces—dijo Tanya lentamente a medida que nos alejábamos de su casa.

Las otras chicas se habían ido sólo unos minutos antes que nosotras, a escondidas lo más silenciosamente posible, para no despertar a la mamá de Tanya, a quien realmente le gustaba dormir los Fines de semana.

—Tenemos que hablar acerca de todo el asunto de la huelga.

—¿Qué pasa con eso?—pregunté.

—Bella, mira, fue una buena idea. En realidad, me alegro de que lo hayamos hecho porque... Bueno, la verdad, aprendí mucho. Acerca de lo que la gente espera de mí y lo que espero de mí misma. Y porque nos unió. —Ella me dio una rápida sonrisa antes de centrar su atención en la carretera de nuevo—. Pero... creo que es hora de ponerle Fin.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No hemos ganado todavía.

Tanya suspiró y encendió la señal de giro.

—¿Qué estamos ganando, exactamente?—preguntó.

—Nosotros... La rivalidad tiene que terminar. Ese es el punto.

—¿Es eso?—preguntó con voz muy seria, pero no acusatoria—. Piensa en esto, Bella. ¿Es la rivalidad realmente de lo que la huelga se trata? Porque no sé si te diste cuenta, pero los chicos no están luchando más. El grupo en mi casa la noche anterior estaba compuesto de jugadores de fútbol y fútbol americano. Ellos estaban trabajando juntos.

No dije nada. No sabía qué decir. Pero sabía lo que Tanya estaba pensando.

Y luego ella confirmó mis sospechas.

—Creo que se trata de Edward—dijo—.Creo que... Bueno, no te enojes conmigo por decir esto, pero creo que estás usando esto para vengarte de él por cómo te lastimó. No empezó de esa manera, obviamente, pero ahora... Bella, todos vemos la forma en que lo miras. Todos nosotros. Incluso Laurennos lo comentó a Angela y a mí.

—Espera, ¿ustedes hablaron de mí? ¿A mis espaldas?

—No en un mal sentido —dijo Tanya rápidamente—.Pero estamos preocupadas. Esta huelga fue una gran idea, pero está yendo demasiado lejos. Ellos me pidieron que hablara contigo acerca de esto. Pensaron que podrías escucharme.

Miré afuera por la ventana, negándome a mirar a Tanya. Estaba más que molesta.

Estaba herida. Enojada. Traicionada. Pensaba que estas chicas estaban de mi lado.

Habían estado a mi lado desde el principio y ahora, de repente, estaban en mí contra.

Hablando de mí cuando no estaba cerca. Tratando de pensar en formas de derrocarme.

Tanya debe haber adivinado lo que estaba pensando porque se apresuró a añadir:

—Te amamos, Bella. No es como si estuviésemos locas. Pero piensa acerca de esto, ¿bien? La huelga está destrozando a los chicos y a las chicas. Se está convirtiendo en tu propia rivalidad. Incluso hablas de ―ganar‖ como si fuera sólo un juego para ti. ¿Pero no puedes empezar a ponerle Fin a la rivalidad? ¿Hacer la paz?

_Sí_, pensé, pero no respondí.

Estaba empujando hacia abajo todo el dolor y el enojo, volviendo a caer en mi lugar seguro, el único donde era la Pequeña Señorita Reina del Hielo.

—Si dejamos que esto siga adelante, va a convertirse en otra rivalidad de larga duración, y nadie sabrá dónde ni por qué empezó—continúo—. Sé que no quieres eso.

Lo sé porque te conozco. —Ella respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente—. ¿El Fin de _Lysistrata_?

—¿Qué? —pregunté helada—. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

—El Fin. Las mujeres ganan, pero ¿cómo? ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Lysistrata habló con el chico que representaba a los hombres—dije—. Acordó terminar la guerra bajo su nombre. ¿Lo leíste?

Tanya se encogió de hombros-

—Mi mamá enseña Estudios Griegos en el colegio comunitario en Oaks Hill. Aprendí mucho. —Ella giró sobre mi calle y siguió hablando—. Pero piensa acerca de lo que dijiste. Ella habló con el líder de los chicos. Has pensado…¿Has intentado realmente hablar con Edward?

—Sí. No… Es complicado, ¿Bien?

—Lo sé—suspiró—. Y lo siento. Siento que las cosas sean extrañas entre ustedes dos, pero no puedes dejar que tu relación con Edward arruine esta huelga. Necesitas hablar con él de modo que esto pueda terminar. Así todos podemos seguir adelante.

No respondí. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, sabía que ella tenía razón.

El auto de Tanya se detuvo en mi entrada, y nos sentamos a escuchar el motor al ralentí durante un momento antes de que cualquiera de nosotras rompiera el silencio.

—Prométeme que lo pensarás—dijo ella—. Por favor. Sabes que voy a estar de tu lado, no importa qué. Sin importar cuál sea tu decisión, pero... pero me debes esto.

—Lo sé—dije en voz baja—. Se lo debo a todas las chicas. Han soportado mucho por mí, todos, lo han hecho. A través de Jacob…—Tragué saliva, incapaz de mantener las emociones de nuevo en la forma que yo quería—. Voy a hablar con Edward. No estoy segura de lo que voy a decir, pero voy a hablar con él.

No estaba mirándola, pero sentí a Tanya deslizar la mano de la consola y apretar la mía.

—Gracias—dijo—. Y recuerda lo que dije el otro día, ¿bien? Si él no ve lo especial que eres, no te merece.

—Gracias —dije—.Voy a seguir adelante. Sólo necesito pensar en todo esto. Te llamaré esta noche o algo así, ¿bien?

—Bien. —Soltó mi mano mientras me deslicé fuera del auto.

Hice una pausa antes de cerrar la puerta del auto y asomé la cabeza al interior un segundo.

—Hey, ¿Tanya?

—¿Sí?

—Gracias…por aguantarme

Me miró.

—No hay problema—dijo—. Estoy feliz de aguantarte, incluso cuando te vuelves loca.

Eso no va a cambiar.

No la merecía, me di cuenta mientras me acercaba a la puerta de entrada y entraba a la casa. Honestamente, no merecía a nadie. Por mucho que me doliera admitirlo, Tanya tenía razón. Estaba usando esta huelga como una manera de luchar con Edward. Si no hubiese estado tan ciega, tan obsesionada con ganar y darle una paliza, podría haber notado la forma en que la rivalidad se había ido.

Estaba tratando de averiguar lo que le diría a Edward cuando me enfrentara a él—cómo iba a empezar, cuales argumentos podría usar, si debía mentir acerca de cómo me sentía— cuando caminé dentro de la cocina, donde mi familia reunida esperaba por mí en la mesa. A la espera de que Anthony me dieras las noticias. Esperando con una persona extra.

—Victoria—dije, no tan sorprendida como me hubiera gustado estar—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Pero podía adivinar la respuesta.

* * *

**Mis niñas decidí terminar de una vez la historia para dedicarme en completo a el epilogo ya tengo la idea y de como lo quiero solo falta que lo plasme en papel en este caso en la compu.**

**No dejen de colocarme sus comentarios por favor**

**lis3011 estos son para ti :) ojala te gusten**


	30. Capitulo 30

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kody Keplinger**

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

Issa—dijo papá, con la risa aún en su boca—. Cariño entra y siéntate. Anthony tiene algo que decirnos.

Estaba como una estatua en el marco de la puerta que da a la cocina, la mochila que había alistado para esa noche en la casa de Tanya colgaba libremente de las yemas de mis dedos. No quería a Victoria en mi casa, en mi cocina, en mi espacio. No quería ver la forma en que sonreía, como si este fuera el momento más feliz de su vida. No era el más feliz de la mía.

—Así que…—dije lentamente—. Estás… has estado saliendo con Victoria todo este tiempo, ¿cierto?

Intercambiaron una mirada antes de que mi hermano concentrara su mirada directamente hacia mí.

—Sí—dijo—. Lo he hecho, no quería decírtelo porque… bien si las cosas no funcionaban no quería que eso te incomodará en tu trabajo.

—En realidad yo le pedí que lo mantuviera en secreto —intervino Victoria—. Me refiero a que ya estás muy ocupada con el trabajo. La biblioteca no puede darse el lujo de que te distraigas por asuntos personales.

—Me di cuenta de eso hace mucho tiempo—dije—. Sólo esperaba que terminaran rápido.

—Bella—gritó papá—, para ya.

—Siéntate—dijo Anthony, su voz perdió su tono alegre.

No me moví. Tuve una desagradable sospecha de que las citas no eran la causa de esta reunión familiar. Victoria estaba aquí en mi cocina, ya no lo mantenían en secreto, nada más de dejarme vivir en el mundo de la dulce negación. Eso significaba que algo había cambiado.

—Dios mío —grité—. Estás embarazada, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Anthony, sus cejas se alzaron hasta el inicio de su cabello.

—¡No! —chilló Victoria. Vi una mano volando hacia su estómago—. ¿Por qué? ¿me veo…?

Anthony negó con la cabeza y apretó la mano que estaba sobre la mesa.

Pensé que me enfermaría.

—¿Entonces por qué nos están contando esto ahora? —pregunté—. Si no estás embarazada. ¿Por qué no mantener toda esa cosa de las citas en secreto?

—Bella, cariño—dijo papá—. Anthony tiene algunas noticias para nosotros. Continúa, Anthony.

Anthony miró a Victoria de nuevo, y le respondió con un vigoroso asentimiento antes de que dijera:

—Me voy a mudar.

Sentí una banda de goma empezar a contraer mis pulmones.

—¿Qué?

—Se va a mudar—dijo Victoria.

—Lo escuché—chasqueé hacia ella, incapaz de mantener la calma—. Yo…¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?

—A inicios del próximo mes—dijo Anthony—. Victoria y yo nos mudaremos a un apartamento en uno de los suburbios a las afueras de Chicago.

—Me voy a Northwestern—explicó Victoria, mirando a mi padre no a mí—.Iré a terminar mi carrera ahí, empezaré en enero.

—¿Qué hay de las clases que estás tomando en la comunidad universitaria? —preguntó papá.

—Mis profesores me dejaran terminarlas en línea—dijo—. Quiero que tengamos tiempo para instalarnos y conocer el lugar antes de entrar directo a la universidad.

—Y yo voy a aplicar para un postgrado—dijo Anthony—.Justo como lo planeé.

—No te puedes ir. —Mi voz salió entrecortada y patética. Agité mi cabeza y traté de nuevo—.No te puedes ir, Anthony, no puedes…no puedes irte así de lejos y ustedes difícilmente se conocen el uno al otro, han estado saliendo, como por…por, un mes.

Eso no es tiempo suficiente para irse a vivir juntos.

—Lo sé—dijo Anthony. Le dirigió una sonrisa a Victoria, y vi en sus ojos ese brillo cliché del que hablan en las novelas de romance—.Sabemos que es pronto, pero esto simplemente se siente como si estuviera bien.

Y yo podía decirlo.

No quería, pero podía decirlo.

Anthony estaba enamorado de ella.

Sentí una sensación de pánico cociéndose en mi pecho. Sentí mis pulmones contrayéndose de temor, frustración y miedo. Ahora detestaba a Victoria más que nunca.

Antes, sólo me enojaba, me irritaba, me volvía loca. ¿Pero ahora? Ahora la odiaba. Ya que por ella, mi familia estaba rota de nuevo. Y se estaba llevando a Anthony. Había trabajado muy duro para mantener a mi familia cerca, para mantenerlos seguros, e iba a acabar con eso.

—Discúlpenme—dije, girándome y corriendo para subir las escaleras. No podía estar en ese cuarto con ella por más tiempo. No podía mirarla a ella o a Anthony. No podía ver que esto pasara. No podía ver a mi familia separase de nuevo.

Una hora después, oí a papá llamándome escaleras abajo. Pensé en ignorarlo, sabiendo lo quería decirme—que todo estaría bien, eso estaba obligado a suceder, cosas que no quería oír. Pensé en ponerme la almohada sobre mi cabeza y pretender que su voz no había subido las escaleras.

Pero decidí ser algo madura en esto. Suspiré y me baje de la cama, deslizando mis dedos entre mi cabello antes de dirigirme escaleras abajo.

Anthony y Victoria ya se habían ido, pero papá me estaba esperando en el último escalón, su mano esperando en la barandilla.

—Deberíamos hablar sobre esto—dijo—. Ven te haré un sándwich.

Lo seguí hasta la cocina y me senté en la mesa mientras el giraba alrededor del cuarto, agarrando lo que necesitaba para hacerme un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea, como lo solía hacer cuando era pequeña y estaba enojada.

—No puede hacer esto—dije bruscamente, sabiendo que papá estaba esperando que hablara primero—. No nos puede abandonar.

Papá no respondió. Sacó un cuchillo del cajón de los cubiertos y empezó a esparcir jalea en uno de los trozos de pan.

—Y no con ella—continué—. Ella es muy fea, muy mandona y exigente y desagradable.

—La encontré encantadora—dijo papá—. Muy inteligente, controlada. Un poco obsesionada con el orden, pero esa es la clase de chica que Anthony necesita en su vida.

En realidad me recuerda a ti y a tu madre.

—No—murmuré, pero recordé a Edward diciendo una vez que Victoria le recordaba a mí.

Por mucho que me hiciera revolver el estómago, no podía discutir con la mayoría, no de una manera exitosa, al menos—. Además—continúe, tomando una servilleta que había sido dejada en la mesa y doblándola en secciones cada vez más pequeñas.

Cuartos, octavos, dieciseisavos—. Él es mucho más viejo. Es horripilante. Ella es, como, siete años más joven que él. ¿No puede salir con alguien de su edad?

Papá suspiró y movió su silla de regreso a la mesa, deslizando el sándwich que acaba de hacer hacia mí.

—Cariño sé que esto es difícil para ti—dijo—. Sé que has pasado los últimos cinco años cuidándonos. A Anthony y a mí. Pero cariño, Anthony es un adulto ahora. Tiene que cuidarse por sí mismo eventualmente.

—Tengo miedo de que si se va muy lejos, lo perderemos. —Suspiré—. No quiero perder a nadie más.

—No lo veas como si lo fueses a perder—dijo papá—. Míralo como una adición a la familia. Ahora también tenemos a Victoria. Alguien que lo cuide. Porque sabes que lo dominará tanto como tú lo haces.

Estaba tratando de hacerme reír, pero no funcionó.

Dejé la servilleta, ahora doblada en un pequeño cubo compacto, y tomé mi sándwich.

—¿Por qué ella? —pregunté—. De toda la gente, ¿por qué ella?

Se encogió de hombros.

—A veces es difícil predecir quien hará a una persona feliz. Pero al Final, eso es lo que

importa. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando tú y Jacob terminaron? Te dije que

aceptaría a cualquier chico que trajeras a casa, no importaba quien fuese, mientras que

él te hiciera feliz. Cariño le debemos a Anthony lo mismo.

—Lo sé.

—No puedes controlarlo todo—dijo papá—. A veces sólo necesitas relajarte y tener fe en que las cosas funcionaran. Dejar pasar algunas cosas y dejar que la vida suceda. No querrás perderte las mejores cosas de tu vida sólo por temer a ser lastimada. O, en este caso, de que Anthony se lastimado.

Pero eso no era sólo acerca de Anthony.

Papá no lo sabía, obviamente, pero también estaba hablando acerca de Edward.

Lo había estado apartando, manteniéndolo a distancia, huyendo cada vez que se acercaba demasiado, porque tenía miedo de ser lastimada. Miedo de lo que sentía hacia él. Pero en realidad, sólo debía hablar con él. Como Tanya quería que lo hiciera.

Podría haber evitado todo esto sí sólo le hubiese preguntado _Por qué_. Pero en vez de eso, traté de controlar todo sobre nuestra relación, traté de mantenerme a salvo. Y eso no había funcionado del todo.

Pero no era demasiado tarde.

—Tengo que irme—dije, parándome, dejando mi sándwich a medio comer.

Papá me miró sorprendido.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó—. Lo siento. No quería hacerte enojar, cariño. Yo sólo…

—No lo hiciste—le dije—. Estás en lo correcto. No puedo controlar nada. A veces necesito dejarlo pasar y… no tener miedo. —Tomé un respiro—. Trabajaré en eso.

Papá asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, bien. Sé que no será fácil para ti, pero creo que serás feliz a la larga.

—Tal vez—dije—. Ahora, eh… ¿Puedo usar el auto? Hay alguien a quien necesito ir a ver.


	31. Capitulo 31

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kody Keplinger**

**diana rusher: lo siento mucho si te levante pero aquí son las 8:00am y estoy levantada desde las 6:30, es que a esa hora mi papa se va a trabajar y yo ya no puedo dormir asi que adapto jeje pero si prefieres actualizo mas tarde**

**Este capitulo es para ti como ofrenda de paz, es el mas lindo y dulce que hay en la novela **

**Aquí chicas Edward le dice por que no la llamo**

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

Esta tarde se estaba jugando un partido de fútbol en la escuela secundaria.

Llegué justo a tiempo para ver los últimos veinte minutos. Las gradas estaban bastante vacías, probablemente porque mucha gente se había ido para sus mini vacaciones de otoño, pero todavía había varios fieles seguidores sentados alrededor vitoreando. Pude ver a Tanya en la segunda grada, animando a James con todo su corazón.

De la misma forma en que yo lo hacía para animar a Jacob.

Me senté en una fila vacía, colocando mis pies sobre el estrecho banco y descansando la barbilla en mis rodillas mientras miraba. Era la primera vez que realmente veía un partido de fútbol. Normalmente, solo pasaba por el campo y echaba un vistazo de la acción durante los entrenamientos o de camino al campo de fútbol. A veces, debido a la horrible programación, los partidos se hacían al mismo tiempo.

Mi familia no miraba el fútbol y no sabía nada de las reglas, pero descubrí que Edward corría en el medio del campo, principalmente a lo largo de los bordes. Recordé que dijo en la fiesta de verano que él era un centrocampista o algo así. No estaba segura lo que significaba eso, y realmente no había seguido entonces su explicación. Ahora, sin embargo, quería saberlo. Quería saber en consistía su trabajo en el equipo. En qué confiaban y esperaban que él hiciera.

Una cosa que sabía a ciencia cierta; era que nunca había visto a nadie tan elegante como a Edward en el campo. Se movía rápidamente, sin problemas, más allá de sus oponentes. Él hizo que pareciera más que un juego, como si fuera un arte. De repente, podía ver por qué lo amaba.

Cómo puede ser que ame tanto los deportes. Para mí, siempre había sido sólo un juego, pero la gente como Edward, como mi padre y Jacob, era una forma de vida, un arte, una pasión.

El timbre sonó cuando James dio un puntapié a la pelota más allá del portero del otro equipo. Hamilton ganó, todos aplaudimos y nos alegramos. Despacio, el público empezó a dispersarse, mientras dejando las gradas en grupos, dejando las en paquetes, charlando y comparando sus jugadas favoritas. Todo el mundo parecía estar hablando maravillas de James, de Kyle, o del portero. Apenas me había dado cuenta, Edward era el único al que vi en el campo.

El único que importaba.

Me quedé en las gradas, golpeando mis nudillos nerviosamente contra el banco de aluminio mientras el resto de los aficionados se dirigían hacia el estacionamiento y los equipos se daban la mano en el campo. Después los jugadores del Hamilton se reunieron en el banquillo, se saludaron chocando las palmas y discutieron el juego con el entrenador Lukavics. Cuando terminaron, todos los chicos se dirigieron hacia los vestuarios.

Todos menos uno.

Los ojos de Edward se encontraron con los míos y, tras una larga pausa, empezó a caminar entre gradas hacia mí. Mi corazón latía con fuerza mientras se acercaba.

Parecía increíble en su uniforme, más sorprendente de lo habitual, quiero decir, pero traté de no pensar en eso.

—Buen juego —le dije.

—Gracias —contestó al llegar junto a mí en medio de las gradas. Se sentó, dejando a unos pocos centímetros de espacio entre nosotros—. Nunca esperé verte aquí.

—Sí —dije, con mis nudillos mis nudillos golpeando con mayor rapidez—. ¿Podemos hablar?

—Claro pero… umm, ¿no prefieres que me duche y cambie primero?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, vamos a... quiero terminar con esto

Frunció el ceño, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien. ¿Qué está pasando?

Respiré hondo y miré hacia el campo de fútbol vacío de color verde, manteniendo mis ojos tan lejos de Edward como me fue posible. No podía controlar lo que sentía por él.

No podía luchar contra eso o ahuyentarlo. Cada vez que él estaba cerca casi me fundía, y me odiaba a mí misma porque no me iba a hacer ningún bien. Sabía que nunca podría seguir adelante si no le hiciera la pregunta que me perseguía desde hace meses.

—¿Por qué nunca me has llamado? Después de esa fiesta durante el verano, quiero decir. Me besaste, y pensé… hemos estado evitado el asunto desde entonces, lo sé, y probablemente será mejor, pero tengo que saberlo, Edward. ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

Hubo un silencio largo y pesado, y quería mirar mal a Edward, pero no me lo permití. No quería ver la vergüenza que sentía por besarme varias veces. La torpeza de decirme que no era lo suficientemente especial. Cerré los ojos y me mordí los labios, esperando.

Cuando porfin habló, Edward parecía sorprendido.

—No pensé que tú quisieras que lo hiciera.

Volví mi cabeza para mirarlo entonces, no estaba segura de lo que creí que estaba oyendo. Él me miraba con la más intensa expresión en sus ojos verdes, tan auténticos y sinceros, que no había manera de que pudiera dudar de él.

—Bella, yo… —hizo una pausa, suspiró, y puso una mano sobre la mía para impedir que siguiera golpeando con mis dedos ya doloridos—. Estupendo, soy un idiota. Que noche… Bella, significó mucho para mí. Realmente me gustabas. Yo, umm, durante algún tiempo, en realidad.

Parpadeé.

—¿Qué?

—Te había visto había visto con Tanya cuando ella y James empezaron a salir por primera vez juntos. —Él evitaba mis ojos ahora, sus mejillas se volvieron simplemente de un tinte rojo. —Pensé... pensé que eras hermosa. Iba a pedirte que saliéramos, quizás llamarnos o algo así, pero entonces ustedes dos dejaron de hablar, y me enteré que estabas con Jacob…

La cabeza me daba vueltas. En realidad no podía estar oyendo esto realmente.

Edward Cullen, el señor Inalcanzable, el chico que todas las chicas querían, pero ninguna podía tener, pensaba que era hermosa. Esto tenía que ser un sueño, un buen sueño, pero aun así, un sueño.

Edward me miró, y supe que no estaba imaginando nada de esto. Que era real. Que él era real. Todo lo que decía era real.

Y estaba temblando.

—Así que esa noche este verano, en la fiesta, estaba tan feliz de estar hablando contigo. Conseguir conocerte como había querido. Me gustaste aún más, así que cuando te besé… Bella, hablaba en serio. Después me devolviste el besó…

—Entonces por qué… —mi voz se quebró, y tuve que aclarar mi garganta—. ¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¿Por qué no intentaste verme de nuevo?

—Supongo que pensé que era demasiado esperar que sintieras lo mismo —admitió Edward—. Me devolviste el beso, pero pensé… que acababas de romper con Jacob, y con toda la rivalidad entre los equipos…

Él dejó la frase abierta y me tomó un minuto entender lo que estaba diciendo. Pero cuando me di cuenta, no pude dejar de reír. A pesar de todo.

—¿Pensaste que te estaba utilizando? —dije—. ¿Para qué… para vengarme de Jacob?

Él se ruborizó.

—Sí, lo hice. Y luego ustedes dos volvieron a estar juntos un par de semanas más tarde, por lo que estaba seguro de que me habías utilizado. Pero no quise que te sintieras mal por ello o extraña a mí alrededor, así que simplemente no dije nada.

Estropeé el coche de Jacob, sin embargo.

—Espera, ¿de vuelta a Finales de agosto? ¿En Lyndway Hill? ¿Estuviste allí?

Edward asintió con la cabeza, parecía avergonzado.

—Sí. Esa no fue la única vez, tampoco. Sé que fue una tontería, pero yo... ¡Dios! odiaba la idea de que estuvieran juntos. No sólo porque no estabas conmigo, sino porque Jacob es un idiota. Y sabía que él no te merecía.

—Edward, yo… simplemente pensé que no te gustaba —le dije—. Pensé… bueno, ese día en la mesa del almuerzo dijiste, que sólo considerarías salir con una chica si ella era realmente especial. Me miraste directamente a mí cuando lo dijiste, así que pensé que era una pista. Que _yo _no era lo suficiente buena o algo así.

Él negó con su cabeza.

—Era una indirecta, pero en la, umm, dirección opuesta. Habías roto con Jacob de nuevo, y estaba tratando de decirte cómo me sentía. —Él se ruborizó de nuevo—. Soy un idiota. Bella, lo siento.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, pero miraba mi regazo, todavía avergonzada. Edward me gustaba. Lo he tenido todo este tiempo. Sólo que habíamos sido demasiado estúpidos para confrontarnos el uno con el otro al respecto. Si él hubiera hablado, si yo hubiera hablado, las cosas podrían haber sido muy diferentes. Podríamos haber estado juntos.

Todo este drama nunca habría tenido que pasar.

Excepto, tal vez lo habría hecho. Porque incluso si no hubiera vuelto con Jacob, la rivalidad habría continuado, y aún ahora, estaba orgullosa de mí misma por oponerme a ella.

Contra la novatada y la locura de luchar una guerra que no tiene ningún propósito.

Una guerra que no tiene ningún propósito…

—Edward —dije lentamente, recordando la razón por la que necesitaba hablar con él—.

¿Por qué te pusiste del lado de los chicos? ¿Por qué vas contra mí?

Él sonrió abiertamente.

—Estaba tratando de ayudarte realmente. Cuando me ofrecí para organizar un ataque contra la huelga, fue la manera de traer a todos los chicos, ambos equipos, juntos. Fue difícil, pero empezamos a trabajar como grupo. La huelga fue una gran idea, Bella. Si

hay alguna cosa que pueda reunir a un montón de chicos juntos, son las chicas.

Me eché a reír.

—Tenía otra razón, también —admitió, apretando mi mano. Envolví mis dedos alrededor de los suyos, mientras escuchaba atentamente—. También lo hice para llamar tu atención.

—¿Qué?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Continuabas evitándome. Te di esa copia de Lysistrata con la esperanza de que nos diera algo de qué hablar, pero cada vez que empezábamos a conectar, te alejabas.

Todavía estabas saliendo con Jacob entonces, así que no insistí, pero después de regresar a casa no podía luchar más. Quería hablar contigo. Para estar cerca de ti. Y tú estabas tan comprometida con esta huelga que pensé que la única manera de conseguir que dejaras de evitarme era capitanear a los chicos.

—¿Así que estabas volviéndome loca a propósito? ¿Qué diferente es lo que te hice, tratando de...? —dudé, avergonzada—. Para seducir.

—No estaba tratando de volverte loca, sólo de conseguir llamar tu atención —dijo—. Bella, nunca traté de usarte. Todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, lo dije en serio.

Incluyendo el beso en la biblioteca. Traté de decírtelo el otro día en mi casa. Que esto… —levantó nuestras manos entrelazadas—, es algo más que un juego para mí.

Pero...

—Pero no quise escuchar.

—Sí. No es que te culpe. Todo esto ha sido tan complicado. —Él negó con la cabeza— . Obviamente, no soy bueno en estas cosas de las citas. Tengo muy poca experiencia.

—Está bien —le dije—. Yo tengo experiencia, y he desordenado esto, tanto, si no más tú. —Nos sonreímos tímidamente el uno al otro, con nuestros dedos aún entrelazados.

—Por lo menos ahora lo sé. Y no es demasiado tarde.

—Nunca es demasiado tarde.

Me incliné entonces, dispuesta a darle un beso, estar con él, para empezar de cero y corregir todos los errores que había cometido. Pero justo antes de que mis labios se unieran con los suyos, Edward puso una mano en mi hombro y me apartó.

—Podemos… ¿Podemos poner este momento en pausa? —me preguntó, a pesar de que parecía que le costaba un esfuerzo—. Déjame ir a ducharme y cambiarme, y luego podemos salir de aquí. ¿Vas a esperarme?

—Tú… No. —Me levanté, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Los ojos de Edward se ensancharon.

—¿No? ¿Ocurre algo?

—No me pasa nada —le dije—. No, todo es perfecto. Pero sé que si salimos de aquí, las posibilidades de que sea capaz de controlarme a mí misma son escasas. —Por la manera en que Edward sonrió cuando le dije esto, hizo que mis mejillas ardieran—.

Todavía estoy bajo juramento —le recordé—. Y no voy a dejar esta huelga por nada.

La rivalidad tiene que acabarse primero.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie.

—Está bien —dijo—. Tienes razón. Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a hacer para que eso suceda?


	32. Capitulo 32

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Kody Keplinger**

**dina rusher nada de esto habría ido posible sin tu apoyo te quiero mil gracias**

**lis3011 listo el penúltimo capitulo para ti**

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

Durante las vacaciones de otoño, un e-mail fue enviado a todos los jugadores de futbol de la secundaria Hamilton, al igual que a sus novias. El mensaje daba instrucciones de colarse en la propiedad de la escuela el domingo por la tarde antes de que las clases comenzaran de nuevo —el segundo domingo de octubre.

Se les dijo que se encontraran en el césped que había entre ambos campos de futbol, justo antes del atardecer, y que estacionaran sus autos en los caminos secundarios por la línea del bosque a medio km de la escuela.

Edward me ayudó a escribir el e-mail. Había sido su idea encontrarnos entre los campos.

Como un área segura para todos.

Como a las cinco y treinta la tarde del domingo, bajé las escaleras a esperar que me buscaran. La sala estaba llena de cajas que Anthony había llenado con sus pertenecías.

Seguía empujándolas a los lados, preocupadas de que se entrometieran en el camino de papá cuando tratara de mover su silla por la sala. Mi hermano —algunas veces no pensaba sobre estas cosas.

—Oye hermanita, ¿quieres ayudarme? —preguntó Anthony cuando alcancé el último escalón. Estaba cargando una caja gigante que decía TROFEOS y asentía hacia la puerta principal.

—¿Por qué tu novia no está aquí ayudándote a mudarte? —pregunté, apresurándome para abrirle la puerta.

—Está trabajando, su último turno en la biblioteca —dijo Anthony, llevando la caja hacia la camioneta—. Estará libre mañana en la mañana y así podremos llenar el nuevo apartamento.

Edward y yo habíamos trabajado nuestro último turno bajo el mandato de Victoria el jueves. Actuó de la misma manera que siempre, mandando, diciéndonos como hacer nuestro dolorosamente simple trabajo como si fuésemos idiotas, hasta que cerramos.

—Sabes —había dicho mientras apagaba la computadora del escritorio principal—, tendrás que tomar más turnos ahora que me voy.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté.

—Porque eres la otra y única persona que ama este lugar lo suficiente —había dicho, sonriéndome. Era la primera vez que Victoria me sonreía de esa forma. Como si fuera más que algo de lo que no podía deshacerse. Miró hacia los estantes, repletos de novelas, memorias y biografías. Tantas palabras, historias y hechos. Yo también miré.

—Si lo amo —le dije.

—Bien. —Se alejó de la computadora, colocando sus manos en sus caderas, volviendo a su modo normal.

—Porque eres la única persona a la que le confiaría este lugar. Sin mí, podría caer… a menos que puedas mantenerlo en orden. —Ella dudó—. Le dije a la Sra. Coles que debería darte más horas. Confía en mi juicio, así que si necesitas un poco más de dinero…

—Pensaré en ello —dije, asombrada de que en realidad me había recomendado a la bibliotecaria encargada. Asombrada, realmente, de que ella pensara que yo era capaz de hacer tan buen trabajo como ella.

Porque por mucho que Victoria me enloqueciera, la verdad era, que ella mantenía en pie la Biblioteca Pública de Hamilton. El lugar sería un desastre sin ella. Y ahora que se iba, confiaba en mí.

Sin embargo no era su fan o nada así. No estaba feliz porque estuviera alejando a mi hermano de mí, que Anthony estuviera saltando en esta relación tan pronto. Pero ella realmente lo hacía feliz, por lo que decidí mantener mi boca cerrada y aceptarlo. Justa de la misma manera en que él y papá aceptarían a Edward, a pesar de su rivalidad con el fútbol de campo y el americano que amaban tanto.

Aunque esperaba que esa rivalidad tuviera un Fin oficial. En media hora de hecho.

—¿Tú y papá saldrán esta noche? —le pregunté a Anthony, mientras colocaba la caja de trofeos en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

—Creo que sí —dijo—, quiere ir a un bar deportivo en Oak Hill. Mirar un juego juntos y divertirnos antes de que me vaya. ¿Por qué?

—Solo me preguntaba —dije—, pero… okey, él no tiene que comer ensalada. Puede comer toda la fritura que quiera. Pero dile que solo una cerveza. Lo digo enserio.

—Sí, mamá.

Nos miramos por un segundo, y luego ambos rompimos en risa. Si soné como ella. Mi madre era tan mandona como yo, igual de protectora. Me dije a mí misma que ella estaría orgullosa de Anthony a pesar de todo. Que a ella le gustaría que se fuera. Y aunque me asustaba, dejarlo irse tan lejos de mí, donde no siempre podía saber si estaba bien, sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Justo en ese momento el convertible de Angela se estacionó frente a mi casa.

—¡Bella! —llamó. Hacia un poco de frio, pero sin embargo ella había bajado el techo.

Podía ver a Laureny Tanya sentadas en el asiento trasero, envueltas en abrigos—.

Vamos. Terminemos con esto.

—Diviértete —dijo Anthony, despeinándome el cabello. Él no tenía idea de a dónde iba, que estaba a punto de poner Final a una rivalidad que él había visto comenzar. Pensé en decirle, pero honestamente, pensé que ya no le importaba. Ese era su pasado. Él amaba el juego, había sido parte de la rivalidad, pero ahora era un adulto. Siguió con su vida, y el resto de los chicos, los de esta generación, estaban a punto de hacerlo.

—Ten cuidado esta noche —dije, ejerciendo mis últimas horas de control sobre él—.

No te emborraches demasiado. No quieres tener una resaca cuando te estés mudando mañana. Llámame si necesitas algo, y cuida a papá.

—Relájate —me dijo Anthony—. Somos chicos grandes. Estaremos bien. Ahora ve a pasarla bien con tus amigas. —Sacudió mi hombro—. No las hagas esperar.

Asentí y luego me despedí antes de apresurarme al auto de Angela, saltando por encima de la puerta para sentarme en el asiento delantero.

—¿Lista para partir? —preguntó Angela, ajustando sus lentes de sol. Estaremos de frente al sol en nuestro camino a la secundaria.

—Sip.

—Genial.

—Me estoy congelando —gruñó Lauren.

—Sobrevivirás.

—¿Por qué, en nombre de Dios, no colocas el techo?

—Oye, tú fuiste la que decidiste que fuera así —dijo Angela, mirando por sobre su hombro mientras retrocedía en el estacionamiento—. Sin quejas, o puedes ir caminando.

Lauren se calló.

Angela rió y miró al frente de nuevo, encendiendo un cigarrillo con una mano mientras conducía.

Era casi como si se estuvieran volviendo amigas o algo. Era totalmente raro, pero también lindo.

—¿Estas entusiasmada porque todo esto termine? —preguntó Tanya, moviendo su cuerpo al frente y así su cabeza queda entre mi asiento y el de Angela—. ¿Estás orgullosa de ti misma?

Sonreí.

—Un poquito.

—Deberías estarlo —dijo, moviéndose hacia atrás—. Y también deberías estar entusiasmada sobre tu cita con Edward esta noche. ¿A dónde irán?

—No estoy segura —dije—. Cuando me llamó, dijo que quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Edward y yo no nos hemos visto mucho durante las vacaciones de otoño. Nos hemos llamado y escrito mensajes de texto casi todos los días, y por supuesto, estaba el trabajo, pero quería posponer una verdadera cita hasta después de esta noche. Cuando la rivalidad estuviera Finalizada y así podríamos empezar de cero. De esa manera me podría relajar y no preocuparme por el resto del mundo—la promesa, la batalla que habíamos tenido. Nada. Esta vez sería solo Edward y yo.

Solo pensar en eso me hizo sonreír. No podía esperar a verlo, besarlo sin ningún remordimiento o preocupación. Había estado soñando con eso como loca.

Angela estacionó su auto a un lado del camino detrás de la escuela y las cuatro caminamos a los campos. Un grupo ya estaba esperando allí, una mezcla de chicos y chicas, esparcidos en los alrededores hasta que nos vieron llegar.

—¡Hola Bella! —Llamó Rosalie, saludando con entusiasmo. Estaba parada junto a Emmett, tomando su mano gigante con sus pequeños y delicados dedos. La sonrisa que había en su rostro—en el rostro de ambos— hizo que mi corazón cantara.

Aunque nunca podría sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de Emmett cantando ‗NSync. Eso estaba marcado en mi memoria de por vida.

—Hola —dije saludando de vuelta.

Los chicos comenzaron a acercarse, más y más gente subía por la colina hasta nosotros. No pude evitar sonreír cuando vi a Edward acercarse. Estaba caminando con James y con Sam.

Detrás de ellos, en la distancia, también vi a Jacob. Todavía dolía verlo, recordando cómo había roto mi confianza, pero no tanto como me había dolido unas semanas atrás. Y ese dolor no era suficiente como para dejar caer mi orgullo y entusiasmo esta noche.

Me volteé para ver a Angela.

—¿Crees que ya estamos listos? —pregunté.

—Espero que sí —dijo Angela—, mientras más rápido terminemos con esto, más rápido me puedo ir de aquí y hacer lo que quiera con Sam. —Miró por sobre su hombro y me guiñó un ojo.

—Angela, ¿él te gusta? —pregunté.

—¿Quién? ¿Sam? —Ella se encogió de hombros—. Como amigo, no estoy enamorada de él ni nada, pero… es como que, ambos sabemos lo que queremos.

Ninguno de los dos quiere una relación, y ambos estamos bien con eso. Me gusta que él no me haga sentir como una cualquiera solo porque no quiero ser madre de sus hijos algún día.

Reí.

—Me parece justo.

Angela no tenía todas las respuestas, tampoco. Sabía eso ahora. Pero ella todo este tiempo había sabido algo que yo no: que tener vergüenza de lo que quieres o cómo te sientes, no tiene sentido, y dejar que alguien más te haga sentir vergüenza es una pérdida. Todos queremos cosas diferentes, y eso está bien. Angela quería sexo sin compromiso. Rosalie quería esperar a estar lista. Y no estaba segura de lo que quería, pero no quería tomar ninguna decisión antes de saberlo. Y estaba orgullosa de eso.

—Todos están aquí —dijo Edward, viniendo a sentarse a mi lado—. ¿Estás lista?

—Bastante.

Miré a Angela, quien asintió y silbó ruidosamente, atrayendo la atención de todos.

—¡Escuchen! —llamó—. Mientras menos hablen, más pronto terminamos con esto y se pueden ir a casa a hacer lo que sea que estén planeando—y estoy segura de que la mayoría de ustedes tiene planes interesantes. —Sonrió y un par de chicos aullaron.

Pude ver una gran variedad de chicas virando sus ojos, incluso en la poca luz de sol que había.

—Muy bien —dije, quitándole la palabra a Angela—. Entonces, como saben, las chicas hicieron un juramento cuando la huelga comenzó. Nos dimos cuenta de que la única manera de que esto terminara, era que los chicos hicieran un juramento, concluyendo con la rivalidad. ¿Alguno de ustedes, uhm, tiene algo sobre lo cual se pueda hacer el juramento?

—Yo —dijo James. Estaba cargando con una mochila, me di cuenta y la lanzó al piso—. Solo un momento. —Buscó dentro del bolso y sacó una revista. La sostuvo, y luego las chicas se quejaron y los chicos vitorearon.

—¿_Sports Illustrated_? —le dije a James—. ¿Enserio?

—Oye —dijo—. Tanya me dijo que ustedes hicieron el juramento sobre _Cosmo_, y esa es sobre sexo. Así que es nuestro derecho jurar sobre _Sports Illustrated_, por el hecho de que es una rivalidad sobre deportes.

—¿Pero la edición de trajes de baño era necesaria? —Tanya preguntó.

—Si —dijo firmemente—. Si lo era.

Angela estalló en risas.

—Bien —dije, caminando y quitándole la revista a James—. Esto funcionará, supongo. Okey, todos párense en un círculo, por favor. Esto lo hará más fácil.

Se movieron obedientemente, y me sentí como la cabecilla de un circo.

—Muy bien. Así es como funcionará el asunto. Voy a decir el juramento y luego pasaré la revista a uno de ustedes. Todo lo que tienen que decir es ―Lo juro‖, y luego pasárselo a la siguiente persona hasta que haya pasado por todo el círculo. ¿Les parece?

Algunos chicos asintieron. Otros solo se encogieron de hombros. Edward me sonrió dándome ánimos.

—James —dije, caminando hacia él—. Es tu revista, así que, ¿te gustaría ir primero?

—Con gusto.

—Okey. —Aclaré mi garganta, de repente deseando haber escrito un juramento para que lo hicieran los chicos en lugar de improvisar a último momento. Pero trataba de ser un poco más espontánea, aprendiendo a soltarme un poco. Ese era un paso de bebé—. Uhm… Muy bien. ¿Juras solemnemente que la rivalidad de hace diez años entre los jugadores de futbol de campo y los de futbol Americano de la Secundaria Hamilton terminará aquí y ahora, que tú, no participaras más en las bromas, travesuras o peleas asociadas con la rivalidad, y que tú, al menos, serás cortés con los miembros del equipo contrario, para que la rivalidad muera de una vez por todas?

James tomó la revista y colocó su mano justo sobre el pecho de la modelo.

—Lo juro —dijo, sonriendo.

Luego pasó la revista.

Miré mientras cada chico aceptaba el juramento—muchos de ellos lo hicieron sonriéndole a sus novias y apenas miraron a la modelo casi desnuda en la portada.

Podía sentir los ojos de Jacob sobre mí cuando llegó su turno, pero no podía mirar en su dirección.

—Lo juro —dijo.

Y así continuó.

—Lo juro.

—Lo juro.

—Yo, uh, lo juro.

Edward fue la última persona en el círculo en tomar la revista. Él me sonrió mientras aceptaba el juramento, y le devolví la sonrisa. Esto no habría ocurrido sin él, y lo sabía.

Había hecho bastante, ayudó mucho, incluso cuando no lo sabía. Incluso cuando seguía intentando odiarlo.

—Y guardaré esto —dijo James, llevando la revista de vuelta a su mochila. Se enderezó y se fue hacia Tanya. Luego, sin advertencia la tomó en sus brazos, la levantó del piso y dio vueltas.

El sonido de su risa era como música.

Una por una, las chicas volvieron a sus novios. Algunas se lanzaron sobre los brazos de los chicos y comenzaron a besarse de una vez—un poco asqueroso— mientras otras caminaron hacia ellos más lentamente, claramente necesitando decir algo que estaba en sus mentes.

Como si hubiesen pensado en sus relaciones, sobre el sexo.

Como si todo esto las hubiese cambiado tanto como me cambió a mí.

—Bella.

Miré hacia mi izquierda y salté cuando me di cuenta de que Jacob estaba a mi lado, una tonta sonrisa marcada en su rostro. Hace unas semanas pensaba que esa sonrisa era linda. Ahora, después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, se sentía vacía.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Quiero que hablemos —dijo.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Comencé a voltearme, pero tomó mi brazo.

—Bella, espera. Por favor.

—Amigo —escuché a Sam decir a unos metros de allí—, Jacob, déjala tranquila. Ya la cagaste lo suficiente.

—Cállate Sam —ladró Jacob por sobre su hombro. Luego me miró de nuevo, con cara de cachorrito—. Te extraño —dijo en voz baja—, siento haber actuado como lo hice. Pero ya se acabó. La rivalidad y la huelga. Conseguiste lo que querías, entonces… ¿podemos volver a la normalidad? ¿A ser nosotros?

Sólo lo miré fijamente, asombrada, incapaz de creer que él pensaba que una cara triste y media disculpa eran suficientes para hacerme querer que volvamos.

Al Final del verano, habría sido suficiente.

Pero ya no.

—Jamás —le dije—, nunca volveremos a ser los mismos, Jacob. Porque tú eres la misma persona que eras hace dos meses. Yo no. No soy la misma chica que permitía que me hicieras sentir culpable por no hacer lo que querías que hiciera. Ya me cansé de eso, y de ti. —Sacudí mi brazo de su agarre y sintiéndome un poco malvada, le sonreí—. Y también, estoy feliz de nunca haber tenido sexo contigo.

Jacob vaciló, luciendo herido, pero no lo suficiente como para satisfacerme por completo.

—¿No podemos ir a otro sitio? —susurró—. ¿No podemos hablar sobre esto? Bella, te amo. Me debes una oportunidad.

—No te debo absolutamente nada.

—Bella, por favor.

—Oye.

Jacob se volteó a mirar sobre su hombro mientras alguien se acercaba a nosotros. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando me di cuenta de que era Edward. Por un segundo, estaba preocupada de que el malinterpretara la situación, que verme con Jacob le hiciera pensar quecambie de parecer, que pensara que volveríamos a estar juntos de nuevo.

—¿Te importaría? —preguntó Jacob—. Estoy tratando de tener una conversación aquí.

—Si —dijo Edward—. Si me importa.

Sentí una corriente de felicidad cuando Edward pasó al lado de Jacob y se detuvo a mi lado. Buscó mi mano, y se la tomé. Luego, justo frente a Jacob, Edward me llevó a sus brazos y me besó.

No un vulgar, asqueroso, beso de reconciliación—esos que nadie quiere ver en público.

No era como eso. Pero era cálido, apasionado, un beso dulce que, a pesar de durar segundos, me dejo sin respiración.

—¿Lista para salir de aquí? —preguntó Edward, alejando lentamente su boca de la mía, pero dejándome envuelta en sus brazos.

Solo asentí y él sonrió.

—Discúlpanos —dijo Edward, pasando a un lado del impactado Jacob y sosteniendo mi mano mientras me guiaba hacia el camino donde estaba su auto.

—Eres muy gentil —le dije mientras abría la puerta del auto para mí.

—Estoy aprendiendo.

Unos segundos más tarde, cuando se sentaba en el asiento a mi lado y giraba la llave en el contacto, pregunté:

—¿Así que me dirás a dónde vamos?

—Estaba pensando en mantenerlo como una sorpresa —dijo Edward—. ¿Eso te volverá loca? Sé que te gusta conocer el plan, para que así lo puedas criticar. Así que te diré si eso hará que te sientas más cómoda.

Suspiré y busque por donde estaba la palanca para tomar su mano derecha mientras el usaba su izquierda para conducir.

—No me digas —dije—. Eso me volverá loca, pero… también estoy aprendiendo.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Final flojo lo se, PERO QUE CREEN habrá epilogo escrito por mi jaja espérenlo muy pronto**


	33. NOTAa

**Nota:**

Chicas para la siguiente adaptación, así será la temática:

1.-Subire Todas las opciones como Historia nueva, esto es por 2 razones la primera para que sea mas fácil la votación y la segunda por que asi me evito malos tragos de personas (no mencionare nombres) que en lugar de buscar sus adaptaciones, toma mis ideas, ya se que son adaptaciones y que cualquiera puede tener la idea pero ya van 4 veces que sucede esto con esta persona ¿coincidencia? yo no lo creo, bueno me desvió con esto quiero decir que aunque alguien mas suba estas adaptaciones, si yo publique primero el sinopsis subiré esta adaptación por que ya me canse y es decepcionante, frustrante y triste.

2.-Ustedes dejan un review cosa que quieran menos insultos, Un review= un voto

3.-El sábado se cierran las votaciones.

4.- Pueden votar en todas si quieren, osea no es un voto por persona, sino uno por adaptación.

5.- Aunque tu adaptación no halla ganado en cuanto se termine alguna de las adaptaciones que estoy haciendo, la siguiente historia con mas review sera la siguiente.

Chicas en un ratito subo las historias y recuerden VOTEN,

por cierto terminando las votaciones borrare esta Nota en las historias

Las quiero


End file.
